Choose me or your past?
by choi Ryeosomnia
Summary: Kyuhyun yang telah terbiasa bersama Ryeowook pun kini telah jatuh cinta padanya! Tapi apa yang terjadi jika seseorang dimasa lalu Kyuhyun kembali? akankah ia kembali ke cinta masa lalunya?
1. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Past Or Future?**

**Author : Choi Ryeosomnia**

**Rate : T**

**Cast :**

**_Kim Ryeowook ( yeoja )**

**_Cho Kyuhyun**

**_Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung**

**_Lee Sungmin**

**And Other Person**

**Pair : Kyuwook, Yewook, slight Kyumin**

**Summary :**

**Aku yang selalu mencintaimu tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya terhadapku..**

**Aku tak pernah tahu apakah kau benar-benar mencintaku atau tidak..**

**Tapi saat dia hadir diantara kita, itu membuatku merasa hancur..**

**Dan saat itu aku sadar, bahwa cinta ini tumbuh hanya dipihakku saja..**

**Saat ini rasanya ingin pergi saja dari dunia ini..**

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

Angin malam berhembus pelan, suasananyapun sunyi senyap. Dan disini, dibalkon sebuah apartement duduklah seorang namja berkulit putih pucat, yang memiliki surai ikal kecoklatan sedang duduk menyendiri dengan tangan yang mengikat kedua lututnya, sambil menengadah menghadap langit, seakan-akan ada pemandangan yang menarik perhatiannya. Tak ia pedulikan angin malam yang begitu menusuk sampai kepermukaan tulangnya. Terlebih namja tersebut hanya memakai piama tidur yang bisa dibilang sangat tipis. Badannya pun tampak semakin menggigil, matanya terpejam menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajah tampannya. Lama dengan posisi tersebut.

Tiba-tiba namja itu merasakan sebuah tangan mungil yang melingkar dilehernya dari belakang. Ia bisa merasakan permukaan tangan mungil tersebut yang lembut. Sebuah senyuman yang hangat terukir dibibirnya dengan mata yang masih menutup. Perlahan di lepaskannya tangan mungil tersebut dari lehernya lalu menarik tangan tersebut yang otomatis membuat sang pemilik tangan tersebut ikut tertarik. Mata namja tersebut pun perlahan membuka, menampilkan sepasang onyx yang sempurna dengan pupil mata yang bulat.

Sebuah kecupan halus mendarat dipipinya yang sedikit chubby, dan seolah menghantarkan kehangatan keseluruh tubuhnya.

" Kenapa belum tidur Kyu? Dan tidak memakai jacket? Kau tau, malam ini awal pergantian musim dan ini sangat dingin sekali, kau bisa sakit jika kau seperti ini, dan lagi— " ucapannya terhenti tatkala sebuah jari telunjuk mendarat tepat didepan bibir seorang yeoja mungil yang bisa dibilang errr.. cerewet, seolah mengisyaratkan untuk diam.

" Hei, ini sudah malam, bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu ? kau tampak seperti ahjumma-ahjumma yang sedang memarahi anak gadisnya wookie-ah " ucap namja tersebut yang dipanggil Kyu tadi oleh yeoja bernama Kim Ryeowook atau biasa disapa Wookie. Mendengar perkataan namja bernama Cho kyuhyun atau biasa dipanggil Kyu itu tadi sontak saja membuat gadis mungil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan yang malah membuat namja Cho itu terkekeh melihatnya.

" Tak taukah kau Chagi? Kau semakin imut saat kau sedang marah, berhentilah melakukan tingkah aegyo mu itu jika kau masih sayang dengan bibir merah cherrymu itu. " kyuhyun mengerling nakal kearah kekasihnya itu — Kim Ryeowook.

" Ya! Cho Kyuhyun, berhenti menggodaku! Kau mau ku pukul eoh? " Ryeowook berucap dengan sedikit berteriak sambil menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil menyadari perubahan warna pada wajah yeojacingunya itu. " Haha.. silahkan saja kalau kau berani sayang, setidaknya kau akan kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga malam ini jika kau berani melakukannya. " jawab kyuhyun sembari menampilkan senyum iblis laknatnya.

Yeoja mungil bernama Ryeowook itupun bungkam seketika setelah mendengar ancaman yang keluar dari Kyuhyun. Ryeowook hanya bisa mendengus sebal, karena namja disampingnya yang kembali memukul dengan telak setiap kata-kata yang Ryeowook ucapkan.

CHUUUUUU ~~~ ^^

Sebuah daging kenyal mendarat dibibir cherry miliknya, sontak saja Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya dan memberontak mendapat ciuman secara tiba-tiba seperti itu. Dan sang pelaku namja yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa tersenyum bangga karena dapat mencuri ciuman dari sang pujaan hati.

**~ Kyuhyun POV ~ **

Haaah~ lagi-lagi ia mengeluarkan pout bibir andalannya itu. Dan itu semakin membuatku gemas ingin menerkamnya saat ini juga. Tak taukah dia bahwa tingkah kekanak-kanakannya itu dapat mengundang evil yang tertidur dalam jiwaku untuk bangun lalu memakannya. Untung saja aku masih puya kendali untuk tak melakukannya malam ini juga, mengingat kita masih Sekolah Menengah Atas dan terlalu muda untuk memiliki aegya. Apa aegya? Hahh~ tolong jangan menyebut nama itu didepanku, karena itu dapat membuat bulu kudukku merinding.

Perlahan ku dekatkan bibir ku pada bibir cherry miliknya, dan CHUUUUU~~ yapyapyap.. Daebaakk! Aku berhasil mencuri ciumannya malam ini. Kkk~ dia pun langsung mendorong tubuhku untuk melepas ciumannya. Sempat ku lihat ada semburat merah tipis yang menghiasi pipi chubbynya itu, aigoooo~ kenapa Tuhan menciptakan yeoja ini begitu manis eoh?

**~ Kyuhyun POV End ~**

~~ TBC ~~

Mind to review?

TBC or Delet? kkk~


	2. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Past Or Future?**

**Chapter 2**

**Author : Choi Ryeosomnia**

**Rate : T**

**Cast :**

**_Kim Ryeowook ( yeoja )**

**_Cho Kyuhyun**

**_Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung**

**_Lee Sungmin**

**And Other Person**

**Pair : Kyuwook, Yewook, slight Kyumin**

**Summary :**

**Aku yang selalu mencintaimu tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya terhadapku..**

**Aku tak pernah tahu apakah kau benar-benar mencintaku atau tidak..**

**Tapi saat dia hadir diantara kita, itu membuatku merasa hancur..**

**Dan saat itu aku sadar, bahwa cinta ini tumbuh hanya dipihakku saja..**

**Saat ini rasanya ingin pergi saja dari dunia ini..**

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

" Kenapa tidak tidur eoh? " tanya Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook, yang tentu saja membuat Ryeowook mempout bibirnya lagi. ' yang benar saja, kenapa dia malah balik bertanya kepadaku? Seharusnya dia menjawab pertanyaanku tadi ' inner Ryeowook bicara.

" Aku tak bisa tidur, dan lagi aku melihat lampu balkon menyala, ku pikir ada maling yang akan merampok. " jawab Ryeowook polos.

" Apa? maling? Ku pikir kau ini orang yang bodoh Wookie, ternyata kau lebih bodoh dan konyol dari yang ku pikirkan. " Kyuhyun terkekeh menyadari kepolosan yeojacingunya yang bisa dibilang sedikit errrr... Konyol.

" Ya! Apa maksudmu mengatakan aku bodoh dan konyol seperti itu Tuan Cho? " Ryeowook berseru dengan keras yang membuat Kyuhyun menutup rapat-rapat telinganya. Aaah, sepertinya berdekatan dengan yeojamungil disampingnya ini membuat Kyuhyun akan kehilangan pendengarannya.

" Kenapa anda begitu pabbo nona Kim? Mana mungkin ada maling yang berniat merampok tapi menghidupkan lampunya? Kecuali perampok itu pabbo sepertimu. Dan lagi tak akan ada perampok berparas tampan sepertiku. " Kyuhyun tertawa lebar setelah menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya yang tidak lain adalah kenarsisannya.

" Kau terlalu percaya diri. "

" Itu kenyataan. "

" Hanya orang buta yang menganggapmu tampan. "

" yeaah, termasuk kau adalah salah satu dari mereka yang buta. "

**~ Hening...~** Tak ada jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir Ryeowook. Dia tak bisa membantah jika dia memang mengagumi ketampanan namja disampingnya itu. Meskipun bibirnya berkata tidak, tapi hatinya tak bisa berbohong.

Melihat yeojacingunya diam tak merespon perkataannya membuat Kyuhyun terkikik, menyadari jika yeojacingunya itu tak bisa lagi membantah ketampanan yang ia miliki. Ciih, kau percaya diri sekali Cho Kyuhyun.

" Sudahlah, hentikan pertengkaran ini chagi, cepatlah tidur! Besok kita harus berangkat sekolah. " titah Kyuhyun sembari mengacak rambut hitam lurus dan panjang milik Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menatap manik mata kyuhyun sekilas, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa ia tak ingin tidur.

" Haahh~ , " kyuhyun menghela nafasnya " Susah sekali membujuk Tuan Putri kecil ini eoh? " terlihat nada kewalahan disetiap ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir kissable Kyuhyun.

" Aku akan tidur jika kau juga tidur. " timpal Ryeowook singkat sambil membenamkan kepalanya didada Kyuhyun.

" baiklah, baiklah, kajja kita tidur " Kyuhyun beranjak berdiri dari tempatnnya semula.

" Kyuu~ "

" hn " jawab Kyuhyun tanpa melihat kearah ryeowook.

" Saranghae "

" ne,ne! Aku tau kau mencintaiku. " Kyuhyun masih berjalan didepan Ryeowook tanpa menoleh kearah Ryeowook sedikitpun, yang membuat Ryeowook mendengus sebal.

Ryeowook berjalan sedikit cepat untuk menyamai langkahnya dengan Kyuhyun, setelah Ryeowook sudah berjalan disampingnya, Ryeowook sedikit meloncat dan CHUUUUUU~

Langkah Kyuhyun pun langsung terhenti dan memandang Ryeowook dalam.

" Aigooo, BabyWook sudah mulai berani eoh? " Goda Kyuhyun sembari mengerling nakal kearah Ryeowook.

" Ya! Aku hanya mencium pipimu, jangan berekspresi berlebihan seperti itu -,- " Ryeowook berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih mengekor dibelakangnya.

**~ Ryeowook POV ~**

Haeyoo, selalu saja seperti itu, dia ini benar-benar tidak bisa romantis sama sekali, isshh .

" Ayoo masuk chagi, udara semakin dingin " Kyuhyun menarik tanganku menuju kamarku. Dia membaringkan ku ke tempat tidur single size milikku, menyelimutiku lalu mencium keningku. Saat-saat seperti ini adalah saat yang sangat menyenangkan untukku. Meskipun dia selalu menyebalkan, tapi dia selalu perhatian kepadaku.

" Cepat tidur ne, besok kita harus sekolah. Jaljayyo chagi. " ucapnya lalu pergi berlalu dari kamarku.

Ehh , tunggu! Kalian jangan salah sangka dulu, aku memang 1 apartement dengannya, tapi aku tak sekamar dengannya. Kalian tanya kenapa? Sudah pasti karena kita ini masih pelajar SMA.

**~ Ryeowook POV ~**

Begitulah akhir dari malam yang dingin itu, akhirnya mereka pun pergi tidur.

Kalian tanya mengapa mereka bisa satu apartemen tapi beda kamar dan tanpa ikatan suami istri?

Ya! Salahkan saja orangtua mereka berdua yang seenaknya saja menjodohkan mereka berdua dan membelikan apartemen itu untuk mereka dengan satu alasan agar kelak jika mereka sudah menikah mereka sudah terbiasa.

**~ Skip Time ~**

Pagi menjelang, tampak seorang namja berwajah tampan tengah berusaha membangunkan gadis cilik yang masih bergelut dengan bantal, guling dan selimutnya. Gadis cilik? Oh,tidak! Lebih tepatnya badannya yang kecil mungil, tapi yeoja itu sudah berusia 17tahun.

" Bangunlah Wookie, ini sudah pagi. Apa kau mau kita terlambat eoh? " tanya namja itu sembari membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh yeoja mungil itu

" Sebentar lagi Kyu, aku masih mengantuk. " bukannya bangun, Ryeowook malah menarik lagi selimut yang tadi ditarik Kyuhyun untuk menutupi tubuhnya lagi.

" Baiklah jika kau tak mau bangun dan mandi, jangan salahkan aku jika aku yang akan memandikanmu. " jawab Kyuhyun sembari menampilkan Evil Smirk nya yang mungkin bisa membuat orang yang melihatnya Terpesona sekaligus errr,,merinding.

Dalam sekejap Ryeowook pun bangun dan lari ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya keras, " Jangan macam-macam Kyu. " Teriak Ryeowook dari dalam kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa menahan tawanya agar tak didengar oleh Ryeowook.

** _Choi Ryeosomnia_ **

" Terlambat lagi Nona Kim? " seorang yeoja paruh baya yang diketahui adalah salah satu seonsaengnim dari SM Shappire Blue menegur yeoja mungil yang datang terlambat dijam pelajarannya. Yeoja mungil itu hanya diam dan berucap 'mianhe' dengan sangat lirih.

" Saya tahu anda adalah murid berprestasi dan mendapat beasiswa disini, tapi tolong jangan lupakan aturan sekolah yang ada Kim Ryeowook! " Yeoja paruh baya itu sedikit manaikkan nada suaranya yang membuat yeoja mungil yang dipanggil Nona Kim tersebut semakin menciut nyalinya.

" Mianhae " hanya itu yang dapat kluar dari bibir cherry miliknya.

" Baiklah, sebagai hukumannya pergilah ke perpustakaan dan bersihkan semua buku-buku yang ada disana sampai jam pelajaran saya berakhir. " perintahnya mutlak.

" ne, seonsaengnim. " Ryeowook menjawab dengan lesu. Ryeowook berjalan keluar menuju perpustakaan untuk menjalankan hukumannya. Dalam hati ia benar-benar mengutuk Kyuhyun yang semalam mengajaknya adu mulut sampai dini hari. Tapi ia juga tak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Kyuhyun karena dia sendiri yang tak mau tidur.

Heii, bukankah kau sendiri yang menolak saat Kyuhyun menyuruhmu tidur? Kau lupa Wook?

'issh, ini semua gara-gara titisan Lucifer itu, berdekatan dengannya benar-benar membuatku sial' gerutu Ryeowook disepanjang ia berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

Duaaakkhh... Bruukkkk...

" Aww, Appo! " ringis Ryeowook yang terjatuh secara tak elit karena menabrak, emm—

" Mianhe, aku tak sengaja " sesuatu yang tadi bertabrakan dengan Ryeowook pun berjongkok dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Ryeowook yang jatuh terduduk.

Ryeowook mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang tadi bertabrakan dengannya. Sepasang mata caramel coklat pun kini tengah bertatapan langsung dengan obsidian milik namja yang tak sengaja menabrak Ryeowook.

DEEEGGHH... 'kyeopta' batin namja itu yang sepertinya telah tersihir oleh mata caramel coklat milik Ryeowook. Hatinya berdetak kencang, desiran darahnya pun kini mengalir dengan deras.

Merasa dilihat seintens itu, membuat Ryeowook sedikit risih, dia pun melambaikan tangannya didepan namja tersebut. " Hello, bisakah bantu aku untuk berdiri? "

" eh? Mianhe aku tadi tak sengaja. Apa kau baik-baik saja Nona? " namja tersebut mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Ryeowook berdiri.

" Gwenchana, mian tadi aku juga sedang tak memperhatikan jalan. "

" Syukurlah, jae ireumen Kim Joong Woon imnida, tapi sering dipanggil Yesung " namja tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya sembari mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat tangan Ryeowook.

" Kim Ryeowook imnida, tapi Yesung-ssi bisa memanggil ku Wookie " Ryeowook menerima jabat tangan Yesung.

" aah, kalau begitu kau juga seharusnya panggil aku Oppa saja, sepertinya kau lebih muda dariku. Dan lagi apa wajahku terihat tua? " Yesung mengubah raut mukanya menjadi masam saat mengatakan kata 'Tua'.

" ahaha, ne, Yesung Oppa! "

Degghh... 'jantungku? Kenapa ini? Kenapa jantungku seperti berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya saat melihatnya tertawa seperti itu?ku mohon, tenanglah' — Yesung mencoba menetralisir detak jantungnya. Kkk~

" eh? Oppa kelas berapa? Kenapa bekum masuk kelas? Oppa bolos eoh? Aahh, Oppa kenapa nakal seperti ini. " cicit Ryeowook tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Yesung untuk bicara.

" Oppa murid baru disini, ini hari ke-dua oppa masuk sekolah, Oppa kelas 3-2 " Terang Yesung, dan Ryeowook hanya manggut-manggut tanda mengerti.

" jinja? Whoaah, semoga kerasan sekolah disini ne Oppa! " Ryeowook memegang tangan Yesung serta melompat-lompat kecil, membuat Yesung semakin gemas melihat tingkah laku Ryeowook yang seperti anak kecil itu. 'aku akan sangat kerasan jika ada makhluk semanis kau disekolah ini' batin Yesung tersenyum bahagia.

" Ommoooo~ " Ryeowook berteriak sedikit kencang, membuat Yesung tersadar akan aksi Mari-Berkhayal-Tentang-Wookie .

" Waeo Wookie-ah? " tanya Yesung khawatir.

" Oppa, Wookie harus pergi ke perpustakaan untuk menjalankan hukuman dari Jae Seonsaengnim, mian ne tadi sudah menabrak oppa. Senang berkenalan dengan oppa, sampai jumpa " Ryeowook berlari kecil meninggalkan Yesung yang masih cengo dengan perilakunya itu.

" _Kim Ryeowook? Hemm, Cukup menggemaskan " _gumam Yesung lirih yang hanya bisa didengar olehnya sambil tertawa mengingat Ryeowooknya. Eh..? Ryeowooknya? Ah,mungkin itu hanya pemikiran sepihak dari Yesung.

**Saat kau bertemu dengan seseorang secara kebetulan,**

**Maka percayalah, bahwa kebetulan tersebut akan membawamu kepada rentetan-rentetan ceita yang tak kau duga.**

**Cukup persiapkan dirimu untuk mengatasi hal-hal yang akan terjadi, meskipun itu diluar rencanamu**

" Sial, kenapa belum bel istirahat juga? Aku muak dengan semua ini " umpat seorang namja jangkung yang diketahui adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun amat bosan dalam situasi seperti ini. Bukan, bukannya dia bosan dengan guru atau mata pelajaran ini, melainkan dia bosan karena tak ada 'gadis mungil' yang selalu berhasil merusak sistem syaraf-syaraf otaknya dengan hanya melihat senyumnya. Ya, kalian pasti tahu siapa 'yeoja mungil' yang Kyuhyun maksud. Well, tentu saja dia adalah Kim Ryeowook.

~ Skip Time ~

Ring Ding Dong ... ^^ — Bel istirahat pun akhirnya berbunyi.

#Kelas 3-2

" hah, akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi " seorang namja yang memiliki kepala sedikit jumbo bergumam kecil.

" Yesung Hyuuuuung, kajja kita ke kantin " ajak salah satu Hoobaenya yang bernama Lee Donghae yang juga sudah ia anggap seperti adik sendiri oleh Yesung.

" eh? Mianhe Hae-ah, sepertinya aku harus ke perpustakaan terlebih dahulu, ada buku-buku yang harus aku pinjam " eoh? Kau berbohong Kim Joong Woon? Kenapa tak bilang saja kau ingin menemui gadis mungil yang berhasil membuatmu bertekuk lutut itu?

" oh baiklah, kalau begitu aku menunggumu dikantin ne, jangan terlalu lama. "

" Arasseo "

Yesung berjalan dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya, beberapa siswa yeoja yang memperhatikannya pun sering tersipu malu saat tertangkap basah memandangi wajah tampan Yesung. Sepertinya Prince SM Shappire Blue kita Cho Kyuhyun akan mendapat saingan. Ckckck

#Ditempat Lain

Kyuhyun bergegas pergi dari kelasnya menuju kelas yang menjadi tujuannya. Kelas mana lagi jika bukan kelas 2-2 yang tak lain adalah kelas dari yeojacingunya. Saat melewati koridor sekolah, seluruh siswa memandangnya dengan takjub. Tapi tak ada satupun siswa yang berani menegurnya ataupun menyapanya. Ohh ayolah, namja dingin sepertinya pasti sangat susah didekati, dan lagi pula mereka semua masih sayang nyawa dan lebih memilih mengagumi Cho Kyuhyun dari kejauhan. Karena berurusan dengan Kyuhyun sama saja dengan menawarkan nyawa pada binatang buas.

**~ Kyuhyun POV ~**

Aku berjalan menuju kelas Wookie yang sudah pasti harus melewati koridor sekolah. Disana tampak mereka semua memandangku dengan takjub. Ck, menjijikkan sekali mereka itu seperti tak pernah melihat namja tampan sepertiku saja. Aku risih ditatap seperti itu terus menerus.

Sesampainya dikelas Wookie, aku masuk dan mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru kelas, mencari sosok mungil **'milikku'**. Tak perlu ku sebut kalian sudah pasti mengerti siapa yang ku maksud. Tapi aku tak menemukannya, dimana dia? Apa dia diculik? Atau dia diganggu oleh gabungan fans beratku 'SparKyu'?

**~ Kyuhyun POV END ~**

" Sunbae? Sedang apa disini? " tanya seorang yeoja pada Kyuhyun. Ckck, kau tak paham yeoja centil? Sudah pasti ia mencari kekasihnya itu. Tapi sayangnya Kyuhyun tak berminat sekali untuk menjawab pertanyaan konyol dari yeoja centil yang berusaha menarik perhatian Cho Kyuhyun.

Karena merasa tak mendapat respons yang baik dari Kyuhyun, akhirnya yeoja itupun angkat bicara lagi. " engg, sunbae mencari Wookie ya? "

" Ya! Dimana dia? " jawab Kyuhyun dingin. Oh Kyu, tak bisakah kau bersikap lembut sedikit pada seseorang yang akan memberimu informasi tentang yeojacingumu?

" i-itu tadi Wookie dihukum oleh Jae seonsaengnim untuk membersihkan buku-buku di perpustakaan sunbae "

Tanpa mengucapkan kata TerimaKasih sedikitpun, Kyuhyun langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan sang yeoja tersebut yang masih kecewa karena tak mendapat apa-apa dari Kyuhyun, ya meskipun setidaknya senyumannya itu.

**_Choi Ryeoomnia_**

" Yesung oppa? " pekik Ryeowook saat melihat Yesung datang ke perpustakaan. Untung perpustakaan itu saat sedang sepi, jadi tak akan ada yang memarahi Ryeowook. Dan yang dipanggil pun hanya bisa tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Ryeowook. Yesung berjalan mendekat ke arah Ryeowook.

" Oppa, sedang apa disini? "

" emm, Oppa hanya ingin meminjam buku Wookie-ah " Yesung mencoba setenang mungkin untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya saat berdekatan dengan Ryeowook.

" Jinja? Oppa ingin meminjam buku apa? "

" ehh, anou,i-iitu.. oppa mau pinjam buku Biologi " Yesung mnggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

" apa perlu aku bantu Oppa? " tawar Ryeowook sembari menatap dalam manik bola mata obsidian milik Yesung. 'Jangan tatap aku seperti itu Wookie, kau membuat jantungku cepat rusak' Yesung menjerit dalam hati, berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak melakukan hal bodoh pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook yang tak mendapat jawaban dari Yesung pun akhirnya memilih mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Yesung.

" Oppa.. apa Oppa sakit? "

" ... "

" Oppa.."

" ... "

Ryeowook yang sudah mulai kesal karena ditatap seperti itu serta diacuhkan pun cemberut dan memajukan bibirnya, membuat mimik wajahnya terlihat lebih imut.

" Oppppaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." jerit Ryeowook naik 7oktaf sembari menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Yesung dan itu sukses membuat Yesung kembali ke alam sadarnya.

" eh? Ada apa Wookie? " tanya Yesung watados membuat Ryeowook ingin menebas kepala besarnya itu lalu membuangnya ke laut.

" Sudahlah, Lupakan " Ryeowook menjawab lirih sembari membuang muka untuk tak melihat Yesung.

Aigooo, apa yang kau lakukan Kim Joong Woon? Kau membuat uri Ryeowokie kesal dan cemberut seperti itu. Sepertinya kau harus tanggug jawab.

" Mianhe, oppa tadi tak mendengarkanmu bicara! " sesal Yesung

" ... "

" Wookie-ah? "

" ... "

Hah~ sepertinya kau belum mengenal Ryeowook terlalu dalam Yesung, untuk membuat Ryeowook berhenti dari aksi ngambeknya pun kau tak tau, tapi kau berniat menjadikannya yeojaMu.. kau payah Yesung.

" Wookie, mian ne? Oppa tak akan mengulanginya " Yesung mulai kewalahan untuk membujuk Ryeowook agar tak marah seperti itu.

" ... "

" baiklah, katakan sesuatu pada Oppa, agar Wookie mau memaafkan Oppa. "

Sreeettt ...

" Jinjayoo? " Ryeowook berbalik menghadap Yesung dengan mata yang berbinar. Ckckck, sudah tak marah lagi eoh? Atau ada sesuatu yang ingin kau minta pada namja didepanmu itu Kim Ryeowook?

Yesung yang melihat ekspresi Ryeowook pun hanya bisa sweetdrop ' cepat sekali mood nya berubah? ' sedikit terkikik geli menyadari sifat unik yeoja mungil didepannya itu.

" ne, katakan kau mau apa dari Oppa? " Yesung mengacak gemas rambut panjang Ryeowook.

" emm " Ryeowook tampak berfikir dengan tangan mengetuk-ngetuk janggutnya, membuat wajahnya benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang sangat imut.

" Bagaimana kalau Oppa mentraktir Wookie 5 gelas ice cream coklat dengan ukuran jumbo serta cake coklat dan juga belikan Wookie bunga lili putih yang indah " aigoo, kau mau membuat bangkrut seorang Kim Joong Woon ya? Kkk~

" Hanya itu? " tanya Yesung dengan tertawa renyah.

" Memang kenapa? Apa itu masih kurang banyak Oppa? " tanya Ryeowook polos.

" ahaha, ani! Hanya saja permintaanmu itu seperti anak kecil Wookie-ah "

" Ya! Jangan anggap aku anak kecil Oppa, meskipun tubuhku terbilang kecil tak seperti gadis-gadis SMA lainnya, tapi tetap saja usiaku 17 tahun " Sungut Ryeowook kesal. Oopss, kau salah bicara Yesung.

" ne,ne! Oppa hanya bercanda "

Yesung mendudukkan dirinya disamping Ryeowook yang masih sibuk menata buku, jika dilihat sepeti ini Ryeowook terlihat jauh lebih manis lagi, membuat Yesung begitu susah menelan ludahnya.

Entah mendapat keberanian darimana, tangan Yesung kini telah terjulur menuju rambut hitam legam dan panjang milik Ryeowook. Mengelus-elus setiap anak rambut Ryeowook. Dan Ryeowook hanya bisa diam mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dan lebih tertarik dengan melanjutkan hukumannya.

Ryeowook memang tipikal orang yang sangat manja, jadi jangan salahkan dia jika dia begitu senang saat orang lain memperlakukannya dengan sangat lembut.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi ada seorang namja yang mengintai aktifitas mereka berdua dari balik tembok dengan tangan yang mengepal, rahang gusinya pun tampak mengeras, bibirnys terkatup rapat dan jangan lupakan tatapan membunuh yang ia pancarkan yang membuat siapa saja bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

**~ TBC ~**

Uwwa, gak nyangka bakalan ada yang review FF gaje ini.. kkk~

Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terimakasih yang sebanyak-banyak nya buat para reader yang udah review, maaf kalau Chap awalnya pendek bener. Itu cuman sebagai awal permulaan, kalau banyak yang review pasti akan saya lanjutkan, dan akan saya agak panjangin kok Chap selanjutnya..kkk~ moga-moga bisa update kilat ne. Gomapta Jeongmal Gomawo ^^

_Pu3ryeosomnia : kkk~ ini emang sengaja buat Kyuwook Unn, iyadehiya, diusahain ne! Eh.. Wook milikku Unn, jangan macam-macam deh *peluk Wookppa*

_Kimryeowii : kk~ ne ini udah dilanjut! Ah, tapi wookppa suka godain author tuh cingu, muehehehe :D

_widyafly24 : *kibarkan bendera KWS* hha, ni udah agak dipanjangin kok ;)

_Yoon Hyunwoon : mian, chap awal emang sengaja dipendekin, takut gak diterima ni ff, soalnya craickpair. Hehe

_Guest : ne, ini udah lanjut

_Guest : emang pendek kok cingu, hihi

_Kim Ryeoky : hahaha, sengaja dipendekin, takut gak ada yang mau baca ni ff gaje! Untuk konfliknya nyusul yaahh gomawo udah review

_zakurafrezee : ne, ini udah lanjut

_ryeofha2125 : gomawo, ini udah lanjut

_diitactorlove : gimana ya? Aah, kita lihat aja ne nanti sungmin bakalan gimana!kkk~ *evil laugh* gomawo udah review

_guest : ini udah lanjut

_sparksomnia0321 : lanjut,lanjut,lanjut! Ini udah lanjut cingu, review lagi yaah *maksa* kkk~

_tifafawookie : ahhh, udah bisa nebak yaa (o.O) do'ain aja ne biar bisa update kilat terus

_Kyuwooksbaby : ini udah lumayan dipanjangin cingu, ne diusahain akan update kilat kok

_park min mi : ini udah dilanjut cingu. Gomawo udah review :D

Jeongmal Gomawo buat yang udah Review !

**Ryeowook's wife**

*Dibacok Ryeosomnia*


	3. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Past Or Future?**

**Chapter 3**

**Author : Choi Ryeosomnia**

**Rate : T**

**Cast :**

**_Kim Ryeowook ( yeoja )**

**_Cho Kyuhyun**

**_Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung**

**_Lee Sungmin**

**And Other Person**

**Pair : Kyuwook, Yewook, slight Kyumin**

**Summary :**

**Aku yang selalu mencintaimu tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya terhadapku..**

**Aku tak pernah tahu apakah kau benar-benar mencintaku atau tidak..**

**Tapi saat dia hadir diantara kita, itu membuatku merasa hancur..**

**Dan saat itu aku sadar, bahwa cinta ini tumbuh hanya dipihakku saja..**

**Saat ini rasanya ingin pergi saja dari dunia ini..**

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

Braaakkk ... pintu perpustakaan terbuka dengan kasar. Menampilkan sesosok manusia dengan tangan mengepal dan mata yang sudah memerah menahan amarah.

" Lepaskan tanganmu darinya " kata-kata itu terasa sangat dingin terdengar ditelinga.

Ryeowook yang hafal dengan pemilik suara itu pun langsung membeku ditempat tak berani memutar tubuhnya kearah pemilik suara itu, menyadari bahwa semua tak akan baik-baik saja. Yesung? Ah, namja ini hanya memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan heran tanpa menurunkan tangannya dari pucuk kepala Ryeowook. Merasa tak dihiraukan Kyuhyun semakin menggretakkan giginya.

" Aku bilang lepaskan tanganmu darinya! Apa kau tuli? " kali ini suara Kyuhyun benar-benar meninggi, membuat Ryeowook terlonjak kaget sembari menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyuhyun.

' ciih, memangnya siapa dia? Seenaknya saja memerintahku ' dumel Yesung dalam hati. Oh, jadi kau belum tau siapa dia Yesung? Ckckck, kau benar-benar.

" Kau ini siapa? Datang-datang membawa keributan, ini perpustakaan " Yesung berkata dengan santainya tanpa melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang sudah diambang batas kesabarannya. Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya tak percaya akan apa yang diucapkan Yesung. Hei, Kau mau cari mati Yesung?

" Aku? Siapa? " Kyuhyun menggantung kalimatnya seraya mengangkat sudut bibir kanannya yang membuat sebuah bentuk seringaian. " Kau tak mengenaliku eh? " sambung Kyuhyun dengan nada meremehkan.

" Aku memang tak mengenalimu dan aku juga tak berminat untuk berkenalan dengan namja tak sopan sepertimu. " ohh..God! kau semakin memancing evil dalam diri Kyuhyun muncul Yesung, aarrghh,, kau bodoh. Lihat, Kyuhyun semakin garang memancarkan aura membunuhnya.

" Terserah kau saja, tapi yang pasti jangan coba-coba untuk mendekati 'yeojaku'. " kyuhyun yang menyadari posisi Ryeowook masih disamping Yesung pun kini tampak memberi deth glare mematikan pada yeoja mungil itu, namun tampaknya Ryeowook tak menyadari posisinya saat ini. Ck, dasar yeoja polos.

" Ya! Kim Ryeowook, apa yang kau lakukan? kenapa masih disana hah? " Kyuhyun berteriak sembari menunjuk kearah Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang sudah mulai sadar akhirnya pun lebih memilih menjauh dari Yesung dan beranjak ke arah Kyuhyun. Namun baru satu langkah Ryeowook berjalan ...

GREEEPPPP...

Yesung menarik tangan mungil Ryeowook untuk kembali duduk disampingnya.

" Ya! Sudah ku bilang jangan sentuh Yeojaku " Teriak Kyuhyun. Oke, kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah tak sabar ingin mengirim Yesung ke neraka.

" Yeojaku? Apa maksudmu? Yeoja ini milik orang tuanya, kau jangan seenaknya saja mengklaim bahwa dia ini milikmu " dengan santainya Yesung merangkul pundak Ryeowook yang sedari tadi diam ketakutan. Hah~ kau benar-benar cari mati.

Kyuhyun menggebrak meja yang ada di depannya. Cukup, Yesung sudah cukup membuat Kyuhyun hampir meledak. Kyuhyun berjalan kearah Ryeowook dan Yesung.

Gyuuuuuutttt ... ~

Kyuhyun menarik paksa Ryeowook, namun ternyata Yesung juga tak mau kalah, dicengkramnya lengan kanan Ryeowook, membuat Ryeowook sedikit meringis merasakan sakit karena ke dua lengannya dicengkram oleh kedua namja dengan sangat kuat.

" Hei,lepaskan Wookie kepala besar "

" Tidak "

Akhirnya terjadilah adegan tarik menarik bak permainan tali tambang yang dimana membuat sang korban benar-benar kesakitan. Bayangkan saja jika posisi kalian berada di posisi Ryeowook saat ini, aku berani taruhan bahwa kalian pasti akan menangis merasa kesakitan yang amat sangat.

" Arrgghh, lepaskan! Kalian membuat tanganku patah " Ryeowook meronta meminta dilepaskan yang tentu saja itu tak akan terjadi.

" Hei bodoh, lepaskan tangannya, kau menyakitinya " — Yesung

" Tidak! Kau yang harus melepaskannya, dia milikku! Cepat lepaskan pabbo. " perintah Kyuhyun mutlak.

Yesung yang awalnya bersikukuh tak ingin melepaskan cengkramannya dilengan Ryeowook pun kini akhirnya mengalah, karena ia tak tega melihat wajah merah Ryeowook yang sudah mulai kesakitan sambil menahan air mata.

Kyuhyun menarik Ryeowook dalam pelukannya, seolah memberikan kesan posessive.

" Kau! Dengarkan aku, Wookie adalah yeoja cinguku, jadi jangan coba-coba untuk mendekatinya lagi. Itu pun kalau kau masih sayang pada nyawamu. " Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat ekspresi air muka Yesung yang shock, terkejut dan juga bagaikan terhempas ke jurang terdalam.

Yesung diam membatu, mencoba memproses akan apa yang baru saja ia dengar, ' Wookie? Yeojacingu? ' entahlah apa yang sekarang ini ada dalam pikiran Yesung, terlalu banyak yang belum ia mengerti, sehingga membuat dirinya benar-benar pusing.

**Ku beri kau satu penjelasan ne,**

**Sebelum kau bertindak terlalu jauh, akan lebih baik jika kau mengetahui siapa pemilik barang tersebut, terlebih barang itu adalah barang yang indah**

**Pastikan barang tersebut tak ada yang memiliki, sebelum kau ingin memilikinya.**

**Karena merebut sesuatu dari orang lain juga bukan hal yang baik untuk dilakukan.**

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat sembari menggandeng tangan Ryeowook dengan erat, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya menarik tangan Ryeowook. Tak ia pedulikan ocehan dan rintihan kesakitan yang keluar dari bibir cherry Ryeowook, karena yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini hanya membawa Ryeowooknya pergi menjauh dari namja berkepala besar itu. Juga tak ia hiraukan tatapan seluruh penghuni SM Shappire Blue yang seolah mengatakan Apa-Yang-Terjadi-Pada-Mereka-Berdua?

" Kyuu, appo! " rengek Ryeowook yang hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Kyuhyun yang masih berjalan.

" Kyuu, Hikz.. " satu isakan lolos dari bibir Ryeowook, membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang ke arah Ryeowook. Oh, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat yeoja mungil yang amat disayanginya itu menangis. Sungguh, dia tak bermaksud untuk menyakiti Ryeowooknya, dia hanya terlalu tak bisa jika seseorang menyentuh 'miliknya' .

Ditariknya Ryeowook menuju pelukannya dan mengusap tangan Ryeowook yang tadi ia cengkram dengan kuat, tak lupa Kyuhyun juga mencium pucuk kepala Ryeowook, menyalurkan sedikit ketenangan agar kekasihnya itu berhenti menangis. Kyuhyun yang tadi amat menyeramkan pun kini berubah lembut. Ya, seperti itulah Cho Kyuhyun, ia akan berubah selembut mungkin jika itu menyangkut Ryeowooknya yang sedang menangis, bahkan jika bisa ia juga akan rela jika harus menurunkan harga dirinya demi membuat yeoja mungil dalam dekapannya itu tersenyum kembali. Bukanah Kyuhyun benar-benar menyayangi Ryeowook?

" ssttt.. uljima ne " desisi Kyuhyun lembut.

" Kyuu~ "

" ne "

" Kyuu, hikz.." bukannya diam, Ryeowook malah semakin terisak dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, oh apa yang harus kau lakukan Cho Kyuhyun?

" uljima chagiya.. "

" Kyuuu~ " panggil Ryeowook parau.

" ne, waeyo chagiya? Kenapa semakin menangis? " tanya Kyuhyun sembari menangkup pipi chubby Ryeowook.

" sakiit Kyuu, Hikz "

" Apa? Sakit? Mana yang sakit Wookie-ah? Kau sudah minum obat? Apa kita ke UKS saja? Atau kau mau ku panggilkan ambulance? Katakan Wookie-ah! " cercah Kyuhyun dengan nada khawatir tanpa jeda sedikitpun. Kyuhyun memang orang yang akan sangat berlebihan jika menyangkut kesehatan Ryeowook. Bahkan saat Ryeowook bersin ketika mereka sedang mengobrol disaluran telphon pun, dengan cekatan Kyuhyun akan datang ke tempat Ryeowook. Ckckck, Kyuhyun memang benar-benar perhatian dengannya.

" Kyuu, sakit sekali " ujar Ryeowook yang semakin membuat Kyuhyun kalang kabut menghadapi sikap yeojacingunya itu.

" Mana yang sakit Wokie-ah? Katakan! " Kyuhyun yang sudah tak tahan mendengar rintihan kesakitan Ryeowook pun mulai mencengkram erat pundak kecil Ryeowook dan mengguncang-guncangkannya.

" Kyuu, pundakku sakit, kau mencengkramnya terlalu kuat, dan kau menginjak kaki ku PABBO " teriak Ryeowook dengan menekankan kata 'pabbo'

JEDEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRR ...

Bagaikan tersambar petir di siang bolong, Kyuhyun pun langsung cengo 1001 bahasa, ketampanannya pun sontak menghilang digantikan dengan wajah pabbo kura-kura Ddangko Brothers. Kkk~

" ehh? " reflek Kyuhyun pun melepaskan cengkraman tangannya lalu beralih menatap kakinya yang bertengger manis diatas kaki Ryeowook.

" mi-mianhe chagi " Ah, aku berani taruhan jika ekspresi Kyuhyun saat ini adalah ekspresi terjeleknya. Kkk~

Ryeowook yang sedari tadi memperhatikan raut campur aduk Kyuhyun pun kini malah berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak.

" Heemmppffsss " Ryeowook menutup mulutnya menggunakan jari-jari tangannya, sungguh jika bisa ingin sekali rasanya mengabadikan wajah Kyuhyun yang amat lucu itu lalu menjualnya ke gabungan fans Kyuhyun bernama Sparkyu, pasti akan laku keras. Tapi sayangnya Ryeowook tak sejahat itu, dia masih sayang nyawa untuk mempermalukan Kyuhyun.

" Ya!Ya! jangan tertawa! Kau membuatku khawatir, ku pikir kau sakit apa, ternyata hanya masalah sepele tapi kau sudah heboh begitu. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Kim Ryeowook " kesal Kyuhyun.

" Mianhe Kyu "

" Jangan ulangi itu lagi ne? " Kyuhyun mengusap lembut pipi chubby Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengangguk lalu menghambur kepelukan Kyuhyun.

" Kau tau? Aku sangat takut dan khawatir saat kau mengucapkan kata sakit? "

" Kau menkhawatirkanku Kyu? " Ryeowook mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sangat imut yang mengundang tangan Kyuhyun untuk mencubit pipi chubby nya itu.

" Pabbo! Kenapa masih bertanya? Tentu saja aku mengkhawatikanmu " Kyuhyun memeluk Ryeowook dengan sangat lembut, membuat Ryeowook begitu terbuai dengan sifat lembut Kyuhyun saat ini, tapi sayangnya keromantisan itu tak berlangsung lama, karena Kyuhyun mengingat sesuatu hal yang bisa dibilang errr.. membuat evil dalam dirinya bangkit lagi. Dilepasnya pelukannya dengan kasar dan menatap tajam Ryeowook tepat dimatanya. Ryeowook hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung mendapati namja disampingnya itu kembali seperti biasanya yang menyebalkan dan suka seenaknya sendiri.

" Ya! Apa yang tadi kau lakukan dengan namja berkepala besar itu Wook? " Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan mematikannya yang membuat Ryeowook kelabakan dan sekaligus ketakutan. Hei, siapa yang tidak takut jika melihat tatapan membunuh dari seorang Cho Kyuhun? Malaikat pun pasti akan mengkerut jika ditatap seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun.

" emm,emmm, i-iitu dia anak baru Kyu, dan lagi baru hari ini aku mengenalnya "

" Jadi baru hari ini kau mengenalnya kau sudah akrab dan bermanja-manjaan dengannya? Begitu? " Kyuhyun semakin memojokkan Ryeowook dengan pertanyaannya.

" Ya! Siapa yang kau maksud bermanja-manjaan Tuan Cho? Jangan terlalu berlebihan ! "

Sepertinya kau memang anak yang tidak peka Wook, meminta belikan ice cream, cake, bunga kesukaanmu Lili putih dan juga kau spertinya tampak menikmati sentuhan dari teman barumu itu, tapi kau tak mau dibilang bermanja-manjaan? Aah~ kau benar, kau memang tak merasa bermanja-manjaan karena memang sifatmu yang seperti itulah jadi kau memanggap hal itu adalah hal yang wajar.

" Berlebihan? Apanya yang berlebihan? Aku melihatmu tertawa bersamanya, duduk bersampingan, dia sempat mengacak rambutmu tapi kau diam saja, dan apa aku salah jika sekarang aku bilang AKU TAK SUKA MELIHAT ITU SEMUA? " aura hitam mulai keluar membuat Ryeowook mati-matian menelan ludahnya. Sungguh, saat ini ia ingin sekali kabur dari Kyuhyun, melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti itu selalu bisa membuat Ryeowook mengeluarkan keringat dingin disekujur tubuhnya.

" Aku dan dia hanya sebatas teman, aku hanya membantunya mencari buku. Itu saja " terang Ryeowook tanpa menatap mata Kyuhyun.

" Jadi kau lebih memilih menemaninya lalu mengacuhkan dan melupakanku? "

" Kyuu, jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, aku tadi ha— "

Krucuukkk.. Krucuukkk..

' Aigoo, cacing kurang ajar '

Perkataan Ryeowook terhenti saat perutnya mulai demo meminta diisi makanan.

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun sejenak seolah berharap 'Kyu-aku-lapar'.

Kyuhyun yang mengerti arti dari tatapan Ryeowook pun akhirnya tersenyum. Yap, meskipun saat ini Kyuhyun marah pada Ryeowook, tapi dia tak akan pernah membiarkan Ryeowooknya kelaparan. Kyuhyun selalu bisa melupakan amarahnya saat melihat Ryeowook menatapnya sendu atau dengan cara bertingkah seperti anak kecil, dengan begitu Kyuhyun tak akan sanggup memarahi uri Ryeowook lebih lama lagi. Bersyukurlah kau Kim Ryeowook, berkat wajah innocent mu itu Kyuhyun selalu mewurungkan niatnya untuk memarahimu habis-habisan.

Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Ryeowook " Kau lapar heum? "

" ne " Ryeowook memasang wajah memelas.

" kajja ke kantin, aku juga sudah lapar " Kyuhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Ryeowook.

" eh, sudah tidak marah lagi Kyu? "

" Sebenarnya aku masih marah padamu, tapi lupakan sajalah, anggap saja ku sedang tak bernafsu untuk bertengkar hari ini "

" eoh? Jinja? "

" ne, asal Wookie mau berjanji padaku untuk tak selingkuh atau pun berdekatan dengan namja lain, arra? " Ucap Kyuhyun sembari menghadap kebelakang ke arah Ryeowook.

" Arasseo, Gomawo Kyu " jawab Ryeowook mantab

Kyuhyun tersenyum sangat manis, lalu sedikit membungkukkan badannya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ryeowook, semakin lama jarak diantara meraka pun menghilang, Ryeowook yang menyadari pun lebih memilih menutup matanya. Dirasakan deru nafas keduanya semakin terasa dekat dan CHUUUUUPPP...^^

Bibir keduanya pun bertemu, Kyuhyun mengulum bibir cherry tipis Ryeowook, Ryeowook hanya diam lebih memilih pasif dan mencoba menikmatinya. Lama dalam posisi tersebut sampai Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibir mereka. Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil melihat Ryeowook yang terengah-engah didepannya, ohh sungguh bibir Ryeowook bagai candu untuknya. Di lap nya lelehan saliva dibibir Ryeowook, " Merah sekali bibirmu, apa aku terlalu lama menciummu " Kyuhyun bertanya dengan frontal sembari mengerling nakal ke arah Ryeowook yang sudah merah padam wajahnya.

" Aigoo, kenapa kau begitu manis chagiya?kkk~ " pujian yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun membuat Ryeowook bertambah blushing

" issh, sudahlah. " Ryeowook berjalan lebih dulu, dan Kyuhyun membeo dibelakang Ryeowook dengan masih senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat ekspresi merah padam Ryeowook.

" Hei, jangan tinggalkan aku " Seru Kyuhyun sembari menggandeng tangan Ryeowook, lalu berjalan beriringan.

**Lihat!**

**Bahkan saat dia berjalan sedikit jauh darimu pun, kau sudah merengek untuk tak ditinggalkan, lalu bagaimana mungkin jika suatu hari gadis mungil itu pergi dari hidupmu? Apa kau bisa hidup tanpanya? Aku tidak yakin jika hidupmu akan baik-baik saja tanpa gadis mungil yang cerewet dan manja itu**

**Tanpa kau sadari, kau pun telah bergantung padanya.**

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

" Ya, Yesung Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh? " Suara Donghae membuyarkan lamunan Yesung akan Ryeowook dan namja tak sopan tadi.

" eh? Kau disini Hae? Sejak kapan? "

" Baru saja, kau kenapa Hyung? Kenapa seperti orang yang shock? Apa kau mengalami hal buruk disekolahan ini? " Tanya Donghae yang melihat wajah Yesung yang seperti orang linglung.

" a-ah? Tidak Hae, aku hanya ti-tidak menemukan buku yang aku cari " bohong Yesung.

Donghae hanya be'OH'ria mendengar jawaban Yesung.

" Kajja hyung, aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang padamu " ajak Hae sambil menari tangan Yesung.

.

.

Terlihat seorang namja tampan berjalan dengan angkuhnya dengan disampingnya seorang yeoja mungil yang berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Hei, apa yang membuat yeoja itu menundukkan kepalanya? Tentu saja karena saat ini banyak pasang mata yang memandangnya, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya memandang namja disampingnya yang dengan seenaknya merangkul pinggangnya didepan seuruh penghuni SM Shappire Blue. Oh ayolaah, siapa yang tak malu jika dijadikan objek tatapan seperti itu? Siapapun pasti akan minder. Tapi tidak untuk seorang namja ini. Ya, siapa lagi jika bukan Cho Kyuhyun?, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah namja yang selalu menjadi juara di sekolahnya, namja berwajah stoick, namja dingin yang selalu acuh dengan sesuatu yang dia anggap tak penting olehnya, dan oh jangan lupakan bahwa dia adalah namja dengan tipe ideal idaman para wanita? Bukankah dia amat sempurna? Jadi wajar bukan jika dia sudah terbiasa mwnjadi pusat perhatian? Aku rasa kalian setuju denganku.

" Kyuu " panggil Ryeowook takut-takut

" Hn " jawab Kyuhyun singkat sambil terus berjalan dengan tangan yang mengalung bebas di pinggang ramping Ryeowook.

" engg, bisa tolong lepaskan tanganmu di pinggangku? " , mendengar permintaan Ryeowook seperti itu, sontak saja membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan beralih menatap Ryeowook yang sedang menunduk takut-takut kalau Kyuhyun qkqn marah padanya.

" Waeyo? Kau malu? Apa berjalan denganku dan mengakui bahwa kau miikku adalah sesuatu yang melakukan Ryeowook-ah? " pertanyaan Kyuhyun sukses membuat Ryeowook menatap mata Kyuhyun yang sedang menatap tajam padanya. Benar kan apa yang kau takutkan Wook? Kyuhyun mu itu sangan sensitive sekali.

Ryeowook menghela nafas berat melihat reaksi namja cingunya itu yang begitu gegabah menarik kesimpulan. Tak jarang Ryeowook terlihat sangat lelah dan frustasi dengan sifat Kyuhyun yang udah meledak-ledak.

" Jawab aku Wookie-ah ? "

" Ani " — Ryeowook

" Lalu? "

" Sudahlah, lupakan saja! " jawab Ryeowook dengan nada keputus asaan. Ya, dia memang sedang putus asa, putus asa menghadapi keegoisan namja jangkung itu. Mungkin kali ini Ryeowook memang sangat lelah, sampai dia sudah tak bernafsu lagi untuk menimpali tuduhan-tuduhan Kyuhyun yang tak berdasar itu. Sudah cukup untuk hari ini energinya terkuras.

" arasseo, kajja ke kantin "

Sesampainya di kantin Kyuhyun hanya memesan minuman jus saja untukknya.

" Wookie-ah, kau mau pesan apa eoh? "

" Umm, aku mau ramyun Kyu " mata Ryeowook berbinar saat mengucapkan kata ramen.

" Ya! Kau ini kenapa selalu makan ramyun? Kalau tidak ramen, kau selalu merengek minta ice cream jumbo rasa coklat, kadang juka selalu membeli cake pulang sekolah. Makanlah sesuatu yang menyehatkan badan mu. Lihat badanmu saja sangat kecil dan begitu pendek " omel Kyuhyun panjang lebar. See, Kyuhyun begitu memperhatikan Ryeowook nya bukan? Bahkan dia hafal apa saja makanan kesukaannya dan hal-hal yang ia lakukan.

Ryeowook mendengus sebal saat Kyuhyun mengatakan pendek dan kecil. 'aku tau aku kecil dan pendek, tapi tidak perlu diucapkan seFrontal itu kan?issh dia menyindirku terang-terangan' dengus Ryeowook dalam hati.

" Ne, terserah kau saja, aku menurut padamu! Yang penting aku makan dijam istirahat ini. " jawabnya malas.

Hhhhhh~ kali ini Kyuhyun yang menghela nafas, melihat Ryeowook nya tertunduk lesu. Sungguh, Kyuhyun hanya tak ingin yeoja cingunya itu jatuh sakit karena selalu memakan-makanan yang tak bergizi itu. Kyuhyun meninggalkan Ryeowook untuk memesankan makanan.

tak berapa lama, Kyuhyun kembali membawa sebotol cocacola ditangan kirinya, dan mangkuk ditangan kanannya, diletakkan mangkuk yang entah berisi apa di meja Ryeowook, lalu mendudukkan dirinya didepan Ryeowook.

" ehh? K-kyuu? " Ryeowook mengernyit melihat isi mangkuk yang dibawa Kyuhyun tadi.

" Apa? Kau tidak mau? Baiklah kau buang saja makanan itu, dan pesanlah sesukamu " jawab Kyuhyun sembari meminum jus nya.

Ryeowook tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun, kekasihnya itu memang sulit ditebak. Dia seperti langit yang selalu berubah seenaknya.

" Ani, aku akan memakannya. Gomawo Kyu " Ryeowook tersenyum manis yang membuat siapa saja akan langsung tenang jika melihat senyum itu.

Kalian penasaran apa yang dibawa Kyuhyun? Ah, bagaimana mungkin kalian tak tau apa yang dibawa Kyuhyuh? Melihat Ryeowook tersenyum sperti itu apa kalian masih belum bisa menebak? Yaaapp, tentu saja itu adalah semangkuk ramen. Kkk~ sepertinya Kyuhyun tak tega melihat wajah Ryeowook yang tadi berubah muram. Meskipun dia benci ketika Ryeowook memakan makanan yang tidak sehat, tapi apalah yang bisa dilakukan Kyuhyun selain menuruti kemauan Ryeowook? Dia tak mau melihat wajah ceria Ryeowook berubah muram hanya karena makanan.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Ryeowook dengan seksama, bagaimana mungkin Ryeowooknya itu begitu lahap memakan makanan yang tidak mengenyangkan itu? Kyuhyun juga sangat heran dengan Ryeowook, bukankah tadi Ryeowook lesu? Tapi saat dia melihat semangkuk ramyun, mood nya kembali baik. 'apa mungkin aku ini tak lebih keren dan tampan dari semangkuk ramen tersebut?' batin Kyuhyun sambil mengerutkan keningnya. 'Bahkan diluar sana banyak gadis yang menginginkanku, tapi aku tolak haya karena yeoja polos, manja dan cerewet ini' . Oh Kyu.. bahkan hanya dengan ramen pun kau cemburu? Kau terlalu banyak berfikir yang tidak-tidak.

" Aku selesai. " suara Ryeowook yang kelewat semangat membuat seluruh penghuni kantin menatapnya horror, yang dibalas dengan death glare mematikan oleh Kyuhyun. Dia tak suka jika kekasihnya ditatap seperti itu oleh orang-orang, hah~ bahkan saat Ryeowook bersalah pun kau membelanya. Ckck

" Sudah kenyang? "

" ne, aku sangaaaat kenyang, hihi Gomawo Kyu " jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar yang membuat Kyuhyun tambah gemas ingin mencubitnya, tapi ia urungkan. Ah, tentu saja ia tak mau image nya rusak di depan orang lain. Ya, hanya pada Ryeowook nya lah ia akan bersedia terlihat konyol, eh, tidak, tidak! Bukan pada Ryeowook saja, tapi ada seseorang yang dulu juga sempat membuat Kyuhyun bertekuk lutut.

" Hanya itu? " Kyuhyun mengangkat alis kanannya dan jangan lupakan seringaian andalannya yang ia tampilkan.

" engg, la-lalu a-apa yang kau i-inginkan Kyu? " gugup Ryeowook. Melihat seringaian yang tercetak jelas di bibir Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Siapapun pasti tahu, jika seorang Kyuhyun menampilkan evil smirk nya maka sesuatu yang buruk pasti akan melanda.

Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa Ryeowook nya gugup, ia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengerjai sang kekasih 'saat ini' , ingat! Hanya saat ini, itu tandanya hanyalah sebuah penundaan dan bukan pembebasan.

" Kenapa gugup seperti itu hmm? Aku tak akan menyakitimu " Kyuhyun menoel hidung bangir Ryeowook, dan Ryeowook? Oh, lihatlah! Pipinya sudah bertransformasi menjadi merah muda.

**~ Kyuhyun POV ~**

Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya, ku lihat dia menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya, tapi sayang nya aku terlebih dulu melihatnya, hahaha~

" umm, aku mau kembali ke kelas Kyu " oh, dia tersenyum? Kenapa dia sangat manis sekali? Apa orang tua nya melahirkannya dengan menaburinya Gula dan madu? Kekekeke

" Hn " jawab ku singkat. Aku menarik tangannya untuk mengantarkannya ke kelas nya. Anggap saja aku egois yang terlalu memprotect Wookie, aku tak peduli. Toh aku melakukan ini agar insiden tadi di perpustakaan tak terulang lagi.

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan di koridor, saat aku melirik ke samping kanan aku melihat toilet, akkh sepertinya ini saat yang bagus untuk menjalankan rencanaku. Kkeke~

Aku berhenti tiba-tiba yang membuat Wookie menabrak punggungku. Ku balikkan tubuhku untuk menghadapnya. Wookie tampak bingung dengan sikap ku yang berhenti tiba-tiba.

Sreeeetttt.. ku tarik dia memasuki toilet wanita, beruntung toilet nya sedang sepi.

"K-kyu apa yang ma-mau kau lakukan? " ku lihat dia semakin gugup.

Duukkhh.. ku pepet tubuhnya di tembok, dia melebarkan matanya, ah bahkan saat terkejut pun dia tetap manis. Ku perhatikan wajahnya dengan seksama, mulai dari rambut sampai berhenti di bibir cherry miliknya yang sangat membuatku kecanduan.

" Kyu, jangan macam-macam " dia mencoba mengingatkanku.

Perlahan ku dekatkan keningku dengan keningnya, ku tatap mata caramel teduhnya yang selalu berhasil membuat syaraf otak ku berhenti bekerja.

" Aku tak akan macam-macam, aku hanya meminta imbalan dari ramyun tadi " ku berikan dia seringaian terbaikku.

**~ Kyuhyun POV end ~**

Gleeekkkk.. susah payah Ryeowook menelan ludahnya. Tanpa banyak ba-bi-bu lagu, Kyuhyun langsung menyambar bibir cherry Ryeowook, di lumatnya dengan lembut dan sesekali lidah Kyuhyun menjilat bibir bawah Ryeowook. Kyuhyun mencium dengan sangat lembut, membuat Ryeowook lama kelamaan ikut menikmati ciuman itu, di pejamkan matanya mencoba merasakan ciuman Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menunggu Ryeowook unyuk memberikannya akses masuk pun semakin geregetan tatkala Ryeowook tak juga membuka mulutnya. Di gigitnya bibir Ryeowook sedikit keras yang membuat Ryeowook sedikit mendesah karena gigitan Kyuhyun.

" Aaahh.." Ryeowook mengadu sakit saat Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya.

Kyuhyun tak menyianyiakan kesempatan. Di masukkannya lidahnya ke dalam mulut Ryeowook mencoba mengajak lidah Ryeowook untuk bermain-main.

" eungghh.. " erang Ryeowook saat Kyuhyun mulai memperdalam ciumannya. Hah~ sepertinya desahan Ryeowook membuat evil dalam diri Kyuhyun bangkit.

Mendengar desahan Ryeowook yang begitu merdu ditelinga Kyuhyun semakin membuat Kyuhyun bersemangat untuk menaklukan Ryeowook nya yang sungguh sangat, sangat polos. Kkk~

Tak lupa Kyuhyun menautkan jari-jari tangan kanannya dengan jari-jari mungil Ryeowook, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menekan tengkuk Ryeowook.

Ciuman itu semakin lama semakin panas, sampai Ryeowook merasa ia membutuhkan pasokan oksigen. Di pukulnya dada Kyuhyun dengan tangan kirinya untuk melepas ciumannya, namun sayangnya sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah terlalu hanyut oleh ciumannya sendiri.

Ryeowook akhirnya pasrah, dan hanya bisa memukul-mukul dada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai sadar akan aksinya pun akhirnya melepas ciumannya. Oh Kyu, kau mau melihat kekasihmu mati konyol karena kehabisan oksigen? Ckckck

" hosh.. hosh.. k-Kyuu kau mau membunuh huuh.. ku eooh? Hosh.. hosh.. " Ryeowook benar-benar ngosh-ngosh an seperti orang habis lari marathon.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat wajah merah padam Ryeowook. Perlahan ia dekatkan kembali wajahnya pada wajah Ryeowook. Sepertinya ia ingin mengulang aktifitasnya tadi. Benar-benar belum puas eoh?

Ryeowook kembali menegang tatkala mata Kyuhyun serasa membuatnya membeku ditempat.

Semakin dekat, dekat, dekat dan ...

Teeeettt... Teeeeeettt...

Bunyi bel mengehentikan aksi Kyuhyun. Kau beruntuk Kim Ryeowook.

" Ciih, mengganggu saja bel tak berguna itu " Umpat Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook tertawa kecil melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang ditekuk.

" Kyu, bel sudah berbunyi, aku harus kembali ke kelas! Kau juga ne, ingat JANGAN MEMBOLOS " perintah Ryeowook yang menekankan kata di akhir kalimat.

Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya kedepan, mencoba bertingkah seperti Ryeowook saat dia kesal. Aahh, sepertinya Kyuhyun tak punya cermin, dia benar-benar tak cocok bertingkah seperti itu.

**~ Ryeowook POV ~**

Aiishh, lucu sekali tingkahnya itu, meskipun terkadang dia terlihat angkuh dihadapan semua orang, tapi terkadang dia juga amat

Ahh, sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kelas, sebentar lagi jam pelajaran Yunho seonsaengnim, bisa mati aku jika terlambat. Tapi bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Sepertinya dia masih tak mau kembali ke kelas. Aduuh, aku bingung -_- eothokee? Apa aku cium saja yaa? Ahh baiklah, mungkin dengan cara ini dia mau kembali ke kelas.

Chuuuupppp.. :*

**~ Ryeowook POV end ~ **

Satu kecupan mendarat di bibir kissable Kyuhyun. Ya! Sepertinya Ryeowook kita yang polos ini sudah mulai berani mencium The King Of Evil tepat di bibirnya.

" Kyuu, jangan cemberut ne?dan cepat kembali ke kelas. " titah Ryeowook sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun.

Chuuuppp :*... sekali lagi satu keupan mendarat untuk Kyuhyun , tapi kali ini di pipi Kyuhyun.

" Arasseo? "

" Araseo Chagiya " jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum ABCD. Kkk~

Bukannya pergi, Kyuhyun malah menenggerkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Ryeowook.

Chuuupp.. Kyuhyun mengecup kening Ryeowook sekilas.

" Cepat kembali ke kelas, jangan menggodaku terus. "

" Apa? Hei, siapa yang menggoda mu Kyu? Kau itu yang selalu menggodaku " sanggah Ryeowook, yang membuat Kyuhyun mengacak rambut hitam panjangnya.

" ne,ne! Cepat kembali ke kelasmu, jangan sampai Yunho si tua bangka itu menghukummu lagi "

Mendengar kata Yunho, Ryeowook pun langsung berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum melihat tingkahnya itu.

**_ Choi Ryosomnia _**

Seorang gadis cantik dengan tingkat aegyo di atas rata-rata mendarat di bandara incheon. Dia terlihat sangat bahagis, senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibir berbentuk M nya itu.

" akkh, Korea tetap menjadi negara favorite ku sejak dulu.. " gumamnys sendiri.

Dia pergi beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri tadi, menghampiri sebuah mobil hitam yang bisa ditebak adalah mobil yang menjemput kepulangannya. Terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dari mobil hitam itu, menghampiri gadis aegyo itu lalu memeluknya erat.

" umma, merindukanmu Minnie " kata wanita paruh baya itu kepada gadis aegyo yang ia panggil Minnie tadi.

" nado umma, jeongmal bogoshippo " gadis aegyo bernama Minnie atau Lee Sungmin itu memeluk erat wanita paruh baya yang ia panggil Umma.

**Saat cinta masa lalu kembali hadir dalam hidup mu, akankah kau kembali padanya dan meninggalkan gadis mungil yang membantumu bangkit dari keterpurukanmu itu?**

**Kau tau kan, bahwa cinta itu harus memilih?**

**Kau harus memilih satu diantara mereka ^^**

~ TBC ~

*lambai-lambai tangan*

Kekekeke, mian nhe, buat yang nunggu konfliknya kayaknya di chap depan, itu sungmin baru nyampek.. kkk~

Yuukk review lagi biar aku nya semangat ngetik.. hahaha *maksa*

Buat yang udah review jeongmal gomawo ^^

**Ryeowook's Wife**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : Past Or Future?**

**Chapter 4**

**Author : Choi Ryeosomnia**

**Rate : T**

**Cast :**

**_Kim Ryeowook ( yeoja )**

**_Cho Kyuhyun**

**_Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung**

**_Lee Sungmin**

**And Other Person**

**Pair : Kyuwook, Yewook, slight Kyumin**

**Summary :**

**Aku yang selalu mencintaimu tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya terhadapku..**

**Aku tak pernah tahu apakah kau benar-benar mencintaku atau tidak..**

**Tapi saat dia hadir diantara kita, itu membuatku merasa hancur..**

**Dan saat itu aku sadar, bahwa cinta ini tumbuh hanya dipihakku saja..**

**Saat ini rasanya ingin pergi saja dari dunia ini..**

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

** HAPPY READING ^^ **

Disebuah kamar yang didominasi warna pink serta boneka kelinci, sesosok yeoja berwajah aegyo memegang sebuah vigora dengan sebuah foto seorang pria berambut ikal kecoklatan tengan mencium pipi yeoja bergigi kelinci itu. Tampak raut kebahagiaan di wajah mereka berdua.

" Kyuhyunnie, aku merindukanmu " bisiknya sendiri sambil memandangi foto namja di vigora tersebut.

.

.

Ryeowook menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke meja.

" Kau mau apa Wookie-ah? " sebuah suara bass membuat Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya.

" Eh? Apa aku begitu terihat menginginkan sesuatu? "

" Katakan kau ingin apa? " Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Ryeowook dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi samping Ryeowook.

" Aku mau ice cream Kyu. "

" Apa? Ice cream? Ini sudah malam, dan lagi kau sudah terlalu sering memakan ice cream, kau bisa sakit chagiya "

" Jebal Kyu " Ryeowook menangkupkan kedua tangannya membuat pose memohon.

" Haiissh, jangan memasang tampang jelek seperti itu " jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya pada PSP kesayangannya. Sungguh, jika ia terus melihat ekspresi memohon Ryeowook ia tidak yakin jika ia masih mampu menolak permintaan Ryeowooknya.

" Kyuu, ayolaaahhh "

" ... "

" Kyuu, jebaaalll "

" ... "

" Kyuu~ "

" ... "

" Kyu, belikan aku ice creaaammmm "

" Diamlah Wook, kau membuatku kalah " Tak tahan dengan rengekkan Ryeowook, Kyuhyun pun memilih mendiamkannya sambil memainkan PSP nya.

Kini Ryeowook benar-benar sangat kesal, tapi berhubung dia sangat malas untuk bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun, dia pun lebih memilih beranjak pergi dari duduknya.

**_ Choi Ryeosomnia _**

Ryeowook berjalan meninggalkan rumahnya menuju halte bus. Ada yang tahu dia kemana? Yuupz, tentu saja dia akan pergi mencari ice cream. Dia memang sangat keras kepala. Lihat, dia bahkan hanya memakai baju tipis, padahal malam ini benar-benar dingin.

Kyuhyun? Aah, sepertinya dia sedang kebingungan mencari gadis mungil itu. Tadi saat Ryeowook beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dia pikir Ryeowook akan pergi tidur, tapi saat dia mengecheck kamar Ryeowook ternyata kosong. Dan itu cukup membuatnya mengerang frustasi akan kecerobohannya. Seharusnya dia menuruti permintaan yeoja itu, bukankah dia sudah tahu bahwa yeoja itu adalah yeoja yang sangat keras kepala? Semakin di larang, maka akan semakin dilanggar. Itulah motto hidupnya. Kkk~

**~ Kyuhyun POV ~**

Arrgghh, kenapa harus turun hujan disaat seperti ini siih? Cih, benar-benar membuatku muak. Kim Ryeowook, kau benar-benar.. issh, jinja? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Apa kau marah? Bahkan kau tak mengangkat telphone ku. -_-

Jam menunjukkanpukul 9.30 , tapi kenapa Ryeowook belum juga pulang? Kalaupun dia pulang dia pasti akan menelphone ku, karena kunci apartemen aku yang membawanya. Sudah hampir 8kali aku berkeliling memutari tempat-tempat kedai ice cream, tapi dia tidak ada? Sebenarnya kau dimana Wookie-ah, kau benar-benar membuatku gila.

Ku rasa aku cukup lelah dan juga mengantuk, mungkin dengan memesan kopi aku bisa menghilangkan sedikit rasa kantukku. Baiklah, aku akan berhenti dulu di cafe itu untuk memesan kopi.

**~ Kyuhyun POV end ~**

Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya disebuah cafe, dia berjalan masuk ke cafe tersebut dan memesan kopi.

Disana Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu sudut cafe dekat jendela, berharap akan ada sosok mungil yang ia cari berada disekitar tempat itu.

" Kyuhyunnie " suara yang sangat ia rindukan itu kini tengah memanggil namanya. Benarkah itu dia? Tapi bukankah dia pergi ke jepang 1tahun yang lalu?. Kyuhyun bertanya dalam hati.

" Ya! Kyunnie, aku memanggilmu, apa sekarang kau sudah tuli eoh? "

Deggghh... Deegghh...

'Dia? Kenapa dia ada disini?' — inner Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun masih terpaku menatap yeoja didepannya itu, sungguh demi apa dia benar-benar merindukan yeoja itu, merindukan tingkah aegyo nya, merindukan suaranya, merindukan dimana saat-saat yeoja itu memanjakannya. Oh, dan kau melupakan Yeoja mungil yang sedang kau cari Kyu? Ckckckck

Greeeppp ... yeoja itu memeluk Kyuhyun yang masih diam membatu mencoba mencerna apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

" Apa kau tak merindukanku heumm? " bisik yeoja itu tepat ditelinga Kyuhyun.

" Minnie? "

" Ne, ini aku. Apa kau sudah melupakanku? " yeoja itu masih memeluk Kyuhyu dengan erat.

" Aku, aku tak pernah melupakanmu Min " jawab Kyuhyun lemah. Kyuhyun memang tak membalas pelukan yeoja yang dipanggil Minnie itu, tapi sungguh ia merasa badannya tak bisa ia gerakkan sedikit pun.

" Maaf menganggu, ini pesanan nya Tuan " seorang pelayan wanita datang membawa pesanan kopi Kyuhyun, dan Lee Sungmin atau Minnie pun melepas pelukannya.

**Cinta masa lalu mu telah kembali**

**Cinta yang dulu pernah membuatmu terpuruk**

**Yeoja yang berada di dekatmu adalah yeoja yang selalu menempati tempat paling special dihatimu**

**Apa tempat itu masih berlaku? Atau kau sudah menggantikannya dengan seseorang?**

**Percayalah, bahwa semua keputusan ada ditanganmu**

**Pilihlah ,**

**Masa lalu atau masa depan mu?**

Sementara itu Ryeowook yang sudah menghabiskan gelas ice cream ke limanya pun menuju kasir untuk membayar, lalu melangkah keluar dari kedai ice cream itu. Namun naas di luar hujan sangat deras, sehingga membuatnya lebih memilih diam di depan kedai ice cream tersebut hingga hujannya redah. Berniat untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan, Ryeowook mengambil ponselnya untuk sekedar bermain-main, tapi saat dia baru saja membuka ponselnya ...

" Omoooo~~ ada 58 msscall? Banyak sekali? " gumam Ryeowook

**~ Ryeowook POV ~**

Banyak sekali panggilan yang aku lewatkan gara-gara aku terlalu menikmati ice cream ku -_-

Omoooo~ ini semua dari Kyuhyun? Ah, pasti dia marah besar padaku. Bisa habis dijadikan babi guling aku nanti dengannya. Lebih baik aku menelponnya saja, siapa tau dia mau menjemputku, hihi.

" Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif " eh? Tidak aktif? Aiishh, benar-benar tamat riwayat ku.

" Wookie " sepertinya ada yang memanggilku. Ku tolehkan wajahku ke sumber suara dan ... hei itu Yesung Oppa.

**~ Ryeowook POV end ~**

" Yesung Oppa " sahut Ryeowook saat mengetahui bahwa yang memanggilnya tadi adalah namja yang baru tadi pagi dikenalnya.

" Ya! Sedang apa malam-malam begini disini eoh? Dan lagi, oh apa ini? Kau memakai baju tipis dicuaca yang tidak baik ini? Kau mau mati membeku eoh? " omel Yesung panjang lebar.

Ryeowook hanya nyengir mendengarkan omelan Yesung. 'Oppa sama saja dengan Kyuhyun selalu mengomeliku' runtuk Ryeowook dalam hati.

" Hihi, aku baru saja membeli ice cream oppa, Oppa sendiri dari mana? "

" Ck, dingin-dingin begini masih sempat-sempatnya membeli ice cream kau ini. Oppa baru saja pulang dari rumah teman Oppa. "

" oohh " Ryeowook hanya ber'oh' ria mendengar penjelasan Yesung.

" Kau sendirian? " tanya Yesung menyelidik.

" Ummm "

" Lalu, dimana namja iblis yang tadi menarikmu sesukamu itu? "

" Ya! Siapa yang oppa maksud namja iblis eoh? Dia itu Kyuhyun, namanya Cho Kyuhyun " Terang Ryeowook.

" ahh, terserahlah yang pasti dia itu namja yang tidak sopan. Apa-apaan itu, seenaknya saja mengklaim bahwa kau yeoja cingunya. " jadi kau belum percaya? Baiklah, tanyakan saja pada yeoja disampingmu itu Yesung.

" eh? Maksud Oppa? Dia memang namja cingu ku kok oppa "

JEEEBBBBBB.. Cetarr.. Prang.. Prang..

Terdengar suara pecahan yang memekakkan telinga. Bukan! Itu bukan suara petir atau vas bunga yang jatuh, melainkan itu adalah suara hancurnya hati seorang Kim Joong Woon aka Yesung. Sungguh, hanya Yesung dan Tuhan yang dapat mendengar suara pecahan itu. 'jadi itu semua benar?'

" Oppa, jangan mengacuhkan aku seperti tadi lagi " sungut Ryeowook yang melihat gelagat Yesung yang diam dengan tatapan Kosong.

" eh? Ne, ne Oppa tak akab mengacuhkanmu " Yesung memaksakan senyum dibibirnya, menghilangkan raut kekecewaan.

" Kau berhutang sesuatu padaku Oppa! "

" Eooh? Sesuatu? Apa itu Wookie? " Yesung menautkan alis nya.

" Ya! Jangan bilang Oppa melupakannya " Ryeowook menggembungkan pipi nya yang tampak sangat lucu di mata Yesung.

" Sungguh Wookie-ah, oppa benar-benar tak tau " jawab Yesung menatap Ryeowook.

" Oppa, berhutang 5 gelas ice cream coklat ukuran jumbo, Cake yang manis, dan juga bunga lili putih "

Yesung yang sedari tadi di buat bingung dengan omongan Ryeowook pun akhirnya tertawa dan mencubit pipi chubby Ryeowook dengan gemas.

" Aigoo, kau masih mengingatnya eoh? "

"Tentu saja, dan aku tak akan melupakannya sampai oppa membayar hutang Oppa "

" ahahaha, baiklah Oppa akan membayarnya lain kali ne, kajja " Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook tanpa persetujuan sang pemilik. Andaikan kyuhyun melihatnya, sudah di pastikan habislah kau Kim Joong Woon.

Yesung membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Ryeowook, membuat Ryeowook menatap Yesung seolah bertanya Kita-Mau-Kemana-Oppa?

" Oppa akan antar kau pulang, ini sudah malam tak baik untuk bocah kecil berkeliaran di tengah malam yang hujan dan gelap seperti ini "

Gyuut..

" Ya! Kenapa kau mencubit oppa Wook? " Yesung mengusap-usap lengannya yang baru saja di jadikan sasaran cubitan Ryeowook.

" Itu karena Oppa memanggil ku bocah kecil " Tak mau berlama-lama, Ryeowook pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil Yesung dan bersedia di antarnya.

**Namja yang berada disamping mu itu seperti malaikat**

**Dia hadir saat kau membutuhkan pertolongan**

**Dan aku harap dia akan selalu datang saat kau terpuruk suatu hari nanti**

" Gomawo ne Oppa, sudah mau mengantarku, oppa mau mampir ? " Tawar Ryeowook sambil tersenyum manis saat keduanya telah sampai di depan apartemen Ryeowook yang juga termasuk Kyuhyun.

" Tidak, ini sudah malam, lagi pula jam sudah menunjukkan jam 11 malam! " Tolaknya secara halus.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, sekali lagi gomawo ne "

Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya saat mobil Yesung mulai menjauh.

.

.

Berulang kali Ryeowook mengetuk pintu apartemennya, tapi tetap saja pintu tak kunjung juga di buka oleh seseorang, dan berulang kali Ryeowook mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun tapi yang menjawab hanya suara operator.

" Kyu, kenapa begini? Apa kau sangat marah padaku sampai tak mau membuka pintunya untukku? " gumam Ryeowook dalam hati.

Ryeowook benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun, sungguh ia tak berniat membuat Kyuhyun marah sampai tak mau membuka pintunya.

Kau salah Kim Ryeowook, Kyuhyun memang marah padamu tapi ia tak akan sekejam itu. Namun, bersama dengan gadis lain yang bisa dibilang adalah cinta masa lalunya dan melupakan yeoja mungil yang begitu mencintaimu apa itu juga tak bisa di sebut kejam?

" Hikz " satu isakan kecil lolos dari bibirnya. Butir-butir bening itu pun keluar dengan sendirinya.

" Kyu, aku takut! Disini dingin dan sepi-i Hikz.. " terdengar dari suaranya benar-benar parau, dia memang sangat takut saat ini. Tubuhnya pun kini merosot kebawah, bahunya bergetar mencoba menahan isak tangisnya. Bibir cherry yang berwarna merah bak cherry itu pun kini sudah membiru, wajahnya turut memucat. Ryeowook terduduk lemas didepan pintu apartemen, tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas hanya untuk menopang badannya sendiri. Perlahan mata indah yang menyembunyikan pupil mata coklat caramel itu pun menutup.

**Saat kau ketakutan seperti itu dia tak ada disampingmu, dan jelas-jelas dia melupakanmu, tapi kau masih saja memanggil-manggil namanya.. tidakkah kau merasa menjadi orang yang sangat bodoh?**

**Tapi itulah cinta, sebagaimana pun kau mencoba untuk berusaha menghilangkannya dari pikiranmu, semakin jelas ia tercetak tebal dalam ingatanmu**

" Kyunnie, maafkan atas kepergianku 1 tahun yang lalu, aku sangat menyesal " gadis berparas aegyo itu menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menghindari kontak mata dengan namja yang ia panggil Kyunnie.

" Gwenchana, aku sudah memaafkanmu Min " namja bernama Kyuhyun itu tersenyum sembari mengangkat dagu yeoja di depannya yang panggil saja dia Lee Sungmin atau Minnie.

Kau memaafkannya dengan begitu mudah Kyu? Bukankah yeoja di depanmu itu adalah yeoja yang dulu membuat hidupmu hampir berantakan? Bukankah yeoja itu adalah yeoja yang sudah mematahkan hatimu? Bukankah dia yeoja yang meninggalkanmu dulu hanya untuk melanjutan sekolahnya di negeri sakura sana tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu? Dan kau memaafkannya dengan butuh waktu 3 detik? Aku tak percaya ini.

Lalu bagaimana dengan yeoja mungil yang telah mampu membuatmu kembali ceria lagi setelah yeoja didepanmu itu meninggalkanmu? Saat yeoja mungil itu duduk berdampingan dengan namja lain yang sebenarnya bukanlah siapa-siapanya, kau langsung memarahinya habis-habisan, saat yeoja mungil itu tak sengaja merusak PSP mu pun kau tak sungkan-sungkan menyuruhnya jangan dekat-dekat denganmu, walaupun pada akhirnya kau sendiri yang mendekatinya lagi.

Kenapa kau begitu tak adil Kyu? Apa merusak PSP adalah kesalahan yang sangat fatal ketimbang yeoja di depanmu yang meninggalkanmu tanpa perasaan itu? Atau ini murni karena Cinta? Kau terlalu mencintai yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin itu sampai hanya untuk berbicara sedikit keras padanya pun kau tak mampu? Jadi benar kau mencintai Ryeowook hanya karena tak ada pilihan lain? Jadi memang benar bahwa kau menjadikan seorang yeoja bernama Kim Ryeowook yang polos itu hanya sebagai pelampiasan? Jika IYA, kau memang benar-benar kejam Kyu. Sungguh, kata biadab pun masih belum cukup untukmu.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya memandang wajah tampan namja di depannya.

" Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu, yang lalu biarlah berlalu " Ucap Kyuhyun. Ooh, bahkan saat bersamanya kau berubah sangat dewasa.

" ne, Lalu apa aku masih berhak menjadi yeoja cingumu? Mengingat kita masih belum resmi putus saat itu " semburat merah tipis nampak di pipi Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi sudah melupakan tujuan awalnya untuk mencari Ryeowook pun kini terlonjak kaget dan melepas tangannya dari dagu Sungmin. Kau baru mengingatnya eh Kyuhyun?

" Mianhe Min, aku harus segera pergi lagi pula ini sudah malam " setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk melangkah pergi, tapi Sungmin buru-buru mencengkram tangan Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat.

" Kyunnie, kau tahu ini sudah malam, aku tadi tak membawa mobil dan lagi ini masih hujan " kata Sungmin memelas.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya pun jadi tak tega untuk meninggalkan yeoja yang dulu menempati tempat special dalam hatinya itu. Eh dulu? Aku tidak yakin itu Kyu.

" aah, baiklah aku akan antar kau pulang. "

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Kyuhyun, Sungmin berceloteh banyak yang hanya ditanggapi biasa saja oleh Kyuhyun. Rupanya Kyuhyun masih tenggelam dalam pemikirannya tentang Ryeowook.

Sesampainya didepan rumah Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung berpamitan untuk segera pulang, tapi Sungmin? Oh sudah pasti dia menahannya.

" Kyunnie, dirumah tak ada orang Appa dan Umma bilang akan pulang sedikit terlambat, bisakah kau temani aku sebentar saja sampai Appa dan Umma pulang? " lagi lagi Sungmin berkata memelas. Dan Kyuhyun? Apa lagi yang bisa dia lakuan selain menuruti yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin itu. Dia bahkan terlalu tak bisa melihat Sungmin memelas seperti itu.

" Ne Minnie, aku akan menemanimu " Jawab Kyuhyun dengan entengnya, benar saja Sungmin langsung tersenyum dan menggait lengan Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Mereka tampak seperti sepasang kekasih yang baru pulang kencan.

**Bertemu dengan orang yang berada dimasa lalu kita dahulu memang sangat menyenangkan, terlebih orang tersebut sempat mewarnai hidupmu**

**Tapi bukankah masa lalu tetaplah masa lalu? Kau sudah punya masa depan**

**Tidakkah kau ingat bahwa sekarang kau sudah punya masa depan bersama orang yang sangat mencintaimu dengan tulus tanpa meminta lebih?**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.00 dini hari, orang tua Sungmin pun baru datang. Kyuhyun yang melihat kedua orang tua Sungmin pun bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, dan ingin berpamitan kepada kedua orang tua Sungmin.

" Kenapa tak menginap disini saja Kyuhyunnie? " tawar wanita paruh baya yang diketahui adalah umma dari Sungmin.

" Aniya ahjumma, saya harus pulang " jawab Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Benar kata umma Kyunnie, lebih baik kau menginap saja, didepan ada kamar tamu kau bisa memakainya " Sungmin ikut membujuk.

'Jika aku menginap disini bagaimana dengan Wookie? Bahkan saat ini aku tak tahu dia dimana dan bagaimana keadaannya' pikir Kyuhyun.

" Kyuhyun-ssi kau terlihat sangat mengantuk, akan berbahaya jika kau menyetir dan sebaiknya menginaplah disini " kini giliran sang appa Sungmin yang membujuk.

Apa yang akan kau lakukan Cho Kyuhyun? Apa kau akan menginap disini dan membiarkan seorang yeoja mungil itu mati membeku di depan apartemen mu?

**~ Kyuhyun POV end ~**

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mereka semua bahkan membujukku untuk menginap disini, lalu bagaimana dengan Ryeowook? Sebenarnya jujur ku katakan aku sangat bahagia malam ini karena dapat bertemu dengan Lee Sungmin yeojacinguku 1 tahun yang lalu. Aku sangat mencintainya, tapi sayang hubungan kita tidak jelas kelanjutannya karena dia memilih meneruskan sekolahnya di Tokyo dan sejak saat itu aku merasa kehilangan jiwa ku. Samapi akhirnya aku dijodohkan dengan Ryeowook, ya Ryeowook adalah yeoja yang membuatku bangkit lagi.

" Sudahlah Kyunnie, lebih baik kau menginap saja disini " Suara Sungmin membuyarkan lamunanku.

" Eh? tapi— " belum sempat aku meneruskan kalimatku, Sungmin sudah menarikku lebih dulu menuju ke sebuah kamar yang sudah ku pastikan adalah kamar tamu.

" Cepatlah tidur, jaljayyo Kyunnie " Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum hangat padaku lalu ia pergi menuju pintu, saat dia mulai memutar knop pintu, Sungmin berbalik arah menghadapku.

" Waeyo Min? " tanyaku sambil megkerutkan keningku. Dia tak menjawab pertanyaanku melainka ia berjalan mendekat ke arahku, lalu ... CHUUUUUPPP ~

di-dia? Apa yang baru saja dia lakukan? Dia mencium bibirku?

**~ Kyuhyun POV end ~**

Kyuhyun diam mematung saat menyadari apa yang baru saja Sungmin lakukan padanya. Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan Sungmin yg menciumnya secara tiba-tiba sambil mengucapkn kata 'Saranghae' lalu berlari begitu saja.

**~ Skip Time ~**

Kyuhyun tertidur dengan nyenyak, sepertinya semalam ia benar-benar mimpi indah. Hei Kyuhyun! Kau melupakan Ryeowook mu yang selalu kau jaga dengan begitu protective itu? Kau benar-benar mengabaikannya dan mengingkari janjimu untuk selalu menjaganya? Dan apa itu? Semalam kau dicium oleh yeoja lain? Bukankah kau sendiri yang menyuruh Ryeowook untuk tak selingkuh? Dan sekarang kau apa? Kau bahkan menginap di rumah yeoja masa lalumu. Aku tidak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi tentangmu Kyu. Kau terlalu mudah tergiur.

.

.

Kyuhyun menggeliat resah dari tidurnya, entah apa yang membuatnya begitu resah. Perlahan dibukanya matanya menatap jam beker yang berada di meja samping tempat ia tertidur.

'masih jam 5 pagi' gumamnya pelan. Ia berniat untuk mencoba menutup kembali matanya, tapi sekelebat bayangan Ryeowook melintas dipikirannya membuatnya mau tak mau langsung duduk dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

Diraihnya ponselnya dan mencoba mengutak-atiknya. 'Sial, ponselku mati' umpat Kyuhyun.

Dengan tergesa-gesa ia menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya, setelahnya dia langsung keluar dari kamar tersebut. Namun baru saja ia membuka pintu kamar itu, Sungmin sudah tersenyum manis menatap Kyuhyun.

" Kyunnie, kau mau kemana? " tanya Sungmin lembut.

" Aku mau pulang Min, ini sudah pagi "

" Tapi ini masih terlalu pagi, apa tak lebih baik ikut sarapan disini? "

" Aniya, aku harus pergi sekarang sampaikan salamku untuk ahjumma dan ahjussi "

Tanpa menunggu Sungmin membalas ucapannya, Kyuhyun langsung berlari keluar ke garasi untuk mengambil motornya dan dengan nafas yang memburu pun Kyuhyun menancap gas dengan cepat, tak ia pedulikan lagi teriakan-teriakan Sungmin yang memanggil namanya. Sungguh, saat ini Ia sangat khawatir dengan Ryeowook. Entah apa yang akan kau lakukan Kyu saat kau membuat yeoja mungil disana menderita menunggumu untuk membuka pintu untuknya dalam keadaan tak baik-baik saja.

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat bahkan bisa dibilang ia tengah berlari saat ini.

Ting.. bunyi lift. Kyuhyun keluar dengan raut muka yang menggambarkan kekhawatirkan sangat dalam. Dalam pikirannya hanya ada Ryeowook, Ryeowook, Ryeowook dan Ryeowook.

Dari kejauhan tempat Kyuhyun berdiri, dia melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenali, duduk dengan kaki berselonjor, bibirnya terkatup rapat, dan jangan lupakan wajah pucat pasih yang begitu terlihat di raut wajah imut nya itu.

" KIM RYEOWOOK " — pekik Kyuhyun sambil berlari menuju sosok mungil yang tengah berbaring dilantai dingin itu. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati yeoja yang amat ia jaga tengah meringkuk kedinginan dengan wajah yang memucat, bibir yang biru, dan suhu tubuhnya pun tak bisa dikatakan demam, bahkan ini jauh lebih demam dari kata demam. /plak/

" Wookie-ah, ireona " Kyuhyun mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ryeowook berusaha membangunkan Ryeowook tapi hasilnya tetaplah nihil. Ryeowook masih diam tak bergerak sedikit pun. Entah kenapa melihat keadaan Ryeowook yang seperti itu membuat nafasnya serasa tercekat, sungguh jika saja Kyuhyun tak melupakan Ryeowook saat Ia bersama dengan Sungmin, mungkin ini tak akan terjadi. Merasa bersalah eoohh Kyu?.

Digendongnya tubuh mungil Ryeowook untuk masuk ke apartementnya. Kyuhyun membaringkannya tubuh Ryeowook ditempat tidurnya dan memakaikan jacket hangat miliknya ke tubuh Ryeowook dan terakhir ia menyelimuti Ryeowook dengan selimut tebal.

Dengan cekatan, diambilnya ponsel Ryeowook untuk menelpon seseorang yang dapat menyelamatkan Ryeowook.

" Yeobseyo, Shindong-ssi " "..." " Ini aku Cho Kyuhyun, bisakah anda datang ke apartementku? Ryeowook sedang sakit " "..." " Ah ne!palli, dia sangat demam " "..." " Arasseo. " Pip, Kyuhyun memutus sambungan telponnya dengan seseorang yang dia panggil Shindong tadi. Ya, Shindong tadi adalah dokter kepercayaan keluarga besar Cho.

Sambil menunggu dokter yang Ia panggil, Kyuhyun sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala Ryeowook sembari berulang-ulang mengucapkan lafal 'Mianhe'. Melihat keadan Ryeowook yang bisa dibilang memprihatinkan membuat hati Kyuhyun berdenyut sakit. Dia sadar ini semua salahnya, dia tak bisa menjaga Ryeowook nya dengan baik, dia membuat Ryeowooknya merasakan betapa dinginnya tidur dilantai, Kyuhyun merutukki kebodohannya, mengutuk dirinya sendiri. 'apa yang harus aku katakan padamu nanti jika kau sudah sadar?' lirih Kyuhyun.

" Mianhe Wookie-ah, ku mohon bangunlah! Saat kau bangun kau boleh memaki ku, memukulku, bahkan membenciku karena membuat mu seperti ini. " Kyuhyun bermonolog sendiri.

" Kyuhyun-ssi, ada apa dengan Ryeowook-ssi? " tanya seseorang yang baru saja datang dan langsung masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun karena sebelumnya Kyuhyun sudah menyuruhnya langsung masuk saja.

" Dia demam sangat tinggi, tolong selamatkan dia " Kyuhyun menjawab penuh kepanikan.

Seseorang bernama Shindong itu pun langsung mengeluarkan alat-alat medis yang ada di tas nya, dan memeriksa keadaan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun pun masih setia menemani Ryeowook disampingnya.

" Sepertinya dia hanya demam Kyuhyun-ssi karena terlalu lama terkena udara dingin, dan saya sarankan tolong jangan biarkan dia terlalu lelah, keadaan tubuhnya dalam tidak baik akhir-akhir ini " terang namja tambun bernama Shindong tersebut.

" ne Shindong-ssi saya akan berusaha lebih menjaganya dengan baik, dan apa tidak sebaiknya kita membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk dirawat disana? "

" untuk saat ini tidak perlu, karena saya lihat Ryeowook-ssi masih baik-baik saja, ini tolong berikan pada Ryowook-ssi saat dia sudah sadar nanti " Shindong menyerahkan 1 botol kecil yang sudah pasti berisi kapsul-kapsul obat pahit yang harus diminum Ryeowook, Kyuhyun menerima botol tersebut.

" Ghamsahamnida " ucap Kyuhyun.

" Baiklah Kyuhyun-sii, saya permisi dulu " Shindong pergi meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun dan keluar dari apartement tersebut.

.

.

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Ryeowook yang sampai saat ini masih belum juga mau membuka matanya. Sesekali ia mengganti kain yang ia buat untuk mengompress kening Ryeowook, berharap agar demamnya segera turun dan Ryeowook sadar, walaupun pada kenyataannya Ryeowook juga tak kunjung sadar.

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Ryeowook dalam dekapannya, mencoba memberi sedikit kehangatan untuknya. Tangannya mengarah pada pipi chubby Ryeowook, mengelus-elus nya dengan sayang dan jangan lupakan tatapan sendu yang ia berikan pada Ryeowook, tapi sayangnya Ryeowook tak dapat melihat tatapan tersebut.

" Chagi, bangunlah! Apa kau tak lelah terus-terusan tidur? Apa kau tak merindukan ku heum? " Kyuhyun berbisik ditelinga Ryeowook seraya tersenyum kecut.

" eungghh " sebuah lenguhan melucur dari bibir Ryeowook, yang membuat Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurnya dan terduduk sembari menggenggam tangan mungil Ryeowook, matanya pun tak lepas menatap wajah imut itu.

**~ Kyuhyun POV ~**

" eungghh " itu suara lenguhan Ryeowook, ah syukurlah dia sadar juga. Aku mencoba mengelus pipi chubby nya yang lembut itu supaya dia cepat membuka matanya.

1 detik, 3 detik, 30 detik, 1 menit, 1 menit 30 detik ... eh? Kenapa dia tak juga membuka matanya? Apa dia tak mau membuka matanya lagi? Oh apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku pun mencoba mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya supaya ia cepat membuka matanya dan " Eunnggghhhhh " dia melenguh lagi dan tangannya juga sudah mulai bergerak, ku rasa sebentar lagi dia akan bangun.

" Chagi, ireona! Mianhe aku membuatmu jadi seperti ini, jebal ireona aku merindukanmu " aku mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

" eungh, Kyu aku masih mengantuk! Kenapa kau hobby sekali menganggu tidurku? " Ryeowook mengucapkannya dengan mata yang masih terpejam rapat. Tunggu, tunggu dulu! Apa katanya? Mengantuk? Menganggu tidurku? Jadi dia tidur dan aku menganggu tidurnya? Apa? Keterlaluan sekali dia ini. Apa dia tidak tau kalau aku hampir saja mati berdiri saat dia sakit.

Hah~ dasar bocah kecil, lihat saja apa yang akan ku lakukan padamu gadis kecil yang nakal! Kekekekeke ^^~

**~ Kyuhyun POV end ~**

Kyuhyun yang merasa dibodohi pun tak tinggal diam, dia berjalan menuju dapur mengambil panci kecil dan sendok yang masih bersih. Setelah mendapatkannya dia kembali lagi ke kamarnya yang mana ada Ryeowook disana. Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya lagi disamping Ryeowook yang rupanya sudah kembali bergelut dengan alam mimpinya. Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang dan ...

**~ TBC ~**

oke yang mau marah-marah dengan saya silahkan ^^

saya akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.. kekekeke~

mian juga ne kalau ff saya ini semakin lama semakin membosankan.. muahahaha

untuk chap depan mungkin akan saya publish besok kalau tidak 2-3 hari lagi..

okesiipp..

mind to review? *lambai-lambai bareng Wookppa*

**Ryeowook's wife ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle : Past Or Future?**

**Chapter 5**

**Author : Choi Ryeosomnia**

**Rate : T**

**Cast :**

**_Kim Ryeowook ( yeoja )**

**_Cho Kyuhyun**

**_Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung**

**_Lee Sungmin**

**And Other Person**

**Pair : Kyuwook, Yewook, slight Kyumin**

**Summary :**

**Aku yang selalu mencintaimu tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya terhadapku..**

**Aku tak pernah tahu apakah kau benar-benar mencintaku atau tidak..**

**Tapi saat dia hadir diantara kita, itu membuatku merasa hancur..**

**Dan saat itu aku sadar, bahwa cinta ini tumbuh hanya dipihakku saja..**

**Saat ini rasanya ingin pergi saja dari dunia ini..**

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

** HAPPY READING ^^ **

Kyuhyun yang merasa dibodohi pun tak tinggal diam, dia berjalan menuju dapur mengambil panci kecil dan sendok yang masih bersih. Setelah mendapatkannya dia kembali lagi ke kamarnya yang mana ada Ryeowook disana. Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya lagi disamping Ryeowook yang rupanya sudah kembali bergelut dengan alam mimpinya. Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang dan ...

" Ya! KIM RYEOWOOK PEMALAS, CEPAT BANGUN DASAR PEMALAS " pekik Kyuhyun dengan suara bass nya yang keras itu sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan sendok yang ia bawa ke panci ditangan sebelah kirinya. Ryeowook pun langsung mendudukkan dirinya dengan reflek karena terkejut.

" Ya! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PABBO? KAU MAU MEMBUAT JANTUNGKU BERHENTI BERDET — eehh? "Ryeowook yang sudah siap-siap mengomeli habis-habisan Kyuhyun pun langsung terdiam karena sesuatu jatuh ke pahanya. Sekelebat bayangan semalam membuat lidahnya terasa keluh untuk mengomeli Kyuhyun. Jangankan mengomeli, untuk menatapnya pun dia sudah tak berani. Ya, kain yang digunakan untuk mengompress nya semalam jatuh dipahanya, membuat Ryeowook ingat apa yang terjadi semalam padanya dan Kyuhyun.

" Waeyo? Kenapa kau diam? A-apa ada yang sakit? " tanya Kyuhyun cemas dan membuang panci dan sendok yang tadi ia gunakan untuk membangunkan Ryeowook ke sembarang tempat.

Ryeowook hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam, perlahan butiran bening itu meluncur melalui pelupuk matanya membuat Kyuhyun semakin khawatir. 'apa aku sudah menyakitinya?' begitulah pemikiran Kyuhyun.

Dipegangnya pundak kecil Ryeowook, " Wookie-ah gwenchana?." Tanya Kyuhyun.

Bukannya menjawab Ryeowook malah menghambur ke pelukan Kyuhyun, membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kyuhyun, memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun dan terisak dipelukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang masih belum paham maksud Ryeowook pun hanya bisa diam sambil membalas pelukan Ryeowook, dibiarkannya Ryeowook menangis sampai Ia puas , tak lupa ia memberikan elusan-elusan hangat dipunggung Ryeowook. Ya, inilah seorang Cho Kyuhyun, dia memang selalu begitu ketika Ryeowooknya menangis, dia akan mendiamkannya terlebih dahulu, menunggu Ryeowook membuka mulutnya untuk bererita padanya. Hemm, cukup dewasa!.

" Mianhe Kyu, Hikz " Ryeowook mengucapkan maaf sambil tetap memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun, seolah-olah Kyuhyun akan pergi meninggalkannya.

" Mianhe? Untuk apa? " Kyuhyun menangkupkan tangannya di pipi Ryeowook seolah menyuruhnya untuk menatap matanya.

" Mianhe aku membuatmu marah, mianhe aku pergi tanpa minta ijin dulu padamu, mianhe aku membuatmu khawatir, mianhe aku merepotkanmu, mianhe jeongmal mianhe Ky-Kyu Hikz.." Ucap Ryeowook sambil menatap sendu mata Kyuhyun.

Jadi kau meminta maaf karena itu Wook? Kau mengira Kyuhyun benar-benar marah padamu sampai tak mau membuka pintu kamarnya untukmu? Begitu? Kau salah besar!

Kyuhyun yang mengerti kemana arah pembicaraannya pun hatinya semakin terenyuh dan seperti ditusuk ribuan pedang. Bagaimana bisa Ryeowook meminta maaf? Bukankah disini dia yang menjadi korban? Bukankah semalam dia yang hampir mati membeku? Dan bukankah semalam dia adalah pihak yang terlupakan? Jadi, mengapa harus dia yang lagi-lagi mengalah dan meminta maaf? Kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam pada hidup yeoja mungil itu?

'Wookie-ah, kenapa kau meminta maaf? Seharusnya kau marah padaku karena telah membuatmu merasakan dinginnya lantai, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena tlah melupakanmu hanya karena yeoja cingu dimasa laluku bahkan aku menginap dirumahnya, aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu Wook' tak dipungkiri lagi bahwa kini hati Kyuhyun benar-benar menangis.

" Kyu, ma-maafkan aku hikz.. Aku—"

" ssstt, gwenchana! Jangan bicarakan itu lagi ne?dan jangan ulangi ini semua " potong Kyuhyun cepat, dia merasa tidak kuat jika harus terus-terusan mendengar kata maaf dari Ryeowook. Sungguh, dia merasa menjadi orang kejam terhadap Ryeowook.

" ne-ne Kyu "

" Yaksok? " Kyuhyun mengankat jari kelingkingnya didepan wajah Ryeowook.

" Yaksok " Ryeowook pun menautkan jari kelingkingnya.

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar saat merasakan tanda-tanda bahwa Kyuhyun tak akan memarahinya. Itu tentu saja! Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun akan memarahimu Wook? Jika dia sendiri saat ini benar-benar mengutuk dirinya atas apa yang telah ia lakukan. Andai saja kau tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, bisa ku pastikan matamu akan membengkak 3hari 3malam. Aku tak bisa bayangkan itu semua.

" Nah, sekarang saatnya kau makan "

" eh? Makan? Itu bubur buatan siapa? Jika itu buatanmu aku akan sangat berterimakasih dan berharap kau takkan memaksaku untuk memakan racun tersebut " mimik wajah Ryeowook bergidik ngeri menunjuk mangkuk berisikan bubu yang di bawa oleh Kyuhyun dan membayangkan bagaimana rasa bubur tersebut jika benar itu adalah buatan Kyuhyun. Oh ayolah, kalian pasti tahu orang seperti apa Kyuhyun itu. Jangankan membuat bubur, menyalakan kompor pun dia harus dibantu oleh Ryeowook. dan satu kata yang cocok untuknya 'PAYAH'.

" Ya! Jangan memasang muka seolah-olah aku akan meracunimu, lagi pula ini aku tadi membelinya kok " Wajah Kyuhyun pun seketika muram melihat reaksi Ryeowook yang seperti itu.

" eoh? Jinja? Baiklah aku akan memakannya. Aaa.. " Ryeowook membuka mulutnya seolah menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menyendokkan bubur ke dalam mulutnya.

" Ani,kau makan sendiri saja " Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya duduk lalu mengambil PSP nya dan memainkannya tanpa mepedulikan tatapan tajam dari Ryeowook.

" Ya! kau ini menyebalkan "

" ... "

" Cho Kyuhyun "

" ... "

" issh dasar namja pabbo. " Ryeowook pun akhirnya memilih untuk memakan buburnya menggunakan tangannya sendiri.

Lihat! Bahkan yeoja mungil yang bisa dibiang manja itu pun mengalah dan tak banyak bicara saat Kyuhyun mengacuhkannya dengan PSP nya itu. Bukankah dia akan merengek jika apa yang diinginkannya tak terwujud? Tapi saat semuanya menyangkut Kyuhyun dia rela mengorbankan ego nya sendiri. Kau sungguh mencintainya eoh? Ckck, sayang sekali.

~ Hening ~ Tak ada pembicaraan diantara keduanya. Sampai suara cempreng Ryeowook memecah keheningan tersebut.

" Kyu, aku sudah selesai "

" Hemmn ne! Cepat minu obatmu di botol itu " Suruh Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar PSP nya.

" Apa? Obat? Hei, aku ini tidak sakit " Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya.

Ucapan Ryeowook barusan ternyata membuat Kyuhyun mempause gamenya dan berjalan mendekat ke Ryeowook.

" Apanya yang tidak sakit? Semalam kau itu demam sangat tinggi dan hampir membuatku kehilangan nafas, cepat minum obatnya " jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengambil satu butir obat dari botol yang tadi diberikan Shindong-ssi padanya.

" Ani " Ryeowook menggelengan kepalanya mantap, menolak untuk meminum obat tersebut.

" Ya!Ya! kenapa susah sekali untuk meminum obat heoh? " pekik Kyuhyun.

" Yasudah jangan paksa aku untuk meminum obatnya, Bweekk " Ryeowook menjulurkan lidahnya karah Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun menggeram tertahan akan tingkah laku yeoja cingunya tersebut.

" Wookie-ah, aku bilang cepat minum obatnya " matanya menyorot tajam kearah Ryewook.

Buaknnya takut Ryeowook malah tetap menggeleng kuat

" ANIYA " bentak Ryewook.

Kyuhyun sudah khabisan kesabaran untuk meladeni Ryewook yang sungguh susah sekali diatur tersebut. Tapi tiba-tiba muncul sebuah ide laknat dalam otaknya. Perlahan Kyuhyun menempelkan hidung mancungnya ke pipi chubby Ryeowook lalu menggesek-gesekkannya naik turun.

" Minum obatnya atau aku yang akan meminumkannya heum~ " Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada yang dibuat sesexy mungkin serta desahan yang dapat membuat bulu kuduk Ryeowook merinding.

Tanpa membantah sedikitpun Ryeowook menggambil satu butir obat nya ditangan Kyuhyun dan langsung menelannya.

" Kau sungguh manis chagiya saat menurut seperti ini, hahaha " tawa Kyuhyun meledak melihat wajah Ryeowook yang menggambarkan ketakutan.

" issh kau itu selalu mengancamku! Ya, kenapa kau tak berangkat ke sekolah? " Ryeowook bertanya sambil menunjuk hidung mancung Kyuhyun.

" Mana mungkin aku berangkat ke sekolah tanpamu? Kau sedang sakit begini, dasar pabbo " Kyuhyun menyingkirkan jari telunjuk Ryeowook yang tadi menunjuk hidung mancungnya lalu mengulumnya, membuat Ryeowook tersenyum menatap kelakuan aneh Kyuhyun.

" Owwh, kau banyak alasan Kyu, kau bilang saja kau tak bisa apa-apa tanpa aku disisimu " Ryeowook tersenyum jahil menggoda Kyuhyun yang langsung mendapat cubitan gemas dipipinya.

" Aww appo Kyu "

" Apa poppoo? Kau ingin ku cium? Aah kemarilah "

" Ya! aku bilang appo bodoh bukan poppo., sepertinya infeksi teingamu kambuh " kini giliran Ryeowook yang mengejek Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang mendengar ejekan Ryeowook bukannya berhenti menggoda malah melanjutkan aksi nekatnya /plak/

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Ryeowook untuk tidur dan mengunci pergerakan Ryeowook dengan memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Ryeowook. kini Kyuhyun berada diatas tubuh Ryeowook.

" A-apa ya-yang ma-mau kk-au laku— aahhhh ? " Ryeowook tak meneruskan kata-katanya tapi langsung berteriak ketika ada sesuatu yang menggigit lehernya.

" Hanya sekedar memberi hukuman pada kekasih nakalku ini " Kyuhyun menjawab disela-sela aktifitasnya, kini Kyuhyun beralih mencium bibir cherry yang menggoda milik Ryeowook, setelah puas Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya juga cengkraman tangannya.

" hah..hosh..hah..hah " nafas Ryeowook ersenggal-senggal.

" Sudah ah aku mau mandi dulu, kau benar-benar kisser yang payah Wook " Kyuhyun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih cengo dengan kata-katanya.

**~ Ryeowook POV ~**

apa? Kisser yang payah? Seenaknya saja dia mengataiku payah. Meskipun aku tak sepandai dia dalam hal tersebut, tapi buktinya hampir setiap hari dia menciumku. Lalu apa maksudnya dia mengataiku seperti itu? Dia itu memang benar-benar namja pabbo yang menyebalkan. Tapi aku sendiri juga bingung, bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta dengan namja pervert dan mesum seperti dia. Dan dari awal pertemuan dengan dia pun dia sangat angkuh sekali. Aah aku benar-benar jatuh cinta dengannya.

**~ Ryeowook POV end ~**

**See, kau bahkan tidak tau kenapa kau bisa mencintai namja itu**

**Kau bahkan tak pernah melirik namja seperti malaikat yang selalu menolongmu itu**

**Dan yang ada di matamu hanya namja mesum dan pervert itu**

**Itu sudah membuktikan,**

**Bukankah cinta memang tak perlu alasan?**

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

**Shappire Blue SHS ^^**

Terlihat seorang namja sedang menatap keluar kelasnya dibalik jendela dari dalam kelasnya, sepertinya ia sedang sibuk dengan pemikirannya yang entah sedang memikirkan apa. Wajahnya terlihat kusut dan berulang kali menghelakan nafasnya.

" Hyuuuuunnngggg " suara menggelegar tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya. Sketika ia menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

" Ya! fishy bodoh kau membuat telingaku berdengung "

" Ya! jangan salahkan aku yang berteriak memanggilmu dengan keras Yesung Hyung, karena aku sudah ckup bersabar dan menghabiskan tenagaku hanya untuk memanggil namamu sedari tadi " namja yang dipanggil fishy itu mendengus sebal.

" eoh? Jinja? Kenapa aku tak mendengarnya Hae? " Yesung bertanya dengan tampang pabbonya.

" Hah~ salahkan dirimu saja yang terlalu asyik dengan dunia khayalmu " Donghae mendesah mengutuki kePabboan Hyungnya yang berbeda satu tingkat diatasnya itu. Sedangkan Yesung hanya bisa nyengir menampilkan deretan gigi putih ratanya.

" Memangnya kau sedang memikirkan apa sih Hyung sampai seperti itu " tanya Donghae yang sangat penasaran.

" eumm, kau tau anak kecil bernama Wookie Hae? Aku sedang memikirkannya, sejak tadi pagi aku tak melihatnya, aku rindu senyumnya " terdengar nada kekecewaan diakhir kalimatnya.

Donghae melongo mendengar perkataan Hyungnya itu.

" Hyung apa yang kau maksud 'Wookie' adalah Kim Ryeowook? siswa termanis di Shappire Blue "

" Hemm "

" Yeoja bertubuh mungil, beranbut lurus, bersuara tenor "

" Ne "

" Kim Ryeowook siswa kelas 1-1, kekasihnya dari Cho Kyuhyun titisan iblis itu? "

" Kau tepat Hae-ah " jawab Yesung yang masih setia memandangi jendela luar kelasnya.

" k-kau serius Hyung? " tanya Donghae dengan raut muka yang sangat terkejut dan tak percaya.

" Hemm, sangat, sangat, sangat serius " jawabnya mantap, berbeda dengan Yesung, Donghae justru menatap teman sekaligus sudah dianggap Hyung nya itu dengan air muka yang khawatir. Kalian tanya kenapa? Ya, tentu saja Donghae mementingkan keselamatan Yesung, yang bisa saja dihajar habis-habisan oleh sang penerus generasi keturunan Lucifer yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang notabenenya namja cingu dari uri Ryeowookie.

" Hyung, aku sarankan kau lupakan saja yeoja bernama Wookie itu, carilah yeoja lain! Kau tau kan dia sudah mempunyai namja cingu? Kau takkan berniat merebut kekasih orang lain kan Hyung? Itu bukan gayamu " ucap Donghae yang berusaha memberi nasehat, ah tidak! Lebih tepatnya menyuruhnya untuk melupakan Wookie.

**~ Yesung POV ~**

Apa tadi? Melupakan Wookie? Gampang sekali dia menyuruhku seperti itu? Ya! aku tau dia memang sudah mempunyai namja cingu, tapi apa salahnya berharap? Lagi pula aku tak berniat merebutnya, aku kan hanya berharap dia berpaling kepadaku /sama aja kaleee/.

" Tidak bisa Hae-ah, aku sudah terlanjur terjerat dengan senyum manisnya itu, bagiku senyumnya yang manis adalah candu untukku " jawabku padanya.

" Tapi Hyung, kau harus tau orang seperti apa yang akan menjadi rival mu itu "

Orang seperti apa? Apa maksud donghae? Buannya dia sama saja, sama-sama makan nasi jadi apa yang harus aku ketahui?

" maksudmu apa Hae? Dia kan sama saja dengan namja yang lainnya, jadi tak perlu ada yang aku ketahui " kataku padanya.

" Hyung, namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu adalah namja brutal, sekalinya dia memukul walau hanya pelan mungkin efek samping dari pukulannya hanyalah, kau akan masuk rumah sakit dan mengalami gagar otak lalu berujung pada amnesia " terangnya panjang lebar padaku.

Apa? Gagar otak?amnesia? sebegitu hebatnya kah Cho Kyuhyun itu? Aah, tapi apa peduliku, selama mereka belum melewati alta, dan pendeta masih belum mengikrarkan cinta mereka dan juga selama pernikahan mereka belum terdaftar di KUA, aku akan tep mengejarnya, sekalipun namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu tandinganku. Terdengar gila? MEMANG. Menyerah? Oh tentu tidak. Bukan Kim Joong Woon kalau menyerah dengan sosok seperti Wookie. Kkk~

" Aku tak peduli Hae-ah, aku akan tetap mengejarnya " jawabku seraya mengepalkan tanganku seakan-akan akan perang sampai titik penghabisan darah terakhir.

" ckckck, Yasudahlah Hyung terserah kau saja, aku hanya mengingatkan " decak Donghae padaku.

" Ah ne! Kajja kita ke kantin " ajakku, siapa tau disana aku kaan bertemu Ryeowook.

**~ Yesung POV end ~**

Ryeowook kini tengah mengaduk susu coklat yang tadi ia buat. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar melingkar posessive di pinggang rampingnya.

" Ya! kau mengagetkanku pabbo. Hampir saja aku menjatuhkan gelas ini " hardik Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba melepas tangannya dari pinggang ramping Ryeowook, dan membalikkan Ryeowook menghadapnya. Dengan sigap Kyuhyun meraup bibir milik Ryeowook menggigit bibir Ryeowook sedikit brutal membuat siempunya membuka mulutnya. Kyuhyun yang mendapat kesempatan dalam kesempitan segera melancarkan aksinya. Ciuman itu berlangsung lama sampai Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya.

" Ya! kenapa kerjaanmu selalu menggodaku Wookie-ah? " seru Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook yang mendengar tuduan tak bertuan itu langsung saja membuatkan matanya tak percaya,

" Hei, apa maksudmu Kyu? Kau itu yang selalu menggodaku, selalu menciumku dikamar, dibalkon, diruang tamu, di toilet, di dapur, bahkan diperpustakaan, kau itu SANGAT MESUM " teriak Ryeowook.

" Salahkan bibirmu yang menggoda itu "

" Kau banyak alasan Kyu " marah Ryeowook.

" Tapi kau suka kan? " Kyuhyun mengerling nakal.

" Jangan mulai Kyu, kau itu benar-benar namja me— ahhhhh " Ryeowook tak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya karena Kyuhyun menggigit perpotongan lehernya. Membuat Ryeowook serasa digelitik.

" Namja apa heum? " Kyuhyun menurunkan nada suaranya seolah mendesah.

" KAU NAMJA MESUM DAN MENYEBALKAN TUAN CHO " Ryeowook mengatakannya dengan susah payah karena Kyuhyun terus saja menciumi lehernya.

" Benarkah? Tidak masalah jika mesum ku bersamamu "

" Ahh.. kau benar-benar gila Kyu "

" a a a, sopanlah sedikit dengan namja cingumu chagi, kau harus dihukum. " saat itu juga bibir Kyuhyun kembali membekap bibir Ryeowook.

" hemmpp.. hemmpp... " hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari bibir mungil Ryeowook.

Baiklah sejenak kita tinggalkan pasangan romantis ini, biarlah mereka menghabiskan masa-masa romantis ini sebelum semuanya berakhir dan salah satu dari mereka tersakiti. Ijinkanlah yeoja polos Kim Ryeowook itu merasakan bagaimana bermesraan dengan namja yang sangat ia cintai, sampai suatu saat nanti ia takkan bisa merasakannya, sampai suatu saat nanti kasih sayang yang ia dapat akan terbagi dengan orang lain. Sampai suatu saat ini ia harus pergi meninggalkan luka dalam di hatinya.

**Shappire Blue SHS Classroom 2-1**

" Baik anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan siswa baru pindahan dari Tokyo, nah silahkan perkenalkan nama anda " ucap Onew Seonsaengnim kepada yeoja berparas aegyo.

" Anneyong, Lee Sungmin imnida, siswa pindahan dari Tokyo. Kohon bantuannya " yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin itu sembari membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Seluruh kelas tampak riuh melihat Sungmin, tak sedikit yang memuja kecantikan yeoja ini, semua tampak terpanah dengan paras yeoja aegyo ini. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa menangapinya dengan senyuman, yang membuat seisi kelas bertambah riuh.

**~ Sungmin POV ~**

Siswa dikelas ini karena kedatanganku. Dan aku harap mereka riuh seperti itu bukan karena membicarakan keburukanku. Ku perhatikan seluruh penjuru siswa dikelas ini, tapi aku tak menemukannya. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya siapa yang aku cari? Hah~ baiklah aku akan memberi bocoran siapa yang aku cari, sebenarnya aku memilih sekolah ini itu karena ada seseorang yang sangat aku cintai sekolah disini. Dan dia bilang dia ada dikelas 2-1, ya namja berkulit pucat, jangkung, dan berambut ikal, tapi sampai saat ini aku belum menemukan batang hidungnya. Apa jangan-jangan dia membohongiku ya? aiisshh, tapi mana mungkin.

" ekheem, Lee Sungmin-ssi silahkan anda duduk dibangku nomor 2 dari belakang tersebut. Berhubung hari ini pemiliknya tidak hadir, jadi hari ini anda duduk sendirian. Apa tidak masalah? " suara Onew seonsaengnim membuyarkan lamunanku.

" Ah ne, Gwenchana " sahutku sopan sembari menuju tempat yang sudah diberikan padaku.

" pssttt..pssstt... " seorang wanita bermata sipit mendesisi ke arahku.

" hmm? Kau memanggillku? " tanyaku pelan, takut ketahuan seonsaengnim.

" Ne, Kim Kibum imnida, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Key " katanya sambil tersenyum padaku, membuat matanya yang sipit terlihat seperti bulan sabit. Aah, dia lucu juga.

" Lee Sungmin imnida, tapi panggil saja Minnie " aku tersenyum padanya.

" Eh, ku beri tahu padamu ne, seseorang yang duduk disampingmu itu adalah manusia mengerikan, jadi kau harus hati-hati " Key bercerita dengan pandangan horror. Eoh? Benarkah? Memangnya siapa yang duduk bersamaku?

" eum, kalau boleh tau siapa yang duduk bersamaku? "

" Cho Kyuhyun. Ya namanya Cho Kyuhyun " jawabnya sambil memicingkan matanya. A-apa? Cho Kyuhyun? Jadi yang ia maksud Cho Kyuhyun? Kyuhyunnie ku? Aku pun melengkungkan bibirku membentuk senyuman yang aku tujukan untuk Key — teman baruku.

" Ne, Gomawo atas peringatannya. " setelah mengucapkan itu dia mengangguk lalu membalikkan Tubuhnya menghadap papan tulis.

Hah~ ternyata aku sebangku dengannya. Terimakasih Tuhan, kau mengabulkan Do'a ku.

**~ Sungmin POV end ~**

Hah~ aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya kepada Ryeowook. bahkan yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin itu sangat beruntung bisa duduk satu bangku dengan namja cingu masa lalunya.

Haruskah kita panggil dia sebagai seseorang yang beruntung? Karena bisa bersama-sama lagi dengan namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun?

Dan bagaimana dengan uri Ryeowookie kita yang polos itu? Haruskah kita katakan dia adalah yeoja yang malang?

Bisakah dia bertahan dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

Dan bisakah seorang Kim Joong Woon melindungi Ryeowook yang sangat ia cintai?

Dan bagaimana pula keputusan Cho Kyuhyun?

Pilihlah

Masa Lalu atau Masa Depan ^^

**~ TBC ~**

Huwaaahh.. terimakasih buat para reader yang review, dukungan kalian benar-benar bikin aku semangat untuk nulis.. kkk~

Oiya, buat yang udah minta alamat twitter sama FB, silahkan kunjungi twitter saya

phiphohBie yang mau tanya-tanya lewat situ yaaa, kalau untuk fb kayaknya kapan-kapan aja, soalnya Fb saya friends nya udah full.. kakakaa~

Sekali lagi Gomapta jeongmal gomawo ^^ *Lambai-Lambai bareng Wookppa*

**Ryeowook's Wife**

*dibantai Ryeosomnia*


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle : Past Or Future?**

**Chapter 6**

**Author : Choi Ryeosomnia**

**Rate : T**

**Cast :**

**_Kim Ryeowook ( yeoja )**

**_Cho Kyuhyun**

**_Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung**

**_Lee Sungmin**

**And Other Person**

**Pair : Kyuwook, Yewook, slight Kyumin**

**Summary :**

**Aku yang selalu mencintaimu tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya terhadapku..**

**Aku tak pernah tahu apakah kau benar-benar mencintaku atau tidak..**

**Tapi saat dia hadir diantara kita, itu membuatku merasa hancur..**

**Dan saat itu aku sadar, bahwa cinta ini tumbuh hanya dipihakku saja..**

**Saat ini rasanya ingin pergi saja dari dunia ini..**

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

** HAPPY READING ^^ **

Ring Ding Dong ... Ring Ding Dong ...

Bel berbunyi, tanda jam sekolah telah berakhir. Seluruh siswa berhamburan meningglkan sekolah, hanya sebagian dari mereka yang tidak pulang karena mengikuti kegiatan ekskul yang diadakan setelah pulang sekolah. Tapi, lima anak manusia ini? Mereka tak ada kegiatan ekskul, juga tak ada urusan disekolah, hanya saja mereka sedang duduk-duduk dan mengobrolkan sesuatu. Ta jarang mereka saling mengejek, tertawa bersama, kejar-kejaran satu sama lain. Hah~ sangat kekanakan bukan? Mengingat mereka adalah siswa sekolah menengah atas. Yap, mereka adalah Kim Joong Woon aka Yesung dari kelas 3-2, Lee Donghae kelas 2-4, Lee Hyukjae aka Eunhyuk dari kelas yang sama dengan Donghae dan juga Lee Taemin dan Kim Kibum dari kelas 1-1. Kalian tanya bagaimana bisa mereka saling mengenal? Mudah saja itu karena Donghae mengenalkan Yesung ke teman-temannya, termasuk yeoja mungil bernama Kim Ryeowook itu. Awalnya Yesung cukup kesal dengan Donghae yang tak mau memperkenalkannya dari awal denga Ryewook, tapi apalah daya Yesung jika Donghae sudah mengancamnya untuk tak mau membantu Yesung semakin dekat dengan Ryeowook. dan oh, kalian perlu tahu bahwa yeoja-yeoja bernama Eunhyuk, Kibum, dan Taemin itu adalah teman Ryeowook sejak SMP, yaa walaupun Eunhyuk satu tingkat diatas mereka.

" Rasanya sepi tanpa Wookie disini " Kibum membuka percakapan.

" Ne, rasanya sepi sekali, tidak ada lagi yang berteriak-teriak dikelas " Taemin menyahut.

" Lhoo, jadi Wookie tidak masuk sekolah hari ini? Dia kenapa memangnya? " tanya Yesung yang kini ikut nimbrung bicara.

" Tadi aku dengar dari seonsaengnim Wookie sakit, aahh aku ingin sekali menjenguknya " perkataan Kibum tadi sempat membuat Yesung kaget dan mengingat kejadian semalam, saat ia menemukan Ryeowook yang tengah baru saja makan ice cream dan memakai baju tipis di tengah guyuran hujan kota Seoul malam itu.

" Jinja? Pasti dia demam " — Yesung

" Bagaimana kau bisa tahu Hyung? " Donghae bertanya dengan masih bermanja-manjaan dengan Eunhyuk kekasihnya itu.

" Semalam aku bertemu dengannya di depan kedai ice cream, dia baru saja membeli ice cream, aku sempat melihat wajahnya memucat karena kedinginan, aku juga sempat mengantarnya pulang "

" A-apa? Kau mengantarnya pulang Oppa? " Eunhyuk bertanya seolah-olah ia tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Yesung, dan dibalas oleh anggukan Yesung.

" Hyung, kau sedang tak berbohong kan? lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? "

" Apa aku terlihat sedang berbohong Hae? "

Donghae menggeleng. Ya, Donghae cukup kenal dekat dengan Yesung dan memahami Yesung. Dia tahu bahwa orang yang sudah ia anggap Hyungnya itu bukanlah pembohong, dia selalu berkata jujur apa adanya.

" Dan untuk Kyuhyun? Mollayo, kau pikir aku Umma nya yang harus mengontrol posisinya setiap saat? " sambung Yesung dengan memutar bola matanya jengah.

" Aneh, tidak biasanya Wookie keluar malam-malam tanpa Kyuhyun, biasanya Kyuhyun akan selalu over protective pada Wookie " ucap Kibum sambil melirik satu-satu temannya yang saat ini tengah menatapnya, dan semuanya pun mengamini ucapan Kibum, kecuali Yesung. Kalian masih bertanya kenapa? Hei, sadarlah! Yesung itu murid baru dan masih belum tau apa-apa, dan lagi dia juga masih belum tau apa-apa juga perihal KyuWook ( Kyuhyun – Ryeowook ).

" Kalau begitu kajja kita jenguk Wookie, dari pada kita terus mengkhawatirkan Wookie disini, lebih baik kita ke apartementnya supaya kita bisa lebih jelas tau keadaan Wookie " Usul Yesung yang akhirnya mendapat tatapan Apa-Dia-Mau-Cari-Mati? oleh yang lainnya.

Sejenak mereka masih saling berpandangan satu sama lain tanpa mempedulikan Yesung yang kini sudah melangkahkan kakinya menjauh untuk keluar dari gedung sekolah itu dan berniat menuju apartement Ryeowook.

" Hyuuuuunnnggg / Opppaaaa " ke-empat anak manusia itu memanggil Yesung seperti kelompok paduan suara. Yesung yang merasa terpanggil pun akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya karena terkejut mendengar teriakan ke-empat orang tersebut, " Waeyo? " tanyanya dengan tampang pabbo.

" Ya! oppa, apa kau benar-benar mau cari mati? "

Eunhyuk berjalan menghampiri Yesung yang diikuti oleh lainnya dibelakangnya.

" Cari mati? apa maksudmu? Aku mau menjenguk Ryeowook, aku mengkhawatirkannya, apa kalian tak mengkhawatirkannya? "

" Jengmal pabboya Yesung Oppa " Taemin memukul kepala Yesung menggunakan gulungan kertas yang sedari tadi ada ditangannya.

" Ya,ya! sopanlah sedikit pada orang yang lebih tua darimu Taemin-ah " Yesung merengut tak terima atas tindakan Taemin padanya.

" Yesung Hyung, sebaiknya kau batalkan niatmu untuk menjenguk Wookie, karena itu sama saja dengan cari mati namanya " — Donghae

Yesung yang belum mengerti arti dari ucapan Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun hanya mengkerutkan keningnya sampai terbentuk perempatan dijidatnya itu. Kibum yang mulai mengerti bahwa Yesung bingung lebih memilih menjelaskan agar Yesung tak nekat untuk menjenguk Ryeowook ke apartementnya.

" Oppa, Wookie itu tinggal serumah dengan Kyuhyun, jika kita kesana Kyuhyun pasti akan marah, karena Kyuhyun bukan tipe orang yang suka dengan sesuatu yang terlalu ramai. Dan Oppa sendiri tahu bahwa kita adalah orang-orang yang sangat berisik, dan itu pasti akan membuat tanduk evil Kyuhyun keluar, tiu suatu pertanda buruk Oppa " jelas Kibum panjang lebar.

" Oh, jadi masalahnya karena Wookie tinggal satu rumah dengan Kyuhyun, jadi ki— MWOOOOO? " Yesung membelalakkan mata sipitnya dengan lebar setelah mencerna ucapan Kibum barusan. Yang lainnya pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng pasrah menyadari akan kelambatan otak kerja Yesung yang bisa dibilang Lemot, pentium satu, LoLa, atau apalah itu namanya.

Yesung hanya berkedip-kedip dengan mulut menganga, " Ke-kenapa mereka bisa tinggal bersama? Mereka kan belum menikah " tanya Yesung.

" Ne, mereka memang belum menikah, tapi mereka dijodohkan oleh ke dua orang tua mereka "

" Dan salahkan saja kedua orang tua mereka yang menyuruh mereka untuk tinggal satu apartement dengan alasan masa-masa pendekatan " Kibum menjelaskan panjang lebar yang semakin membuat Yesung menganga tak percaya akan yang ia dengar.

" Ini konyol " Yesung menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

**Mungkin kau tak ditakdirkan untuk memilikinya, tapi bisa saja kau ditakdirkan untuk melindunginya,**

**Bukankah Tuhan selalu mempunyai rancangan tersendri bagi umatnya?**

**Kau, dia, dan mereka adalah orang-orang yang harus melewati ujian dari Tuhan**

**Percayalah pada dirimu, mungkin kau tak bisa mengubah takdir yang diberikan Tuhan, tapi setidaknya kau bisa merubah nasibmu.**

**Asal kau mau berjuang, Tuhan pasti akan memberi sedikit kesempatan untukmu..**

**Berusahalah dan berdo'a, dan pastikan bahwa kau mengambil keputusan yang tepat**

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

Tidak ada yang bersuara saat ini, hanya dentingan suara sendok dan garpu yang membentur piring yang terdengar. Semuanya tengah sibuk dengan santapan makanan yang ada didepan mereka masing-masing, sampai akhirnya salah satu dari mereka membuka percakapan.

" Chagiya, bagaimana sekolah barumu? Apa kau merasa nyama? " tanya namja paruh baya kepada yeoja aegyo di sampingnya.

" Sangat menyenangkan Appa " jawab yeoja aegyo tersebut dengan mantab. Tentu saja sangat menyenangkan, bukankah satu sekolahan dengan orang yang kita cintai itu memang sangat menyenangkan? Ditambah kita satu kelas dengannya, dan oh jangan lupakan bahwa orang yang kau cintai satu bangku denganmu, yeaah kalian pasti tahu bahwa itu adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan.

" Jinja? Aigoo, mungkin lebih tepatnya menyenangkan karena bisa satu sekolahan dengan Kyuhyunnie eoh? " goda namja paruh baya tersebut yang tadi dipanggil Appa oleh yeoja aegyo itu.

" Jadi benar kau memilih sekolah disana karena ada Kyuhyunnie Minnie-ah? " kini giliran sang Umma yang mulai menggoda aegyanya yang bernama Lee Sungmin itu.

" Ya! jangan bahas itu lagi Umm, Appa " pekik Sungmin dengan muka yang sudah memerah padam.

" issh.. issh.. issh.. ternyata benar kau masih menyukainya eoh? " goda Nyonya Lee lagi.

" Ya, aku memang masih sangat mencintainya Umma " Sungmin akhirnya berkata jujur.

" ahaha, tidak masalah jika kau masih mencintainya minnie-ah, Umma lihat dia juga masih sangat mencintaimu " ucap sang Umma sambil mengelus rambut Sungmin sayang.

" Benarkah? Darimana Umma bisa tahu kalau Kyuhyunnie masih mencintaiku? "

" hemm, apa kau tak lihat chagiya? Kemarin malam bukannya dia menemanimu saat Umma dan Appa belum pulang? "

" Ne Umma, bahkan dia sempat membuatkanku susu. Padahal yang ku tahu dia sangat anti sekali dalam hal yang berhubungan dengan dapur " ucap Sungmin sembari menerawang jauh mengingat kejadian malam itu saat ia merengek minta dibuatkan Susu.

" Hemm itu tandanya dia memang masih peduli dan sangat mencintaimu chagiya, iyakan yeobo? " Nyonya Le mencoba meminta persetujuan dari suaminya, yang tentu saja dibalas dengan anggukan mantab.

Rona merah pun tak dapat Sungmin sembunyikan lagi, entah kenapa hatinya seperti melayang, seperti saat pertama kali Sungmin menerima jawaban bahwa Kyuhyun juga mencintainya dulu.

'benarkah Kyuhyun masih mencintaiku? Jika memang iya aku pasti akan sangat bahagia sekali, aah, aku jadi merindukannya' — pikir Sungmin.

" Umma, Appa! Aku sudah selesai, aku ke kamar dulu ne " Sungmin langsung berlari menuju kamarnya dengan senyum yang sangat mengembang.

.

.

.

Kini keduanya tengah berada di ruang tengah apartement mereka. Tak ada percakapan diantara mereka karena mereka sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Ryeowook yang tengah berkutat dengan laptop nya, dan Kyuhyun yang dengan santainya tengah memencet tombol-tombol pada kekasihnya — PSP.

Namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mepause Game nya dan matanya melotot kearah layar ponselnya. Entah apa yang membuatnya sampai seperti itu, bahkan Ryeowook yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan laptop nya pun kini tengah terheran-heran dengan ekspresi Kyuhyun yang menurutnya errr aneh.

Kyuhyun sedikit tergesa-gesa menyambar jacket dan kunci mobilnya, seperti orang kesetanan.

" Wookie-ah, aku ada urusan, ungkin aku akan pulang telat, kau tidurlah dulu ne? Jangan lupa kunci pintunya, aku sudah membawa kunci duplikat " cercah Kyuhyun buru-buru.

" Kau mau kemana? Ini sudah malam Kyu? Tidak bisakah jika kau tak pergi malam ini? " pinta Ryeowook dengan nada khawatir dan tatapan yang seolah memohon agar Kyuhyun tak pergi.

" Aku ada janji dengan temanku, ku mohon mengertilah. Kau jangan mengkhawatirkanku, aku ini namja dan lagi jangan lupa minum obatnya. Arasseo? " Kyuhyun langsung melenggang pergi setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut dengan sebelumnya ia mengecup puncak kepala Ryeowook.

'kenapa janjian dengan teman malam-malam begini? Tak biasanya Kyuhyun pergi malam-malam seperti ini' pikir Ryeowook.

.

.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya dibangku taman, sesekali matanya menyapu seluruh pengunjung yang ada ditaman itu, mencoba mencari sesosok yeoja aegyo yang tadi mengajaknya bertemu. Namun sepertinya ia tak menemukannya. Dilihatnya juga layar ponselnya dan mencoba mengotak-atiknya, mungkin ia mncoba menghubungi seorang 'teman' yang tadi menjadi alasannya untuk pergi.

Ya! saat tadi Kyuhyun sedang asik dengan PSP nya, tiba-tiba ponselnya begetar dan menampilkan sebuah pesan yang kira-kira isinya :

From : Eniminnie Bunny

'Kyuhyunnie, kau diaman? Aku merindukanmu ^,^ Datanglah ketempat biasa, aku menunggumu. Chuu~'

Setelah membaca pesan tersebut, entah kenapa ada sesuatu kebahagiaan yang menyeruak dalam hatinya yang belum bisa ia deskripsikan. Entah ini adalah perasaan cintanya yang dulu sempat hilang , ataukah ini hanya perasaan rindunya saja? Tapi yang pasti dia akan selalu memenuhi apa yang di pinta yeoja itu selama ia bisa memberi. Bukankah ini bisa dibilang keterlaluan? Hei, kalian tahu sendiri kan jika Kyuhyun itu sudah punya Ryeowook?

Setelah lama Kyuhyun menunggu dan 'teman' nya itu belum datang, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pulang dengan perasaan yang sedikit kesal karena 'teman' tersebut sepertinya hanya mempermainkannya. Tapi baru saja ia akan bangkit dari duduknya, matanya gelap tak ada cahaya, ada sebuah tangan yang menutup matanya. Tangannya terasa sangat halus dan sepertinya Kyuhyun mengenali siapa pemilik tangan tersebut. Sebuah lengkungan senyum tercetak jelas dibibir kissable Kyuhyun.

" Tebak siapa aku " kata seseorang tersebut.

" Aku tahu siapa kau, karena aku masih sangat hafal dengan pemilik suara ini, jadi cepat lepaskan tanganmu " kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Hei, apa-apaan ini? Mengapa mereka seperti sepasang kekasih? Bukankah hubungan mereka sudah seharusnya berakhir? Mengingat Kyuhyun sudah dijodohkan dengan yeoja mungil disana itu? Apa ini bisa disebut perselingkuhan?

" Hah~ aku harap kau akan terkejut dan berteriak, tapi ternyata terkejut pun tak sama sekali " seseorang tersebut memajukan bibirnya kedepan sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengacak rambut yeoja itu gemas melihat tingkah aegyonya yang melebihi batas kewajaran itu.

" Kyunnie, apa kau tak merindukanku? " tanya yeoja itu dengan nada yang manja.

" Ani, aku tak merindukanmu sama sekali " Kyuhyun bekata jahat sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Bibir yeoja itu pun semakin maju, membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau terkekeh pelan.

" Aku merindukanmu Lee Sungmin " kata Kyuhyun pelan yang masih bisa didengar jelas dengan Sungmin.

" Jinja? Benarkah? "

" Ne " Kyuhyun tersenyum manis kearah Sungmin, yang membuat Sungmin tertunduk malu.

" Jadi, apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku Min? Sampai mengajakku bertemu malam-malam begini? " Kyuhyun mencoba to the point, karena ia tak mau berlama-lama meninggalkan yeoja mungilnya di apartement nya sendirian, terlebih bukannya yeoja mungil itu masih sakit?

" Eum, aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu Kyunnie atas kepergianku meninggalkanmu 1tahun yang lalu. Aku sangat menyesal " sebutir tetesan air bening jatuh dari mata kelinci yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin itu.

" Sudahlah Min, toh sekarang kita sudah bisa bertemu kembali " Diusapnya air mata dipipi Sungmin dengan lembut.

" Tapi Kyunnie, seharusnya aku tak meninggalkanmu saat itu hanya untuk menuntut ilmu di Jepang, sungguh aku sangat menyesal " tangis Sungmin pun semakin menjadi ketika ia mengucapkan kata-kata yang begitu penuh dengan pengandaian. Kyuhyun yang merasa iba melihat Sungmin menangis pun akhirnya memeluk Sungmin dengan membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan.

" sssttt, uljima Min, aku tak apa. Kau tak perlu menyesal seperti ini "

Lihat, inikah seorang Cho Kyuhyun? Inikah Cho Kyuhyun kita yang selama ini terkenal dingin dan cuek? Inikah sosok Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu bersikap lembut dihadapan Lee Sungmin? Dan oh, dimana Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu cuek dan posessive serta kekanak-kanakan yang selalu ia tampilkan dihadapan Kim Ryeowook yeoja mungil itu? Kenapa seorang Cho Kyuhyun tak bisa adil?

" Kau tak marah padaku? " tanya Sungmin yang masih berada dalam dekapan hangat Kyuhyun.

" Awalnya aku memang marah, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu aku mulai sadar bahwa sekolah di Jepang akan membuatmu mewujudkan mimpimu, bukankah begitu Min " tutur Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang mengembang.

" Eoh? Benarkah ini Cho Kyuhyun ku? Benarkah dia sudah sedewasa ini? Sepertinya aku melewatkan banyak hal tentangmu "

" Kau ini mau memujiku atau menyindirku? " rajuk Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin tertawa lepas.

" Ahahaha, mianhe aku hanya bercanda, tapi aku menyukai Kyuhyun yang dewasa ini, kkk~ "

" Ah sesukamu lah Min " dengus Kyuhyun. " Ini sudah malam tidakkah kau ingin pulang? " sambung Kyuhyun.

" Ani, aku masih ingin disini, aku masih merindukan tempat ini, tempat diamana kita menghabiskan hari setiap harinya " jawab Sungmin sambil menerawang jauh dilangit yang gelap dengan bertaburan bintang diatas sana.

" Kau bisa sakit Min, pulanglah. Kau bisa datang lagi besok "

" Kau mengkhawatirkanku Kyunnie? " Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, seperti pandangan yang penuh dengan harapan.

'mungkinkah Kyuhyun masih mencintaiku Tuhan? Aku harap masih ada tempat dihatinya untukku' do'a Sungmin dalam hati.

Sungguh, Kyuhyun pun tak tahu dia harus menjawab apa. Dia bimbang dengan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, entah dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Sungmin, atau itu hanyalah alasannya agar ia cepat pulang dan bersama yeoja mungil yang di apartemennya. Perasaan yang ia alami sangat rumit, dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

" Ah ne, aku mengkhawatirkanmu Min " Jawab Kyuhyun dengan sedikit nada keraguan didalamnya. Sungmin menunduk malu mendengarkan jawaban Kyuhyun, mukanya pun memerah bak tomat.

" Minnie? Gwencahana? Muakamu merah, apa kau sakit? " Kyuhyun menempelkan punggung tangannya dikening Sungmin yang sukses membuat wajah Sungmin semakin memerah.

" A-ani, gwe-gwenchana Kyunnie, hehe " Gugup Sungmin yang diselingi dengan tawa renyah diperkataanya.

~ Heniing ~ tak ada percakapan diantara mereka berdua, atmosfir pun teras tak menyenangkan, Kyuhyun membenci suasana seperti ini, YA! waalupun dia benci keramaian dan lebih suka dengan ketenangan, tapi tidak untuk kali ini, dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa mencairkan suasana.

" Kyunnie~ " panggilan Sungmin memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

" Hn "

" Bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu padamu? "

" Apa? "

" Eum, apa ada yeoja lain yang saat ini menempati hatimu? "

Pertanyaan yang dilayangkan Sungmin mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun menoleh dan melihat wajah mata Sungmin yang memancarkan harapan besar padanya.

" Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? "

" Aku hanya ingin tahu, tak kau jawab pun tak apa " Jawab Sungmin cepat.

" Aku tak tahu Min, aku sendiri bingun dengan perasaanku "

Apa maksudmu Kyu? Kau bingung dengan perasaanmu? Maksudmu bingung karena searang yeojacingumu dimasa lalumu hadir lagi dalam hidupmu? Dan membuat cintamu pada seorang yeoja mungil itu memudar. Begitu?

" Kenapa begitu? " Sungmin bertanay antusias

" Sejujurnya aku— "

" Tak apa Kyunnie, aku tak akan memaksamu untuk kembali lagi padaku, cukup berikan aku kesempatan untuk memulainya lagi dari awal dan aku akan berusaha memberikan kebahagiaan yang dulu pernah kita rasakan bersama-sama " Sungmin memotong ucapan Kyuhyun dan langung memeluk Kyuhyun yang masih diam mencoba mencerna ucapan Sungmin barusan.

'Haruskah aku melakukan ini? Bagaimana dengan Wookie, dia pasti akan tersakiti dengan ini semua, dia akan menjadi pihak yang terluka' batin Kyuhyun miris mengingat Ryeowook.

" Kau tak perlu melakukan apapun, yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah membuka hatimu untuk kehadiranku lagi dan kita akn segera kembali seperti dulu lagi "

Keduanya pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya mencoba menghangatkan tubuh masing-masing di malam hari yang suhunya benar-benar sangat terasa menusuk tulang.

**Apakah cinta memang serumit ini? Ku rasa jawabannya adalah 'iya'**

**Bukankah cinta memang selalu seperti ini? Selalu mempermainkan hidup seseorang dengan takdir yang tak dapat dilihat secara langsung.**

**Tapi bukankah seseorang pernah berkata bahwa seseorang yang akan menjadi pemenang adalah sesorang yang dapat melalui masa-masa sulitnya dengan sabar dan tabah juga ikhlas?**

**Percayalah, Tuhan selalu bersamamu ^^**

Kyuhyun memasuki apartementnya sembari menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya untuk mengurangi hawa dingin yang baru saja ia rasakan diluar apartement. Setelah dia menutup pintu dan membalikkan badannya untuk menuju kamarnya, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat yeoja mungil yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya kini telah tidur dengan posisi duduk didepan laptop yang masih menyala.

" Ck, dia ini selalu saja seperti ini " decak Kyuhyun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu berjalan mendekati Ryeowook. Digendongnya Ryewook yang masih tertidur dengan perlahan menuju kamarnya. Dibaringkannya tubuh mungil tersebut di ranjang Ryeowook, tak lupa dia menutupi tubuh mungilnya dengan selimut yang tebal. Sejenak dipandanginya wajah damai Ryeowook saat ini, perlahan dia mengecup kening Ryeowook dengan lembut sembari menutup matanaya, mencoba mengerti dengan apa yang tengah ia rasakan.

" Kau orang yang bisa merubahku menjadi dewasa seperti ini, kau bahkan terlalu baik untukku, haruskah aku melukaimu yang selalu menyayangiku? " Gumam Kyuhyun lirih dengan tatapan mata sendu mengarah ke wajah damai Ryeowook yang tengah tertidur pulas.

Cinta mengajarkan kita untuk berperasaan, tidak ingin melukai dan menyakiti hati lainnya

Tapi kau juga harus ingat bahwa cinta adalah pilihan, memilih salah satu dari berbagai pilihan itu harus, dan itulah yang seharusnya kau lakukan saat ini

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

Pagi menjelang, sinar matahari menerobos masuk ke jendela sebuah kamar yang dihuni oleh namja berkulit pucat yang masih setia bergumul dengan ranjangnya. Merasa terusik dengan sinar tersebut, namja itupun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mencoba membiasakan dengan sinar matahari itu. Di kuceknya matanya sambil ia mendudukkan tubuhnya disandaran ranjang. Bahkan saat bangun tidur seperti ini pun ia tetap terlihat mempesona.

Diliriknya jam Weker disamping, dan matanya membelalak lebar dengan pupil mata yang sudah pasti ikut membulat lucu.

" Omooo~ Aiissh, kenapa yeoja berisik itu tak membangunkanku sih? Apa jangan-jangan dia juga kesiangan? Aiissh " Kyuhyun bermonolog sendiri sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah Kyuhyun sudah memakai seragam sekolahnya dengan lengkap dia pun berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kamar Ryeowook untuk membangunkan yeoja yang memang sangat sulit untuk bangun pagi tersebut. Sungguh, jika Ryeowook masih tidur dengan pulas sudah ku pastikan nyawanya akan terancam.

" Tok Tok Tok, Wookie cepat bangun! Kau mau kta terlambat sekolah eoh? "

" .. "

" Ya! Wookie-ah? Aku bialng cepat bangun "

" ... "

" Kim Ryeowook, jangan bercanda " Kyuhyun menaikkan sedikit nada suaranya yang biasanya akan membuat seorang kim Ryeowook benar-benar mati gaya.

" Ya! KIM RYEOWOOK! AKU BILANG CEPAT BANGUN ATAU BERSIAPLAH UNTUK JALAN KAKI SAMPAI SEKOLAH HARI INI " oke oke sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar marah saat ini. Tapi tidak, kalian salah jika menganggap Kyuhyun berteriak seperti itu karena ia takut terlambat, dia hanya khawatir dengan keadaan Ryeowook, bukankah dia baru saja sembuh? Dan semalam pun dia kembali tertidur didepan laptopnya. Ck, kebiasaan buruk bukan?

" ... " tetap tak ada respon.

Kyuhyun yang mulai geram dan khawatir kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Ryeowook pun kini sudah mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak pintu kamar Ryeowook.

BRAAAKKK.. dengan kekuatan yang penuh Kyuhyun pun berhasil mendobrak pintu kamar Ryeowook yang sebenarnya tak dikunci.

Diedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar yang dipenuhi dengan boneka jerapah itu, menelisik mencoba mencari sosok yeoja mungil yang membuatnya uring-uringan pagi-pagi begini, namun hasilnya nihil, yeoja mungil itu tak ada dikamarnya. Entah dia khawatir atau apa yang pasti Kyuhyun dengan tergesa-gesa keluar menuju kamar itu, tapi baru dua langkah ia berjalan, ekor matanya menemukan selembar kertas putih dimeja rias Ryeowook. niatnya untuk segera pegi pun diurungkan dan lebih memilih membaca tulisan yang ada dikertas tersebut. Kyuhyun membukannya dan mulai membaca barisan pertama :

'Kyu tersenyumlah, kau lebih tampan jika tersenyum, aku tahu kau pasti sedang memasang wajah masam mu itu'

" Hah? Apa maksudmu Kim Ryeowook? kau menyuruhku tersenyum setelah membuatku semarah ini? "

'Maafkan aku Kyu, aku memang membuatmu marah tapi aku tak berbohong bahwa kau lebih taman jika tersenyum ^^'

" Aku tahu, tak perlu kau memujiku aku juga sudah tahu " Kyuhyun tersenyum disela-sela ia menjawab tulisan yang ia yakini tulisan Ryeowook.

'Aigoo kau sangat tampan Kyu jika tersenyum seperti itu'

" Ne,ne aku tahu aku tahu. Jadi apa sebenarnya maksudmu menulis surat ini? Jangan membuatku marah lagi "

'Ah baiklah, sepertinya kau mulai marah lagi'

" Wookie, apa kau punya indra ke-6 sampai bisa menebak reaksiku "

'Aku tak punya indra keenam, aku hanya hafal dengan kebiasaanmu saja, kkk~'

" Eoh? Sudahlah, sebenarnya apa sih maksud anak ini " Kyuhyun mulai naik darah lagi.

'Kyu hari ini aku tak bisa berangkat bersamamu, Hyukkie Eonnie menjemputku, jadi kau berangkat sekolah sendiri ne? Dan ingat jangan membolos, jangan bermain PSP saat guru menenerangkan, jangan tidur saat guru menyuruhmu mengerjakan soal-soal'

Kyuhyuh membaca baris tersebut sedikit tertawa lalu bergumam kecil " Kau ini cerewet sekali "

'Kyu jangan mengataiku cerewet aku hanya ingin kau menjadi murid teladan'

" Kkk, sepertinya kau benar0benar mempunyai indra ke-6 Wook? " kekeh Kyuhyun pelan.

'Cepat berangkat Kyu, kau sudah terlambat. Apa kau mau dihukum?'

Dan yaap, membaca baris terakhir dikertas itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun lari tunggang langgang.

**Bukankah seseorang yang mencintaimu selalu hafal dan mengingat setiap tentang dirimu? Bahkan meskipun hal itu sangat kecil?**

**Dan inilah dia, seseorang yang selalu hafal dengan kebiasaan kekasihnya yang akan sangat marah jika bertele-tele**

**Bisa dipastikan bahwa dia adalah yeoja yang sangat mencintai kekasihnya ^^**

#Shappire Blue SHS

Kyuhyun terengah-engah setelah sampai didepan kelasnya, dia masuk dan mengucapkan alasan terlambatnya kepada seonsaengnim yang saat itu tengah mengajar. Setelah alasannya diterima, Kyuhyun dipersilahkan duduk, tapi saat Kyuhyun menuju ke bangkunya, manik matanya menemukan seseorang. Ya! seseorang itu yang semalam pergi bersamanya.

" Hai Kyunnie, kita berjumpa lagi " sapa seseorang tadi setelah Kyuhyun sampai dan duduk dibangkunya yang tak lain bersampigan dengan seseorang tersebut.

" Minnie? Kenapa kau disini? " tanya Kyuhyun.

" Hehe, mian semalam aku lupa memberitahumu kalau aku sekolah ditempatmu juga bersekolah " Sungmin menjawab dengan cengiran di bibirnya.

Dan Kyuhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan mulut yang berbentuk huruf 'O' .

~ Skip Time ~

Ring Ding Dong ... — bel istirahat berbunyi. Seluruh siswa pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk sekedar merefreshing otaknya.

" Kyunnie, ayo kita ke kantin, aku lapar~ " Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun manja, yang membuat seluruh siswa yang melihatnya saling bertukar pandang. Menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut, bingung, dan heran.

Bagaimana mungkin seorang yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin si murid baru itu sedekat dan seberani itu pada Kyuhyun tang ntabenenya adalah manusia dingin dan jangan lupakan seorang yeoja bernama Kim Ryeowook yang berstatus yeojacingu Kyuhyun.

'Apa mungkin Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sudah putus?' ya, kira-kira itulah isi pikiran dari murid-murid yang melihat Kyuhyun ditarik manja oleh Sungmin.

Setelah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sampai di kantin, Sungmin memesankan coca-cola untuk mereka berdua, Ya! Sungmin tahu kalau Kyuhyun sangat menyukai coca-cola. Sungmin yang daritadi melihat Kyuhyun diam saja, akhirnya buka mulut.

" Kyunnie, kenapa kau diam saja? "

" Anie, gwenchana Minnie-ah "

Sungmin hanya tersenyum menanggapi jawaban Kyuhyun.

'Bagaimana kalau Wookie adas disini? Apa yang harus aku katakana padanya?' jerit batin Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Sperti biasanya, setiap bel istirahat Donghae dan Eunhyuk akan pergi ke kelas 3-2 untuk menemui Yesung, lalu pergi ke kelas 1-1 untuk menemui Ryeowook, Kibum dan Taemin, dan selanjutnya pergi ke kantin bersama-sama. Ya, kira-kira seperti itulah.

" Wookie-ah, tumben namja evil mu itu tak menemuimu? " Tanya Eunhyuk keheranan.

" Ya! Biasanya dia kan menjemputmu di depan kelas " tambah Taemin.

" Mollayo, mungkin dia marah karena tadi pagi aku tak membangunkannya, dan lebih memilih berangkat bersama Eunhyuk Eonnie " Jawab Ryeowook sambil mengangkat bahunya.

" Ciih, kekanak-kanakan sekali Kyuhyun itu. " Cibir Donghae.

" Ne, sama sekali tak dewasa " timpal Kibum yang akhirnya ikut nimbrung.

" Sudah-sudah, jangan diteruskan lagi, kajja kita ke kantin keburu kita kehabisan makanan disana " Yesung menengahi pembicaraan para Hoobaenya itu.

Mereka pun kini pergi ke arah kantin.

Setelah mereka sampai kantin, tak sengaja ekor mata Ryeowook melihat namja yang ia cintai, yaa kalian pasti tahulah siapa namja duduk berhadapan dengan yeoja berparas aegyo yang familiar dimatanya. Mereka tampak berbincang-bincang, dan tak jarang yeoja itu mecubit tangan Kyuhyun. Tanpa terasa wajah Ryeowook kini memerah, matanya perlahan memanas untuk menghalau meluncurnya butiran bening yang kini sudah berdesakan meminta untuk keluar, bahunya sedikit bergetar menahan tangis yang bias saja akan terdengar oleh orang lain. Tak tahan untuk melihat ini terlalu lama ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

" Eumm, sepertinya aku tidak lapar, aku akan kembali ke kelas " setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut, dia pun langsung pergi berlari meninggalkan teman-temannya tanpa menghiraukan panggilan-panggilan yang dilayangkan untuknya. Ryeowook berlari secepat mungkikin tanpa memperhatikan pandangan murid-murid yang menatapnya heran. Ryeowook sungguh ntak peduli apapun selain ingin menghilangkan rasa nyeri yang tiba-tiba mendera hatinya, menjauhi tempat tersebut dan menekan dadanya ah tidak, lebih tepatnya hatinya kuat-kuat untuk mengenyahkan rasa sakit di hatinya tersebut.

Hei, bagaimana tidak sakit eoh? Jika seseorang yang kau cintai kini tengah duduk bersama orasng lain yang tak lain adalah masa lalu dari orang yang kau cintai? Ya, Ryeowook tahu bahwa yeoja yang tadi bersama Kyuhyun adalah Lee Sungmin kekasih Kyuhyun dulu. Bagaimana bias Ryeowook tahu? Ah, itu mudah saja, karena Ryeowook pernah melihat foto SUngmin di dompet Kyuhyun.

Sementara Ryeowook terus berlari tanpa ia sadari seseorang yang membeonya dari belakang.

**~ TBC ~**

Hyaaaaa, akhirnya update juga.. kkk~

Mian updatenya agak ngaret soalnya aku masih sibuk ngurusin sekolah.. kkk~

Tapi janji deh untuk chap depan gk akan lama-lama kok upodatenya.. hihihihi

Oke.. sekarang saatnya review-review ne.. biar aku semangat nulisnya.. kkkk~

Paiii..paiii.. *lambai-lambai bareng Wookppa*

**Ryeowook's Wife**

*dibacok Ryeosomnia*


	7. Chapter 7

**Tittle : Past Or Future?**

**Chapter 7**

**Author : Choi Ryeosomnia**

**Rate : T**

**Cast :**

**_Kim Ryeowook ( yeoja )**

**_Cho Kyuhyun**

**_Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung**

**_Lee Sungmin**

**And Other Person**

**Pair : Kyuwook, Yewook, slight Kyumin**

**Summary :**

**Aku yang selalu mencintaimu tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya terhadapku..**

**Aku tak pernah tahu apakah kau benar-benar mencintaku atau tidak..**

**Tapi saat dia hadir diantara kita, itu membuatku merasa hancur..**

**Dan saat itu aku sadar, bahwa cinta ini tumbuh hanya dipihakku saja..**

**Saat ini rasanya ingin pergi saja dari dunia ini..**

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

** HAPPY READING ^^ **

Ryeowook terduduk lesu di rerumputan taman belakang sekolahnya, air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan pun akhirnya membuncah keluar semua. Sakit, ya ini sangat sakit. Bahkan lubuk hatinya yang terdalam pun terasa di gores benda tajam.

" Pakailah sapu tangan ini " seseorang menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan di depan wajah Ryowook. Ryeowook yang masih menangis pun mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang memberinya sapu tangan.

" Ye-Yesung Op-paaa "

Yesung tersenyum lembut sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Ryeowook yang baru saja menerima sapu tangan darinya.

" Kenapa tidak dilanjutkan menangisnya? " tanyanya tanpa melihat Ryeowook.

" Oppa.. " gumam Ryeowook lirih.

" Jika menangis memang dapat mengurangi bebanmu maka menangislah, Oppa akan diam disini siap menampung air matamu "

Ryeowook tercekat mendengar kata-kata Yesung, bagaimana mungkin Yesung begitu memahami perasaan Ryeowook? bukankah meraka baru saling mengenal?

Ryeowook pun mulai menangis, menangis sampai matanya sembab. Menangisi bagaimana nasib hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Ya, dia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia merasa menjadi orang ke tiga diantara hubungan Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin. Haruskah ia pergi? Haruskah ia memutuskan perjodohannya? Haruskah ia melepaskan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya hanya mencintai Sungmin?

Sejujurnya Ryeowook pun sangat mencintai Kyuhyun, tapi bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Entahlah. Dia tak pernah bicara segara gamblang tentang perasaannya, dan itu sukses membuat Ryeowook bingung akan sikap Kyuhyun.

Banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di otaknya, sungguh dia benar-benar membenci nasibnya yang begitu buruk.

Yesung yang melihat Ryeowook menangis semakin menjadi membuat hatinya tergugah lalu memeluk tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya. Dan sepertinya pelukan Yesung membuat Ryeowook sedikit tenang. Hanya tersisa isakan-isakan kecil yang terdengar. Mungkin Ryeowook sudah mulai bisa tenang saat ini.

Dilepaskannya pelukan Yesung, Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan mata yang sembab membuat Yesung tersenyum pahit melihat gadis pujaan hatinya seperti itu. Dia memang tak tahu apa-apa soal Ryeowook, tapi dia tahu pasti penyebab Ryeowook menangis. Tentu saja itu karena Yesung juga sempat melihat Kyuhyun yang duduk saling berhadapan di kantin tadi.

Yesung senang memang memeluk Ryeowook yang sudah menjerat hatinya, tapi sungguh demi Tuhan yang dia sembah, dia benar-benar tak suka memeluk Ryeowook dalam keadaan seperti ini. Yang Yesung inginkan adalah memeluk Ryeowooknya dengan senyum yang mengembang.

.

.

.

" Kenapa Wookie tiba-tiba tidak lapar begitu? " tanya Taemin entah pada siapa.

" Dan kenapa Yesung Hyung mengikuti Wookie? " — Donghae

" Ah sudahlah, biarkan Yesung dengan Wookie, kajja kita makan " Seru Eunhyuk kelewat semangat.

Sementara Kibum? Dia hanya diam, Kibum diam bukannya ia tak mau tahu, hanya saja dia jelas sudah tahu apa yang membuat sahabatnya itu pergi begitu saja. Ya, Kibum juga sempat melihat arah pandang Ryeowook yang mengarah pada dua anak manusia yang duduk berhadapan itu. So, sudah jelas Kibum sangat tahu apa yang membuat hati Ryeowook sedih.

.

.

.

" Mianhe merepotkanmu Oppa " kata Ryeowook yang sudah mulai agak baikan.

" Ani, kau tak merepotkan. Oppa justru senang bisa membantumu seperti ini Wook "

" Tapi, kenapa Oppa bisa berada disini? "

" Oppa tadi mengikutimu "

Ryeowook mengernyit bingung.

" Kenapa Oppa mengikutiku? "

" Karena Oppa tak akan membiarkan Wookie menangis sendiri. " Yesung tersenyum hangat membuat Ryeowook juga ikut tersenum. Tapi senyum itu tak bertahan lama, senyum Ryeowook tiba-tiba menghilang.

" Bagaimana bisa Oppa tahu kalau aku menangis? " ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

" Karena Oppa punya mata, dan Oppa juga melihat apa yang tadi kau lihat " terangnya.

" Jadi Oppa tahu? "

" Ne, sangat tahu " ujarnya mantab.

Perlahan tangan Yesung mengelus rambut hitam panjang Ryeowook yang tergerai indah, mencoba memberi kenyamanan pada sang pemilik.

" Melihat orang yang kau cintai sedang bersama orang lain pasti sangat menyakitkan. Apa kau baik-baik saja? "

" Seperti yang kau lihat Oppa, aku bahkan masih baik-baik saja " Ryeowook tersenyum mencoba memberi pengertian bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

" Bagaimana kau bisa berkata baik-baik saja, kalau air mata itu sendiri masih mengalir di pipimu " Yesung menghapus air mata yang tanpa Ryeowook sadari mengair sendiri dengan ibu jarinya.

'Sampai sebegitu sakitkah hingga kau tak menyadari bahwa air mata itu keluar dari pelupuk matamu Wook?' — inner Yesung.

" Eoh? Jinja? Ah ini hanya sisa yang tadi Oppa " Ryeowook mencoba mengelak yang dibalas anggukan oleh Yesung.

" Jadi? Kau tahu siapa yeoja yang duduk bersama namjacingumu itu? "

" Ne, yeoja itu adalah kekasih Kyuhyun di masa lalu sebelum aku hadir di hidupnya " terangnya dengan mata yang memandang ke arah awan diatas sana.

" Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana denganmu? "

" Entahlah, aku tak tahu aku harus apa? Bahkan aku sendiri tak tahu apa Kyuhyun benar-benar mencintaiku " Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya mencoba menguatkan hatinya sendiri.

" Lalu apa yang selanjutny akan kau lakukan? " tangan Yesung masih setia mengelus surai lembut itu.

" Apa? Aku sendiri juga masih bingung, aku hanya akan bertahan sampai semuanya jelas " Ryeowook mati-matian menahan tangisnya yang sudah mulai mau meluncur keluar. Yesung yang menyadari bahwa pertanyaannya seakan menambah luka dihati Ryeowook pun lebih memilih menghentikan pertanyaannya. Yesung tak sanggup untuk melihat tangis Ryeowook lagi, cukup untuk hari ini dia melihat Ryeowook menangis, dan cukup untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya dia harus menangis Ryeowooknya menangis, yaaah walaupun dia yakin dengan sangat bahwa untuk kedepannya dia sendiri tak bisa menjamin.

" Jadi, apa bisa kita kembali ke kelas? " tanya Yesung mengalihkan pembicaraan yang tadi.

" Ne, kajja " Ryeowook menarik pergelangan tangan Yesung dengan senyum yang mengembang seolah semua telah baik-baik saja.

'Ckck, cepat sekali mood nya kembali' batin Yesung.

Bertahan? Ya ku rasa itu kata yang cukup bijak. Tapi apa kau tahu arti dan makna dari 'bertahan' yang sebenarnya? Itu berarti kau akan tetap bertahan saat hatimu disakiti, kau akan tetap tersenyum meskipun banyak hal yang dapat memudarkan senyummu. Bahkan saat kau dicampakkan sekalipun. Tapi manusia punya batas kesabaran, jika kau sudah lelah akan kata 'bertahan' kau boleh memilih untuk pergi. Bukankah manusia punya hak?

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

.

.

Ring ding dong ― bel pulang sekolah sudah kembali berbunyi.

Semua murid tengah mengemasi barang-barangnya, begitupun dengan yang tengah dilakukan oleh ketiga yeoja manis ini, hari ini tak seperti biasanya. Ryeowook yang selalu berceloteh karena memang sifatnya yang banyak bicara itu mendadak diam seolah mulutnya tengah dikunci rapat-rapat, semenjak dari kantin tadi Ryeowook tak bicara sepatah katapun pada kedua temannya yang tengah memandangnya aneh, ah tidak lebih tepatnya satu dari dua yeoja itu, karena Kibum sudah tahu alasan Ryeowook diam seperti itu. Mata Ryeowook terlihat sedang dalam keadaan kosong, wajah yang selalu nampak ceria kini seperti lesu tak ada semangat. 'Kemana Ryeowook kita yang dulu?' begitulah isi pikiran Taemin.

" Wookie-ah, gwenchana? " tanya Taemin khawatir, yang disahuti dengan anggukan lemah.

" Wookie wajahmu pucat, apa kau sakit? Dan sepertinya tadi kau belum makan " lagi, Kibum mencoba mengajak Ryeowook bicara, dan apalagi dia sangat khawatir akan kesehatan Ryeowook yang memang lemah dan menderita anemia juga maag.

" Ani. Gwenchana, kalian kenapa bertanya dengan nada khawatir begitu sih? " akhirnya Ryeowook menjawab pertanyaan kedua sahabatnya itu dengan senyum dan berakhir dengan wajah yang ditekuk karena merasa mereka terlalu berlebihan dalam menjaga kesehatan Ryeowook.

Taemin akhirnya bernafas lega mendengar dan melihat Ryeowooknya yang telah kembali seperti biasanya, tapi tidak dengan Kibum. Kibum hanya tersenyum tipis, 'buang senyum palsumu itu Wook' ―inner Kibum.

Kau menutupi semuanya dengan senyum palsumu itu, dan berharap bahwa semua ini takkan membuat para sahabatmu khawatir. Kau seolah seperti batu yang selalu tegar dan takkan pecah, walaupun pada kenyataannya kau itu seperti kaktus, yang dari luar terlihat sangat keras tapi didalamnya penuh dengan air mata

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

Jam belajaran yang sudah berakhir sejak 10 menit lagu tak lantas membuat Tuan Muda Cho itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan tentu saja itu menarik perhatian seorang yeoja yang duduk disebelahnya yang tengah menatapnya aneh.

" Kyunnie, kau tak pulang? " suara Sungmin menyadarkan Kyuhyu dari lamunannya.

" Ada apa Min? " Kyuhyun mencoba setenang mungkin untuk menjawab agar Sungmin tak mengetahui bahwa kini dia tengah gelisah memikirkan seseorang.

Sungmin tampak menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya frustasi, dan itu karena Sungmin tahu bahwa saat ini Kyuhyun sedang tidak tenang, ditariknya tangan Kyuhyun untuk mengikuti langkahnya dan Kyuhyun pun sedikit tersentak mendapat perlakuan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba itu.

" Kau mau membawaku kemana? " Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

" Ke kedai ice cream, kau tampak ada pikiran. Dan ice cream baik untuk mencairkan pikiran yang sedang kalut "

" Aku tak bisa Min, aku― "

" Ku mohooooon, hari iniiii saja temani aku makan ice cream ne? " ucap Sungmin memelas sambil memasang rabbit icenya yang selalu berhasil membuat hati Kyuhyun luluh.

" Baiklah " akhirnya Kyuhyun menyetujui permintaan Sungmin yang kini tengah jingkrak-jingkrak senang dan itu membuat senyum Kyuhyun mau tak mau mengembang.

Heoh? Sekarang apa lagi? Kau dengan mudah mengabulkan permintaannya untuk menemaninya ke kedai ice cream? Bukankah beberapa hari yang lalu kau menolak mentah-mentah ajakan seorang yeoja mungil yang akhirnya berujung dengan dia yang jatuh sakit? Sekali lagi ku katakan 'KAU BENAR-BENAR TAK ADIL'

" Masuklah dulu, aku akan menelpon seseorang sebentar " Kyuhyun mempersilahkan Sungmin masuk ke dalam mobilnya dengan membukakan pintu itu terlebih dahulu dan itu adalah hal yang tak pernah sekalipun dia lakukan untuk yeoja mungil bernama Ryeowook. sungmin tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam mobil Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya disaku celana seragamnya lalu mengetikkan sebuah nomor yang sudah hafal diluar kepalanya.

" Yobseyo " saut sebuah suara diseberang sana. " Wookie-ah, bisakah hari ini kau pulang bersama temanmu? "― Kyuhyun

" Eh? Memangnya kau mau kemana? " seorang yang ternyata adalah Ryeowook itu menyauti. " Aku ada urusan penting " jawab Kyuhyun.

" Baiklah, hati-hati. " Piiipp... Kyuhyun mematikan sambungan teleponnya lalu memasuki mobilnya dan mulai melanjukan mobilnya keluar dari parkiran.

Setelah mobil Kyuhyun keluar dari parkiran dan juga halaman sekolah, seorang yeoja keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir deras dipipi chubby nya, menatap nanar mobil Kyuhyun yang sudah menghilang dari pandangan matanya. Penglihatan matanya pun memburam karena air mata yang menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

" Apa dia sebegitu berarti untukmu? Bahkan kau rela menyuruhku pulang dengan orang lain dan mengingkari janjimu sendiri untuk selalu menjagaku dari orang lain. " gumam yeoja yang kita ketahui adalah Ryeowook itu lirih. Ya, tadi Ryeowook berniat pulang bersama dengan Kyuhyun seperti biasanya dengan menghampiri Kyuhyun dikelasnya, tapi saat dia hampir masuk dia mendengar percakapan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, jadi Ryeowook putuskan untuk bersembunyi dan menguping apa yang dibicarakan mereka berdua. Dan juga mengikuti mereka sampai parkiran sekolah.

" Kau mengantarnya ke kedai ice cream yang kau sendiri selalu menolak tiap kali ku ajak, kau menyebut ini urusan penting Kyu. " Ryeowook masih bergumam lirih sambil sesekali menyeka air matanya kasar.

" Pabboya, tentu saja Kyuhyun takkan mau, kau kan bukan orang yang dicintainya, cih! Kau percaya diri sekali Kim Ryeowook " cibirnya pada dirinya sendiri. Sepertinya Ryeowook dalam keadaan tak baik0bauk saja saat ini.

Diremasnya kuat dadanya, sesak dia merasa sesak menyeruak masuk didadanya, seolah tak dapat menghilangkan sesaknya, dipukulnya dadanya keras-keras dengan air mata yang masih setia mengiringi.

" Cih! Air mata tak berguna, kenapa kau menangisi sesuatu hal yang sudah jelas dari awal, kau bodoh Kim Ryeowook, bodoh bodoh bodoh, kau bodoh " semakin keras Ryeowook memukul dadanya. Seakan sesak dan sakit didadanya tak dapat menghilang Ryeowook pun jatuh terduduk, tubuhnya merosot ke tanah, kakinya sudah tak mampu menahan berat badannya sendiri. Menangis, ya Ryeowook tengah menangis saat ini. Menyedihkan, mungkin itu cocok untuk keadaan Ryeowook. seperti tempat sampah? Mungkin iya.

Ryeowook mulai berjalan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan sekolahnya yang mewah itu untuk pulang ke apartementnya. Tatapan matanya datar, tak ada emosi disana hanya ada kekosongan yang terlihat. Kalian bertanya dimana Taemin dan Kibum? Ah mereka tadi awalnya sudah menawarkan tumpangan kepada Ryeowook, tapi Ryeowook menolaknya dengan halus dengan alasan dia takut Kyuhyun marah. Bukankah kalian sudah jelas tahu bahwa Kyuhyunnya takkan membiarkan Ryeowooknya kemana-mana tanpanya? Ah tapi sepertinya itu akan menjadi ucapan angin lalu, karena pada kenyataannya saat ini Kyuhyun malah menyuruhnya menumpang pada temannya. Hei, itu namanya mengingkari janji.

Ryeowook yang sudah menolak ajakan teman-temannya tadi nampaknya menyesal saat ini, dia menyesal kenapa tadi harus menolak, bukankah dia tahu bahwa Sungmin sudah kembali? Sudah jelas Kyuhyun akan mengantar pulang Sungmin atau bahkan akan selalu menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sungmin. Dan hal itu pasti sudah akan mengoyak pertahanan Ryeowook.

" Kau benar-benar bodoh " umpat Ryeowook sambil memukul kepalanya keras.

Entah karena sibuk denagn pemikirannya atau bagaimana, tak terasa Ryeowook malah melangkahkan kakinya ke kedai ice cream langganannya.

" Kenapa aku kesini? " tanyanya entah pada siapa. Karena memang hanya ice cream yang selalu dapat mengembalikan moodnya, Ryeowook pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk memasuki kedai itu. 'lumayan bisa sedikit mengurangi kesedihan ini' ― kata Ryeowook dalam hati.

Ryeowook lebih memilih duduk ditempat yang sedikit jauh dari keramaian atau lebih tepatnya tempat yang jarang digunakan oleh pengunjung. Menenangkan pikiran? Ya kira-kira begitulah.

" Aigooo, uri Ryeowookie disini rupanya. Mau pesan apa Noona manis " sapa seorang pelayan sekaligus pemilik kedai ice cream ini ramah dan sepertinya sudah kenal dekat dengan Ryeowook. itu tentu saja, mengingat Ryeowook selalu menghabiskan waktunya disini setiap harinya.

" Ehh, ahjussi. Umm aku pesn seperti biasanya ne. " Ryeowook tersenyum manis yang sudah pasti adalah senyum palsu, mengingat hari ini adalah hari yang buruk untuknya. Tapi inilah Ryeowook, yeoja polos yang sok tegar dan tak mau merepotkan orang lain. Wajib kita tiru.

" Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ne " ahjussi tadi pun meninggalkan Ryewook untuk membuatkan pesanan Ryeowook yang ternyata masih sama seperti biasa. Apa lagi kalau bukan ice crem coklat ukuran jumbo? Kkk~

Ryeowook mencoba menenangkan pikirannya, mencoba mengenyahkan pikirannya tentang Kyuhyun jauh-jauh, namun baru saja dia berusaha memejamkan matanya sejenak, sebuah suara yang teramat familiar ditelinganya tertangkap indra pendengarannya. Ia yakin ia tak mungkin salah, karena Ryeowook hafal betul pemilik suara ini.

" Ani Minnie-ah, aku tak mau " Deg.. Deg.. jantung Ryewook mendadak berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, dilangkahkan kakinya menuju sumber suara, menob amengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

" Oh ayolah Kyunnie, ini sangat enak, cobalah " Nyuuuuutttt.. kali ini hatinya serasa terhempas ke jurang tercuram. Kenapa harus bertemu mereka? Kenapa saat Ryeowook mulai ingin membangun kekuatan untuk dirinya sendiri ia harus bertemu kedua orang yang mengoyak hatinya semenjak tadi pagi? Kenapa Tuhan seolah ingin meremukkan hatinya? Mengapa takdir selalu mempermainkan hatinya? Mengapa waktu mereka selalu tak tepat?

" Ani " sahut Kyuhyun saat Sungmin menyendokkan ice cream untuk Kyuhyun.

" Ayolaahh.. aaaa " paksa Sungmin.

" Ya!Minnie " Kyuhyun mendelik kesal saat sebuah ice cream rasa strawberry masuk ke mulutnya.

" Enakkan Kyunnie " Sungmin nyengir ABCD, sambil mengelap sisa ice cream dibibir Kyuhyun, yang sukses membuat hati seorang yeoja disana mencelos.

Lagi-lagi harus Ryeowook? kenapa harus dia lagi yang tersakiti? Ryeowook sudah tak mampu menahan liquid bening itu untuk tak keluar. Ryeowook ingin pergi tapi kakinya serasa kaku, dengan susah payah dilangkahkan kakinya menuju tempatnya tadi ia duduk.

" Noona, ini pesanan anda " ahjussi itu menyerahkan pesanan Ryeowook, lalu langsung pergi setelah Ryeowook tersenyum padanya.

Ryeowook dengan kalap langsung menyendok ice cream tersebut dan memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya secara terus menerus tanpa jeda. Buru-buru heoh? Iya, Ryeowook memang buru-buru. Buru-buru dalam artian dia ingin buru-buru menghilangkan perasaan sakit di hatinya. Selama ini Ryeowook selalu bisa mengembalikan mood nya jika ia memakan ice cream coklat ukuran jumbo. Tapi sekarang? Lihatlah yeoja mungil itu, bahkan sampai gelas ke 12 pun sakit dihatinya masih enggan untuk pergi. Dan hei bukankah Ryeowook belum makan sama sekali hari ini? Aku tak menjamin dia akan baik-baik saja setelah ini.

Kau melihatnya bersama dengan yeoja lain, tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau hanya diam berusaha menguatkan hatimu yang sepertinya sudah hancur tak berbentuk lagi. Kau hanya menangis tanpa menuntut penjelasan, haruskah ku katakan kau adalah yeoja berhati malaikat?

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

Kyuhyun sudah sampai di apartementnya, lelah mendera tubuhnya hari ini, terlebih yeoja kelinci itu mengajaknya belanja barang-barang serba pink yang menurut Kyuhyun benar-benar tak berguna.

Tapi rasa lelah itu entah menguap kemana saat dilihatnya kamar yeoja mungil itu tak ada siapa-siapa. Bahkan Kyuhyun sudah mencari keseluruh sudut ruangan di apartement ini, tapi hasilnya nihil. Yeoja mungil itu tak ada. Kyuhyun yang awalnya lelah pun kini malah kelabakan sendiri. Tanpa mengganti baju seragamnya, Kyuhyun pun langsung berlari kembali keluar dan memasuki mobilnya. Tampaknya kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu akan terulang. Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya dengan kalap, disamping itu Kyuhyun pun berulang kali mencoba menghubungi Ryeowook, tapi tak ada respons sama sekali. 'arrrgghhhh, kenapa ini semua terulang lagi' jerit Kyuhyun dalam hati. Tiba-tiba sekelebat memory menghampiri pikiran cerdas Kyuhyun.

" Baiklah, aku akan ke rumah Kibum, mungkin Ryeowook disana " ya, bukankah tadi Kyuhyun menyuruh Ryeowook menumpang temannya, mungkin saja kan Ryeowook dirumah Kibum? Yaa begitulah isi pikiran Kyuhyun.

.

.

Seorang yeoja berkulit bak putri salju membuka gerbang coklat rumahnya setelah Kyuhyun memencet bel beberapa kali .

" ehh? Ada apa kesini Kyu? " tanya Kibum langsung, ya Ryeowook dan teman-temannya memang tak pernah memanggil Kyuhyun dengan embel-embel Sunbae meskipun Kyuhyun 1tingkat diatasnya, karena memang umur Kyuhyun sebaya dengan mereka, salahkan saja otak pintarnya itu sehingga dia bisa loncat kelas.

" Mana Wookie " tanya Kyuhyun dingin. Ciih, kau ini benar-benar tak tahu etika Kyu.

Kibum mengerutkan keningnya bingung, " Wookie? "

" Ya. ku harap kau tak lupa nama sahabatmu yang cerewet, manja, cengeng dan merepotkan itu " sahut Kyuhyun dengan gayanya yang angkuh.

" Dia tidak ada disini " balas Kibum dengan nada dingin juga.

" Jangan berbohong, cepat suruh dia keluar atau aku akan menjadikannya babi guling "

" Apa sih maksudmu? Terakhir aku bertemu dan mengobrol dengannya adalah ketika aku menawarkan tumpangannya pada Wookie, tapi dia menolak karena dia bilang kau akan marah jika dia pulang denganku " terang Kibum yang membuat Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, bagaimana mungkin Ryeowook bisa bicara seperti itu? Bukankah Kyuhyun malah menyuruhnya menumpang tadi siang?

'Apa ini karenag tadi? Apa dia melihat?' Kyuhyun mencoba menebak-nebak.

" Kenapa kau melamun? Apa Wookie tak pulang bersamamu "

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kibum, Kyuhyun sudah beranjak pergi duluan,

Sreeettt...

" Apa lagi? " tanya Kyuhyun ketus karena Kibum menarik pergelangan tangannya yang sudah mau pergi karena mengkhawatirkan keadaan Ryeowook.

" Kau tahu? Meskipun selama ini Ryewook tak banyak cerita tentangmu padaku, tapi aku tahu jelas jika dia sangat mencintaimu "

" Lalu? "

" Ku harap kau tak akan menyakitinya. Meskipun dia sangat berisik dan menyebalkan tapi dia juga mempunyai hati, bahkan hatinya seperti terbuat dari kapas yang tipis, putih, bersih dan mudah terbang saat terbawa angin, dan akan jatuh ke tanah jika sudah tak ada angin "

" Jangan bertele-tele, sebenarnya apa maksud ucapanmu itu? " Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai gerah dengan pembicaraan Kibum yang menurutnya bertele-tele pun akhirnya naik darah.

" Aku hanya ingin kau menjaganya dengan baik, jangan sakiti dia. Tapi jika kau masih belum siap untuk menerima Ryeowook atau mungkin ada orang lain yang menempati hatimu selain Wookie, lebih baik lepaskan dia mulai detik ini " Kibum berucap bijaksana, dan sedikit banyak menyinggung akan perasaan Kyuhyun sendirinya.

" Apa maksudmu? Kau pikir aku selalu menyakitinya? Kau pikir aku selingkuh darinya? " nada Kyuhyun mulai meninggi.

" Kalaupun kau menyakitinya, aku yakin kau takkan sadar. Kalaupun dia menangis karenamu aku pun yakin kau juga tak akan tahu. Wookie terlalu suci untuk disakiti "

Kibum pergi begitu saja saat selesai mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. Kyuhyun diam sebentar mencoba mencerna setiap perkataan Kibum tadi.

'Apa aku selalu menyakitinya?' batin Kyuhyun.

.

.

Ryeowook masih terus memakan ice cream entah sudah gelas yang keberapa kalinya. Tapi sungguh, kali ini adalah kali pertamanya sebuah ice cream tak dapat membekukan sakit dihatinya.

" Ahjussi, tambah ice cream 1gelas lagi "

" Noona, tolonglah berhenti, ini sudah gelas ke 24. Kau bisa sakit Noona " bujuk ahjussi itu.

" Aku janji ini akan jadi gelas terakhir ahjussi " Ryeowook memamerkan senyum lagi.

" Baiklah Noona " dengan berat hati ahjussi tersebut mengabulkan permintaan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook masih tetap menyendokkan ice cream itu kedalam mulutnya, tak peduli sudah berapa banyak gelas yang telah ia habiskan.

" Apa ini caramu menghilangkan patah hati eoh? " sebuah suara baritone menginterupsi kegiatan Ryeowook.

" Yesung Oppa? "

" Boleh aku duduk disini? "

" Tentu "

~ Hening ~ tak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka.

" Sudah berapa yang kau habiskan hemm? " Yesung membelai pipi chubby Ryeowook.

" Entahlah, tapi hari ini ice cream yang selalu berhasil membuatku kembali baik tak dapat mebantu apa-apa, bahkan menurutku ice cream hari ini rasanya hambar " tutur Ryeowook yang dihadiahi gelak tawa oleh Yesung.

" Kenapa Oppa tertawa? "

" Kau ini ada-ada saja, mana ada ice cream hambar? Yang ada hatimu iyu yang tengah hambar " cibir Yesung yang akhirnya membuat Ryeowook cemberut.

" Hah~ sudahlah jangan ngambek, Oppa bercanda "

" Aku tahu " timpal Ryeowook.

" Wookie, kau belum pulang? Apa Kyuhyun tak pulang denganmu? " selidik Yesung.

" Haahh~ bukankah kekasihnya sudah kembali? Jadi wajar jika Kyuhyun bersama dengan kekasihnya " Ryeowook menghembuskan nafas lelah. Yesung lebih memilih diam tak mau meneruskan lagi, dia tahu jika dia terus melanjutkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menyinggung Kyuhyun pasti hasilnya akan membuat yeoja mungil didepannya itu cemberut.

" Aku mau pulang " Ryeowook bangkit dari duduknya. Dan Yesung yang berniat mengantar pulang Ryeowook pun ikut bangkit.

Bruuuukkk..

" WOOOKKKiieeee " seru Yesung.

.

.

.

Yesung memandangi wajah damai Ryeowook yang kini terlelap di rumahnya. Entah mendapat keberanian darimana, perlahan Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ryeowook. hembusan nafas Ryeowook yang hangat dapat dirasakan oleh Yesung, bahkan kini hidung mancung keduanya pun saling menempel, perlahan tapi pasti Yesung mulai menghapus jarak antara mereka.

Chuuupppp.. Yesung mengecup bibir cherry Ryeowook yang terasa manis. Hanya menempel, tak lebih dari itu.

" Eungghh.. " Yesung buru-buru menjauhkan wajahnya setelah mendengar lenguhan dari Ryeowook.

Sumpah demi apa saja, aku berani bertaruh bahwa jantung Yesung kini tengah berdetak sangat cepat. Cemas? Tentu saja. Dia cemas bagaimana jika Ryewook sadar bahwa tadi Yesung mencuri ciumannya? Alasan apa yang harus diberikan? Demia Tuhan yang dia sembah, dia pun juga pasti tak akan mau jika harus dibenci Ryeowook hanya karena kecerobohannya yang tak dapat ia kendalikan.

" Oppa? " Degg.. Degg.. Degg..

" engg, Ya " Yesung mencoba menetralisir detak jantungnya yang berdetak kian kencang.

" Aku dimana? "

" Ehh? Kau dirumah Oppa Wookie-ah? Kau tadi pingsan. Kau ingat? "

Ryeowook mencoba menerawang jauh, mengingat kejadian sebelumnya hingga ia bisa berakhir dirumah Yesung.

" Akkhh., aku ingat. Mianhe merepotkan Oppa lagi " sesal Ryeowook.

Haah~ bersyukurlah kau Kim Jong Woon, setidaknya Ryeowook tak sadar akan kelakuan mesummu itu.

" Omooo~ jam berapa ini Oppa? " Ryeowook berteriak heboh.

" Jam 7.30 "

" Oppa, aku mau pulang " rengek Ryeowook bak anak kecil. Yesung terkekeh menyadari bahwa sepertinya Ryeowook sudah mulai melupakan sakit hatinya.

" Baiklah, Oppa akan mengantarmu "

" Ne, gomawo "

.

.

.

Kyuhyun masih tetap mencari Ryewoook, dan sesekali mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri. Eoh hanya mengumpat? Bukankah itu sudah hal yang selalu kau lakukan jika Ryeowook mu itu kau sakiti tanpa kau sadar?

Cinta tak membutuhkan janji, yang cinta butuhkan hanyalah setia dan memahami.

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

" Oppa? Orang tua Oppa dimana? " tanya Ryeowook yang kini tengah berada dimobil Yesung.

" Mereka sedang diluar negri, waeyo? Mau berkenalan? "

" Eumm, lain kali kenalkan Wookie dengan ahjussi dan ahjumma ne? " pinta Ryeowook dengan nada ciri khas nya.

" Mempekenalkanmu sebagai calon istri Oppa ne? " goda Yesung yang membuat Ryeowook mencubit lengannya.

" Ya! jangan bicara sembarangan " Ryeowook memajukan bibirnya kedepan.

" Lalu Oppa kalau mau makan bagaimana? Apa Oppa memasak sendiri? " Ryeowook bertanya dengan menatap lekat Yesung yang kini tengah menyetir.

" Ani, Oppa tak bisa memasak, Oppa hanya bisa masak Ramyun kalau tidak begitu yaa Oppa akan makan diluar " papar Yesung.

" Aigooo? Apa hanya itu? "

" em! Waeyo? Mau memasakkan untuk Oppa yaa? " canda Yesung yang kali ini ditanggapi serius oleh Ryeowook.

" eh? Apa boleh? " Ryeowook memasang tampang polos, yang malah membuat Yesung ikutan tersenyum melihat kepolosannya. Bagaimana tidak bisa Ryeowook bertanya hal bodoh seperti itu?

" Kau ini, tentu saja sangat boleh. Lagipula Oppa bosan harus makan-makanan yang itu-itu terus "

" Ahh, baiklah. Besok Wookie bawa bekal untuk Oppa ne? " Ryeowook tertawa renyah, membuat Yesung bertambah gemas untuk tak menyubit pipi chubby nya itu.

Hah~ sepertinya Ryeowook benar-benar bisa melupakan kesedihannya jika bersama Yesung.

" Nah sudah sampai "

" Eoh? Cepat sekali " gumam Ryeowook yang masih terdengar oleh Yesung.

" Haeyo? Jadi kau mau bersama terus dengan Oppa Wookie-ah? " Yesung menaik turunkan alisnya yang membuat Ryeowook benar-benar bersemu merah.

" Ya! jangan macam-macam, sudah ah aku mau turun. Oppa hati-hati dijalan ne? "

" Tidak dipersilahkan mampir? " Yesung mengubah mimik wajahnya menjadi sedih dan itu sukses berat membuat Ryeowook hampir tertawa lepas dengan ekspresi pabbonya itu.

" Tidak! " jawab Ryeowook mantab.

" Ciih, tidak tahu terimakasih sekali " cibir Yesung.

" Bweekkk.. sudah aku mau masuk, nanti Kyuhyun marah padaku " Ryeowook mengejek Yesung ala anak kecil lalu pergi meninggalkan Yesung setelah mencuri cubitan kecil di tangan Yesung.

Kkk~ sepertinya mereka benar-benar serasi. Dewasa dan kekanak-kanakan? Mungkin akan ada yang mengalah setidaknya.

Ryeowook yang baru memasuki apartementnya dengan senyum pun akhirnya senyum itu meluntur seketika ketika tak didapati Kyuhyun di apartementnya.

'Apa kau benar-benar melupakanku Kyu' lirih Ryeowook. tak mau terlarut dalam kesedihan lagi, Ryeowook lebih memilih masuk ke kamarnya dan membersihkan badannya dan langsung tidur. Ryeowook tak mengungkiri bahwa hatinya pun masih amat terasa sakit saat ini, tapi setidaknya dia cukup terhibur akan adanya Yesung di sampingnya.

Kau dapat menyatakan kebaikan dalam berbagai cara, dan engkau belum tentu jahat ketika engkau seang tidak baik ^^

Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai putus asa pun akhirnya memutuskan kembali ke apartement, dalam hati ai selalu berdo'a agar saat dia sudah sampai di apartement, Ryeowook sudah ada disana. Sesampainya ia di dalam apartement, Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega, karena mendapati sepatu Ryeowook yang ada. Itu tandanya Ryeowooknya sudah pulang. Dilangkahkannya kaki panjangnya menuju kamar Ryeowook, Kyuhyun sungguh merindukannya saat ini, bukankah seharian ini dia belum melihat Ryeowook sama sekali?

Sebuah senyum tulus melengkung saat mendapati yeoja mungil yang selalu behasil membuyarkan pikirannya itu kini tengah terlelap dengan damai menggunakan piyama bercorak Winnie the pooh, rambut hitam lurusnya yang tergerai pun memberi kesan 'Kyeopta' bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Lihatlah, yeoja mungil itu tertidur dengan tubuh yang menguasai hampir seluruh tempat tidur. Sesekali suara menggretak dari gigi Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun tertawa geli mendapati kebiasaan Ryeowook saat tidur. Dibenahinya tidur Ryeowook, tak lupa juga menyelimutinya.

Dibelainya rambut Ryeowook dengan rasa sayang.

CHUUUUPPPP~ Kyuhyun mengecup kening Ryeowook sayang " Mianhe, hari ini aku tak menemuimu sama sekali "

CHUUUPPPP~ sebuah kecupan hangat lagi-lagi Kyuhyun berikan kepada kedua kelopak mata Ryeowook yang kini terpejam " Mianhe, aku selalu membuatmu marah dan kadang menangis "

CHUUUUUPPPPPPPPPP~ terakhir dikecupnya bibir merah cherry Ryeowook yang begitu manis bagi siapapun yang mencicipinya. " Mianhe atas semua kesalahanku yang selalu menyakitimu tanpa aku sadari, Tidurlah yang nyenyak. Jaljayyo My Princess. "

Entah kenapa, semua perkataan Kibum tadi membat Kyuhyun sadar bahwa mungkin selama ini Ryeowook tersakiti akan sifatnya, terlebih saat ini dia dekat kembali dengan yeoja masa lalunya, dan itu semakin membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah.

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

Pagi ini matahari bersinar begitu terang, seakan memberi cahaya baru bagi makhluk-makhluk yang hidup di dunia yang keras ini.

Ryeowook mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mencoba membiasakan diri dengan sinar matahari yang mengusik tidurnya melalui celah jendela kamarnya. Masih dalam posisi tidur, tiba-tiba terdengar di telinga Ryeowook sebuah suara derap langkah seseorang.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap.. BRUUUUUUUUUKKKK ...

Pintu kamar Ryeowook dibuka kasar oleh namja jangkung yang kini menatapnya tajam seolah mengintimidasi.

***TBC***

Mianhe, saya telat Update.. jeongmal mianhe! *hugReader*

Gomawo buat para reader yang udah review, maaph gak bisa sebutin satu-satu. Lain kali saya akan coba menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan reader. Untuk saat ini saya masih dalam keadaan sakit, jadi masih males buat ngetik.. hihihi

Gimana? Apa ini masih kurang panjang? ( aku harap sih enggak *plak* ) kkk~

Oke, sekarang waktunya review ne, biar saya semakin semangat untuk ngetik ^^

**Ryeowook's wife ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tittle : Past Or Future?**

**Chapter 8**

**Author : Choi Ryeosomnia**

**Rate : T**

**Cast :**

**_Kim Ryeowook ( yeoja )**

**_Cho Kyuhyun**

**_Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung**

**_Lee Sungmin**

**And Other Person**

**Pair : Kyuwook, Yewook, slight Kyumin**

**Summary :**

**Aku yang selalu mencintaimu tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya terhadapku..**

**Aku tak pernah tahu apakah kau benar-benar mencintaku atau tidak..**

**Tapi saat dia hadir diantara kita, itu membuatku merasa hancur..**

**Dan saat itu aku sadar, bahwa cinta ini tumbuh hanya dipihakku saja..**

**Saat ini rasanya ingin pergi saja dari dunia ini..**

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

** HAPPY READING ^^ **

Tap.. Tap.. Tap.. BRUUUUUUUUUKKKK ...

Pintu kamar Ryeowook dibuka kasar oleh namja jangkung yang kini menatapnya tajam seolah mengintimidasi.

~ Chapter 8 ~

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Ryeowook yang masih duduk di tepi ranjangnya dan masih tak merespons apapun akan tindakan Kyuhyun, entahlah Ryeowook yang biasanya akan berteriak jika Kyuhyun mendobrak pintunya kini malah enggan untuk bicara. Jangankan bicara, untuk menatap Kyuhyun pun dia sepertinya enggan. Hatinya benar-benar nyeri jika menatap Kyuhyun, masih teringat jelas diingatan Ryeowook saat Kyuhyun duduk bersama Sungmin dikantin, saat Kyuhyun membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Sungmin, bahkan saat Kyuhyun menemani Sungmin di kedai ice cream. Sungguh, itu bagaikan cambuk yang sangat menyakiti hati Ryeowook.

Tapi apa yang bisa Ryeowook lakukan? Dia tak bisa apa-apa, dia hanya bisa diam menutup rapat-rapat sakit hatinya, menahan air matanya, memusnahkan ego nya, bahkan Ryeowook harus rela menghilangkan sifat manjanya saat ini. Ya, Ryeowook benar-benar berada di posisi yang amat menyedihkan, dimana ia hanya dijadikan pelampiasan.

" Ya, kemarin kau dari mana eoh? Kenapa tak langsung pulang? " teriak Kyuhyun didepan wajah Ryeowook.

'Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun tahu kalau aku tak langsung pulang? Apa dia mencariku? " batin Ryeowook yang kini merasa sedikit kebahagiaan, setidaknya Kyuhyun mengkhawatirkannya kan.

" Ya, Ya, aku sedang bicara denganmu " Teriak Kyuhyun lagi saat Ryeowook malah berjalan menuju kamar mandi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun sedikit pun. Kyuhyun berjalan mengekor Ryeowook ke kamar mandi dan diam sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya sambil memperhatikan yeoja mungilnya yang kini tengah membasuh mukanya dan juga sikat gigi.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan dengan seksama setiap lekuk wajah Ryeowook yang kini terpantul jelas di cermin. Senyum kecil tercetak samar di bibir kissable Kyuhyun kala melihat Ryeowook yang masih menggosok giginya. Tapi tiba-tiba senyum itu pudar digantikan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

" Chagiya, kenapa matamu bengkak? " Kyuhyun menangkupkan tangannya membingkai wajah imut Ryeowook saat Ryeowook berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun. Ditatapi Kyuhyun dengan lekat seperti itu semakin membuat hati Ryeowook berdenyut sakit bercampur bahagia karena Kyuhyun memperhatikannya. Sebisa mungkin Ryeowook mencoba mengalihkan tatapan matanya ke sembarang obyek agar Ryeowook tak bertemu pandang dengan mata berpupil bulat itu. Ryeowook takut akan tak mampu untuk melepas Kyuhyun jika suatu saat nanti Kyuhyun lebih memilih masa lalunya. Dia sangat takut bahwa cinta ini akan berjalan dengan derai air mata yang mengikuti, sungguh dia tak mau itu semua terjadi.

" Ani. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku mau ke dapur dulu untuk membuat bekal, dan mungkin nanti aku takkan ke kantin " Ryeowook melepaskan tangkupan tangan Kyuhyun di pipinya dan berjalan gontai menuju dapur.

Kyuhyun menatap kepergian Ryeowook dengan heran 'tidak biasanya dia lemas seperti itu' batin Kyuhyun.

Terkadang memang sakit saat kau berharap dan tak sesuai dengan harapanmu

Dan lebih sakit lagi jika kau peduli, tapi kau harus berjanji tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk tetap peduli, meskipun itu akan sangat menyakitimu ^^

_Choi Ryeosomnia_

Keduanya kini tengah berada didalam mobil, sesekali Kyuhyun mencuri pandang ke arah Ryeowook yang sepertinya hanya diam dan memilih menikmati pemandangan luar dari kaca samping mobil. Diam eh? Tak biasanya Ryeowook yang begitu cerewet itu diam.

Kyuhyun semakin bingung dengan kelakuan Ryeowook pagi ini. Jujur, dia begitu bosan dengan suasana yang seperti ini, dia memang benci keramaian, tapi jika keramaiannya adalah Ryeowook dia akui dia tak akan merasa terganggu sedikit pun. Hahh~ Kyuhyun menyerah kali ini, dia benar-benar benci Ryeowooknya yang seperti ini.

" Kau sebenarnya kenapa? " tanya Kyuhyun yang mengawali pembicaraan dalam mobil pagi itu.

" Hengg? Bukankah selama ini kau sangat berharap suasana tenang dalam mobil seperti ini Kyu? " ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah Kyuhyun.

" Ya, begini juga lebih baik " Oh sungguh demi apa, dalam hati Kyuhyun benar-benar mengumpat akan ucapan yang baru saja ia keluarkan, bukan ini yang Kyuhyun inginkan. Yang dia inginkan adalah Ryeowook yang cerewet yang selalu saja punya cara untuk membuat Kyuhyun berteriak-teriak dan keluar dari karakter aslinya yang benar-benar dingin. Tapi sepertinya harga diri adalah nomor satu untuk Tuan Muda Cho itu.

Ryeowook tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun, senyum palsu yang sengaja ia pasang agar Kyuhyun tak tahu bahwa saat ini ia benar-benar dalam keadaan yang rapuh.

.

.

Ryeowook turun dari mobil Kyuhyun tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dan berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih di area parkiran dihalaman sekolahnya.

Greeeppp...

" Waeyo Kyu? " tanya Ryeowook lembut saat Kyuhyun menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk menghadapnya.

" Kau tampak tak sehat. Dan kau tak makan dengan baik tadi. Sebaiknya kita pulang, wajahmu pucat " tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Ryeowook, Kyuhyun menarik Ryeowook menuju mobilnya lagi.

Namun sepertinya Ryeowook memberontak dan menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Di tatapnya mata Kyuhyun dengan lembut membuat Kyuhyun sedikit bingung. 'kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu?'― inner Kyuhyun.

" Aku baik-baik saja Kyu, jangan cemaskan aku " Ryeowook kembali melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

Greeepp.. namun sekali lagi Kyuhyun menarik lengan kecil Ryeowook dengan sedikit kasar.

" TIDAK APA-APA APANYA? KAU PUCAT RYEOWOOK-SSI " Kyuhyun membentak Ryeowook dengan kasar serta memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Ryeowook-ssi' , membuat Ryeowook benar-benar tersentak kaget dan takut untuk menatap mata Kyuhyun.

Digigitnya bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan tangis yang hampir saja keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Ryeowook melepas cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun dilengannya, dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang melongo dan sedikit menyesal telah membentak yeoja mungil itu.

Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun tak bermaksud untuk membentaknya, dia hanya khawatir dengan Ryeowook yang sepertinya sedikit lemas terlebih wajahnya pucat.

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

**Ryeowook POV**

Kau selalu membentakku Kyu, kau tak pernah sedikit pun mencoba berbicara halus denganku. Kau selalu memaksaku untuk menuruti semua kemauanmu, tapi dengan Sungmin? Kenapa kau seolah tak bisa menolak apapun permintaannya, kau selalu bersikap manis padanya. Aku iri Kyu, sungguh aku iri. Tidak bisakah kau sedikit saja memperlakukanku sebagai seorang yeoja yang kau cintai? Mengapa seolah-olah aku ini hanya yeoja pelampiasan kemarahanmu? Aku juga ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya kau membukakan pintu mobilmu untukku, aku ingin kau menemaniku ke kedai ice cream, aku ingin kau memperhatikanku seperti kau memperhatikan Sungmin. Aku.. aku sungguh menginginkan itu semua Kyu. Aku ingin dicintai olehmu. Bolehkah aku berharap? Bolehkah aku menginginkan itu semua? Tidak, aku tidak berharap kau mencintaiku, yang aku harapkan hanyalah agar kau mau memperhatikanku. Itu saja? Apa itu masih terlalu berat? Apa itu berlebihan Kyu? Jika memang kau tak sanggup memperhatikanku setidaknya berikan aku senyum hangatmu setiap kali aku bangun dari tidurku. Bukan teriakan yang aku harapkan, aku hanya ingin kau menyambut pagiku dengan senyum hangatmu itu. Haha.. pasti kekanak-kanakan ya? pasti kau takkan mau melakukan hal menjijikkan itu denganku. Ah iya aku lupa, kau kan tidak suka yeoja manja dan banyak maunya sepertiku. Aku memang terlalu banyak bermimpi. " Hikz.." " air mata bodoh, kenapa kau keluar disaat-saat seperti ini hah? Ck air mata tak berguna."

**Ryeowook POV End**

Ryeowook merancau tak jelas dengan diselingi isakan-isakan kecil dan juga tawa kecil yang begitu memilukan. Pagi yang indah dan cerah seperti ini tak mampu membuat suasana hati Ryeowook kembali membaik. Tak berniat mengikuti jam pelajaran pertama membuat Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya ke taman belakang sekolah yang sering ia gunakan untuk menangis sambil berkeluh kesah.

Seperti biasanya, Ryeowook mendudukkan tubuhnya di rerumputan yang hijau. Mata caramel cerah itu menatap kedepan ke arah dua kupu-kupu yang tengah bertengger manis di kelopak bunga lili putih. Mata caramel itu sedikit menyipit saat ia tersenyum melihat kemesraan dua kupu-kupu itu.

Dua kupu-kupu itu masih bertengger manis dikelopak bunga lili putih, sampai seekor kupu-kupu lainnya datang diantara kedua kupu-kupu itu, dan membawa salah satu dari kedua kupu-kupu yang tadi bersama. Dan tinggalah satu kupu-kupu yang masih tetap bertengger manis di tempat yang sama―kelopak bunga lili.

Mata Ryeowook yang tadi terpancar kini meredup kembali digantikan dengan tatapan nanar dan berkaca-kaca.

" Kasihan sekali kau, ditinggal oleh temanmu. Pasti kau sangat sedih. Iya kan? " tanya Ryeowook yang masih menatap nanar kupu-kupu itu.

" Kau pasti kesepian? "

" Apa sangat menyakitkan saat ditinggal pergi oleh seseorang yang kau cintai? "

" Apa kau masih akan tetap menunggu temanmu itu? "

" Apa kau tak ingin mencoba mencari teman baru? Bukankah temanmu itu sudah pergi dengan kupu-kupu lainnya? "

" Kenapa kau masih di situ? Seharusnya kau pergi. Kau benar-benar kupu-kupu bodoh. Hikz.. kau kupu-kupu yang sangat bodoh " Ryeowook melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ditujukannya pada kupu-kupu tersebut. Jika saja ada yang melihat, sudah dipastikan Ryeowook akan di cap sebagai pelajar baru gila yang berbicara dengan Kupu-kupu.

" Yah, kau memang bodoh. Dan kau tak jauh beda denganku Kupu-kupu malang, sebentar lagi aku juga akan sepertimu "

" Ditinggal pergi dengan orang yang aku cintai, akan mengalami kesendirian dan hanya bisa menangis serta berdiam diri menunggu seseorang menghampiri. Haha, bukankah kita benar-benar menyakitkan? Iya kan? kenapa Tuhan begitu hikz, begitu jahat kepada kita? " hancur sudah pertahanannya, air mata itu kembali mengalir entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya pagi ini.

" Salahkah jika aku akan melakukan hal bodoh yang sama sepertimu? Melakukan penantian, yang entah kapan akan berakhir? Salahkah jika aku menanti orang itu kembali menjadi milikku, ah Ani, maksudku menjadikannya milikku, karena selama ini memang aku tak memilikinya. Salahkah? Hikz.. salahkah aku? Hikz.. hikz.. " Ryeowook tak sanggup lagi melontarkan kata-katanya. Lidahnya sudah terasa keluh untuk mengeluarkan kalimat lagi. Masih belum cukupkah air mata ini mewakili perasaan yeoja ini? Masihkah kalian mempertanyakan bagaimana perasaan yeoja mungil yang kini tengah menangis itu? Haruskah yeoja itu memperlihatkan hatinya yang sepertinya penuh sayatan jika diibaratkan dengan kulit? Apakah dia harus berteriak dengan keras agar kalian mau mengerti bagaimana hancurnya perasaannya?

Siapa yang bisa disalahkan oleh perasaan ini?

Waktu yang telah mempertemukan ataukah takdir yang telah mengatur ini semua

Atau mungkin memang aku yang tak mengindahkan logika?

Aku sungguh mencintainya, tulus tanpa syarat apa-apa

Sedetik pun aku tak mampu bergeming darinya

Cintaku begitu besar, cinta yang terjalin dalam sebuah ikatan perjodohan

Apakah cinta yang seperti itu memang benar-benar tak akan bisa menyatu?

_Choi Ryeosomnia_

" pssst..psst.. " Taemin mencoba memanggil Kibum yang duduk disebelahnya dengan pelan karena takut ketahuan seonsaengnim yang sedang mengajar.

" Hmm, waeyo Min? " jawab Kibum tak kalah pelan.

" Bummie, kemana Wookie? Kenapa tak masuk kelas? Bukannya tadi dia berangkat dengan Kyuhyun? " cercah Taemin penasaran.

" Molla,tadi dia hanya menitipkan bekal ini untuk Yesung Oppa. Lalu pergi menuju taman belakang. Sepertinya dia ada masalah " ucap Kibum sambil menunjuk kotak bekal di dalam tas nya.

" Mwoo? Bekal untuk Yesung Oppa? Ke-kenapa untuk Yesung Oppa? Kenapa bu-bukan untuk Kyuhyun? Apa Wookie selingkuh dengan Yesung Oppa? " Taemin merancau tak jelas.

" ssssttt, kecilkan suaramu bodoh. Nanti seonsaengnim dengar. Molla, kau pikir aku baby sister Wookie? Dan lagi jangan membuat gossip tak berdasar seperti itu "

" Ah, baiklah. Nanti kita tanya langsung saja ke Wookie " ucapan Taemin barusan menutup percakapan ekheem lebih tepatnya gossip antara Taemin dan Kibum.

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

Ring Ding Dong ― bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi.

" Oppa, ini " Kibum menyerahkan sekotak bekal dari Ryeowook ke Yesung.

" Apa ini? " tanya Yesung sembari menerima kotak berwarna ungu dengan hiasan jerapah ditutup kotak bekal itu.

" Dari Wookie, dia menitipkan itu untukmu " jelas Kibum yang membuat Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Yesung sendiri membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

" A-apa? Ka-kau tak berbohong kan Bummie? " Eunhyuk berujar tak percaya yang di amini oleh Donghae dan Yesung.

" Ani, tadi Wookie sendiri yang bilang bahwa itu untuk Yesung Oppa "

" Ahh, gomawo Bummie, lalu dimaan Wookie? Kenapa tak langsung memberikannya padaku? "

" Molla, tadi dia juga tak mengikuti jam pelajaran pertama sampai istirahat. Dia bilang dia ditaman belakang " tunjuk Kibum ke arah jalan yang mengarah ke taman belakang sekolahnya.

" Ah, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan menghampiri Wookie, kalian ke kantinlah. Pai..Pai.. " Yesung berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah hoobae-hoobaenya itu.

.

.

.

" Kyuuu~ ayoo ke kantin, aku lapaaar~ " rengek Sungmin sambil bergelanjut mesra di lengan Kyuhun.

Murid-murid yang melihat itu pun sedikit risih dengan kelakuan Sungmin. Bagaimana tidak, seluruh siswa Shappire Blue juga sudah tahu kalau Kyuhyun itu milik Ryeowook, jadi bagaimana mungkin Sungmin yang notabenenya adalah siswa baru bisa semanja itu dengan seseorang yang sudah memiliki kekasih? Ckck,'yeoja tidak tahu malu' begitulah kira-kira pikiran siswa-siswi.

" Aniyoo Min, aku sedang tidak lapar. Kau pergilah sendiri ke kantin " Kyuhyun masih setia memainkan PSP kesayangannya tanpa sedikit pun melirik Sungmin yang tengah merajuk. Hal langkah sekali jika seorang Cho Kyuhyun mengabaikan Lee Sungmin. Mungkinkah Kyuhyun tengah memikirkan yeoja mungil itu?

" Hah~ baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan ke kantin sendiri " akhirnya Sungmin mengalah dan lebih memilih meninggalkan Kyuhyun bersama PSP nya.

_Choi Ryeosomnia_

Yesung mengusap lembut kelopak mata Ryeowook yang benar-benar membengkak dengan lembut. Yesung sedikit banyak ikut merasakan sakit yang dirasakan oleh Ryeowook. hei, siapa pun juga pasti akan begitu jika melihat orang yang dicintainya menangis terlebih menangis karena orang lain.

Yesung tersenyum miris ketika menyadari bahwa Ryeowook benar-benar mencintai namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. 'sudah tak adakah tempat di hatimu untukku?' batin Yesung.

" Eungghh~ " Ryeowook melenguh, bisa ditebak sebentar lagi pasti pupil mata berwarna caramel itu akan terbuka. Dan benar saja, Ryeowook mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya seperti bayi. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah Yesung yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

" Kyaaaa " Ryeowook menjerit kaget sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Yesung.

" Oppa? Kenapa mengagetkanku begitu sih? " tanya Ryeowook yang sudah mulai sadar dari acara kagetnya.

" Heum, siapa suruh kau tiduran seperti orang mati seperti itu dan lagi ditaman belakang sekolah "

" i-itu karena aku sedang lelah " elak Ryeowook.

Yesung mengacak pelan rambut Ryeowook yang tergerai indah " Kau sudah makan?. " Ryeowook menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Yesung.

" Baiklah, ayo kita makan bersama " sorak Yesung sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kotak bekal makanan yang sebenarnya itu adalah milik Ryeowook yang sengaja Ia berikan kepada Yesung. Yesung mulai membuka kotak bekal itu " Woow, Kimchi? " kata Yesung setelah mengetahui isi dalam kotak bekal tersebut.

" Waeyo? Oppa tidak suka? "

" Aniyo, justru Oppa sangat suka. Bagaimana bisa kau tahu kalau Oppa suka Kimchi? "

" Eh? Jadi Oppa suka Kimchi?. Molla aku tadi pagi hanya tiba-tiba ingin membuatkan Oppa Kimchi " jujur Ryeowook.

" Jinjayo? Jadi ini kau buat untuk Oppa? " Yesung bertanya semangat yang dibalas dengan senyum manis oleh Ryeowook.

" Gomawo Wookie-ah. Nah ayo kita makan bersama " Yesung mengambil sumpit yang sudah tersedia di dalam kotak bekal tersebut.

" Engg, sumpitnya hanya satu, lebih baik Oppa saja yang makan " tolak Ryeowook halus yang membuat Yesung berfikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum menyeringai, seolah menemukan ide jahil yang akan dia terapkan kepada yeoja mungil disampingnya ini.

" Mana bisa seperti itu? Bagaimana kalau kita makan dengan berbagi sumpit? " tawar Yesung. Ryeowook tampak bersemu merah, bagaimana bisa namja disampingnya ini mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan gamblang. Bukankah makan menggunakan sumpit yang sama itu sama saja dengan ciuman secara tidak langsung? Bukankah jika kita minum menggunakan sedotan yang sama dengan orang lain dinamakan dengan ciuman secara tak langsung? jadi apa salah jika Ryeowook menganggap ini juga sebagai ciuman tidak langsung?

" Kenapa kau bersemu seperti itu Wook? Kau tak sedang berfikir macam-macam kan? " goda Yesung sambil memicingkan matanya.

" Ah, a-aniya "

" Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai makan, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memakan masakanmu yang lezat ini " Yesung mulai mengambil potongan-potongan makanan tersebut lalu memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya.

" Hemm, mashittaaaaaaa " puji Yesung.

" Jinja? " Ryeowook berbinar senang saat Yesung memuji masakannya.

" Nae, sekarang giliranmu, cobalah masakanmu yang lezat ini Wook, aaaa..aaa " Yesung mengarahkan sumpitnya didepan mulut Ryeowook dan langsung saja Ryeowook membuka mulutnya dan memakannya.

" Bagaimana? Bukankah sangat lezat? "

" Eum, ini enak Oppa " ucap Ryeowook di sela-sela dia mengunyah makanannya.

Ryeowook mengambil alih sumpit yang dipegang Yesung, mengambil potongan-potongan kecil sayuran itu lalu mulai menyuapkannya kedalam mulut Yesung. Yesung benar-benar tak percaya akan apa yang sekarang ini berlaku. 'Ryeowook? menyuapiku? Ah mimpi apa aku semalam?' batin Yesung girang.

Keduanya bergantian saling menyuapi melupakan fakta bahwa Ryeowook telah memiliki namja cingu, melupakan sejenak sakit hati yang mendera yeoja mungil itu, sedikit hiburan untuk Ryeowook mungkin sangat bagus untuknya, mengingat akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun sudah tak perhatian padanya seperti dulu.

" Ahh~ aku kenyang Wook " Yesung memegangi perutnya yang mungkin sudah terisi penuh dengan masakan Ryeowook.

" Aku juga Oppa, hihi "

" Lain kali buatkan Oppa bekal lagi ne? " Yesung menggenggam tangan Ryeowook erat, membuat Ryeowook reflek mengalihkan pandangannya ke Yesung.

" Ah, na-nae Oppa " Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba hati Ryeowook sedikit menghangat saat Yesung menggenggam erat tangannya. Perasaan yang sudah beberapa hari ini menghilang kini telah Ryeowook dapatkan lagi dari seorang Yesung. Salahkah jika Ryeowook merasakan perasaan hangat ini dari orang lain?

" Wookie "

" Hmm " gumam Ryeowook menyahuti panggilan Yesung.

" Bagaimana dengan namja cingumu? " pertanyaan Yesung entah kenapa terasa begitu menyayat hati Ryeowook. perlahan hatinya yang baru saja menghangat kini harus kembali dingin dan terasa hambar. Sakit, sungguh sakit saat Ryeowook mulai memikirkan masalah ini.

" Aku tidak tahu. Aku sedang berusaha untuk tak mendekat dengannya " Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya.

" Kenapa? "

" Hanya memberi kesempatan padanya untuk bersenang-senang ataupun melepas rindu dengan kekasih lamanya "

" Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa kau ingin mempertahankan hubunganmu sampai kau sudah lelah untuk bertahan? "

"..."

" Jika kau berniat untuk mempertahankannya, seharusnya kau berusaha keras untuk membuatnya tak kembali pada cinta masa lalunya "

"..."

" Seharusnya kau membuatnya semakin mencintaimu, sampai dia tak bisa lari dari jeratmu "

"..."

" Kau tahu? Cinta itu harus diperjuangkan, bahkan tak peduli saat semua orang mencemo'oh mu, karena yang terpenting adalah bagaimana cinta itu mengubahmu menjadi sosok yang kuat dan tegar saat semua orang mencemo'ohmu "

"..."

" pikirkan baik-baik perkataan Oppa " terang Yesung.

Ryeowook semakin menundukkan kepalanya, mencermati setiap perkataan Yesung padanya.

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

" Hei yeoja jalang, jauhi Kyuhyun kami. Atau kau akan tau akibatnya " ancam salah seorang yeoja dari lima yeoja yang kini tengah mengepung yeoja bergigi kelinci yang menatap mereka bingung.

" Kyuhyun kami? Apa maksud kalian? " yeoja bernama Sungmin itu menatap meremehkan ke sekumpulan yeoja yang sepertinya geram menahan amarah.

" Jangan berlagak bodoh. Seluruh siswa disini juga tahu kalau kau selalu menganggu Kyuhyun kami "

" Begitu eoh? Lalu apa masalah kalian? Bukankah Kyuhyun sendiri tak keberatan saat aku menganggunya? Jadi kenapa kalian yang kebakaran jenggot? Kalian iri eh? " Lagi, Sungmin berucap dengan nada mengejek, membuat salah satu yeoja itu mengangkat tangannya dan menamparnya.

PLAK.. sebuah tamparan melayang di pipi sedikit chubby milik Sungmin. Sungmin meringis tertahan, mencob tak menampakkan sisi lemahnya.

" Jaga bicaramu. Kau itu hanya murid baru yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang Kyuhyun kami, jadi jangan coba-coba untuk mendekati Kyuhyun kami " ancamnya.

" Ciih, tak tahu apa-apa kau bilang? Asal kalian tahu saja ya, AKU INI KEKASIH CHO KYUHYUN YANG KALIAN CLAIM SEBAGAI MILIK KALIAN " teriak Sungmin seolah menunjukkan bahwa Cho Kyuhyun adalah miliknya. Ke lima yeoja itu pun semakin melotot tak suka akan apa yang dikatakan yeoja bergigi kelinci tak tahu malu itu. Bagaimana mungkin mereka tak melotot, jika Sungmin mengaku sebagai pacar Kyuhyun sedangkan kita semua dan seluruh siswa si Shappire Blue tahu bahwa Kyuhyun adalah kekasih Ryeowook siswa kelas 1-1.

" Kau benar-benar mengada-ngada yeoja jalang "

PLAAAAAAAKKKKKKK... lagi, sebuah taparan Sungmin terima meninggalkan jejak telapak tangan di pipi itu.

" YA, AKU TAK PERNAH MENGADA-NGADA YEOJA SIALAN, AKU MEMANG KEKASIH KYUHYUN " teriak Sungmin. Beruntung saat itu toilet sedang sepi jadi tak ada yang tahu tentang keributan itu. Ckck, sejak kapan kau menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun lagi Min?

" heh? Bagaimana bisa kita percaya begitu saja padamu, sedangkan kita semua tahu bahwa Kyuhyun itu kekasih― "

" Apa yang terjadi? " yeoja mungil dengan rambut panjang sepinggang mencela ucapan yeoja yang baru saja hendak memberi tahu Sungmin siapa kekasih Kyuhyun.

" Eh? Wook-wookie? " gugup yeoja-yeoja itu.

" Seharusnya Sunbae-sunbae tak melakukan hal seperti ini. Terlebih dia ini adalah murid baru " titah Ryeowook sopan kepada Sunbae-sunbae nya itu.

" Maafkan kami Wookie-ah, kami hanya tidak suka jika dia merebut Kyuhyun dari―"

" Sudahlah, jangan di perpanjang lagi. Sekarang Sunbaenim minta maaflah pada dia " Ryeowook menunjuk Sungmin yang kini tengah bersendekap tangan dengan tersenyum sinis.

" Ta-tapi Wookie-ah, dia ini kan―" yeoja-yeoja itu langsung diam membeku saat Ryeowook menatap mereka dingin.

" Ba-baiklah " jeda sebentar " Maafkan kami, kami tidak akan menganggumu lagi " ujar salah seorang dari yeoja yang melabrak Sungmin tadi.

" Kali ini aku maafkan kalian karena mungkin kalian memang tak tahu kebenarannya, dan perlu kalian catat dan ingat bahwa aku ini adalah kekasih Cho Kyuhyun " terang Sungmin bangga.

Ryeowook meremas ujung rok sekolahnya, melampiaskan sesak di dadanya. Ryeowook bahkan hanya bisa mematung berdiri tanpa menyanggah atau pun mengucapkan sesuatu untuk mengatakan pada Sungmin bahwa dirinyalah kekasih Kyuhyun. Kenapa lidahnya terasa keluh saat seperti ini?

Ke lima yeoja itu menatap Ryeowook, yang ditanggapi dengan tatapan cepat-pergi-dari-sini. Dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi, ke lima yeoja itu permisi untuk pergi. Setelah kepergia ke lima yeoja itu, Ryeowook berniat pergi namun di cegah oleh Sungmin. " Gomawo " ucap Sungmin lembut, Ryeowook hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dilangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari toilet tersebut, namun baru tiga langkah Ryeowook berjalan, tangannya sudah ditahan lagi oleh Sungmin.

" Lee Sungmin imnida, kau? " tanya Sungmin sambil membungkukkan badannya lalu menatap Ryeowook intens.

" Kim Ryeowook, senang berkenalan dengan anda Sungmin Sunbae " Ryeowook memaksakan senyum, bagaimana pun juga ia tak boleh bertindak gegabah dengan membenci Sungmin yang notabenenya adalah seseorang yang mungkin saja akan membuatnya ditinggalkan oleh Kyuhyun. Ryeowook mencoba menjauhkan pikiran-pikiran negative yang menganggunya.

" Sekali lagi terimakasih telah menyelamatkanku, huuh untung saja ada kamu kalau tidak, mungkin saja pipi ku ini akan di penuhi dengan bekas telapak tangan yeoja-yeoja gila itu " celoteh Sungmin.

" Sama-sama, kalau negitu samapi jumpa lagi Sunbae. Aku harus kembali ke kelas " Ryeowook berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin dengan segala pemikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalanya.

'Orang yang sangat ramah, pantas saja Kyuhyun sangat mencintaimu' batin Ryeowook sambil tersenyum kecut.

Ryeowook berjalan keluar dari toilet tersebut tanpa menyadari bahwa sebenarnya dari tadi ada lima pasang telinga yang mengupingnya di luar toilet. Sebut saja mereka adalah Donghae, Eunhyuk, Yesung, Kibum dan Taemin.

" Wookie " panggil Eunhyuk lembut tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Ryeowook. Ryeowook membalikkan tubuhnya, dan sedikit terkejut dengan adanya Eunhyuk dan lainnya yang berada dibelakangnya. Dilangkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju teman-temannya tak lupa juga dengan senyum ceria yang Ia tampakkan.

" Hei, kenapa kalian masih disini? Seharusnya cepat kembali ke kelas. Kajja Taemin-ah, Bummie " ajak Ryeowook dengan menarik kedua tangan sahabatnya itu.

" Kita duluan ne, sampai jumpa nanti Eunhyuk Eonnie, Donghae Oppa, Yesung Oppa " Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya ke arah orang-orang yang baru saja disebut namanya. Ryeowook berusaha setegar mungkin untuk tak menampakkan kesedihannya, dia tak mau tampak lemah hanya karena masalah cinta ini, dia tak mau mengkhawatirkan orang-orang yang menyayanginya, sungguh jika boleh memilih Ryeowook ingin sekali menyimpan kesedihan ini dalam-dalam sampai tak ada yang tahu akan perasaannya yang benar-benar kacau.

" Wookie-ah, apa ka-"

" Gwenchana Taemin-an, aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatirkan aku dengan berlebihan begitu " Ryeowook memotong ucapan Taemin yang sudah Ryeowook prediksi bahwa pertanyaan Taemin akan mengarah pada hal yang tadi.

" Aku masih bisa bertahan " Ryeowook menoleh ke belakang menampilkan senyum manisnya kepada Taemin agar Taemin tak begitu mengkhawatirkannya.

" Kau begitu mencintai Kyuhyun? " kali ini Kibum mencoba bertanya, walaupun sesungguhnya Kibum sudah tahu jawabannya tapi tetap saja ia ingin memastikannya. Ryeowook tersenyum ( lagi ) dan mulai menghela nafas berat seolah-olah ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu hal yang sangat penting.

" Kau bicara apa sih Bummie? Tentu saja aku mencintai Kyuhyun, sangat malah " ujarnya semangat yang membuat Kibum dan Taemin terpengarah tak percaya.

Bagaimana mungkin yeoja mungil itu masih bisa mengucapkan dengan lantang dan semangat seperti itu setelah tadi ada yeoja lain yang mengaku sebagai kekasih namja cingunya ―Cho Kyuhyun? Apa hatinya benar-benar terbuat dari batu sehingga ia tak merasa sakit sama sekali? Apa cintanya sudah benar-benar membuatnya buta akan cinta yang lain? Begitulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang timbul di otak Taemin.

" Ya! Kim Ryeowook, kenapa kau begitu semangat seperti itu hah? Apa kau tak marah atau sakit hati setelah kejadian tadi? " pekik Taemin tak percaya.

" Aniyaa, aku mencintainya dan akan selalu mencintainya selama aku masih mampu mencintainya, tak peduli dia mencintaiku atau tidak, tak peduli apa kata orang nanti, tak peduli akan sesakit apa yang aku rasakan suatu saat nanti, selama aku masih bisa bertahan aku akan selalu mencintainya dan mendukung apa pun keputusannya, saat pilihan itu tak tertuju padaku maka aku akan pergi bersama cinta ini. Sekalipun aku tak dapat memilikinya setidaknya aku sempat merasakan sempurna saat bersamanya, meskipun aku hanya pelarian itu tak masalah, asal dia bahagia aku.. aku.. " Ryeowook menggantung kalimatnya, ah tidak. Ryeowook tak menggantung kalimatnya, dia tak tahu lagi harus bicara apa. Dia sudah tak punya kata-kata untuk membela perasaan bodohnya itu. Terlalu sakit, sesak, nyeri, dan semuanya kini menumpuk di hatinya. Kibum dengan segera merengkuh tubuh mungil Ryeowook dalam pelukannya saat dia melihat liquid bening yang menetes di pipi chubby sahabatnya itu.

" Cukup, kau tak perlu mencari kata-kata lagi hanya untuk meyakinkan kita bahwa kau mencintai Kyuhyun. "

" Kau akan mencintainya, maka kita akan mendukung, kau tersakiti olehnya maka kita akan setia menangis bersamamu . " Kibum mencoba menenangkan Ryeowook. Taemin pun hanya bisa mengelus anak rambut rambut Ryeowook dengan sayang. Sakit rasanya jika melihat sahabatnya yang selama ini selalu ceria dan manja harus menangis karena namja yang dicintai.

" Ssssttt, uljima Wookie " bisik Kibum lembut saat dirasa seragam depannya yang basah. Bahu Ryeowook bergetar hebat, tak ada isakan yang terdengar. Mungkin Ryeowook mencoba menahannya.

Setetes air mata menyatukanku dengan mereka

Seulas senyum menjadi sebuah tanda kebahagiaanku dalam kewujudan persahabatan ini

Aku merasa jauh lebih baik jika aku menangis didekapan sahabat-sahabatku

Dari pada aku harus menangis di depan orang lain dalam keadaan hidup yang menjemukan dan keputus asaan ^^

_Choi Ryeosomnia_

" Si-siapa namanya tadi katamu? " Kyuhyun sedikit terperanjat saat Sungmin menceritakan nama seseorang yang tadi menolongnya.

" Eumm, kalau tidak salah Kim Rye Ryeo―Ryeowook. ya, itu namanya. Agak susah "

Kyuhyun kembali terperanjat saat nama Kim Ryeowook disebut-sebut oleh Sungmin. Entah kenapa hatinya sedikit tak tenang saat Sungmin menceritakan semua yang baru saja menimpanya. Khawatir? Ya Kyuhyun khawatir pada Ryeowook, dia takut jika Ryeowook tahu kalau Sungmin adalah kekasihnya masa lalu. Dia takut jika Ryeowook meninggalkannya, dia takut Ryeowook akan salah paham, dia takut... ah terlalu banyak hal yang ditakutkan Kyuhyun jika saja Ryeowook benar-benar tahu tentang Sungmin.

Takut eoh? Apa yang perlu kau takutkan Kyu? Kau takut Ryeowook pergi dari kehidupanmu atau kau takut jika Sungmin juga akan meninggalkanmu saat Sungmin mengetahui bahwa Ryeowook adalah yeoja cingmu? Cih, kau benar-benar pengecut.

" Kyu? " Sungmin melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Kyuhyun.

" Akkh, iya Min. Ada apa? "

" Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau suka melamun sih? " gerutu Sungmin.

" Mianhe, aku baik-baik saja. "

_Choi Ryeosomnia_

Kyuhyun sedikit berjalan tergesa saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas yeoja mungil yang dari tadi selalu di pikirkannya. Dan itu tentu saja setelah ia mencoba memberi berbagai alasan agar Sungmin tak memaksanya untuk mengantarnya pulang. Sudah cukup Kyuhyun mentelantarkan yeoja mungil itu. Dia tak mau lagi jika yeoja mungil itu harus menebeng orang lain.

Setelah sampai di depan kelas yeoja mungil itu, Kyuhyun sedikit mengintip keadaan kelas tersebut. Sepi, begitulah keadaannya, hanya ada Ryeowook yang masih membereskan alat-alat tulisnya. Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum melihat yeoja mungil itu dari kejauhan yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Tapi tunggu, Kyuhyun menangkap sebuah kejanggalan pada yeoja mungil itu. Sejak kapan Ryeowooknya berjalan dengan tatapan kosong seperti itu? Bukankah dia selalu memancarkan mata coklat caramel nya yang cerah itu? Dan lagi Ryeowook tak tersenyum? Oh, ada apa dengannya?. Batin Kyuhyun.

Duukkk...

"Aww.. " ringis Ryeowook saat tubuhnya menubruk seseorang.

" Ceroboh eoh? " ucap seseorang yang tadi ditubruk oleh Ryeowook. seseorang yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun itu kini mengelus kening Ryeowook yang tadi menubruk rahang Kyuhyun. Reflek Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.

DEEEGGGG...

sakit.. kenapa? Kenapa saat seperti ini jantung dan hatinya serasa sakit? Melihat senyum Kyuhyun yang lembut membuat hati Ryeowook sakit. Tanpa terasa Ryeowook kini tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya dan juga tangannya yang meremas rok nya sendiri. 'senyum itu, senyum yang sudah bukan milikku seutuhnya' batin Ryeowook. Kyuhyun mengernyit heran saat melihat Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya sampai berdarah.

" Wookie, apa ada yang sakit? " tanya Kyuhyun cemas sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Ryeowook. ibu jarinya bergerak menuju bibir Ryeowook. mengusap bibir yang mengeluarkan darah tersebut sekaligus menyuruh Ryewook untuk berhenti menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

" K-kyu? Se-sedang apa disini? Kenapa kau tak pulang?"

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Ryowook yang terdengar aneh di telinganya.

" Kau aneh Chagiya, tentu saja menjemputmu. Bukankah kita selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama? hei, apa jangan-jangan kau juga lupa bahwa kita tinggal satu atap? " Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya.

Ryeowook sedikit kelabakan menyadari pertanyaan bodoh yang dilontarkannya barusan. Sepertinya memikirkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membuat Ryeowook sedikit linglung.

" Engg, ku pikir kau ada acara dengan temanmu seperti kemarin " ujar Ryeowook lemah sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya ( Lagi ).

" Yak. Hentikan kebiasaan menggigit bibir mu itu, kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri. " tandas Kyuhyun sedikit mengeras.

" Na-nae " jawabnya lemah. Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat, entah kenapa Ryeowook sekarang ini bukanlah Ryeowook yang biasanya. Ryeowook yang sekarang cenderung diam dan menuruti semua kemauannya. Sedikit aneh saat Ryeowook tak membalas teriakannya.

" Kau kenapa? Apa ada yang sakit? "

" Aniyaa, aku hanya lelah. Kajja kita pulang " bohong Ryeowook sambil melangkah pergi mendahului Kyuhyun. Tak seperti biasanya Ryeowook berjalan duluan. Biasanya dia akan selalu bermanja-manja pada Kyuhyun, bergelayut dilengan Kyuhyun, mencium pipi Kyuhyun, mengucapkan kata 'Saranghae' di setiap menitnya, membelai rambut ikal kecoklatan milik Kyuhyun, meminta Kyuhyun untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya dengan manja dan masih banyak lagi. Kemana Ryeowook yang manja?

GREEEEPPP..

" K-kyu~ " gugup Ryeowook saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ramping Ryeowook dari belakang yang tentu saja membuat langkahnya terhenti.

" Kenapa berjalan dibelakangku? Kenapa tak manja sperti biasanya huh? " Kyuhyun meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala Ryeowook.

" A-aku hanya sedang lelah dan ingin cepat pulang lalu tidur "Ryeowook mencoba tenang.

" Begitukah? Apa kau benar-benar baik-baik saja chagiya? "

" Eummm "

CHUUUUUU~~

Kyuhyun mengecup singkat bibir Ryeowook lalu menariknya menuju mobilnya yang terpakir dihalaman sekolah.

Ryeowook bersemu merah mendapat ciuman dari Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba tersebut. Sedikit kebahagiaan terselip di hatinya saat Kyuhyun mengkhawatirkannya. Sejenak Ryeowook ingin mengenyahkan rasa sakit nya jika mengingat bahwa Kyuhyun tak pernah mencintainya. Tapi toh tidak apa kan jika Ryeowook sedikit berbahagia dengan Kyuhyun yang mengkhawatirkannya?

**~ TBC ~**

Annyeong Cingudeul... *bungkuk-bungkuk di depan reader*

Oke oke, saya tahu saya salah karena telat mengupdate FF gaje ini, di tambah mungkin chap ini gak jelas dan gak memuaskan banget

Jeongmal mianhe. *sujud-sujud di depan reader*

Sebenernya saya udah mau publish ni ff ini seminggu yang lalu, tapi apa? Saat saya mau publish gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba file nya rusak, dan gak bisa di publish. Saat itu saya bener-bener down dan berniat untuk gak nglanjutin ni ff. Tapi karena kalian para reader tersayang yang masih setia review, saya jadi semangat lagi buat nglanjutin *hug reader*

Buat yang udah review Jeongmal Gomawo ^^

Yang minta supaya Kyuhyun juga ngrasain apa yang Wookie rasain kalian tenang saja, karena memang nanti Kyuhyun juga pasti akan merasakannya kok ^^

Oke, cukup sekian curhatan gak penting saya ini. Silahkan klik tulisan **review **di bawah itu, dan berikan komentar, kritikan, masukan atau bisa ide, dengan senang hati saya akan mempertimbangkannya.. ^^

**Ryeowook's Wife ^^~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tittle : Past Or Future?**

**Chapter 9**

**Author : Choi Ryeosomnia**

**Rate : T**

**Cast :**

**_Kim Ryeowook ( yeoja )**

**_Cho Kyuhyun**

**_Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung**

**_Lee Sungmin**

**And Other Person**

**Pair : Kyuwook, Yewook, slight Kyumin**

**Summary :**

**Aku yang selalu mencintaimu tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya terhadapku..**

**Aku tak pernah tahu apakah kau benar-benar mencintaku atau tidak..**

**Tapi saat dia hadir diantara kita, itu membuatku merasa hancur..**

**Dan saat itu aku sadar, bahwa cinta ini tumbuh hanya dipihakku saja..**

**Saat ini rasanya ingin pergi saja dari dunia ini..**

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja tengah berbaring di tempat tidur berukuran king size di sebuah kamar yang terlihat sangat rapi dengan sebuah aquarium di pojok kamar tersebut. Bukan, bukannya namja itu menaruh ikan di dalam aquarium, melainkan Ia menaruh seekor kura-kura mungil yang lucu yang errr panggil saja Ia Ddangkoma. Ya, begitulah namja tersebut menamai hewan yang sepertinya hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya. Membosankan? Memang. Tapi entahlah, namja itu memang terkenal dengan sifatnya yang aneh dan ajaib.

Kembali ke namja tersebut, kali ini sepertinya Ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Terlihat dari dahi nya yang tampak berkali-kali mengkerut, seperti orang yang tengah mengerjakan soal matematika, tapi pada kenyataannya kini namja itu tengah menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

" Apa yang harus aku lakukan? " gumamnya lirih sebelum akhirnya ia menarik selimut seatas dadanya lalu matanya pun perlahan memejam.

.

.

.

.

Choi Ryeosomnia

.

.

" Umma, bi-bisakah jika kita hentikan ini semua? " Yeoja mungil itu berbicara dengan nada lirih bahkan hampir terdengar seperti bisikan.

" Waeyo Chagi? Bukankah selama ini baik-baik saja? " yeoja paruh baya dengan senyum malaikat yang tadi yeoja mungil itu panggil 'Umma' kini tengah menatap anak semata wayangnya dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

" Anio Umma, kita memang baik-baik saja selama ini. Tapi sungguh, aku benar-benar tak bisa jika harus hidup dengan seseorang yang tak mencintaiku " sang anak itu kini tengah menahan lelehan liquid bening yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

" Wookie―"

" Jebalyoo Umma, ak-aku sungguh, Hikz tak bisa. Dia tak mencintaiku hikz.. " yeoja mungil―Ryeowook itu kini pun terisak setelah tak mampu menahan desakan-desakan air mata yang sudah sedari tadi ditahannya.

" Di-dia bahkan tak pernah mengucapkan kata 'Saranghae' padaku Umma, hikz.. Ku mohon batalkan perjodohan ini "

" Wookie" yeoja paruh baya itu hanya bisa memeluk Ryeowook dengan erat, berharap akan sedikit mengurangi beban yang di pikul anaknya selama ini. Sungguh, Ia benar-benar tak tahu menahu perihal perasaan anaknya selama ini, yang ia tahu hanyalah bahwa anaknya selalu tertawa bahagia ketika dekat dengan namja yang sudah dipercaya untuk menjaga Ryeowook nya itu. Dia merasa bersalah sekali saat mengetahui bahwa ternyata namja yang sudah digadangkan untuk menjaga sekaligus menjadi pendamping putri nya itu ternyata tak pernah sedikit pun mencintai putrinya.

Terbesit kata menyesal karena telah memaksakan kehendaknya dan suaminya hanya untuk mempererat hubungannya dan keluarga besar 'Cho' itu dengan cara menjodohkan putri semata wayang nya yang manja dengan anak dari keluarga 'Cho' tanpa mempertimbangkan bagaimana perasaan keduanya.

" Mianhe, Umma dan Appa tak pernah memikirkan perasaanmu sebelumnya, Mianhe Umma dan Appa mengesampingkan masalah mu, Mianhe Umma dan Appa memaksamu untuk melakukan ini semua, Mianhe Umma dan Appa.."

TESS.. TESS.. TESS..

Sepasang mata Onyx yang bersinar itu kini menitihkan air matanya, menitihkannya hanya untuk menyadari kebodohannya yang tanpa sengaja membuat hati putri kesayangannya harus menelan kenyataan bahwa namja yang dijodohkan dengannya tak membalas perasaannya.

" Umma, hikz, sungguh, aku tak bermaksud menghancurkan bisnis Appa. Tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa dengan Kyuhyun, dia tak mencintaiku Ummaa..hikz..hikz.. dia mencintai orang lain Umma"

" Dia tak membalas cintaku Umma, hikz..hikz.. aku harus bagaimana? Aku.. aku seperti orang bodoh yang mengharapkan cintanya yang tak mungkin bisa ku gapai. Aku bersikeras untuk bertahan hanya untuk membuatnya memilihku, tapi pada akhirnya aku sendiri yang menyerah, Aku menyedihkan Umma, hikz..hikz.. Ummmaaaa..hikz.."

Leeteuk― Umma Ryeowook kini hanya bisa memeluk putrinya yang sepertinya dalam keadaan sangat rapuh. Hatinya sakit melihat Ryeowook yang selama ini selalu manja kini tampak seperti orang gila yang menangis meraung-raung. Sebegitu cintakah Ryeowook dengan Kyuhyun? Tapi kenapa namja itu begitu mudah menyakiti Ryeowook yang sudah dia janjikan untuk dijaganya?

Sakit? Itu sudah pasti. Orang tua mana yang tak akan sakit jika melihat anaknya menderita sedemikian dalam? Terlebih itu ikut campur tangan dirinya sendiri.

Perlahan, pikiran Leeteuk pun melayang pada suatu hal yang baru saja menyayat hati Ryeowook. ya, dia pun iku tersayat dengan hanya mendengar cerita anaknya.

**~Flashback~**

Bruukkk..

Tubuh Ryeowook jatuh terduduk dilantai koridor sekolah yang sepertinya tampak lenggang mengingat ini sudah 15menit dari jam yang sudah seharusnya waktu pulang sekolah. Otot-otot di kakinya terasa lemas. Jantungnya berdenyut sakit melihat pemandangan didepannya. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa namja yang berstatus kekasihnya itu kini tengah berciuman mesra dengan yeoja lain? Ah ani, maksudnya yeojacingunya di masa lalu?

Matanya terasa panas melihat kemesraan itu secara live. Bahkan kedua manusia berbeda jenis itu pun tak menyadari keberadaan Ryeowook yang tadi jatuh terduduk cukup keras. Apa sebegitu menikmatinya sampai tak menyadari bahwa ada seorang manusia yang kini tengah menangis sambil memegangi dada sebelah kirinya?

Tak ada yang bisa Ryeowook lakukan selain menangis, menangis dalam diam. Matanya sudah tak mampu untuk melihat ciuman dengan penuh kemesraan itu lebih lama lagi, tapi entah kenapa mata itu tak mau sedetik pun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemandangan yang sangat menghancurkan hatinya.

Semakin kencang Ryeowook menekan dada kirinya, bahunya bergetar cukup kencang, tangan lainnya yang tak ia gunakan untuk menekan dada kirinya kini tengah mengepal keras sampai kuku-kukunya memutih.

"Hikz" satu isakan tanpa sadar kini keluar dari bibirnya, sontak saja kedua anak manusia itu melepas kedua tautan bibir tersebut dan menolehkan suaranya ke arah sumber suara. Betapa kagetnya mereka ketika melihat Ryeowook yang tengah duduk dengan air mata yang sudah tak bisa dibilang sedikit. Kyuhyun menganga lebar. Kedua mata coklat caramel Ryeowook yang sendu dan penuh air mata itu kini tengah bertatapan dengan pupil mata Kyuhyun yang bulat. Hati Kyuhyun merasa dihujami jutaan pisau melihat Ryeowook nya yang seperti itu.

" Wookie " panggil Kyuhyun lirih terbesit nada bersalah, menyesal, sedih aah sangat sulit untuk mengungkapkannya.

" Sakit, hikz..hikz.. " Ryeowook semakin mengecangkan remasannya pada dada kirinya. Kyuhyun mulai berjalan mendekati Ryeowook yang berjarak cukup dekat dengannya dan Sungmin sedikit tergesa.

" Kyuuu~ " Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun sedikit manja. Sepertinya yeoja ini tak menyadari akan posisinya. Tapi lihat, kali ini Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan panggilan manja dari yeoja itu, dia tetap berjalan mendekati Ryeowook yang masih tetap sama dengan posisinya tadi.

GREEEPPPP.. Kyuhyun melepas cengkraman tangan Ryeowook di dada kirinya lalu memeluknya sambil mengucapkan lafal 'mianhe' berulang kali.

" Mianhe, jeongmal mianhe " ucap Kyuhyun berulang kali dengan semakin mengecangkan pelukannya. Tak terasa Kyuhyun pun ikut meneteskan air matanya. Menyesal eoh? Kenapa baru kali ini kau menyesal? Kenapa kau menyesal setelah kau melihatnya menangis saat kau berciuman dengan yeoja masa lalu mu itu? Kenapa baru sekarang Kyu?

Ryeowook berontak sekuat tenaga agar terlepas dari pelukan Kyuhyun. Tapi sepertinya tenaganya tak cukup kuat untuk melepas pelukan itu. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ia punya, ia pun mendorong Kyuhyun cukup keras sampai Kyuhyun terjengkal kebelakang dan melepas pelukannya pada Ryeowook.

" Mianhe, aku mengganggu acara kalian " ucapnya datar. Tak ada emosi dalam suara tersebut, tak ada tatapan cinta maupun kebencian di mata caramel itu, sudah tak ada isakan dari bibirnya. Bahkan ekspresi wajahnya saat ini pun benar-benar seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Hampa? Kosong? Ya, itulah yang sekarang terlihat dalam diri seorang Kim Ryeowook kita yang manja dan selalu ceria itu.

" Wookie "

" Aku permisi, annyeoong " Ryeowook *bow* sempurna dihapan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lalu segera berlari, tapi Kyuhyun berhasil mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya.

" Aku bisa jelaskan ini semua Wookie-ah "

Ryeowook menggeleng " Tak ada yang perlu dijeaskan Kyuhyun-ssi, semua sudah terlihat dengan jelas "

Kyuhyun tercekat mendengar Ryeowook memanggilnya dengan embel-embel seperti itu. Perlahan cengkraman tangannya pun mengendur, dan itu tak di sia-sia kan oleh Ryeowook, dengan cepat ia menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun kasar lalu berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu akan bagaimana hancurnya hati Ryeowook menjadi kepingan-kepingan yang tak beraturan.

Kyuhyun ingin mengejarnya tapi sebuah tangan memeluknya dari belakang.

" Jangan mengejarnya, kau sudah punya aku " kata Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Entah kenapa hatinya kali ini benar-benar tak tenang, bukankah selama ini Ia masih sangat mencintai Sungmin dibanding Ryeowook? tapi kenapa seteah semua sudah terbongkar hatinya malah menolak akan ini semua?

.

Ryeowook berlari sekencang mungkin dengan masih mencengkram dada kirinya kuat, kenapa sesakit ini? Kenapa sesakit ini balasan yang harus ia terima akan jerih payahnya yang selama ini bertahan? Bertahan dan berharap serta menunggu akan cinta Kyuhyun? Kenapa sakit sekali?

Kaki kecil itu tetap berlari meskipun kini nafasnya sudah tersenggal-senggal, tak ia hiraukan berapa banyak sumpah serapah yang ia dapatkan saat secara tak sengaja menabrak orang yang berbeda jalur dengannya. Akal sehatnya sudah tak bisa diajak kompromi saat ini. Kumpulan awan yang tadi cerah kini sudah bertransformasi menjadi hitam keabu-abuan. Rintik-rintik hujan perlahan turun membasahi permukaan bumi, tapi lihatlah yeoja itu. Dia tetap berlari menerjang hujan.

Saat hendak melintasi jalan raya ia pun tak memperhatikan ke kanan dan kiri seolah jalan itu adalah miliknya sendiri. Dia berlari menembus banyak kendaraan yang bisa saja menabraknya dan membuatnya mati ditempat, tapi siapa yang tahu akan perasaan orang yang sedang patah hati dan putus asa? Saat seseorang patah hati dan putus asa ia bisa saja melakukan hal-hal yang tak terduga.

Sebuah truk besar yang tengah membawa minyak melaju dengan kencang ke arah Ryeowook. semua yang menyaksikan itu berteriak histeris mencoba memberitahu pada yeoja mungil itu untuk segera menyingkir, tapi sekali lagi saya tekankan, bahwa orang yang patah hati dan putus asa bisa melakukan apa pun yang tak wajar.

Ryeowook mematung seketika, perlahan di tutuplah kedua mata indah itu. Dia pasrah akan apa yang akan menimpanya setelah ini. Ryeowook menunggu saat-saat dimana ia akan terpental jauh lalu tak merasakan apa-apa lagi dan mulai terbang menuju surga bersama Tuhan nya.

BRAAAKKKK..

" Kenapa aku tak merasakan apa pun? Apa aku sudah mati? " pikir Ryeowook.

" YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KIM RYEOWOOK? KAU MAU MATI HEOH? " suara lantang seorang namja yang terasa begitu dekat dengannya membuat Ryeowook membuka matanya mencoba melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bukankah ia sudah mati?

" Ye-yesung Oppa " Ryeowook membulatkan matanya tak percaya melihat Yesung yang kini berbaring disampingnya sambil memeluknya possessive. 'jadi aku tidak mati? kenapa aku tak mati saja?' ― entah ini sebuah kebahagiaan atau penyesalan bagi Ryeowook. ryeowook mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan Yesung yang berada di sampingnya.

" Wookie, kau tahu? Mati tak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Kau harusnya menghadapinya? " Yesung membuka percakapan setelah lama keheningan melanda keduanya.

" Bagaimana bisa Oppa muncul? "

" Aku mengikutimu, jangan tanya aku mengikutimu darimana, karena aku pun juga sudah melihat semuanya " Oh, sepertinya Yesung pun juga turut menyaksikan semuanya secara live.

" Lihat, bahkan Tuhan pun menertawakanku dengan cara menurunkan hujan untuk mengejek akan kebodohanku selama ini " jawab Ryeowook yang sepertinya tak ada hubungannya dengan jawaban Yesung tadi.

" Mereka semua benar Oppa, bahwa seharusnya aku tak perlu bertahan. Kalau saja saat itu aku mendengar nasehat Taemin dan Kibum, mungkin sakit ini tak akan sedalam ini "

Yesung masih setia mendengarkan celotehan Ryeowook.

" Kenapa harus seperti ini Oppa? Apa salahku dimasa lalu? Apa aku pernah menjalankan kejahatan sampai aku harus menerima kehidupan yang seperti ini? Kenapa Tuhan menghukumku seperti ini? Kenapa? JAWAB AKU OPPA! "

" Hikz.. Hikz.. rasanya sangat sakit Oppa. Dia membuatku melambung lalu menjatuhkanku begitu keras. Op-oppa hikz.. Umma.. Appa.. hikz.. sakiiiittt " Ryeowook memukul-mukul dadanya keras.

" Wookie, berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri, jangan seperti ini. Ini hanya cobaan dari Tuhan. Ku mohon jangan seperti ini. " Yesung menggenggam tangan Ryeowook agar tak terus-terusan memukul dadanya sendiri.

" Tapi ini sangat sakit Oppa, aku harus melenyapkan sakit ini. Harus Oppa.. hikz..hikz.. "

Di rengkuhnya tubuh ringkih Ryeowook dalam dekapan hangatnya, mengelus punggung Ryeowook sayang. Dibawah guyuran hujan yang amat deras seperti ini benar-benar tak baik untuk kesehatan. Terutama kesehatan Ryeowook. bukankah ia tak bisa terlalu terkena dingin?

" Op-oppa hah..hah..sess..saak..sessakk.. haaakkhh.. sessaakkhh Oppaahh " Ryeowook berucap dengan orang yang seperti kehabisan nafas. Sepertinya penyakit pernafasan yang di derita Ryeowook kini kambuh.

" Wook-wookie, ka-kau kenapa? " Panik Yesung.

" Sessakk,,hakkhh..hakkhh.. sessaakkkhh.. "

Dengan kepanikan yang teramat, Yesung pun akhirnya menggendong tubuh Ryeowook yang basah kuyup ke dalam mobilnya. Disepanjang perjalanan Ryeowook terus-terusan bergumam terbatah-batah dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal.

Yesung membawanya ke rumah sakit, dan langsung menghubungi keluarga Ryeowook ketika Ryeowook sudah berada dalam penanganan dokter.

Dan disinilah semuanya terjadi, Ryeowook yang sudah mulai sadar mulai menangis dan membatalkan perjodohannya di depan kedua orang tua nya yang juga di saksikan oleh Yesung, Kibum dan Taemin yang tadi juga dihungi oleh Yesung.

" APA MAKSUDMU MEBATALKAN INI SEMUA KIM RYEOWOOK? KAU MAU MEMBUAT MALU APPA HEOH? " sang Appa berteriak lantang di depan wajah Ryeowook yang benar saja membuat seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan rawat inap itu terlonjak kaget.

" Mianhe Appa, tapi aku benar-benar tak bis―"

PLAAAKK..

" Cukup sudah alasan bodoh itu, Appa tak mau mendengarnya lagi. Apa pun yang terjadi, ini semua akan berjalan dengan rencana semula. Cinta bisa datang dengan terbiasa. "

BRAAAKkk..

Kangin― Appa Ryeowook membanting pintu kamar rawat itu dengan keras.

Ryeowook diam membeku dengan pandangan kosong. Sebuah bayangan tangan tercetak jelas di pipi chubby mulus itu. Leeteuk mendekat ke arah Ryeowook dan langsung memeluknya.

" Mianhe, Umma tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untukmu Chagi " sesalnya dengan meneteskan air mata.

Ryeowook diam. Matanya terpejam mencoba menetralisir perasaannya yang sepertinya sedang campur aduk.

Sedangkan Yesung, Kibum dan Taemin lebih memilih berpamitan. Mereka cukup tahu diri untuk tak ikut campur dalam masalah ini.

**~Flashback Off~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Leeteuk membaringkan tubuh ringkih Ryeowook ke tempat tidur di ruang rawat inapnya tersebut. Sesekali di sekanya keringat yang mengucur dari pelipisnya. Bahkan saat tidur wajah Ryeowook yang murung dan lelah pun masih terlihat jelas. Tak jarang Ryeowook mengigau memanggil nama Kyuhyun dan berakhir pada sesak dan seperti kehabisan nafas. Leeteuk tersenyum miris melihat buah hatinya yang seakan tertekan dengan yang dialaminya.

.

.

.

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

**.**

**.**

Dua hari Ryeowook terbaring di rumah sakit, dan hari ini hari pertamanya masuk sekolah sejak kejadian itu. Dan sejak kejadian itu pun pula Ryeowook seolah mencoba melupakan Kyuhyun dan tak memnghubungi Kyuhyun sama sekali. Lagi pula apa peduli Kyuhyun? Toh Kyuhyun sudah punya Sungmin. Sudah tak ada lagi celah untuknya masuk dalam hati Kyuhyun.

Seluruh siswa memandang aneh pada Ryeowook yang kini berjalan di koridor sekolah. Aneh? Tentu saja, bagaimana bisa saat ini ia sedang berjalan dengan seorang namja yang juga merupakan incaran para yeoja disekolah dengan bergandengan tangan?

Apa Ryeowook sudah putus dengan Kyuhyun? Begitulah pemikiran siswa-siswa yang menyaksikan hal itu. Ryeowook mencoba menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya, dia tak cukup punya keberanian untuk mengangkat wajahnya. Lihat, seluruh siswa yeoja menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh, ada juga yang tersenyum, ada yang kagum dan ah masih banyak lagi.

" Angkat wajahmu " titah namja disebelahnya yang kini tengah menggandeng tangannya.

" Yesung Oppa, mereka terlalu menakutkan " jawabnya polos, Yesung tertawa mendengarnya. Bukankah selama ini dia selalu mendapat tatapan membunuh juga saat dia dengan Kyuhyun? Tapi kenapa dia merasa takut? Dulu Ryeowook selalu acuh akan hal ini.

" Kau takut? "

" Ekkhh? " reflek Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya dan tampaklah memar bekas tamparan Appa nya di pipi sebelah kanannya.

Sekali lagi, para penghuni SM SHAPPIRE BLUE terperangah dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Ryeowook? bekas tamparan di pipinya? Hey, siapa yang berani melakukan hal tersebut pada kekasih seorang Cho Kyuhyun?

" Ah, sudahlah. Kajja, Oppa antar ke kelasmu " Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Mau tak mau Ryeowook pun mengikuti langkah panjang Yesung.

" Ya! kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba? " pekik Yesung saat Ryeowook berhenti tiba-tiba dan membuatnya sedikit tertarik kebelakang.

Ryeowook diam, tak menyahuti pekikan Yesung, matanya memandang lurus ke depan. Memandang seseorang? Ah ani, tapi dua orang. Wajahnya berubah datar. Matanya kembali kosong sama seperti saat kejadian waktu itu. Yesung mengikuti arah pandang Ryeowook, tak lama kemudia Yesung pun mengerti akan apa yang dilihat Ryeowook, dengan cepat di tutupnya kedua mata Ryeowook agar Ryeowook tak melihat lebih lama lagi.

" Jangan lihat itu Wook, kau akan lebih terluka "

" Gwenchana, aku bisa mengendalikan ini semua " tukasnya cepat sambil menarik tangan Yesung yang menutupi pandangannya. Yesung tampak khawatir, tapi sedetik kemudian Ia tersenyum saat melihat Ryeowook tersenyum hangat seperti dulu saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Haah~ Ryeowook memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas berat mencoba menenangkan hati dan fikirannya dan " Ppalli Oppa, bukankah kau ingin mengantarku sampai kelas? "

Yesung terperangah, benarkah ini Ryeowook? Ryeowook yang dua hari yang lalu seperti orang kehilangan jiwanya? Dia merubah mimik wajah, senyum dan cara bicaranya dengan semangat dan secepat ini?. Yesung hampir tak percaya dengan ini semua. Tapi bagaimana pun Ia juga tahu bahwa itu hanya topeng untuk menutupi kesedihannya.

" Nae, kajja " Yesung menautkan jari-jari mungilnya dengan jari-jari kecil milik Ryeowook. woow, mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih baru.

Saat Ryeowook hampir melewati dua orang yang tadi sempat membuat hatinya kembali nyeri, sebuah suara menginterupsi langkahnya.

" Ryeowook-ssi, masih ingat dengan aku? Aku yang kemaren sempat kau tolong saat para yeoja-yeoja sialan itu mengangguku " suara lembut tapi menusuk itu terdengar sangat menyebalkan bagi Yesung.

Ryeowook berhenti dan menatap seseorang yang tadi mengucapkan kata tersebut lalu tersenyum kecil. " Ya, saya ingat Sungmin Sunbae "

Seseorang disamping Sungmin sedikit menatap tajam tautan jari Ryeowook dan Yesung.

" Ah ya, perkenalkan. Ini Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun namjacingu ku yang diklaim oleh yeoja-yeoja kemarin "

NYUUUUTTTTTT...

Kenapa seperti ini? Kenapa harus dalam saat seperti ini? Siapa pun tolonglah yeoja mungil itu, bawa dia pergi sejauh mungkin dari sana.

Kyuhyun memandang tak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh Sungmin. Namajcingu? Apa ini? Ohh God, lalu Ryeowook apa untuk Kyuhyun?

Dan Sungmin? Apa maksudmu mengatakan itu hah? Dua hari yang lalu bukankah kau melihat Ryeowook yang menangis dalam keadaan tak baik karena melihatmu berciuman dengan Kyuhyun? Dan Kyuhyun juga berjalan mendekati Ryeowook agar Ryeowook mendengar penjelasannya? Apa kau tak befikir bahwa Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun ada 'sesuatu' ? dan ah, aku yakin kau bukan yeoja bodoh yang tak bisa membaca situasi. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau malah seolah membuktikan pada yeoja di depanmu itu bahwa Kyuhyun adalah milikmu? Apa kau sengaja?

Ryeowook meremas jari-jari Yesung, " Salam kenal Kyuhyun-ssi " ucap Ryeowook datar dengan menekankan kata Kyuhyun-ssi.

" Kajja Wookie-ah, Kibum dan Taemin sudah menunggu kita " Yesung yang mulai tak tahan melihat wajah Ryeowook yang seperti akan menangis lebih memilih membawanya pergi dari situasi yang tak mengenakkan itu. Ryeowook sekali lagi hanya mampu mengikuti langkah Yesung. Badannya sudah lemas hanya untuk memberontak cengkraman kuat Yesung. Matanya berkunang-kunang, perlahan pandangannya mengabur, terakhir yang ia dengar hanyalah suara-suara orang yang memanggil namanya. Bahkan ia sempat mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenali.

BRUUUKKKKK...

.

.

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

Biar saya semakin semangat untuk meneruskan cerita Gaje ini, silahkan isikan tulisan anda dalam kolom bertuliskan 'REVIEW' dibawah sana ^^

Oke.. thanks.. /peluk Ryeowook/

.

.

.

**Ryeowook's Wife ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tittle : Past Or Future?**

**Chapter 10**

**Author : Choi Ryeosomnia**

**Rate : T**

**Cast :**

**_Kim Ryeowook ( yeoja )**

**_Cho Kyuhyun**

**_Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung**

**_Lee Sungmin**

**And Other Person**

**Pair : Kyuwook, Yewook, slight Kyumin**

**Summary :**

**Aku yang selalu mencintaimu tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya terhadapku..**

**Aku tak pernah tahu apakah kau benar-benar mencintaku atau tidak..**

**Tapi saat dia hadir diantara kita, itu membuatku merasa hancur..**

**Dan saat itu aku sadar, bahwa cinta ini tumbuh hanya dipihakku saja..**

**Saat ini rasanya ingin pergi saja dari dunia ini..**

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua orang namja itu ini berada di sebuah ruangan yang dinamakan UKS. Tak ada suara yang terdengar dari dua namja tersebut, hanya helaan nafas berat yang terdengar. Satu hal dari kesamaan namja tersebut yaitu tatapan mata mereka, tatapan yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran terhadap seorang yeoja yang kini terbaring lemas di ranjang UKS tersebut sejak 10 menit yang lalu.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun, entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran mereka saat ini. Dan Sungmin? Sepertinya yeoja itu lebih memilih masuk ke kelas setelah mendapat tatapan tajam dari Kyuhyun.

" Apa yang terjadi padanya? " Kyuhyun bertanya tenang seolah-olah Ia memang tak tahu apa-apa. Bukankah sudah jelas apa yang membuat yeoja mungil bernama Ryeowook itu menjadi seperti ini adalah dia.

" Kau masih bertanya? "

Yesung mengangkat sudut bibirnya keatas membentuk sebuah senyum meremehkan.

" Aku tak bertemu dengannya dua hari ini "

" Lalu kau diam saja? Tak mencoba menghubunginya ataupun mencarinya dan menyelesaikan masalah kalian? "

Kyuhyun sedikit tercekat dengan ucapan Yesung. Benar apa yang Yesung katakan, dua hari sejak kejadian itu Ia memang tak melihat Ryeowook di apartementnya dan justru dia tak mencoba menghubungi atau pun mencarinya. Bukan, bukannya Ia tak peduli dengan Ryeowook, hanya saja dia terlalu bingung harus bicara apa pada Ryeowook. Kyuhyun tak punya cukup keberanian untuk menatap mata Ryeowook yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdenyut sakit saat kejadian dua hari yang lalu berlangsung itu.

" Kau tahu? Kau sudah cukup keterlaluan. Kau bercinta dengan yeoja lain dan melupakan Wookie, kau memperlakukan Wookie seperti tempat sampah yang kau datangi saat kau butuh saja "

" Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau tahu semuanya "

Kyuhyun tak terima akan tuduhan yang baru saja dilayangkan untuknya.

" Aku memang tahu semuanya, bahkan lebih tahu dari mu "

Kyuhyun masih diam, mencoba mendengarkan lanjutan ucapan Yesung.

" Mungkin selama ini kau tak sadar bahwa kau telah melukai Wookie cukup dalam "

" Apa maksudmu? " Kyuhyun mengkerutkan keningnya.

" Wookie mengetahui semuanya. Semuanya tentangmu dan yeoja itu "

Yesung diam sejenak menatap lekat wajah pucat Ryeowook, lalu beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak tekejut.

" empat bulan yang lalu, sejak ia melihatmu tertawa dan bercanda dengan Sungmin di kantin, saat itulah ia menangis. Ku pikir ia akan bertanya padamu akan siapa yeoja itu atau setidaknya dia marah saat melihatmu duduk berhadap-hadapan dan tertawa dengan yeoja lain selain dirinya, tapi ternyata tebakanku salah. Ternyata dia lebih memilih bungkam dan menekan perasannya sendiri saat mata coklat caramel indah miliknya melihatmu yang tampak bahagia dengan yeoja bernama Sungmin itu, ah bahkan aku juga cukup heran dengannya pada saat Wookie mengatakan bahwa Sungmin adalah yeoja masa lalumu itu. Seharusnya dia marah. "

Yesung berucap santai tanpa memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang menegang tapi juga nampak menyesal itu. 'Wookie, mianhe membuatmu merasakan sakit itu sendirian'― inner Kyuhyun.

" Selama empat bulan ini Wookie selalu menangis dalam diam, tak membiarkan siapapun mengetahui keterpurukannya, bahkan kedua orang tuanya sekalipun "

Nafas Kyuhyun mulai berat mengetahui kenyataan yang terjadi pada Ryeowooknya. Dia sadar ini salahnya. Salahnya yang lebih mengutamakan Sungmin yeoja masa lalunya, salahnya yang mencampakkan Ryeowook, salahnya yang sudah tak seperhatian dulu pada Ryeowooknya, dan ah masih banyak kesalahan yang dibuat hingga membuat yeoja itu kini terbaring lemah.

" Mungkin kau tak menyadari perubahan sifat Wookie yang akhir-akhir ini selalu murung, karena kau selalu memfokuskan dirimu pada yeoja masa lalumu itu sehingga tanpa sadar kau telah melukai Wookie "

Kyuhyun merasa hatinya di hujam ribuan pisau mendengar ucapan Yesung.

" Kau bahkan melupakan janjimu sendiri untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan dua minggu yang lalu. Dia menunggumu di Taman kota sejak jam tiga sore waktu yang kau janjikan, tapi ternyata kau tak muncul juga. Tapi Wookie tak begitu saja pergi dari Taman itu, dia masih tetap menunggumu. Menunggu ditengah guyuran hujan dan petir yang mengiringi. Dia menunggumu sambil menangis, berharap kau akan datang menepati janjimu, meskipun saat itu sudah menunjukkan jam sembilan malam. Jika saja saat itu aku tak melintas di daerah itu, bisa dipastikan dia akan mati dalam keadaan membeku "

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat, berbagai emosi berkecamuk dalam dadanya. Masih teringat jelas akan bayangan saat itu. Saat Ryeowook merengek minta jalan-jalan dan ingin membeli ice cream. Kyuhyun berjanji akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan sepulang sekolah dan menyuruh Ryeowook menunggu di Taman kota. Tapi apa? Apa yang ia perbuat? Ia melupakannya, melupakan janjinya sendiri dan lebih memilih menemani Sungmin membeli boneka kelinci berwarna pink. Oh apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu saat itu Kyu? Kau membiarkan yeoja mungil diluar sana menunggumu? Menunggu kedatanganmu yang ternyata mengabaikan janjinya sendiri? Apa Sungmin selalu membuatmu lupa akan yeoja mungil itu? 'Mianhe Wookie, jeongmal mianhe. Aku benar-benar lupa saat itu' perlahan setetes liquid bening meluncur dari pelupuk matanya.

" Ah, mungkin kau juga tak tahu kalau dia sempat pingsan di kedai ice cream langganannya karena dia menghabiskan lebih dari 10gelas ic cream saat dia patah hati melihatmu mengantarkan Sungmin pulang dan menyuruh Ryeowook menumpang pada temannya "

Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun tersentak, 'Jadi Wookie melihatku bersama Sungmin saat itu?' sungguh, Kyuhyun tak bisa berucap apa-apa lagi. Semua terasa menyakitkan. Dunianya terasa terbalik.

" Ya! dia melihatmu. Bahkan tanpa sepengetahuanmu dia sudah sangat sering melihatmu bersama Sungmin " kata Yesung yang seolah menjawab pertanyaannya.

" Dia tak pernah mengucapkan apa pun padaku! "

Suara Kyuhyun melemah, entah dia benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

" Seharusnya dia bilang padaku jika dia terluka " lanjutnya.

Yesung tersenyum tipis menyadari ketidakpekaan namja yang menjadi rival beratnya ini.

" Apa harus dia bicara? Saat kau sendiri sudah tahu jika hal ini akan menyakiti Wookie? Harusnya kau memikirkan ini. Ada saatnya dimana sakit hati tak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata dan kau sebagai namjacingunya seharusnya sadar tanpa harus dia memberitahumu "

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya keluh, tenggorokannya serasa kering mendengar penuturan Yesung yang selalu memojokkannya.

" Aku bukan tipe orang yang dapat dengan mudah mengerti akan makna yang tersirat. Aku bukan kau atau pun Wookie. Aku adalah aku "

" Justru itu kau harus belajar memahami bahasa yang tersirat. Tak semua hal bisa dijelaskan dengan gamblang, ada kalanya kau harus memahami seseorang menggunakan hatimu " timpal Yesung cepat.

" Ah ya! kau juga harus tahu bahwa selama dua hari yang lalu saat setelah kejadian itu dia berniat bunuh diri dan juga dia sempat masuk rumah sakit karena kelelahan "

Kyuhyun membelalak tak percaya akan ucapan Yesung. 'bunuh diri? Sebegitu sakitkah sampai Wookie berniat bunuh diri?'

" Dan..dia menangis meraung-raung kepada Umma dan Appa nya untuk membatalkan perjodohanmu dengannya, meskipun pada akhirnya dia mendapat penolakan dan tamparan dari Appa nya "

NYUUUTTTTT

'membatalkan perjodohan? Apa yang kau pikirkan Wookie-ah' batin Kyuhyun.

" Dia sudah cukup menderita karenamu, ku harap kau akan melepaskannya. Ku janjian bahwa aku akan menjaganya dengan baik "

Sontak Kyuhyun mendongak menatap tajam Yesung, raut mukanya sudah bisa ditebak bahwa dia akan menolak mentah-mentah tawaran Yesung.

" Aku tak akan pernah melepaskannya " jawabnya tegas.

" Ya,ya. kau boleh saja mempertahankannya, tapi ku rasa dia sudah lelah bertahan selaam empat bulan ini " Yesung menyeringai yang bagi Kyuhyun sangat menyebalkan.

" Coba saja, jika kau bisa mengambil Wookie dariku " tantang Kyuhyun.

" Ciih, kau terlalu percaya diri "

" Itu bukan hanya kepercayaan diriku saja, tapi itu adalah kenyataan. Wookie tak akan pernah bisa lepas dariku " ucap Kyuhyun.

" Dengarkan aku. Batuan karang yang sangat kokoh berdiri tegak ditepi laut pun pasti akan terkikis sedikit demi sedikit jika air lait terus menghantamnya. Begitupun dengan cinta, seberapa besar cintanya untukmu tapi jika kau terus-menerus menyakitinya, perlahan rasa cinta itupun akan terkikis dan pada akhirnya akan lenyap "

Kyuhyun diam mematung mendengar ucapan Yesung. Jika saja Kyuhyun lupa bagaimana cara bernafas, mungkin dia sudah mati ditempat karena kehabisan oksigen. Hatinya terguncang cukup keras. Apa yang dikatakan Yesung memang benar.

Kyuhyun merasa bodoh saat ini. Segala macam bentuk pemikiran diotak jeniusnya menguap tak tersisa digantikan sakit yang teramat dihatinya.

" Eunggh~ " lenguhan kecil keluar dari bibir cherry Ryeowook. membuat Yesung dan Kyuhyun memberikan perhatian penuh padanya.

" Wookie~ " Yesung menautkan jemari mungilnya kejemari Ryeowook yang tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun mendelik tak suka.

" Opppaa~ " panggil Ryeowook lemah setelah berhasil membuka matanya.

" Nae. Sudah baikan? " tanyanya lembut sambil membelai pipi chubby Ryeowook yang kini sudah tak sechubby dulu.

" Eumm " Ryeowook mengangguk imut. Dialihkannya pandangan matanya pada sesosok namja jangkung yang sedari tadi hanya mampu berdiri memandanginya dengan sendu juga menyesal.

" Kyuuu~ "

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun nanar, suaranya sedikit bergetar. Suasana pun hening sejenak. Hanya denting jam yang menjadi pengisi suara di keheningan itu. Tak ada yang ingin membuka suara lagi. Yesung lebih memilih diam dengan sesekali menyibak poni Ryeowook yang menutupi matanya. Kyuhyun pun tak pernah sedikt pun melepas kontak matanya dengan Ryeowook. dan Ryeowook? oh, dia lebih memilih menutup matanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat menahan isakan yang keluar.

.

_Mungkin kegelapan dapat menyembunyikan sesuatu dari penglihatan kita_

_Tapi tidak dengan hati kita_

_Berapapun kita mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya, hasilnya akan tetap sama bahwa cinta tak pernah bisa disembunyikan_

_Bibirmu mungkin bisa berbohong, tapi tidak dengan matamu_

.

.

.

" Hae, aku ingin bertemu dengan Wookie "

Eunhyuk yang saat ini berada di kelas terus-terusan merengek minta pada namjacingunya untuk menemui Wookie yang sudah dua hari ini tak bertemu dengannya.

" Ya! chagiya, kita akan menemuinya nanti ne. " Donghae berusaha memberi penjelasan kepada Eunhyuk.

" Ah ya, kau tahu? "

" Tidak "

" Yaish, jangan menyela ucapanku dulu " pekik Donghae.

" Kau tahu tadi pagi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bilang pada Wookie bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih "

" MWOOOO? " Eunhyuk langsung menganga tak percaya, sepasang kekasih? Memberitahu Wookie? Bukankah Wookie kekasih Kyuhyun? —berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di otaknya.

" Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae. Silahkan tinggalkan kelas ini jika kalian memang ingin bercerita "

Suara yang berasal dari depan—gurunya yang killer itu membuat Eunhyuk dan Donghae bergumam 'Mianhe' .

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Ryeowook yang kini sudah terduduk bersandar ditempatnya berbaring tadi. Di dudukkannya tubuhnya di tepi ranjang sambil menghadap Ryeowook yang kini menunduk. Yesung? Dia sengaja pergi untuk memberi Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun waktu berbicara. Hei, dia memang mencintai Ryeowook, jadi wajar jika ia tak ingin Ryeowook terus-terusan terpuruk.

" Wookie "

Ryeowook menengadahkan wajahnya saat tangan Kyuhyun mengangkat dagunya memaksanya untuk menatap pupil bulat Kyuhyun yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya .

" Mianhe " Kyuhyun berucap lirih sambil memajukan wajahnya mendekat ke Wookie. Ryeowook tampak menegang dan berusaha menutupi degup jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat. Ryeowook bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Kyuhyun yang hangat. Kyuhyun menutup matanya, seolah tersihir perlahan Ryeowook pun ikut memejamkan matanya. Kedua bibir itu semakin mendekat.

Sekelebat bayangan tentang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang tengah berciuman dua hari yang lalu melintas diotak Ryeowook. sontak Ryeowook tersadar dan mendorong Kyuhyun untuk menjauh.

" Tolong jangan seperti ini "

Kyuhyun tercekat mendapat penolakan dari Ryeowook. sepanjang kebersamaannya bersama Ryeowook tak pernah sekalipun ia mendapat penolakan dari yeoja mungil itu.

" Aku..aku sudah bilang ke orang tua ku untuk membatalkan perjodohan kita "

NYUUUTTTT~ hati Kyuhyun terasa sesak mendengarnya.

" Ku mohon, mintalah pada kedua orang tuamu agar membatalkan perjodohan tanpa dasar cinta ini "

" Tanpa dasar cinta? Jadi selama ini kau tak mencintaiku? "

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar Ryeowook mengungkapkan perjodohannya yang menurutnya tanpa dasar cinta itu.

" Kau yang selama ini tak mencintaiku "

" Apa maksudmu? " Kyuhyun sedikit tertohok dengan ucapan Ryeowook. bagaimana bisa yeoja mungil disampingnya itu mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun tak mencintainya?

" Maksudku? Bukankah sudah jelas apa maksudku? Kau yang selama ini tak mencintaiku. Kau yang selama ini mengabaikanku, menganggapku hanyalah yeoja pengisi kesepianmu karena yeoja masa lalumu itu. Benarkan Kyu hikz..kau hikz.. " tak ada ucapan lagi yang dapat menggambarkan perasaan Ryeowook kali ini.

" Jebal, dengarkan aku dulu Wookie "

" Apa yang perlu ku dengarkan Kyu? Sudah cukup, aku tak mau mendengar apa-apa lagi darimu. Aku sadar bahwa aku hanyalah yeoja yang sangat menyedihkan. Mencintai seseorang yang bahkan tak pernah mengucapkan kata 'Saranghe' padaku, tak pernah menemaniku memakan ice cream, tak pernah membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku, tak pernah berkata halus padaku, setiap pagi bahkan setiap hari selalu bentakan dan teriakan yang aku dapat darimu. Tapi pada yeoja bernama Sungmin? Kau bahkan selalu memperlakukannya layaknya sepatu kaca yang akan rapuh jika disentuh sedikit saja oleh orang lain. Lalu apa lagi yang sekarang perlu aku dengar Kyu? Apa aku harus mendengar cerita bagaimana nikmatnya kau bercinta dengan Sungmin? BEGITU hah? "

PLAK... tanpa sadar Kyuhyun melayangkan sebuah tamparan ke pipi tirus Ryeowook membuat pipinya terasa perih. Tapi hatinya jauh lebih perih.

Sekali lagi liquid bening itu meluncur dari pelupuk mata Ryeowook. apa salahnya? Kenapa Ryeowook harus kembali mendapat tamparan? Tak cukupkah tamparan dari Appa nya semalam? Tak cukupkah dia sakit? Tak cukupkah Ryeowook menangis selama ini. Kenapa lagi-lagi harus yeoja mungil itu yang menderita? Kenapa hidupnya selalu membuatnya berada pada hal yang menyesakkan dadanya?

" Wookie, mianhe "

" Jangan sentuh aku Kyu " ditepisnya kasar tangan Kyuhyun yang hendak menyentuh pipi yang tadi ditamparnya.

Kyuhyun mematung. Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan? Kenapa tangannya terangkat begitu saja saat Ryeowook mengucapkan kata 'bercinta dengan Sungin'. Tak terimakah?

" Tolong, jangan ganggu aku lagi. Dan aku tak akan menganggu kehidupanmu dengan Sungmin Sunbae. Kalian sangat cocok. Saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Dia sempurna untukmu. "

BLAM...

Ryeowook pergi berlalu dari ruang UKS yang menyisakan Kyuhyun dengan liquid bening membasahi pipinya. Kyuhyun mencengkeram dadanya kuat. Kenapa tiba-tiba muncul perasaan sakit saat Ryeowook menyuruhnya untuk tak menganggunya?

.

_Kau tak akan pernah bisa merasakan bagaimana berharganya kehadiran seseorang dalam kehidupanmu sebelum dia pergi meninggalkanmu_

.

.

.

" Wookieeeeeee~ "

Taemin berseru girang saat mendapati sahabat mungilnya itu berjalan mendekatinya dengan Kibum.

GREEEPPPP

" Aku merindukanmu Wookie-ah " Taemin memeluk Ryeowook erat seolah Ryeowook akan pergi jika ia melepaskan pelukannya.

" Uggh, lepaass Taemin-ah, sessaakkh "

" Ekkh? Ah, mianhe. Hihi. Aku terlalu merindukanmu " Taemin sedikit terkekeh menyadari akan kecerobohannya yang memeluk Ryeowook dengan kencang.

" Jeongmal? Tapi sepertinya tidak dengan yeoja sombong di belakangmu "

Ryeowook sedikit melirik keberadaan Kibum yang justru sibuk dengan novel yang tengah ia baca itu. Ck, dia benar-benar dingin. Taemin sedikit berdecak saat mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kibum yang nampak serius membaca novel tersebut. Hei, sahabatnya itu baru saja sembuh tapi bagaimana bisa Kibum mengacuhkannya? Tak adakah pelukan hangat?

" Ya! Kim Kibum. Kau tak merindukanku eoh? " pekik Ryeowook kencang dengan merebut paksa novel ditangan Kibum. Kibum pun menatap Ryeowook datar. Namun detik kemudian Kibum berdiri dan memeluk Ryeowook dengan erat, jujur saja Kibum pun juga sebenarnya sangat merindukan sahabatnya ini. Bahkan hampir setiap malam ia memikirkan keadaan Ryeowook.

" Tak perlu ku katakan kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Merindukanmu yang dulu selalu ceria dan cerewet " ucap Kibum disela-sela pelukannya.

Ryeowook tersenyum tipis. Yang dulu cerewet dan ceria? Eumh, jadi akhir-akhir ini aku murung ya? — pikir Ryeowook.

" Aku akan menjadi Ryeowook yang dulu kok. Hihi " ucapnya disertai kikikan kecil.

Kibum melepas pelukannya. " Ryeowook-ah, apa sudah berakhir? " tanya Kibum.

" Apa? Bukankah ini yang selalu kau dan Taemin ucapkan? Bahwa aku tak seharusnya mencintai kyuhyun yang egois itu? " wajah Ryeowook terkesan biasa-biasa saja saat mengucapkan hal tersebut. Sebegitu mudahkah Ia melupakan Kyuhyun?

" Tidak Wookie-ah. Kami tak menyuruhmu untuk mengakhiri ini semua jika itu membuatmu terluka. Yang kita inginkan adalah kebahagianmu " timpal Taemin.

" Ahaha, kalian ini kenapa sih? Aku baik-baik saja. Lihat, aku saat ini sudah kembali sebagai Ryeowook yang dulu kan? hehe "

Semua orang juga pasti bisa melihat bahwa senyum Ryeowook adalah senyum palsu. Senyum itu tak sampai pada matanya.

GREEEEPPPPP~

" Wookie, menangislah " Kibum membawa tubuh Ryeowook yang semakin kurus itu ke dalam pelukannya, menyuruh Ryeowook untuk menangis menumpahkan beban dihatinya. Taemin pun tak tinggal diam, dia kini juga turut memeluk Ryeowook dari samping sambil mengelus helaian rambut Ryeowook yang halus itu.

" Ketauhan ya? kenapa? Padahal aku sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tak memperlihatkan kepada orang lain " lirih Ryeowook.

" Ssh, kita bukan orang lain. Kita adalah sahabatmu " ujar Kibum.

" Hikz..Hikz..apa yang ha-harus ku-ku lakukan? Aku bahkan tak bisa menghilangkannya dari fikiranku. Aku, aku tak bisa " rancau Ryeowook lemah.

" Tenanglah, ini hanya soal waktu. Cepat atau lambat kau pasti bisa melupakannya Wookie-ah. Kita akan membantumu "

" Go-gomawo hikz..hikz.. "

.

_Teman itu memang tempat paling nyaman untuk menumpahkan beban kita_

_Teman bahkan terkadang lebih mengerti keadaan kita dari pada keluarga kita sendri_

_Teman juga adalah secuil kisah abadi yang akan selalu mempunya tempat tersendiri bagi setiap hati manusia di dunia ini_ ^^

.

.

.

" Yeobo, kita tak boleh egois. Kyuhyun tak mencintai Wookie, harusnya kita tak memaksanya " yeoja paruh baya dengan senyum angel miliknya itu kini tengah menatap resah pada sang Suami yang sepertiya lebih sibuk dengan laptop di depannya dari pada sang istri.

" Kanginnie, bisakah kita hentikan ini semua? Wookie anak semata wayang kita. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya terus terluka dengan perjodohan ini " entah sudah keberapa kalinya yeoja bernama Leeteuk itu memohon pada suaminya untuk membatalkan perjodohan anaknya dengan putra konglomerat terkenal di Seoul itu.

" Tak ada yang perlu dibatalkan, semua akan tetap berjalan dengan awal perencanaan " timpal Kangin datar dan mutlak membuat Leeteuk benar-benar tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa seorang Appa jauh lebih mementingkan bisnis nya dari pada anak semata wayangnya itu?

" YA! KIM YOUNGWOON. APPA MACAM APA KAU YANG JAUH LEBIH MEMENTINGKAN BISNISMU DARI PADA ANAK SEMATA WAYANGMU YANG TENGAH MENDERITA DENGAN CINTA TAK BERBALASNYA HAH? AKU TAK HABIS PIKIR DENGAN APA YANG ADA DALAM OTAKMU. APA BISNIS JAUH LEBIH PENTING DARI KEBAHAGIAAN AEGYA MU HAH? " Leeteuk berteriak lantang sampai terdengar keluar dari ruang kerja suaminya tersebut.

" Aku tak mau tahu. Jika kau tak membatalkan rencana gila mu itu, maka bersiaplah untuk kehilanganku dan Ryeowook "

BRAAAKKKKK~

Ditutupnya pintu ruang kerja kangin dengan kasar. Amarah saat ini sudah mencapai ubun-ubun yeoja paruh baya yang masih tetap terlihat canik itu. Bagaimana bisa ia berdiam diri sementara aegya nya harus menanggung semuanya dengan sendirian?

Kangin diam. Mencoba menimang-nimang perkataan istrinya yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Benarkah aku lebih mementingkan bisnis dari pada Ryeowook? — batin Kangin sedikit memelas.

Diurut pelipisnya untuk sedikit mengurangi beban yang ia bawa saat ini. Masalah Putrinya jelas tak bisa ia anggap sepele. Ryeowook adalah aegya kesayangannya yang akan selalu ia lindungi. Mungkin benar perkataan istrinya bahwa kebahagiaan Ryeowook harus lebih diutamakan dari apa pun di dunia ini, bahkan nyawanya sekalipun.

.

.

.

" Apa kau benar-benar sudah berakhir dengannya? "

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya malas saat mendapat pertanyaan yang serupa dari Eunhyuk yang entah sudah berapa kali yeoja blonde itu tanyakan pada Ryeowook.

" Kau sudah bertanya lebih dari 15 kali Hyuk, bisakah kita tak membahasnya lagi? " Yesung yang juga sudah mulai bosan pun akhirnya angkat bicara untuk memberhentikan aksi Eunhyuk yang bertanya berulang-ulang kali.

" Sudahlah Eonnie, jangan bahas ini lagi. Aku sudah cukup bosan. Dan aku harap kalian tak membahas Kyuhyun, Sungmin atau apa pun yang berhubungan dengan mereka "

" Eum, Yesung Oppa. Bisakah nanti temani aku mengambil barang-barang ku yang ada di apartement Kyuhyuh? "

Yeoja mungil itu benar-benar menampakkan sisinya yang dulu. Yeah dulu, saat Kyuhyun tak mengubahnya menjadi yeoja pemurung karena harus selalu menangis diam-diam saat melihat Kyuhyun bersama Sungmin.

" Tentu saja, dengan senang hati " Yesung tersenyum manis sambil mengelus puncak kepala Ryeowook lembut.

.

.

.

" Wookie, kau kembali? " mata Kyuhyun memancarkan binar kebahagiaan saat melihat pintu apartmentnya yang terbuka dan menampilkan yeoja mungilnya ah ralat maksudku mantan yeoja mungilnya itu memasuki apartementnya. Tapi binar itu perlahan meredup saat melihat Yesung yang mengekor di belakang Ryewook.

" Mau apa kau kesini? " ketus Kyuhyun dengan menatap tajam Yesung.

" Aku yang mengajaknya kesini. Ah, aku ingin mengambil barang-barang ku Kyuhyun-ssi "

Tanpa mendapat persetujuan dari Kyuhyun, Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamarnya yang selalu ia tempati itu. Sedikit rasa sesak menghampirinya saat mengingat apa saja yang pernah terjadi disana, entah itu saat Kyuhyun membentaknya atau pun saat ia menangis karena merindukan kedua orang tuanya.

Yesung berjalan melewati Kyuhyun tanpa memandang nya sedikit pun, seolah Kyuhyun adalah benda mati tak berguna yang tak perlu untuk dilihat.

GREEEEPPP~ Kyuhyun mencekal lengan Yesung dan mendorongnya keluar dari apartementnya. Ryeowook yang memang sudah memasuki kamarnya tak dapat mendengar teriakan Yesung yang memanggil namanya saat Kyuhyun menyeretnya keluar dari apartementnya.

" Yesung Opp— Kyu? " Ryeowook yang awalnya mengira bahwa Yesung lah yang sedang berada di belakangnya malah membulatkan matanya saat mengetahui bahwa ternyata itu adalah Kyuhyun.

" Mana Yesung Oppa? " tanya Ryeowook datar.

" Aku menyeretnya keluar "

" Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku mengajaknya kesini untuk mebantuku memberesi barang-barangku, tapi kenapa kau justru menyuruhnya keluar? " nada Ryeowook sedikit meniggi.

" Bukankah sudah ku katakan dulu, bahwa aku tak suka kau membawa namja lain di apartement ini "

" Aku membawanya hanya untuk membantu mengemasi barang-barang ku, setelah itu aku tak akan kembali lagi kesini "

SREEETTT...

" K-kyu a-apa yang ma-mau kau laku-lakukan? " tanya Ryeowook takut-takut saat dengan mudahnya Kyuhyun menariknya ke kasur lalu menindih tubuh mungil Ryeowook.

" Kau tak akan pergi kemana-mana. Kau akan tetap disini " kata Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya lebih mengarah pada perintah.

" Lepphaskan aku Kyuu~ " Ryeowook terus berontak dari kungkungan kedua lengan Kyuhyun yang kuat itu.

" Tidak " jawabnya mutlak.

" Mmpphh..Kyuu Emmpphh.. "

Tanpa aba-aba dengan sigap Kyuhyun menciumi bibir Ryeowook dengan kasar. Tak dipedulikannya rontaan yang keluar dari bibir merah yang kini tengah ia ciumi dengan brutal itu. Perlahan ciuman itu menurun di leher jenjangnya, mengecup, menjilat dan menggigit lalu menghisap sehingga meninggalkan jejak kiss mark yang ketara di leher jenjangnya itu.

" Kyuu, enggh Leppass " Ryeowook berusaha keras menjauhkan kepala Kyuhyun, bukannya menjauh justru Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat membuat jejaknya di leher jenjang dan putih itu.

" Jangan memberontak, kau tahu itu takkan berguna. Aku hanya menandaimu bahwa kau adalah milikku, tak akan ada orang lain yang akan memilikimu " kata Kyuhyun disela-sela kegiatannya.

" Hikz..Lepphhassh Kyuuh "

SREETTTTT.. Kyuhyun langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Ryeowook. dia sadar bahwa apa yang baru saja dilakukannya semakin menambah sakit untuk yeoja itu.

" Wookie-ah mianhae " Kyuhyun berucap lemah sembari membawa Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun benar-benar merutuki kebodohannya, bagaimana bisa dalam sehari ini ia sudah membuat yeoja dalam dekapannya itu menangis. Di benahinya kancing baju seragam atas yang sudah terbuka dua kancing sambil terus bergumam 'mianhe'.

" Lepas Kyu, Jangan sentuh aku lagi "

Ryeowook berdiri menuju pintu keluar kamar tersebut sambil menutupi leher jenjangnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang di penuhi kiss mark dari Kyuhyun. Ryeowook merasa terhina akan perbuatan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun melakukan itu semua padanya?

'Menandaiku sebagai miliknya? Ciih, miliknya yang bodoh dan hanya dibuat mainan saat dia kesepian? Bodoh sekali aku selama ini. Air mata bodoh, jangan mengalir terus. Kau bodoh Kim Ryeowook' — Ryeowook terus bermonolog dalam dirinya sendiri sembari berjalan keluar dari apartement tersebut tanpa membawa apa-apa. Niat nya untuk mengambil barang-barangnya sudah tak ada lagi. Dia hanya ingin pulang, mengurung diri di kamar dan menangis sepuas-puasnya lalu berdo'a agar keesokannya lagi ia tak akan merasakan sakit ini.

" Oppa~ Hikz " Ryeowook berhambur memeluk Yesung yang berdiri di depan pintu. Dengan sigap Yesung memeluk tubuh yang sepertinya sudah lemas itu dalam dekapan hangatnya.

" Wookie "

" Bawa aku pergi dari sini Oppa, aku tak ingin kembali lagi kesini. Hikz, hikz.. "

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang langit-langit apartementnya sendu. Posisinya tetap tak berubah,masih dikamar yeoja itu. Menangis dalam diam. Tak ia pedulikan ponsel nya yang dari tadi bergetar menandakan ada seseorang yang menghubunginya. Hatinya sangat sakit mendapat perlakuan dari Ryeowook. kenapa sakit yang ku rasakan lebih dalam dari pada saat aku kehilangan Sungmin?.

Kyuhyun mulai menyadari akan satu hal, satu hal yang membuatnya melakukan hal bodoh, satu hal yang pada akhirnya akan membuat ia di tinggalkan oleh yeoja mungil itu, satu hal yang sudah tak bisa ia sesali lagi dan satu hal yang harus kembali ia rasakan, yaitu rasa kesepian yang mulai menelannya.

Dua hari tak ada Ryeowook di apartement itu, Kyuhyun baru merasakan betapa sepi nya tempat itu.

Kau menyesal Kyu? Sayangnya penyesalanmu sangat terlambat. Semua sudah tak dapat kembali seperti semula lagi. Kau bahkan tak mencarinya saat setelah kejadian itu. Kau terlalu percaya diri dengan menganggap bahwa Ryeowook mu akan kembali padamu. Hei, cinta itu bisa memudar seiring berjalannya waktu, di tambah jika kau terus menyakitinya. Yeoja itu bukanlah malaikat yang sanggup terbang kesana kemari jika sayapnya sudah tertusuk sembilah pedang, yeoja itu juga bukan Tuhan yang memiliki kesabaran tak terbatas. Yeoja itu hanyalah manusia biasa yang bisa merasakan lelah dan putus asa. Seharusnya kau menyadari ini semua dari awal. Tapi kenapa kau justru membiarkan semuanya mengalir seperti air?. Membiarkan permainan yang kau ciptakan itu menyakiti hati yeoja yang tak bersalah? Bermain api sampai akhirnya tanpa sadar kau membakar hati salah satu yeoja itu. Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari Kyu?.

Diambilnya sebuah boneka jerapah yang di beri nama 'KIKI' oleh yeoja mungil itu. Di peluknya erat boneka yang selalu menemani tidur Ryeowook itu.

" Hei, apa majikanmu itu selalu berkeluh kesah padamu jika aku menyakitinya? " tanyanya pada boneka jerapah yang saat ini dalam pelukannya itu.

" Apa dia sering mendumel tak jelas jika aku membentaknya? " Kyuhyun tertawa hambar saat mengingat-ngingat kejadian-kejadian yang selalu berakhir dengan Ryeowook yang berceloteh ria dengan boneka tersebut.

**~ FLASHBACK ~**

" Yaiish, ini sudah malam cepat tidur " Kyuhyun yang memang masih melihat film yang terputar di TV nya itu sedikit terganggu karena yeoja mungil di sampinya yang terus saja menganggunya dengan memainkan rambut ikal kecoklatan miliknya Kyuhyun itu.

" Aniyaa, aku mau menemanimu Kyu " tolaknya manja sambil masih memeluk erat sebuah boneka jerapah dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memelintir-mlintir rambut ikal namjanya itu.

" Ya! keras kepala heoh? Nanti kau pasti akan bangun kesiangan "

" Tidak akan " jawabnya tegas.

" Apanya yang tidak akan? Kau tidur jam 8 saja masih kesiangan, apa lagi kau mau menemaniku menonton film ini sampai selesai? Bisa-bisa kau tak akan bangun jika aku tak mengguyurmu dengan air "

Ryeowook memajukan bibirnya kedepan mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya benar seratus persen.

" Ya! Ya! jangan pasang muka aneh seperti itu, cepat masuk kamarmu dan tidur "

Dengan bibir yang masih maju ke depan akhirnya Ryeowook beranjak berdiri dengan masih memeluk erat boneka jerapah bernama 'Kiki' itu. Sebelum dia pergi, sebuah seringaian tercetak di bibir tipis miliknya, dengan ancang-ancang mengambil langkah seribu, Ryeowook menjambak rambut ikal milik Kyuhyun, yang tentu saja membuat sang pemilik terkesiap dan hendak membalasnya tapi Ryeowook sudah berlari jauh memasuki kamarnya.

" Ya! KIM RYEOWOOK, KAU SANGAT MENYEBALKAN " teriak Kyuhyun yang di balas dengan tawa Ryeowook yang cukup kencang untuk masih di dengan oleh telinga Kyuhyun.

Hampir dua puluh menit setelah kejadian itu, Kyuhyun sedikit terganggu dengan suara-suara orang yang sedang mengobrol. Dan suara itu berasal dari kamar—Ryeowook. dengan sigap dan berapi-api dia menuju kamar Ryeowook. bukankah dia sudah menyuruh Ryeowook untuk tidur? Tapi kenapa anak itu justru mengobrol dengan errr entahlah.

Di bukanya pintu kamar itu perlahan,

CEKLLEEKK~

" Kiki, Kyuhyun itu sangat menyebalkan. Bagaimana bisa dia selalu berbicara frontal begitu padaku? Sangat menyebalkan "

" Kau tahu, dia itu kurus dan suka berteriak, membuat telingaku rasanya akan tuli. "

" Apa? Ahaha, aku juga berfikir begitu? Tentu saja kau benar, Uggh, dia itu memang sangat menyebalkan. Tapi Aku mencintainyaa.. hihihi. Kau juga menyayanginya kan? "

Ohh..Tuhan! apa yang baru saja di lihat dan dengar oleh Kyuhyun?

Seorang Ryeowook yang tengah mencoba gila dengan mengobrol dengan err boneka jerapahnya itu sambil tertawa dan terkadang mencubit moncong boneka jerapahnya?. Sedikit banyak ia menyadari, mungkin Ryeowook kesepian tinggal di apartemnt ini, Ryeowook memang seorang yeoja yang akan selalu berkeluh kesah pada Umma atau Appa nya jika ia memiliki sesuatu yang ingin ia bagikan pada orang lain. Tapi jika tak ada Umma dan Appa nya, maka Kiki—boneka jerapahnya itu lah yang akan di jadikan pelampiasan.

Sebuah senyum simpul tercetak di bibir kissable milik Kyuhyun saat perlahan celotehan Ryeowook digantikan dengan dengkuran halus. Dilangkahkan kakinya mendekati yeoja mungil yang sudah beralih menuju alam mimpinya itu.

" Jaljayyoo " di kecupnya kening Ryeowook dengan lembut lalu membenahi selimut Ryeowook dan mulai mematikan lampu di kamarnya di gantikan dengan lampu yang berpijar temaram.

**~ FLASHBACK OFF ~**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis mengingat-ngingat kejadian tersebut. Tapi kemudian senyum itu pudar saat pikirannya kembali pada kenyataan yang menimpanya saat ini. Di tatapnya kembali boneka jerapah itu.

" Apa dia juga pernah bercerita tentang kesedihannya? "

" Apa dia bahkan sering menangis di sini bersamamu? "

" Ku mohon, ceritakan padaku sesuatu hal yang tak aku ketahui. Kau bahkan lebih mengerti dan mengetahui semuanya yang terjadi pada Wookie "

Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa, saat yang di dapat hanyalah keheningan.

" Wookie, sekarang pun aku sudah menjadi gila dengan mengikutimu yang berbicara pada boneka jelek ini "

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun tertawa hambar. Sungguh, dia benar-benar tak tahu apa lagi yang harus Ia lakukan. Entah sudah berapa tetes air mata yang ia keluarkan kali ini. Dia bersumpah bahwa ini adalah air mata terbanyak yang pernah ia keluarkan selama hidupnya. Bahkan ketika Sungmin pergi meninggalkannya Ia tak menangis dan semenderita ini.

.

_Kau tak akan mendapat kebahagiaan sejati, kecuali kau menunjukkan perasaan yang sebenarnya_

_Tunjukkan Cinta mu, dan terimalah hal apa apa yang akan kau dapatkan_

.

.

.

" Oppa~ " Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan saat dengan santainya Yesung memeluknya possessive.

" Wae? Bukankah kau sudah tak ada apa-apa lagi dengannya? Jadi tak akan ada yang marah jika Oppa memelukmu " timpal Yesung.

" Sudah tak menangis lagi? "

" Eum, aku tak akan menangis lagi " Ryeowook menampilkan gigi putih ratanya di hadapan Yesung. Seolah meyakinkan bahwa ia sudah baik-baik saja. Yesung mengacak-ngacak rambut Ryewook lembut.

" Oppa, Gomawo ne! Selama empat bulan ini, Oppa menemaniku dan selalu memberiku semangat "

" Nae, kau tak perlu berterimakasih, Oppa melakukan ini karena ini sudah kewajiban Oppa "

" Kewajiban? " Ryeowook mengkerutkan keningnya tak mengerti ucapan akan ucapan Yesung padanya.

" Entahlah, yang Oppa tahu, Oppa hanya ingin berada di sisimu dan menggenggam tanganmu "

" Ekkhh? " Ryeowook semakin tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Yesung.

" Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku, tapi semua berjalan dengan begitu cepat dan aku tak bisa mengelak dari kenyataan. Aku sudah sekuat tenaga untuk melepasmu dan melupakanmu tapi semakin aku melupakanmu semakin nyata dirimu dalam ilusiku "

" Oppa, Apa yang kau katakan? "

" Aku tidak tahu. Ku rasa aku sudah gila. Setiap hari memikirkanmu dan memimpikanmu, berharap kau akan baik-baik saja dengan keadaan dan situasi yang kau hadapi saat ini "

" Ku rasa, aku.. aku Menyukaimu, ah ani, tapi aku mencintaimu " Yesung memasang wajah frustasi.

Ryeowook sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Yesung, oke selama ini Ryeowook tak bodoh untuk tak mengetahui bahwa Yesung selalu memperhatikannya, tapi ketika Yesung mengucapkan hal barusan? Sungguh, dia ingin sekali berlari menuju puncak gunung dan mengasingkan diri agar tak ada yang bisa menemuinya. Ini pilihan yang menyulitkan. Belum sembuh lukanya tapi kenapa harus kembali hatinya di bebani oleh hal ini?

" Ini terlalu cepat, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana "

" Ya, ini memang terlalu cepat. Tapi ini memang benar-benar adanya. Aku menyukaimu, dan selalu memperhatikanmu, dan sekarang tidak bisakah kau melihat ke dalam mataku bahwa aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu? "

" Oppa~ " lidahnya terasa keluh untuk mengucapkan kata lain selain 'Oppa'.

" Aku tahu mungkin kau belum mencintaiku, tapi tolong beri aku kesempatan. Bisakah mulai sekarang kau mencintaiku? Meskipun aku berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, tapi bisakah kau mencoba untuk belajar mencintaiku? "

" Oppa~, kau tahu, hidup adalah berkah dari Tuhan. Bukan kematian yang aku takutkan tapi yang aku takutkan adalah menyakiti orang-orang yang aku sayang. Aku takut menyakitimu " perlahan liquid bening itu mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

" Tetaplah diam dan cobalah untuk menyukaiku, dengan begitu kau tak akan membuat luka di hatiku " Yesung masih keras kepala untuk meyakinkan Ryeowook agar mau mencoba memulai hubungan dengannya.

" Aku... "

.

_Mungkin mereka harus sama-sama belajar, betapa cinta tak bisa di paksakan_

_Ia akan datang disaat yang tak terduga, menyerap melalui pembuluh terkecil sebelum kau menyadarinya, berkembang dan memonopoli dirimu tanpa mampu kau cegah, dan tiba-tiba kau hilang kendali karenanya._

_Kiranya itu yang harus mereka pahami mulai sekarang ^^_

.

.

.

.

TBC ^^

.

Kyaaaaaaa* mianhe saya telat update *BOW*

Ugghh, makin aneh yaa FF nya.. uwwaah saya benar-benar masih sibuk ngurusin sekolah saya. Senin depan ini saya sudah mulai ujian sampai minggu depan. Mianhe jika mungkin saya akan telat lagi updatenya *HUG*

Okeoke. Sepertinya saya akan mulai membalas review-review dari para reader ~

Saya juga lagi seneng saat ini, karena akhirnya para Silent Reader udah pada nunjukkin wujud mereka /plak/ muahaha ^^

.

KyuwooksBaby : Ahh..*ambil tissue, lap ingusnya* kkk~ aduuh iya iya, ini juga udah di buat menderita Kyuhyunnya, kurang menderita ya? yaudah chap depan deh dibanyakin.

Ryeowook's real wife : Kyaaa* author yang imyut ini adl istri tercinta dan sah dimata Tuhan dan agama tau. Ryeowook itu milikku *digamparRyeosomnia*. Ouhh, Kyumin tega ya? banget! Yaudah minggu depan deh nyiksa Kyuminnya. Kkk~ Yesung? Eumm.. kayaknya bakalan jadi suami ke dua authir deh xD

Mira : Udah lanjut! R&R lagii yaa.

mrsRyeongg09 : kyaaa* iya Umin emang tega banget..kk~

mingzhu : Ohh gomawo! Review lagi yaaa ^^

Tia Wook : Kyaaa* Yewook ya? Umm, di pertimbangin dulu deehh.. kkk *ketawa iblis*  
ryeofha2125 : Woogh, jangan nagis cinguu.. cup cup cup!

Dwiihae : Unniieee, aku nepatin janjiku Hloohh, udah update nih ^^

Kyute EvilMagnae : Aduuhh *sabar-sabar* Wookie sama author ajadeh.. gimana?kkk~

Rye : Kalau bahagia sih biar Ryeowook sama author aja.. hihi

Guest : Jinja? Mianhe, kalau terdapat kemiripan, saya tidak bermaksud. Saya juga tidak tahu ff mana yang mirip dengan ff'q ini :O

Thiefhanie fha : Aduuh, nama kamu susah cingu..,wkwkwkwk. Ah, iya apa kata nanti ne. Biarkan Wookie yang memilih xD

Redpurplewine : Wooggh-_- jangan emosi cingu. Tahan tahan.,. kk~ biar author yang menyiksa Kyu nanti. Hahaha

Nuryewookie : Nanti ne, saya akan jelaskan di chapter chapter yang akan datang.., haha

Cho Kyuwook : aduuh mian-mian. Iyadeh iya, ini juga lagi proses membuat si evil menderita.. muahaha

Kim1009yeye : *getok Kyuhyun juga* aahh~ pada benci ama sikap Kyuhyun yaa..haha

Ayu Wook : *sembah-sembah reader* astaganagaa, maaf cingu udah bikin kamu menangis. Haha, ini udah update. Si yeye mending ama author aja..Mwo? ngapain ganti nama cingu? Iyadeh iya, aku hafalin nama kamu *catat di otak*

Cashewlover14 : Okay! Thanks for wait ^^

Echa sk'elfryeosomnia : ahh~ itu si Kyu emang kurang ajar banget cingu, ayook kasih pelajaran aja dianyaa..muahaha

Zakurafrezee : Ughh.. iya si Kyu emang disini aku buat sikapnya kagak tegas tapi egois cingu. Kkk *getok diri sendiri*

Park min mi : ini udah panjang belund? O.o

Widyaflays24 : *getok kepala Umin* *tendang Kyuhyun* aduuh, sabar cingu, jangan marah-marah. Nanti bakalan ada balasannya kok. Kkk~

Guest : Ah, diusahain buat update cepet kok, tapi gk pernah berhasil u,U lainkali kasih nama ya, biar saya ingat kamu saeng ^^

Yuumiwookie : yesshh.. ini udah lanjut. Jangan benci Kyu sama Umin cingu. Saya cuman pinjem nama..haha

Dhia bintang : Uhh, mereka belum melakukan hubungan suami istri kok, kan Kyuppa sayang banget sama Umma Wookie, jadi dia gak mau ngrusak masa depan Wookiebaby..kyaaa*

.

Buat yang lainnya, saya jawab lain kali yaaaaaa ^^

*BOW*

.

.

**Ryeowook's Wife ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tittle : Past Or Future?**

**Chapter 11**

**Author : Choi Ryeosomnia**

**Rate : T**

**Cast :**

**_Kim Ryeowook ( yeoja )**

**_Cho Kyuhyun**

**_Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung**

**_Lee Sungmin**

**And Other Person**

**Pair : Kyuwook, Yewook, slight Kyumin**

**Summary :**

**Aku yang selalu mencintaimu tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya terhadapku..**

**Aku tak pernah tahu apakah kau benar-benar mencintaku atau tidak..**

**Tapi saat dia hadir diantara kita, itu membuatku merasa hancur..**

**Dan saat itu aku sadar, bahwa cinta ini tumbuh hanya dipihakku saja..**

**Saat ini rasanya ingin pergi saja dari dunia ini..**

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

BUAAGGHH

" Anak kurang ajar. Kau benar-benar mempermalukan Appa mu ini Cho Kyuhyun "

Cho Hanggeng, adalah Appa dari Cho Kyuhyun. Terlihat matanya memerah menandakan kemarahan yang sudah benar-benar berada di puncaknya.

Kyuhyun tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya tersungkur karena mendapat bogem mentah dengan Cuma-Cuma dari sang Appa nya tersebut.

" Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari hah? Bukankah Wookie sudah sangat sempurna untukmu dibanding dengan yeoja sialan yang merusak hidup mu itu? "

" Kenapa kau menyakitinya? Kau itu seharusnya bersyukur karena anak semata wayang dari Kangin dan Leeteuk bisa menerima namja pabbo sepertimu "

" Bagaimana bisa Wookie membatalkan perjodohannya dengan alasan kau tak mencintainya? Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu Cho Kyuhyun? KATAKAN APA MAU MU? "

Hanggeng menggeram frustasi akan tingkah laku anaknya yang benar-benar mencoreng nama keluarganya. Ah ani, sebenarnya bukan itu alasan Hanggeng marah besar-besaran pada anaknya tersebut, hanya saja Hanggeng sangat menyesalkan karena Appa Ryeowook datang ke kantornya dengan tujuan membatalkan perjodohannya. Bagaimana bisa? Hanggeng sudah benar-benar menyayangi Ryeowook seperti anaknya sendiri. Bahkan Hanggeng menyadari bahwa dengan kehadiran Ryeowook dalam hidup Kyuhyun yang hampir satu tahun ini benar-benar membuat hidup Kyuhyun berubah drastis. Kyuhyun sudah agak seperti manusia yang mulai bersosialisasi yaa walaupun dia jauh lebih banyak diam, tapi setidaknya Ryeowook benar-benar bisa membuat hidup anaknya jauh lebih baik dari yang lalu terutama semenjak kepergian 'yeoja sialan' —begitu Hanggeng menyebutnya.

" Sekarang terserah kau. Appa tak akan ikut campur dalam urusanmu lagi. Lakukan sesukamu, lakukan semua hal yang membuatmu bahagia dan terimalah hasil yang akan kau dapatkan "

BRAAAKKKKK

Hanggeng membanting pintu apartement Kyuhyun cukup keras, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini sendiri lagi. Sendiri dalam kesepian, sendiri dalam keheningan, sendiri dalam rasa penyesalan yang semakin lama semakin menggerogoti hatinya. 'Apa yang ini dirasakan Wookie saat aku meninggalkannya sendirian di apartement?'

Drrttt.. Drrttt.. Drrttt..

Kyuhyun membuka pesan di ponselnya.

From : Eniminnie Bunny

Kyunnie, nanti malam datang ke rumah ne, Appa dan Umma mengundangmu makan malam. Saranghae ~

.

BRAAKKK..

Di buangnya ke sembarang tempat ponsel android miliknya. Tak ia hiraukan pesan dari Sungmin. Sungguh, dia benar-benar butuh Ryeowooknya jika saat-saat seperti ini.

" Arrggghhhh.. KIM RYEOWOOOOKKKKK! "

Kyuhyun berteriak keras dan lantang memanggil nama Ryeowook. bahkan ia sudah tak peduli dengan tetangga sebelahnya yang nantinya akan datang dan mengomelinya.

.

.

.

Sungmin duduk resah di meja makan. Ini sudah 15 menit dari waktu jam makan malam. Kedua orang tua nya pun memandang jengah pada Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya memainkan ponsel di tangannya.

" Sudahlah Minnie, mungkin Kyunnie tak bisa datang. Cepat makan! " sang Umma mencoba membujuk Sungmin untuk segera makan.

" Aniyaa Umma. Aku menunggu Kyunnie. Tidak biasanya dia tak membalas pesanku " Sungmin menunduk sedih.

" Mungkin dia sibuk " Tuan Lee pun juga mencoba meredakan kegelisahan aegyanya tersebut.

Dengan terpaksa, Sungmin pun akhirnya mulai menyantap makan malamnya walaupun sebenarnya dia masih berharap sekali agar Kyuhyun akan datang.

.

.

Yeoja mungil itu memeluk sang Umma dengan erat. Mencoba meredam tangisnya. Kenapa harus seperti ini? Kenapa dia di hadapkan dengan permasalahan sepelik ini.

" Umma, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku, aku pasti melukai Yesung Oppa. Hikz.. hikz.."

" Aku takut akan me-melukainya Umma "

" Uljima chagiya, Yesung adalah namja baik-baik. Dia pasti bisa membuatmu lupa akan Kyuhyun. Percayalah, Yesung tak akan meninggalkanmu hanya karena hal ini "

Ryeowook memutuskan untuk berdiri di balkon kamarnya, tentunya setelah sang Umma keluar dari kamarnya. Di tatapnya langit hitam yang tanpa bintang. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan turun hujan.

" Kenapa tak ada bintang? Padahal aku ingin melihat bintang " lirih Ryeowook sambil mengulurkan tangannya kedepan untuk mendapat tetes-tetes air dari langit yang kini mulai jatuh membasahi kota Seoul malam ini.

" Hikz..hikz..Hikz.. " kembali, caramel indah itu meneteskan liquid bening. Hujan di luar sana menyamarkan akan isakan yeoja yang kini terduduk di pembatas balkon kamarnya itu. Miris jika kalian bisa melihat keadaannya.

.

.

" Kau benar-benar orang yang sangat baik "

Namja tampan—Yesung itu kini tengah mengusap sebuah foto seorang yeoja mungil yang ia jadikan wallpaper ponsel nya. Sesekali di ciumnya foto tersebut.

" Gomawo Wookie-ah " gumamnya pada foto tersebut.

Sebegitu senangkah setelah mengutarakan isi hatimu?

Perlahan, Yesung berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya yang dapat melihat keadaan luar.

" Hujan yaaa " lirihnya sambil menatap keadaan luar yang kini tengah di guyur hujan. Perasaan sesak tiba-tiba menghampirinya ketika dia mengingat yeoja mungil itu. 'Apa ini tandanya kau menangis?' batin Yesung sambil tersenyum kecut.

.

.

Sungmin, yeoja itu kini tengah menangis dalam diam. Matanya terus menatap keluar hujan yang turun begitu derasnya malam ini. Dicengkeramnya kuat dada kirinya. Kenapa sakit?

'Apa yang ini Wookie rasakan selama aku merebut Kyuhyun darinya?'. Sedikit rasa menyesal tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya.

Tangan Sungmin bergerak membuka isi pesan yang beberapa menit lalu ia dapatkan dari Kyuhyun. Matanya memanas membaca pesan tersebut. Masih tak percaya akan isi pesan tersebut.

'Hujan pun kini menertawakanku' Sungmin membatin pahit.

" Ani, aku tak akan menyerah dan melepaskanmu begitu saja. Aku tau ini tak salah. Ini semua adalah hak ku, dan Kyuhyun adalah milikku " Sungmin berusaha membuat pengertian akan sesuatu yang terjadi dalam dirinya sendiri. Ya, dia masih sangat yakin bahwa apa yang sudah dia lakukan sejauh ini adalah benar.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun? Lihat keadaannya? Sangat berantakan. Sisa-sisa lelehan air matanya tercetak jelas di pipinya yang kini kurus semenjak Ryeowook meninggalkannya.

Mata itu tertutup rapat. Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri akan keputusan yang ia buat. Ya, dia sadar bahwa keputusan ini seharusnya ia ambil dari dulu. Terlambat? Itu sudah jelas. Percayalah, ketika besok matahari terbit, semua sudah akan berubah Kyu.

" Jeongmal Bogoshippoo Wookie-ah " ucap Kyuhyun.

.

Hujan di malam itu begitu setia menemani mereka yang tengah berkecamuk akan pikirannya masing-masing

Di malam yang hujan itu, semua menangis

Saling mempertahankan kehendaknya masing-masing

Salahkan jika kita katakan cinta adalah keegoisan yang perlu di perjuangkan?

.

.

.

Sinar matahari kembali memancar mencoba memberikan cahaya kehidupan baru bagi setiap manusia di bumi ini.

Ryeowook! yeoja itu tersenyum ramah pada Appa dan Umma nya yang kini berada di ruang makan untuk sarapan pagi. Hah~ jika di pikir-pikir suasana seperti ini sudah lama sekali tak dirasakan oleh yeoja mungil itu, mengingat selama hampir tujuh bulan ini dia tinggal di apartement Kyuhyun.

" Bagaimana pagimu Chagy? "

Sang Appa menyapa Aegya nya yang imut itu dengan mengecup sekilas pipinya.

" Baik Appa, sangat baik. Dan sepertinya akan selalu baik. Hihi "

" Tapi sepertinya semalam kau tidak kurang tidur Chagy, matamu seperti panda. Kekeke "

Sang Umma yang kini sudah duduk bersebrangan dengan Ryeowook pun kini juga turut menyapa Aegya nya yang tersayang itu.

" Jinja? Aiisshh, eothokke Umma? " Ryeowook sedikit kebingungan dengan keadaan matanya yang menurut sang Umma nya seperti mata panda itu. Kedua orang tua itu memandang Ryeowook dengan senyum yang merekah. Sudah lama, mereka tak melihat Ryeowooknya yang seperti ini.

" Tenanglah, nanti Umma bantu mengompress nya Wookie "

" Gomawo Umma ^^ "

Suasana pagi di rumah kediaman KIM itu kini telah kembali seperti sedia kala. Kangin—Appa Ryeowook yang menyesal telah sempat menampar Ryeowook itu meminta maaf padanya dan membelikan Ryeowook Ice Cream Coklat berukuran Jumbo kesukaannya. Yeah, setelah menimang-nimang ucapan istrinya, akhirnya Kangin memutuskan untuk membatalkan perjodohan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun, walaupun jauh dalam lubuk hatinya Kangin benar-benar ingin sekali jika suatu hari nanti Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun akan menjadi pasangan suami istri. Yah, tapi sepertinya semua tak sesuai dengan keinginannya.

.

Begitulah sebuah cinta

Tak dapat di defenisikan oleh apa pun

Cinta ya Cinta, yang akan selalu membuat siapapun tampak bodoh

Tapi orang tidak akan jatuh cinta tanpa pernah menjadi bodoh

Cinta dan kebodohan itu berada pada satu garis lurus yang tak terpisahkan ^^

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

.

.

.

Seluruh siswa menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Bagaimana bisa? Ryeowook dan Yesung? Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan? Apa ini benar-benar kenyataan? Apa Ryeowook sudah benar-benar resmi putus dari Kyuhyun dan menjadi milik sah seorang Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung? Semua siswa benar-benar dibuat menganga tak percaya.

" Wookie-ah! " Taemin berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Ryeowook dan Yesung.

" Heum? Kenapa kau berlari-lari seperti itu? "

" Hah..hah..hah.. a-apa benar ka-kalian berpacaran? " selidik Taemin sambil memicingkan matanya melihat ke arah dua tangan yang masih saling mengenggam dengan erat.

Seulas senyum simpul dan menganjal terpatri di wajah imut Ryeowook. Ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar menuju relung hatinya saat mendengar pertanyaan Taemin.

" Menurutmu? "

Timpal Yesung dengan senyum yang mengembang. Taemin mengkerutkan keningnya. Bingung dengan jawaban Yesung yang menurutnya tak sama sekali menjawab rasa penasarannya itu.

" Ah~ sudahlah jangan pikirkan. Kajja kita ke kelas Taemin-ah "

Ryeowook hendak pergi dari tempatnya berdiri tadi tapi lengannpya di tahan oleh Yesung. Dengan sigap Yesung mengecup kening Ryeowook mesra, sontak Ryeowook menutup matanya mencoba menyesapi kehangatan yang baru saja ia ingin rasakan dari Yesung.

" Sampai nanti "

Yesung berbalik menuju kelas nya meninggalkan Ryeowook dan Taemin yang sepertinya masih memproses dengan apa yang baru saja dilhatnya.

" Kajja, kita ke kelas " Ryeowook menarik tangan Taemin sedikit keras dan tak menghiraukan akan beribu pertanyaan yang dilayangkan oleh Taemin untuknya tentang hubungannya denga Yesung. Bolehkah sekali ini saja Ryeowook menutupi kisah ini dari siapa pun? Bolehkan untuk hal iniiii saja ia tak ingin berbagi dengan orang lain? Termasuk temannya? Ia ingin memantapkan hatinya, Sungguh ini terlalu rumit untuk ia jabarkan.

Namja yang sedari tadi memperhatikan yeoja mungil itu kini tengah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Sakit? Ya. namja itu merasa sakit dengan apa yang ia lihat. Tak pernah sedikit pun terlintas di benaknya bahwa yeoja mungil yang selalu menjadi miliknya itu harus dicium oleh namja lain.

" Kau sudah tak bisa memilikinya Kyunnie, lebih baik kita mulai kisah kita yang baru "

Sesosok yeoja yang sedari juga berdiri disampingnya dan ikut menyaksikan kejadian itu kini tengah memeluk namja—Kyuhyun dengan possessive.

" Bukankah sudah ku katakan, aku tak mencintaimu. Apa masih belum cukup dengan pesan yang semalam aku kirimkan padamu? "

DEGG.. DEGG.. DEGG.. jantung yeoja bernama Sungmin itu berpacu cepat seolah sedang melakukan lari marathon. Demi Tuhan yang Ia sembah, ia berdo'a dalam hati bahwa pesan semalam yang Kyuhyun sampaikan padanya hanyalah pesan tak berarti karena Kyuhyun dalam keadaan tak baik. Tapi sekarang? Kenapa Kyuhyun berkata seolah-olah pesan itu adalah sesuatu yang menggambarkan dengan jelas perasaannya terhadapnya. 'Benarkah kau sudah tak mencintaiku?'

" Tidak, kau bukannya tak mencintaiku Kyunnie, kau hanya sedang tak baik karena merasa bersalah dengan gadis itu, kau masih mencintaiku Kyunnie, yah kau masih sangat mencintaiku. Percayalah kau itu masih mencintai— "

" HENTIKAN LEE SUNGMIN " teriakan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menggigit bibirnya. Untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun membentaknya. Lelehan air asin itu mulai turun membasahi pipinya.

" Kau, kau tak pernah tau apa yang aku rasakan. Kau tak pernah tau apa yang terjadi selama kau pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku " Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Frustasi? Jelas. Raut wajahnya memperlihatkan itu dengan jelas.

" Aku hampir mati saat kau meninggalkanku jika saja Wookie tak datang dan menggapai tanganku untuk keluar dari kesedihan itu. Kau tak tahu seberapa berjuangnya Wookie hanya untuk membuatku tersenyum kembali. Dia selalu sabar menghadapi sikap dinginku, dia selalu bisa membuatku merasakan nyaman yang sudah seharusnya hanya bisa ku dapatkan darimu, dia mencintaiku apa adanya, tak peduli seberapa buruknya aku, tak peduli aku selalu bersikap kasar padanya, dia selalu setia mengangguku meskipun berulang kali aku membentaknya, bahkan dia tak pernah jera untuk datang menemuiku meskipun sering dengan kasar ku usir dia. Dia yeoja yang berhasil membuatku tertawa lepas dengan kegilaannya selain kau. "

Kyuhyun mengusap kasar air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya.

" Kau benar, Wookie memang yeoja yang hebat. Tapi aku yakin kau tak mencintainya. Karena kau hanya mencintaiku " Sungmin masih saja berkeras untuk meyakinkan bahwa Kyuhyunnya itu hanya mencintainya.

" Perlahan, aku mencoba memahaminya. Aku mencoba membuka hatiku untuknya, aku mencoba menerimanya dalam kehidupanku. Lambat laun aku mulai terbiasa dengannya, dengan senyumnya, dengan tawanya, dengan tingkah manjanya bahkan dengan sifat menyebalkannya " Kyuhyun masih terus bercerita tanpa menggubris omongan Sungmin. Jebaaal, untuk kali ijinkan Kyuhyun berkata jujur akan perasaannya. Kyuhyun ingin mengakhiri ini semua.

" Sampai akhirnya aku sadar bahwa aku mulai tertarik dengannya. Sejak aku merasakan ketertarikanku padanya aku sudah memutuskan untuk melupakanmu saat itu juga. Dan belajar mencintainya. Tapi, sepertinya Tuhan masih ingin bermain-main dengan takdirku. Kau, kau hadir kembali dalam kehidupanku . menggoyahan perasaanku padanya, mematahkan janjiku sendiri untuk selalu melindunginya. Kau kembali dan membuatku melupakannya. "

Sungmin menarik sudut bibirnya manis, membuat sebuah senyum merekah karena merasa benar akan asumsinya yang menyatakan bahwa Kyuhyun masihlah miliknya. Percaya diri eh?

" Tapi tidak! Meskipun aku melupakannya saat bersamamu, tapi aku tetap tak bisa menghilangkan bayangannya dari diriku. "

Kyuhyun mengela nafas berat, ini masalah yang sangat rumit menurutnya. Bahkan masalah ini lebih sulit dari soal matematika yang selalu mudah untuk ia kerjakan.

" Sampai kejadian itu terjadi, dan aku melihatnya menangis, aku mulai menyadari satu hal, bahwa hatiku ikut teriris melihatnya yang menangis, menangis karena aku. Sebuah perasaan yang sulit ku definisikan mulai mendominasi rongga dadaku. Ada sesuatu yang sakit melihatnya terluka karena ku. Perasaan menyesal yang mendalam, perasaan marah, kecewa, sedih, semua menjadi satu. "

" Kau tahu Min, aku marah pada diriku sendiri yang pada saat itu tak bisa apa-apa dan lebih memilih diam dan membiarkannya pergi begitu saja. Aku kecewa, kecewa pada diriku sendiri yang mengingkari janjiku untuk selalu melindunginya. Aku sedih, sedih dengan keadaanku sendiri yang masih lebih memilih berada disampingmu dari pada menyusulnya pergi. Kau tahu, hatiku sangat sakit, sakit saat meyadari ini semua. Menyadari bahwa dia sudah bukan milikku lagi saat ini "

Kyuhyun tak dapat membendung lagi lelehan air asin yang kini sudah deras meluncur dari pelupuk matanya. Ini terlalu meyaitkan untuknya.

'inikah yang dirasakan olehmu saat aku melupakanmu?' —Batin Kyuhyun tersiksa.

" Malam itu, saat hujan turun. Aku mulai menyadari akan kekeliruanku dalam mengasumsikan perasaanku, aku mulai menyadari satu hal kesalahanku yang sangat membuatku merasakan rasa bersalah tak berujung. "

" Apa? "

Sungmin berucap lirih, tak dapat membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa kini ia pun sedang takut. Takut jika Kyuhyun akan benar-benar pergi darinya.

" Kesalahan bahwa aku tak menyadari kalau sebenarnya aku telah lama jatuh cinta pada yeoja itu Kim Ryeowook. rasa cinta yang selama ini ku asumsikan bahwa itu hanyalah ketertarikan yang sebenarnya CINTA yang nyata bagiku. Yah, aku sadar. Bahwa aku mencintainya sejak aku merasakan kehangatan yang selalu ia berikan pada hatiku yang telah lama membeku. Dia berhasil mengahangatkan hatiku dengan cintanya yang tulus, dengan senyum ikhlasnya, dengan perlakuan lembutnya padaku. Dan sekarang, satu hal lagi kesalahan yang aku perbuat. Kesalahan bahwa aku telah terlambat menyadari ini semua. A-aku sudah terlambat. "

Cukup, Kyuhyun sudah tak tahan. Dia sudah tak tahan lebih lama lagi untuk menyembunyikan perasannya.

Sungmin diam, dia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Dia sendiri juga sadar bahwa Kyuhyun jatuh cinta dengan Ryeowook juga karena kesalahannya yang tak bisa menjaga Kyuhyunnya. Bisakah kita sebut bahwa Sungmin juga melakukan kesalahan? Yah, sebut saja bahwa kesalahannya adalah KETERLAMBATAN. Keterlambatannya dalam hadir dalam kehidupan Kyuhyun yang sudah lebih dulu memilih hati Ryeowook sebagai penggantinya.

" Aku mencintaimu Kyuhyunnie. Tak bisakah kita coba sekali lagi? Berikan aku kesempatan. Aku berjanji akan menjaga cinta kita ini "

Sungmin berkata memelas dengan menangis sesenggukan. Sejauh inikah hatinya tertinggal? Sejauh inikah Kyuhyun telah meninggalkannya?

" Lalu apa arti kita selama ini Kyunnie? "

" Apa aku pernah mengucapkan bahwa aku mau menerimamu kembali? " tanya Kyuhyun yang reflek membuat Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun nanar.

" Apa aku pernah bilang bahwa aku mau memulai cinta kita yang lalu? Bukankah kau sendiri yang memutuskan sebelah pihak? Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengambil kesimpulan dan menyuruhku untuk mengikutimu yang akab berusaha membuatku kembali mencintaimu? Apa kau melupakan itu Min "

Sungmin tersentak kaget ketika memory malam dimana Ia meminta Kyuhyun untuk menemuinya di taman saat itu. Benar, memang dia yang memutuskan sebelah pihak. Apa kalian juga melupakannya?

~ flasback ~

" **Tak apa Kyunnie, aku tak akan memaksamu untuk kembali lagi padaku, cukup berikan aku kesempatan untuk memulainya lagi dari awal dan aku akan berusaha memberikan kebahagiaan yang dulu pernah kita rasakan bersama-sama "** — ini adalah ucapan Sungmin saat mereka berada di taman malam itu.

" **Kau tak perlu melakukan apapun, yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah membuka hatimu untuk kehadiranku lagi dan kita akan segera kembali seperti dulu lagi "**

~ flashback off ~

Sungmin menudukkan kepalanya, menutupi tangisnya yang mulai pecah. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Entah kenapa kali ini dia tak melakukan hal seperti biasanya yang akan memeluk Sungminnya saat menangis. Sudah sadarkah kau Kyu?

" Dan ku rasa, perasaan cintaku kepadamu sudah lama lenyap saat kehadiran Wookie dalam hidupku. Perasaan meluap-luap saat melihatmu hanyalah perasaan rindu ku yang mendalam padamu. Tak lebih. Karena cinta, hati dan segalanya yang ada pada diriku adalah milik Ryeowook seutuhnya. "

TAP.. TAP.. TAP.. TAP..

Kyuhyun berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang kali ini harus rela menangis sendiri. Menangis tanpa Kyuhyun disampingnya yang selalu memeluknya. Sakitkah? Apa kau sudah sadar bahwa sakit yang Ryeowook rasakan selama ini jauh lebih perih dari yang kau rasakan.

Setelah kau mendengar semuanya dari Kyuhyun, masihkah kau berharap untuk menjadikan Kyuhyun milikmu?

.

.

Sungmin melangkah memasuki rumahnya dengan tertatih. Umma dan Appa nya yang sedari tadi memanggilnya pun tak ia hiraukan. Ia lebih memilih segera masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci diri didalam. Di bukanya ponsel miliknya, mencoba membaca kembali isi pesan yang kemaren malam dikirim oleh Kyuhyun.

**From : Kyuhyunnie**

**Time : 22.50**

**Terimakasih, selama ini kau selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untukku.**

**Terimakasih atas semuanya. Tapi malam ini ijinkan aku untuk memutuskan sesuatu, memutuskan sesuatu yang begitu rumit. Kau tahu aku sangat payah dalam hal memilih keputusan.**

**Selama ini aku selalu meminta bantuan padamu akan keputusan mana yang harus aku pilih, tapi malam ini, seseorang mengajarkan aku untuk mengambil keputusan. Dan dia membuatku berani untuk memutuskan ini semua malam ini.**

**Sungmin, aku sadar bahwa selama ini aku sangat bergantung padamu. Bahkan tanpamu aku hampir kehilangan semangat hidupku, tapi seseorang, seseorang yang sangat menyebalkan hadir dalam hidupku. Dia menawarkan sesuatu yang baru, sesuatu yang dulu pernah ku dapatkan darimu. Sejak itu aku sadar bahwa dia bisa menjadi penggantimu.**

**Maaf jika keputusanku ini akan menyakitimu, tapi aku harap kau mengerti.**

**Aku sudah tak mencintaimu. Aku.. aku mencintai orang lain. Jeongma mianhae.**

**Terimakasih ^^**

.

.

Air mata yang tak sanggup di bendung itu perlahan jatuh bercucuran. Mengalir mengikuti lekuk wajah Sungmin.

Isak tangis menjadi melodi yang menamatkan lembaran hari penuh kejutan dan kepedihan itu bersama dengan alunan simfoni serangga malam yang bersahutan.

.

Kau selalu mendefinisikan hidupmu dengan keyakinan hati yang kau percayai

Kau selalu percaya diri akan keputusan yang kau buat tanpa melihat dari sisi perspektif orang lain

Kau hanya melakukan sesuatu yang menurutmu benar dan tak melakukan sesuatu yang menurutmu salah dan tak membiarkan siapapun menggoyahkan kepercayaan yang kau percayai

Tapi kau harus tahu satu hal, bahwa tak semua orang memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganmu

Sebelum kau bertindak, lihatlah dulu masalah tersebut dari sisi perspektif orang lain.

Apa artinya benar bagimu? jika orang lain menganggapmu salah? ^^

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

.

.

Memandang lalu lalang kota seoul malam itu dari balik kaca kedai ice cream, Kyuhyun yang tengah larut dama pikirannya sendiri, kini tengah duduk termangu di kedai ice cream favorite yeoja mungil yang selalu mengusik pikirannya. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari jalanan kota seoul malam itu.

Sekejap ekor matanya menatap Cup ice cream rasa coklat yang tampak sudah meleleh. Di pandangi lama ice cream tersebut sebelum akhirnya hanya desahan pasrah yang ia keluarkan, tak berniat sama sekali untuk menyentuh makanan yang bisa dibilang manis itu.

" Apa yang menarik dari makanan ini Wookie-ah? Kenapa kau sangat mencintai makanan ini? " ucapnya lirih. Dia masih cukup waras untuk tak berteriak-teriak seperti di apartementnya.

**~ Kyuhyun POV ~**

Beginikah rasanya sendirian di keramaian? Apa ini yang selalu terjadi pada dirimu saat aku tak pernah mau mengantarmu membeli ice cream disini?

Kenapa sakit sekali? Apa memang sesakit ini saat tak di hiraukan oleh orang yang dicintai?

Mianhe Wookie-ah, jeongmal mianhe. Aku selalu membuatmu sedih, membuatmu marah dengan sikap acuh ku kepadamu.

" Ahjussi, bisa tambah ice cream coklatnya lagi? "

Suara itu, suara nyaring itu, aku sangat mengenalnya. Ku edarkan pandanganku mencari pemilik suara itu.

Wookie-ah... dia disini?

**~ Kyuhyun POV End ~**

.

Kyuhyun meneliti dengan seksama yeoja mungil itu. Dari ujung rambutnya hingga kaki jenjangnya. Ryeowook yang saat itu hanya memakai mini dress dengan memakai rompi sebatas dadanya dengan corak warna putih, rambut nya yang dulu hitam lurus kini telah di ubah menjadi kriting gantung bagian bawahnya saja, serta jangan lupakan high heels yang ia gunakan benar-benar membuatnya tampak sangat sempurna.

Kyuhyun terpanah dengan pesona Ryeowook malam itu. Tak pernah ia sadari selama ini bahwa yeoja itu akan lebih terlihat manis dan imut jika di poles sedikit saja. Ckckck.. kemana saja kau selama ini Kyu?

Ryeowook yang saat itu tengah duduk dengan bertopang dagu sambil bibirnya sesekali menggumamkan entah apa benar-benar membuat jantung Kyuhyun seperti ingin meloncat. Masih dengan posisi yang sama, seseorang namja yang diketahui adalah Yesung baru saja masuk ke kedai ice cream itu dan langsung tersenyum bahagia saat menemukan yeoja pujaan hatinya itu kini tengah menggerutu tak jelas.

" Apa aku membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama? "

Yesung berucap sambil tak melepaskan sedikit pun senyum manisnya yang terpatri begitu sempurna di wajah tampannya. Lihat, Yesung hanya memakai kemeja putih dengan lengan yang ditekuk sampai siku, uugghh~ dia sangat tampan. Cocok sekali jika berdampingan dengan yeoja di depannya itu.

" Apa aku perlu menjawab? " Ryeowook menajwab dengan ketus. Yesung terkekeh sambil mengelus pipi Ryeowook lembut.

" Mianhe ne, Oppa tadi terjebak macet. Kau cantik malam ini "

" Jangan merayu supaya aku memaafkan Oppa, itu takkan mempan "

Ryeowook masih saja menjawab ketus tak mengindahkan Yesung dan lebih memilih mengalihkan perhatiannya menatap objek lainnya.

" baiklah, bagaimana kalau dengan ini? " Yesung mengeluarkan sebuah bunga Lili putih di depan Ryeowook, sontak saja itu membuat Ryeowook langsung mengambil paksa bunga itu dari tangan Yesung. Yesung tersenyum ketika mendapat respons yang menurutnya baik dari Ryeowook.

" Heoh? Jadi bagaimana? Sudah memaafkan Oppa? "

Ryeowook menggeleng masih dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan. Hei, kalian sadar tidak jika uri Ryeowookie kita yang manja ini telah kembali? Benarkah Yesung telah berhasil merebut hati Ryeowook?

" Tidak? Ck, lalu bagaimana jika dengan yang ini? "

Kali ini Yesung merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah coklat batangan lalu disodorkannya di depan Ryeowook. oke, untuk yang kedua kalinya Ryeowook kembali merebut paksa coklat tersebut membuat Yesung lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan Ryeowooknya. Eoh, Ryeowooknya?

" Sudah tidak marah? " tanya Yesung lagi.

" Tidak, jika Oppa mau meneraktir ku malam ini. Eotthe? " Ryeowook menaikkan sebelah alisnya yang biasanya akan membuat Kyuhyun menjitak kepalanya. Tapi sayang, kali ini adalah Yesung.

" Kekeke~ ne ne, pesan ice cream sesukamu. Oppa yang akan meneraktir. " diacaknya rambut Ryeowook gemas.

" Yeaaayy* Aku menyayangimu Oppaaaa~ " Ryeowook sedikit berteriak, membuat semua pengunjung di kedai tersebut menatap Ryeowook sedikit tajam yang akhirnya Yesung lah membungkuk-bungkuk meminta maaf akan kelakuan aneh Ryeowook malam itu.

" Ya! jangan berbuat seperti itu lagi. Kau membuat mereka terganggu " Ucap Yesung yang berusaha memperingati.

" Hehe, Mianhe Oppa. Habis aku menyayangi Oppa sih. Xixixi~ " Ryeowook terkikik geli sambil mulai meyendokkan ice cream yang baru saja sampai di mejanya tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi Yesung yang sepertinya tersenyum bahagia. Berhasilkah ia membuat yeoja itu melupakan Kyuhyun?

Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang indah bagi kedua orang itu, tapi tidak dengan seorang namja disana. Yeah, seseorang yang menatap nanar mereka. Hatinya serasa di cubit dengan kuat oleh sebuah pisau.

'apa ini yang kau rasakan saat kau melihatku bersama Sungmin'

Kyuhyun lebih memilih pergi dari tempat tersebut. Sungguh dia sudah tak cukup kuat untuk melihat pemandangan yang sangat menyakitkan itu.

Di langkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju halte bus, tak jarang kakinya menendang kerikil-kerikil kecil sebagai pelampiasannya. Berjalan sendiri di tengah malam seperti ini tak pernah sedikit pun pernah terlintas dalam pikiran seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun yang sombong dan dingin itu kini sepertinya telah bertransformasi menjadi namja penggalau yang sedang patah hati ditinggalkan yeoja cingunya.

.

Bumi seolah berhenti dari peredarannya, waktu seolah terhenti dari perputarannya ^^

.

.

" Apa yang terjadi? " yeoja dengan mata sipit serta merah pipi yang menghiasinya itu kini menatap intens pada sahabatnya.

" Apa? Kau berharap terjadi apa? " jawab sang sahabat datar tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada sahabatnya yang bernama Key itu.

" Lee Sungmin, mata mu sembab. Mana mungkin tak terjadi apa-apa jika mata mu sembab begitu? " Key panggilan singkat yeoja itu kini tengah berusaha mengorek sesuatu yang membuat mata sang sahabat yang duduk di belakangnya itu sembab.

" Ah, ini aku semalam hanya terlalu menghayati film drama yang menyedihkan " Sungmin tertawa hambar yang menurut Key terkesan menyayat hati.

" Kau bohong, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Apa ada masalah dengan Kyuhyun dan yeoja itu? "

" Kenapa kau bisa menebak seperti itu? "

Key mengangkat bahunya, " Seperti yang kau tahu, bahwa permainanmu tak akan sepenuhnya membuatmu tersenyum bahagia diatas penderitaan orang lain "

Sungmin meremas ujung rok sekolahnya kuat, ucapan sahabatnya tersebut terlalu frontal untuk di lontarkan padanya.

" Kau berkata seolah-olah aku ini orang jahat Key " Sungmin berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tak memperlihatkan suaranya yang sepertinya mulai serak dan sedikit bergetar.

" Aku sudah pernah mengingatkanmu akan hal ini. Tapi kau seolah menutup telinga. Dan sekarang hal ini pun tiba juga " Key tak mengindahkan perkataan Sungmin dan justru lebih memilih mengucapkan hal lain.

Sungmin semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Kalut? Ya, hatinya sedang kalut saat ini.

" Kau tak memahami hatimu dengan baik, kau juga tak memahami Kyuhyun dengan baik. Dan pada akhirnya kalian hanya bisa membiarkan semua mengalir seperti air, mengikuti arus yang berujung pada emosi yang tak akan ada habisnya. Berbanding terbalik denga yeoja itu. Yeoja itu sangat mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan, dia bisa menguasai emosinya, dia bisa menekan semua sakit yang dia rasakan akan permainan yang kau ciptakan. Permainan yang dia sendiri tak tahu apa-apa. "

Key mengangkat dagu Sungmin untuk menatap lurus matanya.

Sungmin hanya diam, dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Semua yang dikatakan Key adalah benar. Ini semua adalah hal yang harus ia petik hasilnya. Hal yang tak pernah ia bayangkan akan menimpanya. Semua angan-angannya kini telah hancur. Semua yang Sungmin harapkan akan terjadi pada yeoja mungil itu kini tengah berbalik menimpanya. Karma? Ya, Tuhan itu tak tidur. Dia selalu memberikan hasil dari setiap tindakan yang di lakukan umatnya bukan?

" Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak akan berangkat hari ini jadi kita bebas membahas hal ini "

Sungmin mengkerutkan keningnya, bagaimana bisa Key tahu?

" Semalam aku melihatnya berjalan di wilayah kedai ice cream yang biasanya di datangi Wookie, dan ketika aku melewati kedai ice cream tersebut aku melihat Wookie dan Sunbae baru kita yang bernama Yesung, mereka tampak bahagia. Dan Kyuhyun? Sepertinya dia patah hati "

Sungmin masih diam. Dalam pikirannya hanya ada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun.

" Tak perlu pasang tampang datar seperti itu di hadapanku. Aku tahu suasana hatimu sedang tak sedatar wajahmu " Key masih berucap enteng.

Sungmin diam, matanya masih menatap kosong meja di depannya itu.

" Silahkan " Key menopang dagunya serta menyelipkan helaian rambutnya di telinganya, seolah membuat telinganya tampak " Aku akan mendengarkan semuanya dengan senang hati " tambahnya.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya keluh, semua yang ada dalam otaknya sangat kacau, ia tak tahu harus dari mana Ia bercerita. Ini terlalu rumit. Sungguh.

" Pada intinya, Kyuhyun memutuskanku untuk lebih memilih yeoja itu " singkat jawab Sungmin.

" Memutuskanmu? Kau berfikir selama ini Kyuhyun berpacaran denganmu? Ku rasa Kyuhyun hanya diam mengikuti permainan anehmu itu "

JLEEBBB~ kembali, tenggorokan Sungmin tercekat mendengar ucapan frontal dari Key sahabatnya itu.

" Kau tahu apa yang aku maksud Key. "

" Yeah, Lalu? " lanjut Key yang masih ingin tahu lebih jauh cerita mengenai sahabatnya itu.

" Apa lagi? Aku sudah tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan " Sungmin meremas rambutnya.

Key tersenyum simpul. Sahabatnya ini memang sangat bodoh. Dia yang memulai permainan tapi dia sendiri yang tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

" Kau harus melanjutkan permainan ini. "

Sungmin mendongak menatap Key tak percaya. Bukankah tadi Key yang menasehatinya untuk tak melakukan permainan ini? Jadi kenapa dia sekarang malah menyuruhnya melanjutkan? Sungmin bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam otak sahabatnya itu?

" Kau sudah melangkah sejauh ini, kau harus menyelesaikan ini semua Miinie. Kau harus melihat hasil akhir yang akan kau dapatkan dari permainan yang kau buat "

" Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau maksud Key " Sungmin mendesah frustasi.

" Berkacalah, lihat dirimu. Kau sudah sangat kacau demi sebuah permainan yang kau buat. Kau tak boleh berhenti di tengah jalan begitu saja "

Key menatap mata Sungmin denga lekat seolah mencoba mendalami apa saja yang ada dalam mata itu.

" Tapi aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan lagi, Kyuhyun sudah tak mencintaiku. Apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus mengemis cintanya supaya dia mau kembali padaku? "

Key tersenyum meremehkan, " Bukankah kau memang sudah mengemis cintanya saat kau memulai permainan ini? "

" Kau bahkan tampak menyedihkan dengan cara memulai permainan yang akan sangat menyakiti hati yeoja yang tak tahu apa-apa itu "

" Tak tahu apa-apa katamu? Dia merebut Kyuhyun dariku Key. Kau tak mengerti apa yang aku rasakan " Sungmin sedikit terpancing emosi dengan ucapan Key yang menurutnya meyudutkannya.

" Merebut Kyuhyun darimu? Hei, hei, sadarlah. Kau yang meninggalkan Kyuhyun, dan Wookie hanyalah orang lain yang sengaja di ciptakan Tuhan untuk menambah warna dalam kisah cinta kalian "

Sungmin melirik tak suka pada Key yang semakin lama semakin memojokkannya dan lebih membela yeoja mungil itu.

" Kau sebenarnya memihak pada siapa sih? Kalau kau sahabatku seharusnya kau tak memojokkan ku terus. "

" Aku tak membela siapa-siapa. Aku hanya orang luar yang sedikit tahu mengenai hubungan kalian bertiga ah tidak, lebih tepatnya berempat. Karena ada Yesung Sunbae "

" Ah, ngomong-ngomong tentang perasaan. Aku jadi memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Wookie. Disini pasti dia yang sangat menderita. Bagaimana bisa dia harus di hancurkan oleh orang yang pernah Ia tolong? Kalau aku jadi dia, pasti setelah aku mengetahui ini semua, aku akan menyumpahimu dengan sumpah serapah yang menjijikkan "

Sungmin menatap tajam Key. Ucapan Key benar-benar membuat telinga Sungmin memanas.

" Kau bilang kau akan selalu mendukungku, dan memberiku semangat. Tapi kenapa kau sekarang terkesan memojokkan ku dan lebih membela Ryeowook? " Suara Sungmin benar-benar di penuhi dengan kemarahan.

" Kalau marah-marah seperti ini bisa membuatmu lebih baik, maka silahkan saja. Hanya saja kau harus tahu satu hal, bahwa ini semua tak akan menyelesaikan masalah. "

Key bangkit dari duduknya, meninggalkan Sungmin yang sepertinya sudah menangis sesenggukan. Semua yang di katakan Key benar. Ini salahnya, ini adalah permainan yang Ia buat, Ia harus menylesaikan ini semua. Hanya satu yang harus Ia capai, Kyuhyun. Yeah, Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya tujuannya menciptakan permainan ini. Permainan yang membuat Yeoja mungil disana harus menjadi korban.

.

Tuhan sudah mengatur hidup, mati, dan takdir seseorang

Lalu apa yang bisa manusia perbuat untuk mematahkan takdir yang di buat oleh Tuhan?

Apa yang kau punya untuk merubah hal itu?

Kau hanya sebagian dari ciptaan Tuhan yang terkecil

Semua akan mendapat hasil dari tindakan yang seseorang lakukan

Percayalah, Tuhan tak tidur. Dia selalu mengawasimu dari sana ^^

**_ Choi Ryeosomnia _**

.

.

" Ya! Nona Kim, bisa tidak bicarakan hal ini dengan jelas dan gamblang. Aku sangat penasaran dengan hubunganmu dengan Yesung Oppa "

Taemin saat ini tengah merengek-rengek tak jelas pada Ryeowook yang lebih memilih menyibukkan dirinya dengan ponselnya.

" Kau mau aku bagaimana Taemin-ah? "

" Mau ku adalah kau bicarakan hal ini dengan jelas, agar aku dan Kibum tahu kejelasan hubunganmu dengan Yesung Oppa "

" Sudahlah, aku tak mau membahas hal ini lagi. Kajja kita kembali ke kelas, sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi "

Ryeowook menarik kedua sahabatnya itu menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

" Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau benar-benar berpacaran dengan Yesung Oppa? "

Kibum yang memang duduk bersebelahan dengan Ryeowook pun kini juga ikut bertanya. Yeah, dia memang penasaran, tapi setidaknya ia tak senorak Taemin yang selalu merengek-rengek tak jelas.

" Menurutmu? " Ryeowook balik bertanya dengan senyum tipis di bibir cherry nya itu.

Kibum balik membalas tersenyum, entah apakah Kibum benar-benar mengerti dengan ucapan sahabatnya itu. Tapi yang perlu kalian catat adalah seorang Kim Kibum adalah yeoja dengan IQ tinggi. Tak perlu banyak bicara dengannya, karena dia sudah pasti tahu apa maksud dari kata ambigu yang di keluarkan oleh Ryeowook.

.

.

.

Ryeowook, yeoja itu kini lebih memilih diam di halte bus, hari ini Ia lebih memilih pulang sekolah dengan menaiki bus. Aahh~ sudah lama sekali ia tak menaiki bus semenjak dia tinggal bersama Kyuhyun. Meskipun Ryeowook termasuk anak orang kaya, tapi dia benar-benar yeoja yang sangat simpel dan sederhana. Dia tak pernah takut untuk melakukan hal-hal baru, berbeda sekali dengan yeoja-yeoja lainnya yang pasti lebih memilih hal-hal yang menyenangkan, seperti Shopping mungkin.

Sambil menunggu bis yang belum datang, Ryeowook memilih memainkan ponselnya, hanya sekedar bermain game untuk menghilangkan bosannya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal game, pikiran Ryeowook kembali melayang akan seseorang, seseorang maniak game yang akan selalu berteriak-teriak tak jelas saat dia kalah, atau seseorang yang akan tersenyum dalam tidur setelah memenangkan permanan game tersebut. Yeah, Cho Kyuhyun namanya, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia.

Ryeowook tersenyum tipis saat mengingat Kyuhyun, ada sedikit rasa sakit memang tapi itu tak membuat hati Ryeowook berhenti untuk tak mencintainya lagi. Lalu bagaimana dengan Yesung? Entahlah, dia sendiri juga bingung dengan hubungannya dengan Yesung.

" Kau Kim Ryeowook? " seseorang datang dengan menatap Ryeowook intens.

" Ya, saya Kim Ryeowook. nugu? Apa aku mengenalmu? "

Ryeowook mencoba mengingat-ngingat apakah yeoja bermata sipit di depannya ini pernah bertemu dengannya atau tidak, dan perlahan Ryeowook tersenyum sumringah seolah mendapat jawaban akan pertanyaannya sendiri.

" Sepertinya kau mengingatku? " yeoja bermata sipit itu tersenyum juga menatap Ryeowook.

" Ne, mana mungkin aku melupakan Sunbae ku sendiri "

Key tersenyum puas, ternyata hoobae nya ini masih mengingat jelas akan dirinya.

" Sedang apa disini? " Key mendudukkan dirinya disamping tubuh mungil Ryeowook.

" Sedang apa? Bukankah sudah jelas bahwa ini halte? Tentu saja aku menunggu Bus Sunbae " Ryeowook mengkerutkan keningnya. Key terkekeh sembari mengacak rambut Ryeowook sayang. Eumm, seperti dongsaeng mungkin.

" Tsk, kau benar-benar anak yang lucu "

Ryeowook kembali melongo dengan ucapan Key yang menurutnya sangat err aneh.

" Dimana namjacingumu? "

" Namjacingu? Aku tak punya namjacingu Sunbae "

" Jinjaa? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah di sekolah kau sangat banyak sekali yang menggilaimu? "

Key berekspresi seolah-olah dia baru tahu bahwa Ryeowook sudah putus dari Cho Kyuhyun.

" Aniyaa, meskipun mereka menggilaiku, mereka tak benar-benar mencintaiku. Mereka hanya mencintai ku karena fisikku mungkin "

Key tersenyum lembut menatap Ryeowook yang tengah menatap lurus kedepan.

" Aku mengenal Lee Sungmin " entah apa yang di pikirkan Key, sehingga tiba-tiba dia berbicara sesuatu yang sangat jauh dari topik. Ryeowook tampak biasa-biasa saja akan ucapan Sunbae yeoja nya itu.

" Tentu saja, Sungmin Sunbae kan teman sekelas Key Sunbae. Jelas kalian saling mengenal " Ryeowook masih menatap lurus ke depan tak mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikit pun pada Key.

" Tapi aku jauh lebih memahami isi hati mu meski pun aku tak mengenalmu dengan baik "

Kali ini Ryeowook menatap Key yang masih setia tersenyum padanya.

" Maksud Sunbae? " tanyanya tak mengerti.

" Kau pasti sangat terluka dengan ini semua. Aku tahu semuanya, tentang mu, Kyuhyun,Sugmin dan Yesung Sunbae itu "

Ryeowook semakin berfikir keras untuk mencerna ucapan Key.

" Kau tahu, air selalu menang dengan mengalah. Dia tak pernah menyerang, namun selalu menang pada akhir perjuangan. Kelak itu lah yang akan terjadi padamu. "

Key berdiri dari duduknya, sepertinya dia akan pergi, namun pergelangan tanganna di cekal oleh Ryeowook.

" Aku tak begitu mengerti dengan ucapanmu, tapi sepertinya aku menyukaimu yang mendukungku " Ryeowook tersenyum sekilas.

" Aku tak mendukungmu, aku hanya orang lain yang tak sengaja memperhatikan kisah cinta rumit kalian, dan seperti yang kau tahu, aku adalah sahabat Lee Sungmin. "

Key melepaskan cekalan tangan Ryeowook lalu berjalan menjauhi yeoja mungil itu dengan senyum tipis. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran yeoja itu, tapi sepertinya dia mengetahui semuanya. Tentang kisah cinta itu dan juga tentang permainan yang telah di lakukan oleh Sungmin—sahabatnya sendiri.

" Aku tak tahu apa tujuanmu mengatakan itu semua padaku, tapi aku harap kau adalah orang baik yang mau menjadi temanku " ujar Ryeowook sedikit keras yang masih bisa di dengar jelas oleh Key. Senyum di bibir Key semakin melebar, 'Dasar yeoja polos'

.

.

.

.

TBC ^^

.

Kyaaaa~ gimana chap ini? Semakin aneh yaaa?

Karena si Key tiba-tiba muncul begitu? Kekeke~

Buat yang masih bingung.. tenaaaaaanngggg~ saya akan membuka semuanya di chap-chap depan. Jadi buat para reader pleaseee bangeett tolong kasih review mengenai FF gaje dan membosankan ini ;;TAT;; biar saya jadi mengerti apa mau kalian ^^

Dan sepertinya saya tidak akan membuat ff ini seperti 'CINTA FITRI' yang gaje nya tingkat dewa. Saya akan segera mengakhiri FF aneh ini, biar para reader gak pada bosseen

So, mind to review? ^^

.

.

Ryeowook's Wife


	12. Chapter 12

Sebelumnya saya masih mau meluruskan dulu tentang kehadiran **'Key' **disini. Banyak yang nyangka kalau disini Key gak jelas banget kerena tiba-tiba muncul. Tapi sebenernya kalian salah. Baiklah, apa kalian melupakan seseorang yang pertama kali menyapa Sungmin saat Sungmin menjadi murid baru? Yaapz, bener banget. Jawabannya adalah Key. Kalau masih belum 'Ngeh' silahkan check di chap.5 . okesiipp, saya cuman mau meluruskan hal tersebut. Lanjuuttttt~~

.

.

**.**

**Tittle : Past Or Future?**

**Chapter 12**

**Author : Choi Ryeosomnia**

**Rate : T**

**Cast :**

**_Kim Ryeowook ( yeoja )**

**_Cho Kyuhyun**

**_Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung**

**_Lee Sungmin**

**And Other Person**

**Pair : Kyuwook, Yewook, slight Kyumin**

**Summary :**

**Aku yang selalu mencintaimu tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya terhadapku..**

**Aku tak pernah tahu apakah kau benar-benar mencintaku atau tidak..**

**Tapi saat dia hadir diantara kita, itu membuatku merasa hancur..**

**Dan saat itu aku sadar, bahwa cinta ini tumbuh hanya dipihakku saja..**

**Saat ini rasanya ingin pergi saja dari dunia ini..**

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook memasuki rumah mewahnya santai, sesekali bersenandung kecil. Pikirannya kembali pada ucapan Key di halte tadi. " Apa maksud dari Sunbae tadi? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti maksud dan tujuannya mengucapkan itu "

Ryeowook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menghalau perasaan kacau yang mulai membuncah di ubun-ubunnya.

" Aku pulang~ " ucap Ryeowook saat memasuki pintu besar rumahnya. Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahinya saat tak mendapat sambutan apa pun. Biasanya Umma nya akan selalu menyambutnya dan memeluknya. Tapi sekarang? Kemana mereka?

Ryeowook berjalan menuju ruang tengah, " Disini tak ada ". kembali dilangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan disana pun juga tak ada siapa-siapa. Langkah Ryeowook semakin cepat mengelilingi seluruh ruangan yang ada dirumah mewahnya itu.

Dan hasilnya tetap sama : Dirumah itu tak ada siapapun.

Mengehla nafas berat, dan memilih mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Umma nya. Klick, panggilan itu tersambung. Seseorang disana menyahut 'Yeobseyo Chagiya~'

" Umma~ sekarang Umma dimana? " jawab Ryeowook manja.

'Ah, mianhae. Umma lupa memberitahumu kalau sekarang Umma sedang dirumah keluarga Cho'

DEG..DEG..DEG.. jantung Ryeowook mendadak memburu mendengar nama 'CHO'. Setaunya keluarga 'CHO' yang dikenal oleh Umma dan Appa hanya ada satu. Yeah, keluarga besar mantan namjacingunya—Cho Kyuhyun.

" Engg, sedang apa Umma disana? "

'Umma Kyuhyun sedang sakit Chagy. Kau tahu kan kalau Umma Kyuhyun itu sekarang sendirian dirumah karena Appa Kyuhyun sedang ada bisnis di Singapore?'

Ryeowook mengangguk, dan langsung menjawab setelah menyadari bahwa Umma nya tak bisa melihatnya sekarang ini. " Ne Umma~ lalu kapan Umma pulang? "

'Entahlah, tapi sepertinya kau harus kesini Wookie-ah. Umma Kyuhyun bilang Ia merindukanmu "

Lagi, jantung Ryeowook berdetak tak karuan. Bagaimana bisa dia kesana? Sedangkan sekarang ini Ia tengah gencar-gencarnya menjauhi namja bernama Kyuhyun itu. Jika dia harus bertemu lagi dengan Kyuhyun, Ia tak bisa jamin jika Ia bisa melupakan Kyuhyun.

'Kie..Wookie'

" Ah ya Umma, ada apa? "

'Kyuhyun sedang diperjalanan menjemputmu, kau cepat siap-siap eum? "

" Mwoo? Andwe Umma. Aku tak bisa kesana "

'Wae? Apa karena masalah itu? Hei, lupakan sebentar masalah itu. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah Umma Kyuhyun yang ingin bertemu denganmu'

" Tapi Umm—PIIIPPPPPPP "

" Yaiisshh, kenapa dimatikan siihhhh " gerutu Ryeowook sambil melempar ponselnya di sofa ruang tamu.

.

.

Ryeowook mondar-mandir gelisah dalam kamarnya. 'eothokke? Aku masih belum siap bertemu Kyuhyun. Aarrghh, apa yang harus aku lakukan?'―jeritnya dalam hati.

'Hai, apa kabarmu? '

'Enggh, apa kau baik-baik saja?'

" Yaiissh, semua terlihat aneh " pekiknya frustasi saat semua cara untuk mencoba bersikap biasa pada Kyuhyun terdengar aneh.

Ting Tong.. Ting Tong..

Ryeowook menegang saat bel rumahnya berbunyi. Sungguh, dia ingin sekali lari dari kenyataan. Dia belum cukup punya keberanian untuk bertemu apa lagi berdekatan dengan mantan namjacingunya itu.

Ting Tong.. Ting Tong.. ―Lagi, bel itu berbunyi.

Ryeowook menghembuskan nafas berat, mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya. Mencoba bersikap biasa saja saat nanti bertemu Kyuhyun. Dengan berjalan sedikit cepat Ryeowook menuruni tangga rumahnya dan mulai memegang gagang pintu rumah depannya.

CEKLEEEKKK~ Ryeowook membuka pintunya hati-hati. Seorang namja kini tengah menatapnya intens dengan senyum yang sangat manis. " Yesung Oppa~ ? " Ryeowook menarik nafas lega. Setidaknya saat ini bukan Kyuhyun yang sedang berada di depannya.

Yesung mengkerutkan keningnya, " Kau berharap siapa? " tanyanya sambil menyipitkan matanya. Ryeowook meanarik pergelangan tangan Yesung membawanya masuk ke ruang tamu. " Apa kau berharap seseorang yang akan datang sekarang adalah orang lain? " tanya Yesung lagi setelah tak mendapat jawaban apa pun dari Yeoja mungil itu.

" Aniyaa~ " timpal Ryeowook. " Aku hanya sedikit gugup hari ini " jujurnya.

" Gugup? Wae? " Yesung mengelus pucuk kepala Ryeowook yang kini menyender di bahunya. Ryeowook merasakan nyaman saat Yesung mengelus rambutnya lembut. Uggh, elusan sayang Yesung benar-benar membuat Ryeowook terlena. " Umma menyuruhku untuk datang ke rumah Kyuhyun "

Yesung mengangkat sebelah alisnya, " Kenapa? "

" Umma Kyuhyun sedang sakit. Dan ingin bertemu dengan ku hari ini. Umma menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menjemput ku " papar Ryeowook dengan jujur.

Yesung mendesah berat. Kenapa selalu saja berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun? Tidak bisakah kisah mereka berdua berhenti cukup sampai saat itu saja? Tak bisakah cukup hanya dirinya yang mampu membuat Ryeowook gugup?. Yesung sudah melangkah sejauh ini, bahkan dia sudah berhasil mendapatkan yeoja mungil itu, walaupun mungkin kemungkinan untuk memilikinya masih sangat kecil, tapi bukankah kesabaran selalu berbuah manis?

" Apa kau akan pergi dengan Kyuhyun? "

" Apa itu yang Oppa inginkan? " Ryeowook balik bertanya.

Yesung menggeleng, " Mana mungkin aku membiarkan yeoja yang aku kasihi harus kembali terluka? Tapi aku juga tak akan memaksakan kehendak "

Senyum tercetak jelas diwajah Ryeowook. inilah yang dia suka dari Yesung, dia selalu bisa membuat hatinya merasa hangat hanya karena kata-kata manis Yesung. " Oppa selalu bisa membuatku kembali tenang " ucapnya sambil memeluk erat Yesung.

" Wook―ie " Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke dalam rumah Ryeowook karena memang setelah Yesung masuk Ia lupa tak menutup pintunya.

Yesung dan Ryeowook melepas pelukan mereka dan beralih menatap Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang menatap tajam keduanya. " Apa yang kalian lakukan? " tanyanya dingin.

Yesung tampak menyeringai melihat Kyuhyun yang sepertinya cemburu karena melihatnya berpelukan dengan Ryeowook. Sebuah ide evil muncul dalam otaknya. " Apa? Memang apa yang sudah kau lihat? Bukankah sudah jelas? "

Ryeowook diam menunduk tak mau ikut campur dalam perdebatan.

" Kim Ryeowook. ayo kita pergi, Umma mu menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu " suara Kyuhyun masih terdengar sangat dingin. " Aku akan mengantarnya. Kau tak usah khawatir. Pulanglah! " Yesung berbicara santai seperti biasanya.

" Umma nya menyuruhku bukan kau " sergah Kyuhyun.

" Tak masalah. Umma nya juga tak akan marah jika aku yang mengantarnya. Lagi pula, apa kau tak takut jika kekasih kelincimu itu melihatmu bersama Ryeowook yang notabenenya adalah mantan yeojacingumu? Ckck, aku tak yakin yeoja itu akan baik-baik saja "

Ryeowook meremas ujung bajunya erat, mendengar perkataan Yesung yang menyinggung soal Sungmin benar-benar membuatnya merasa sangat kesal, sedih, marah dan merasa kalah. Ya, dia memang kalah kan? yeoja bergigi kelinci itu yang kini memiliki Kyuhyun sepenuhnya menurut pemikirannya.

" Aku tak peduli lagi dengannya " ucap Kyuhyun datar sembari menatap lekat Ryeowook yang justru membuang muka.

" Woaah.. kenapa kau tak peduli padanya? Apa kau sudah bosan dengannya? "

" Tutup mulutmu. Aku tak ada urusan denganmu " Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat pada Ryeowook lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Ryeowook dan menariknya keluar dari rumah. Ryeowook tak menolak ataupun meng'Iya'kan. yang dia lakukan hanyalah mengikuti Kyuhyun yang menarik tangannya kasar. Sedikit meringis saat secara tak sadar kuku-kuku jari Kyuhyun yang sedikit panjang menembus kulit pergelangan tangan Ryeowook.

Yesung diam, dia tak menahan atau pun menyuruh Kyuhyun berhenti. Dia hanya ingin melihat reaksi Ryeowook. jika Ryeowook berontak maka dia akan menahannya. Tapi nyatanya, Ryeowook hanya diam. Dan apa lagi yang bisa di lakukan Yesung? Mungkin hanya menangis dalam diam. Sekali lagi, ia harus menelan pil kepahitan yang secara tak kasat mata telah di torehkan oleh yeoja mungil itu.

Dengan langkah pelan Yesung pergi meninggalkan rumah Ryeowook setelah mobil Kyuhyun melaju meninggalkan pekarangan mewah milik keluarga besar 'Kim' itu.

.

Dunia ini memang ta semudah yang kita bayangkan

Ada kalanya kita harus merasakan penolakan dan ada kalanya kita akan menerima pernerimaan

Dan disini adalah awal dari pilihan kehidupanmu

Mencintainya tanpa batas namun tak memiliknya atau melepaskannya dan membiarkan hatimu terbang mencari cinta yang lain?

Pilihlah Kim Yesung ^^

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

.

.

.

Kibum menatap jengah sahabatnya yang tiada lelah menanyakan perihal hubungan sahabatnya yang lainnya dengan namja bernama Yesung.

" Diamlah Taemin-ah. Aku sedang membaca jangan ganggu aku dengan pertanyaan konyolmu itu " ujarnya sedikit malas.

" Apa? Konyol? Hei, ini masalah kehidupan seseorang, kau tak boleh memandang kehidupan orang lain dengan sebutan konyol Bummie~ " cerocos Taemin yang membuat telinga Kibum berdengung.

Kibum diam dan terus melanjutkan acara membacanya, mengabaikan Taemin yang lagi-lagi belum mendapat jawaban akan rasa penasarannya. " Ck, aku tahu kau, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk Eonnie orang yang cukup pandai. Tapi bukan berarti kalian bisa meremehkan ku dan menutupi masalah Ryeowook padaku " Taemin melangkah pergi dari bangku perpustakaan yang tadi ia gunakan duduk. Taemin berjalan menyari tempat duduk lain yang kiranya berjauhan dengan yeoja berhati dingin dan tak bisa bersosialisasi itu. Marah eoh?

Kibum masih diam, tak menahan Taemin. Dia tahu, mungkin Taemin kesal padanya. Tapi ya apalah yang akan Kibum lakukan? Menurutnya Novel lebih penting dari pada meladeni Taemin yang sedang ngambek.

Taemin memandang cermat seorang yeoja yang sedang duduk di sudut perpustakaan kota itu. Sepertinya ia mengenal yeoja itu, tapi salahkan saja ingatannya yang memang snagat payah. Yeoja yang menjadi obyek pandangan Taemin merasa terganggu dengan tatapan Taemin.

" Apa? "

Taemin berjengit dan duduk disamping yeoja itu, " Eng, sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengamu " ucap Taemin.

" Ya, tentu saja. Aku kan Sunbae mu di sekolahan. Kim Kibum, tapi biasa di panggil Key " tersenyum renyah saat melihat Taemin mengubah ekspresi bingungnya menjadi raut bahagia. Sepertinya Taemin sudah bisa mengingatnya.

" Ah, aku baru mengingatnya. Mianhae Sunbae "

" Gwenchana. Kau sedang apa? " Key mulai berbicara berbisik-bisik dengan Taemin, kan ini perpustakaan.

" Aku sedang menemani temanku yang memiliki nama sama dengan Sunbae "

" Kim Kibum? Yeoja berIQ tinggi itu? "

" Tepat sekali. Sunbae mengenalnya? "

" Tidak. Hanya sedikit mendengar tentangnya yang memang benar-benar cerdas "

Taemin mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

" Kau teman Ryeowook kan? " Taemin kembali mengangguk.

" Apa dia berpacaran dengan Ye―" Key tak meneruskan ucapannya karena seorang lebih dulu memutuskan ucapannya.

" ―Min, ayo pulang " ucapnya datar.

Taemin menoleh pada orang tersebut, " Ku pikir kau melupakanku karena buku-buku membosankan yang kau bawa itu " Taemin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Kibum dan Key hanya saling memandang dalam diam, entah apa yang tersirat dari tatapan mereka. Tapi yang pasti ada yang tak beres dengan tatapan mereka berdua.

" Aku ada urusan lagi setelah ini, kau mau pulang dengan ku atau naik bus sendiri? "

Taemin semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya imut mendengar kata-kata Kibum, seharusnya kan yeoja itu membujuknya karena sudah membuatnya kesal, tapi kenapa sekarang justru Kibum seperti memerintah sih? Issh, sahabatnya itu..

" Arra..Arraa. tapi aku mau ke toilet sebentar. Tunggu sebentar disini bersama Key Sunbae " dengan cepat Taemin melesat pergi ke toilet.

" Hai " sapa Key.

" Hn " jawabnya datar tanpa memandang Key.

" Aku heran, bagaimana bisa Ryeowook yang manja dan ramah itu bisa mempunyai sahabat yang bahkan hanya bisa bergumam 'Hn' saat disapa Sunbae nya. Ku pikir dia pasti sangat bosan padamu " sindir Key.

" Jangan berbicara seolah-olah kau tahu tentang Ryeowook dan lagi dia bukanlah orang yang seperti sahabatmu itu. Yang hanya bisa menusuk dari belakang. Ciihh, pengecut sekali "

Key tersenyum, " Kau benar. Sungmin memang sangat pengecut. Dia merencanakan sedemikian rupa dan menyerang Wookie dari belakang "

" Kau tahu dia salah, lalu kenapa tak mencoba menghentikannya? " kata Kibum tajam.

" Apa? Memang apa yang bisa ku lakukan? Aku hanya seorang sahabat. Sudah jelas yang bisa ku lakukan hanyalah mendukung semua keputusannya " bela Key.

" Setidaknya kau mengingatkannya " tandas Kibum. "

" Dari pada mengingatkannya yang keras kepala, aku jauh lebih suka melihatnya merasakan dan menuai hasil yang telah ia tanam. Bukankah itu jauh lebih berharga dari pada pelajaran MTK yang membosankan? " ucap Key santai.

" Maksudmu membiarkan Sungmin melihat hasil akhirnya dan belajar dari hal apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan? Begitu? " tebak Kibum yang kini sudah mulai memfokuskan pembicaraannya dengan Key.

" Kau memang sangat cerdas! Yah, kira-kira seperti itulah. Lagi pula aku juga sangat tidak menyukai seseorang yang hanya bisa menusuk dari belakang. Itu terlihat seperti pecundang "

" Lalu kenapa kau masih mendukungnya yang jelas-jelas seperti pecundang itu? " geram Kibum.

" Sudah ku bilang, aku hanyalah sahabatnya. Aku tak berhak melangkah lebih jauh dalam urusannya. Kau sendiri? Kenapa kau tak menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada sahabatmu yang malang itu? "

Kibum memutar otaknya, sebenarnya dia juga tak tahu kenapa bisa menyembunyinkan kejadian tiga bulan yang lalu, yang secara tak sengaja ia dengar.

**~Flashback~**

Kibum berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah yang sepi, seperti biasanya ia akan selalu menghabiskan waktu membaca buku-buku yang membosankan bagi teman-temannya di tempat tersebut.

Tapi sepertinya hari ini ia tak bisa melakukan kegiatan rutinnya karena tempat yang selalu ia gunakan kini telah di tempati oleh dua yeoja yang entah sedang membicarakan apa. Awalnya Kibum hendak memutar jalan dan kembali ke kelas, tapi Ia urungkan karena Ia penasaran dengan pembicaraan dua yeoja itu yang sepertinya sangat penting, terlebih setelah Kibum mengetahui siapa dua yeoja tersebut. Lee Sungmin dan Kim Kibum―Key.

Dengan berjalan sedikit mengendap-ngendap, Kibum mendudukkan dirinya di sekumpulan ilalang di dekat kursi tempat Key dan Sungmin mengobrol.

" Jadi, Kyuhyun sudah punya kekasih? " lirih Sungmin. Key mangangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Sungmin.

" Ku pikir kau harus tahu hal ini, karena seluruh siswa mengecap mu sebagai yeoja yang merebut kekasih orang. Dan aku sebagai teman sekaligus sahabatmu tak mau jika sahabatku harus di hina seperti itu. Jadi ku putuskan untuk memberitahumu. Nah, sekarang jauhilah Kyuhyun agar mereka tak terus-terusan membully mu " jelas Key panjang lebar.

Sungmin menunduk, " Siapa yeoja yang menjadi kekasih kyuhyun? "tanya Sungmin sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat.

" Ryeowook. kim Ryeowook. dia yeoja yang baik dan sangat polos. Kyuhyun sangat mencintainya "

Sungmin semakin mengepalkan tangannya erat sampai kukunya memutih. " Aku akan merebut Kyuhyun kembali "

Key mengkerutkan keningnya, 'kembali? Apa maksudnya?' batin Key.

Kibum yang mendengar semuanya hanya bisa membekap bibirnya meredam rasa terkejutkan. Beruntung dia tak mengajak Taemin.

" Kembali? Apa maksudmu? Kau pernah mengenal Kyuhyun sebelumnya? "

" Ya! aku adalah yeojacingu Kyuhyun "

Key kembali membelalak tak percaya, " be-benarkah? Ba-bagaimana bisa? "

" 1 tahun yang lalu aku pindah ke jepang karena aku mendapat beasiswa. Aku meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang saat itu benar-benar menolak mentah-mentah rencanaku "

" Dan kau tetap pergi dan melepaskan Kyuhyun demi impianmu? " tebak Key yang dibalas anggukan lemah oleh Sungmin.

" Aku, aku tahu ini salahku. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin sekali meraih mimpiku pada saat itu. Aku..hikz..aku tak tahu lagi hikz..a-apa yang harus ku lakukan..hikz "

Key memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang bergetar. Sekarang dia mengerti alasan bagaimana bisa sahabat barunya ini bisa sebegitu dekat dengan Kyuhyun yang sepengetahuan orang-orang hanya bisa dekat dengan yeojacingunya ―Ryeowook.

" Dan sekarang aku sudah kembali. Maka aku akan berusaha merebutnya kembali. Tak peduli bagaimana caranya tapi yang jelas aku akan membuat yeoja yang berani merebut Kyuhyun ku menderita secara perlahan "

DEGG.. DEGG.. DEGG.. jantung Key berdetak tak karuan. Satu hal lagi yang baru saja Ia sadari akan sifat Sungmin yang 'Egois dan ambisius'

Key sedikit banyak mengetahui tentang bagaimana jalan pikiran orang yang berkarakter Egois dan Ambisius. Menurut yang Ia tahu, seseorang yang Egois dan Ambisius adalah seseorang yang akan selalu mengejar apa pun yang Ia ingikan. Yeah, ambisius bisa termasuk pekerja keras, tapi mungkin lebih mengarah kepada sesuatu yang di luar batas. Terlebih sifat Egosi Sungmin yang mungkin akan menambah jalan pikiran Sungmin sulit untuk di kendalikan.

" Aku akan membuat yeoja itu meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan membuat hatinya mati rasa secara perlahan karena terlalu sering disakiti oleh Kyuhyun, ah tidak lebih tepatnya aku dan tanpa sepengetahuannya ataupun Kyuhyun " Sungmin menyeringai yang membuat key bergidik ngeri.

" Lalu apa yang mau kau lakuakan? "

" Aku akan selalu memantau yeoja itu dan Kyuhyun. dan mungkin akan membuat Kyuhyun melupakannya secara perlahan dengan cara selalu hadir dalam hidup Kyuhyun "

" Contohnya? " tanya Key.

" Aku akan lebih sering membuat Kyuhyun sibuk denganku, sampai Ia melupaka yeoja bernama Ryeowook. atau mungkin akan lebih sadis dari ini " seringai Sungmin bertambah lebar.

Key menelan ludah keluh, yeoja di dekatnya ini benar-benar menakutkan. Dia memang bukan pembunuh, tapi dia terlihat seperti psikopat yang membunuh targetnya dari dalam. Bukankah pembunuhan dari dalam jauh lebih menyakitkan?

Satu hal yang Key tangkap dari yeoja bergigi kelinci itu, bahwa Sungmin sangat mengerikan.

" Lakukan sesukamu, aku hanya akan mendukungmu dari belakang " akhirnya hanya kata-kata itu yang mampu keluar dari bibir Key.

" Terimakasih, aku memang sahabatku yang baik "

Sungmin dan Key berpelukan tak menyadari jika sedari tadi ada orang lain yang menguping semua pembicarannya.

Kibum berjalan mengendap-ngendap, dan tanpa Kibum ketahui ternyata Key sempat melihat sekelebat bayangan Kibum yang sudah menghilang dibalik tembok pembatas Taman itu.

'Ciih, dasar penguping' cibirnya dalam hati.

.

Semenjak pembicaraan tersebut, Sungmin benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun melupakan Ryeowook. bahkan saat mengetahui Kyuhyun telah berjanji akan menemani Ryeowook jalan-jalan membeli ice cream dengan sengaja Sungmin meminta Kyuhyun menemaninya untuk membeli boneka kelinci berwarna pink. Ouh, jadi kau yang menyebabkan Ryeowook hampir mati membeku dit taman Sungmin-ssi?

Dan beruntung Kibum yang saat itu berbelanja di tempat yang sama dengan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun melihat mereka berdua dan langsung teringat akan sahabatnya yang tadi bercerita bahwa akan jalan-jalan dengan Kyuhyun. segera ia mengambil ponselnya dan mendial nomor Yesung untuk segera mengajak Ryeowook pergi dari taman itu. Percuma kan Ryeowook menunggunya jika pada akhirnya Kyuhyun tak datang?

Kibum tersenyum sinis melihat keduanya, dan sedikit rasa perih menghampiri hatinya. Yeah, hatinya sangat perih jika melihat apa saja yang sudah terjadi pada sahabat mungilnya itu dan mungkin akan terjadi selanjutnya. Memikirkan Ryeowook benar-benar membuat hatinya sangat miris.

Tidak, Kibum bukannya jahat dengan tak memberi tahu Ryeowook akan hal-hal yang ia dengar, Ia hanya tak mampu dan takut membuat sahabatnya lagi-lagi menangis. Sudah cukup Ia melihat Ryeowook yang setia hari harus tersenyum palsu dan menangis dengan tiba-tiba sampai sesak nafas.

**~Flasback Off~**

" Kau tahu jika aku mencuri dengar pembiaraan kalian berdua? " Kibum mengabaikan pertanyaan Key.

" Ya, aku melihatmu saat kau berbalik pergi. Jadi apa alasan mu untuk tak memberi tahu sahabatmu itu " tanya Key lagi mencoba mencari jawaban.

" Aku? Aku hanya tak suka jika melihat sahabatku menangis lebih lama lagi. Aku hanya ingin Ia bahagia. Dan jalan satu-satunya adalah membiarkan ini semua mengalir hingga pada akhirnya sahabatmu itu menyadari kesalahannya, lalu Ryeowook pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan mencari kebahagiaan baru " ucapan Kibum membuat key mengekerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. Seolah mengerti jika yeoja di depannya tak paham, Kibum kembali menjelaskan apa maksud ucapannya.

" Aku hanya takut jika Ryeowook tetap bertahan pada Kyuhyun Ia akan kembali merasakan kesakitan lebih lama lagi. Kau tahu Sungmin sangat egois dan ambisius, bukan tak mungkin jika Ia akan merencanakan hal baru lagi. Kau juga tahu sendiri jika pada dasarnya tujuan Sungmin hanyalah ingin membuat Ryeowook merasakan kesakitan dalan hatinya. Sungmin benar-benar tak mengerti apa arti cinta yang sesungguhnya. Dia sebenarnya tak memfokuskan dirinya pada cintanya dengan Kyuhyun, melainkan memfokuskan dirinya pada Ryeowook. hah~ seseorang yang hanya mengandalkan Egonya tak akan bisa memahami kenyataan menggunakan hati. Sungmin tak menyadari jika apa yang di lakukannya sia-sia. Seharusnya ia lebih memfokuskan bagaimana caranya agar Kyuhyun berhenti mencintai Ryeowook, bukannya malah membuat Ryeowook merasa kesakitan dalam hal batin. Itu hal yang sia-sia. Sama saja menggali kuburan untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan sekarang? See, Ryeowook tetaplah menjadi pemenangnya "

Key tercengang mendengar ucapan Kibum. Wow, Key benar-benar tak menyangka jika pemikiran Kibum akan sejauh itu. Oke, Kibum memang jenius jadi wajar jika dia bisa menganalisa secermat itu.

" Lalu sebenarnya apa yang kau harapkan saat ini? Berharap Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook bersatu lagi atau mendukung hubungan baiknya dengan Yesung Sunbae? "

Kibum mendesah sesaat, dia bingung haru menjawab apa saat ini. " Yang pasti aku mengharapkan kebahagiaan sahabat-sahabatku "

" Jika kebahagiaan Ryeowook ada pada Kyuhyun, apa kau akan membiarkannya? "

" Tentu " jawabnya mantab.

" Kibuum~ mianhae aku lama, tadi toiletnya penuh " suara cempreng Taemin memutus pembicaraan mereka.

" Gwenchana. Kkajja, kita pulang " ajak Kibum sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Key yang kemudian dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Key.

" Sunbae, aku senang bicara padmau. Lain kali kita mengobrol banyak yaaa~ " teriak Taemin yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan oleh kibum karena seluruh pengunjung menatap tajam mereka berdua.

" Bodoh. Ini perpustakaan. Ayo pulang " ditariknya kasar tangan Taemin.

.

Ada saatnya seseorang harus berdiri melawan

Yaitu pada saat hati sahabatnnya di lukai

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan Ryeowook hanya diam sembari mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang memerah dan ada setitik darah yang keluar akibat cengkraman erat tangan Kyuhyun.

" Mianhae " sesal Kyuhyun dengan mengehntikan mobilnya ke tepi jalan, lalu mengelus lembut pergelangan tangan Ryeowook yang tadi di lukainya.

" Gwenchana. Cepat jalankan mobilnya, Umma mu sudah menungguku " jawabnya datar.

" Tidak, aku akan memplester luka mu dulu " Kyuhyun mengambil plester di saku celana yang ia gunakan, dan menarik tangan Ryeowook sebelum meniup-niupkan nafas hangatnya di luka Ryeowook. dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun menempelkan plester bercorak jerapah tersebut. Sebuah perasaan hangat dan berdebar-debar yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan dari Kyuhyun kembali membuncah. Segera ia tepis segala bayangan-bayangan masa lalunya saat bersama Kyuhyun. cukup! Dia tak mau lagi seperti kemarin yang terpuruk dan seperti orang tak mempunyai nyawa.

" Gomawo " lirih Ryeowook sambil tersenyum manis.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya menuju kediamannya.

" Kau.. apa kau.. berpacaran dengan namja itu? " Kyuhyun bertanya sedikit ragu dan tak mau menyebut nama namja tersebut.

Ryeowook menoleh, " Menurutmu? "

" Ya! aku bertanya dulu, seharusnya kau menjawabnya Wookie " teriak Kyuhyun kesal.

Ryeowook sedikit mendengus menahan tawa melihat Kyuhyun berteriak, 'sepertinya Kyuhyun tak pernah berubah' batinnya.

" Molla, aku sendiri juga tak tahu " jawabnya lemah. Kyuhyun mendesah berat, ini bukan jawaban yang Ia ingikan. Ia ingin kepastian, ingin mendapat jawaban yang tak bertele-tele.

" Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu? Kau kan yang menjalani hidupmu " ketus Kyuhyun. oh, sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah melupakan bagaimana hubungan keduanya setelah beberapa kejadian yang berhasil merenggangkan hubungan mereka.

" Jangan tanyakan hal itu lagi. Aku sungguh lelah. Bolehkah aku tidur? "

Kyuhyun menatap bola mata karamel Ryeowook sayu, sepertinya dia benar-benar lelah. Lelah akan hal fisik maupun batin. Kyuhyun kembali merasa bersalah dengan apa saja yang telah ia lakukan pada yoeja mungil ini. Benar! Dia sangat bersalah bahkan sudah tak pantas jika harus meminta pemaafan dari yeoja yang disakitinya itu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, " Ne, tidulah. " ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengelus sayang pipi Ryeowook. ryeowook memejamkan matanya menikmati elusan sayang yang di berikan Kyuhyun. rasanya benar-benar lamaaaa sekali ia tak merasakan seperti ini.

" Bangukan aku jika sudah sampai " itu kata terakhir Ryeowook sebelum akhirnya ia mencapai mimpi indahnya.

Kyuhyun memfokuskan matanya pada jalanan, sesekali melirik Ryeowook yang benar-benar terlihat seperti orang mati jika tidur. 'Masih sama. Dia tak berubah ' gumam Kyuhyun.

.

Berikanlah kasih sayang mu pada seseorang yang memang kau sayangi

Barulah hidupmu akan terasa berarti

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

.

.

Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya di pekarangan rumah mewahnya. Dilihatnya Ryeowook yang masih tertidur pulas. Ia tak cukup sampai hati untuk membangunkan tidur Ryeowook. akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengangkat tubuh mungil tersebut membawa masuk ke rumahnya.

" Aigoo~ apa yang terjadi pada Wookie heoh? " tanya Leeteuk sang Umma Ryeowook.

" Dia tertidur Ahjumma, dan sebaiknya aku menidurkannya di kamarku. Karena ruang tamu masih belum di bersihkan. Bolehkah? "

Leeteuk tersenyum bahagia, " Tentu, biarkan dia tertidur di kamarmu "

Kyuhyun mengagguk dan mulai membawa Ryeowook ke lantai dua ke kamarnya. Sesampainya Kyuhyun menurunkan tubuh mungil itu secara hati-hati agar sang empunya tak terbangun.

" Hah~ badanmu ringan sekali Chagy, terakhir aku menggendongmu kau tak seringan ini " hei, kenapa kau memanggilnya Chagy? Kau masih merasa berhak eoh?

Kyuhyun mengamati tubuh mungil itu dari kaki sampai ujung rambut. Sesuatu luput dari perhatiannya selama ini. Tubuh yeoja ini, yeoja yang sangat ia jaga telah berubah. Pipinya yang dulu sangat Chubby seperti bakpao kini telah berubah, tubuhnya yang dulu berisi kini malah kurus dan satu hal lagi yang membuatnya merasakan sakit di hatinya, wajah yeoja itu, senyum yeoja itu, dan tatapan yeoja itu selalu menyiratkan kesakitan kekecewaan.

" Sebegitu menderitakah dirimu karenaku Chagy? " Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Ryeowook yang tidur terlentang.

" Mianhae, aku melukaimu dan melupakan jajiku. Aku membuat dirimu seperti ini. Bisakah? Bisakah kau memaafkanku? " Kyuhyun menangis.

" Apa kau bahagia bersama namja itu? "

" Jika kau bahagia bersamanya, maka aku akan tetap berusaha merebutmu kembali dan berbalik memilihku " celotehnya.

Kau akan berusaha heoh? Ckckck, kau benar-benar..

" Tidak peduli dia akan menahanmu seberapa kuat, karena aku akan kembali merebutmu dan menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya. Dan akan ku buat kau mencintaiku " Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya seperti seekor ular yang ingin meremukkan mangsanya.

Ryeowook mengerang kesakitan akibat pelukan Kyuhyun yang terlalu kuat, " Eungghh "

Dengan segera ia berdiri dan menjauh dari Ryeowook yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan membuka matanya.

" Kyuu~ a-apa yang terjadi di-dimana aku? " tanyanya yang masih setengah sadar.

" Kau di kamarku. Tenanglah aku tak akan mcam-macam. Aku sudah cukup menyakitimu terlalu dalam, dan tak akan membuatmu merasa sakit untuk kesekian kalinya karena aku "

Ryeowook diam, dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

" Tidurlah jika kau masih lelah, dan aku akan pergi ke kamar Umma untuk memberi tahunya kalau kau masih tidur "

Ryeowook mengangguk, " Tapi jika aku sudah terbangun dari tidurku aku tak bisa tidur lagi, kecuali... "

" Kecuali? " Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya.

" Kecuali ada Kiki " wajah Ryeowook bersemu merah mengatakannya. Dia masih ingat jelas kalau boneka jerapah bernama Kiki itu masih ada di apartement Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendengus menahan tawa. Langkah kakinya berjalan mendekati almari besar di kamarnya itu, membukanya dan mengambil sesuatu disana.

Mata Ryeowook membulat lucu mengetahui jika boneka jerapahnya ternyata ada disini, " Ini Kiki. Untukmu " Kyuhyun menyerahkan boneka tersebut.

" Go-gomawo " Ryeowook mengambilnya lalu memeluknya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengacak surai hitam milik Ryeowook, " Kau benar-benar tak berubah. Tidurlah, aku akan menemui Umma "

Kyuhyun pergi meninggalakn Ryeowook yang kini berbaring terlentang dengan boneka jerapahnya tersebut.

" Hai, aku merindukanmu Kiki "

Seperti biasa, Ryeowook akan berceloteh panjang dengan boneka jerapahnya itu.

" Apa Kau baik-baik saja? Ku pikir Kyu akan membuangmu atau membakarmu dan mengganti dirimu dengan kelinci berwarna pink " ucapnya lirih saat mengucapkan kata kelinci berwarna pink. Yeaah, kelinci berwarna pink memanglah simbo dari yeoja itu―Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya dari tadi berada di balik pintu karena ingin melihat apa yang akan di lakukan Ryeowook dengan boneka kesayangannya itu tertawa saat tebakannya benar kalau Ryeowook pasti akan berbicara dengan boneka itu seperti dulu. Tapi senyum itu menghilang saat melihat ucapan Ryeowook barusan. Mata yang tadi berbinar bahagia kembali meredup. Sebegitu sakitkah wookie? Sebegitu beratkah selama ini hari yang kau lalui?

Apa yang bisa ku lakukan agar kau mau melupakan semua ini dan memulainya dari awal. Tanpa pejodohan dan tanpa bantuan kedua orang tuanya. Dalam hati kecil Kyuhyun selalu berdo'a agar Ryeowooknya masih mencintainya. Tapi sekarang setelah melihat keadaan Ryeowook, bolehka ia pesimis? Ryeowook nya seperti kehilangan nyawa saat membicarakan yeoja penyuka kelinci itu.

Di tekan dadanya saat Ryeowook kembali termenung. Sungguh, bukan ini yang ia harapkan.

" Kalau pun Kyuhyun membuangmu, pasti aku akan mencarimu dan mengambilmu lagi " lagi, Ryeowook berceloteh.

" Meskipun kata orang kau sangat tak imut dan lucu seperti tak seperti kelinci, tapi bagiku kau benar-benar binatang yang sangat manis dan membuatku iri " wajah Ryeowook yang muram kini cemberut, " kau sangat tinggi, sedangkan aku pendek. Uggh, kau benar-benar membuatku iri " lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun kembali termenung akan ucapan Ryeowook. Ryeowook benar, jerapah memang tak imut dan lucu tak seperti kelinci. Membandingkan antara Jerapah dan kelinci benar-benar seperti menusuk hati Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

Anggap saja bahwa jerapah adalah Ryeowook dan kelinci adalah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menelan ludah keluh, 'kau lebih manis dari apa pun di dunia ini Wookie-ah' ucapnya halus.

Perlahan Kyuhyun beranjak pergi dari tempat mengitipnya, dia benar-benar tak sanggup jika harus terus-menerus mendengarkan celotehan panjang yang berakhir membuat dadanya sesak. Dia lebih memilih menemui Umma nya yang mungkin juga ada Umma Ryeowook di dalam kamar sana.

.

.

Semua orang pasti akan mengalami penyesalan, sakit hati, kekecewaan dan sebagainya

Tak perlu khawatir, karena semua akan ada balasannya

Di dunia ini selalu ada puncak dan ada lembah

Tuhan selalu tahu apa yang harus di perbuatnya

Begitu pun dengan cinta dan kecemburuan

Cinta dan kecemburuan tidak akan pernah hilang selama masih ada keyakinan dalam dirimu kepadanya, kau akan tetap memiliki keduanya

Dan

Cinta tak selamanya harus menang

Tidak peduli siapa yang menjadi antagonis dan protagonis dalam masalah ini

Karena pada akhirnya semua akan jelas di akhir cerita

.

.

.

.

.

TBC ^^

.

.

*Bungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf* Hoaahh... saya ngebut bikin Chap ini karena banyak tugas sekolah yang belum saya selesaikan. Hoaahh, jadi saya minta maaf jika mungkin feel di chap ini masih belum kerasa. Dan seperti yang saya katakan, saya tidak akan membuat ff ini seperti sinetron..wkwkwkwk

Secepatnya saya akan selesaikan. Masalah update? Umm, jujur saya bener-bener sedikit jengah juga sama Silent reader. Hoaah,, mau sampai kapan kalian cuman bisa diem gitu aja. Setidaknya berikan komentar kalian tentang ff ini agar saya mengerti dimana kekurangan dari ff ini. Dan oke, saya sedikit bahagia karena pada chap ini saya lama update nya dan memancing para silent reader untuk memunculkan diri mereka *plak*

" Ohh jadi Author sengaja update lama supaya silent reader pada muncul? *reader ngamuk-ngamuk* "

Kekeke~ enggak kok. Saya telat update karena emang baru sembuh dari sakit dan juga banyak banget tugas sekolah :O tapi bersyukur juga karena pada akhirnya para silent reader menampakkan wujudnya..wkwkwkwk :D

Oke, saya banyak bacot yaaa? ( Reader : Bangeetettt ) )*Bow*

Oke.. saya akan membalas review kalian, hanya sebagian yaakk :D

Ai : yeaayy* gomawo. Review lagi ne ^^

Henivita : ini udah lanjut kok, mian telat update nya ^^

Nanami kawashi : ;;AAAA;; jeongmal? Duuh jangan nangis cingu, sini-sini aku elapin ingusnya. Kekeke~

Yelfmyolchi98 : sekarang udah jelas belund Key nya? Udah kan? wkwkwk kalau belum jelas di chap-chap depan deh di jelasin.

Kim Sooyeon : kekeke, iya ini emang KyuWook pairnya Cingu. Duuh, gegara kamu dan reader laen minta Yewook, saya jadi bikin ff Yewook u,U *merasa berdosa udah bikin ff Yewook yg Spoiled Girl and The perfect Man* #nangis di pojokan#

Kim Hae Rim : wkwkwkwk. Jangan lirik-lirik abang yeye deh, dia milikku juga cingu. Muahaha

Silent reader : ;TwT; iya cingu, pasti KyuWook kok xD

Kyuri Cho : Ne, diusahain chap 15 udah End

Stephanie Choi : Gomawo udah review ^^

Devi Af : Saengiii~~ ini kamu cari tahu sendiri aja deh yaa Key nya baik apa gak? Wkwkwk *author bego'*

QueenXi : Dooh.. kalau gk ditamatin entar malah nyaingin Cinta Fitri mah! Kekeke setiap cerita pasti ada akhir cingu ^^

Drabble Wookie : Uhh.. ff ini juga sedikit mengambil kisah cinta temenku cingu :O Aku kelahiran 96, terserah deh mau panggil apa. Kekeke~

Kikyuwook : Udah lanjuuttt.. r&r ya cinguu ^^

Cho Kyuwook : Duuh.. gk janji Cingu. Tunggu nylesain nih ff dulu deh. Baru bikin KyuWook lagi. Kekeke~

Guest : Mwoo? 3hari sekali *nyemplung di empang* tugas numpuk cingu. Hoho jadi gak bisa.

Eternalclouds2421 : ;;TwT;; ini udah KyuWook! Kamu baca ff ku yang YeWook aja. Itu khusus untuk yang minta Yewook :P *promosi terselubung*

Felicia : Ahh.. saengiii~ TBC itu tandanya Eonnie udah capek ngetik..wkowkowko :D *ini nepatin janji udah ngreplay review mu* wkwkwk :*

.

.

.

Udaahaan yaaa segitu dulu yang aku replay :O tangan udah pegel-pegel..wkwkwkwk

Buat yang belum aku replay, mianhae jeongmal mianhae o.O *hugAll*

Oke.. mind to review?:)

.

.

.

**Ryeowook's Wife**


	13. Chapter 13

**Tittle : Past Or Future?**

**Chapter 13**

**Author : Choi Ryeosomnia**

**Rate : T**

**Cast :**

**_Kim Ryeowook ( yeoja )**

**_Cho Kyuhyun**

**_Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung**

**_Lee Sungmin**

**And Other Person**

**Pair : Kyuwook, Yewook, slight Kyumin**

**Summary :**

**Aku yang selalu mencintaimu tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya terhadapku..**

**Aku tak pernah tahu apakah kau benar-benar mencintaku atau tidak..**

**Tapi saat dia hadir diantara kita, itu membuatku merasa hancur..**

**Dan saat itu aku sadar, bahwa cinta ini tumbuh hanya dipihakku saja..**

**Saat ini rasanya ingin pergi saja dari dunia ini..**

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu saat di rasa aroma sedap menyapu indra penciumnya. Dia sedikit terkejut saat bangun di sebuah kamar yang benar-benar tak bernuansa ungu seperti di kamarnya. " Ahh~ ini kan kamar Kyuhyun " diuceknya matanya beberapa kali dan mulai merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang sedikit kaku karena mungkin terlalu lama tidur. Di liriknya jam yang berada di meja nakas sebelah kanannya. " Omoo~ jam 7.30 malam. Aku benar-benar terlalu lama tidur " Ryeowook berjengit dari kasur dan langsung melesat turun ke bawah menuju dapur untuk melihat siapa yang memasak. Tapi dari harumnya sih Ryeowook bisa menebak kalau pasti Umma nya itu yang sedang memasak. Lagi pula kan Heechul Ahjumma sedang sakit jadi mana mungkin ia memasak.

Saat sampai di dapur matanya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu. 'Ekkhh? Apa aku tak salah lihat?' batin Ryeowook serta tangannya ia gerak-gerakkan untuk lagi (lagi) mengucek matanya. " Ah, Umma? Kyu? " Ryeowook memanggil sedikit ragu saat menyebut 'Kyu' . ck, setahunya Kyuhyun kan tak bisa memasak, jadi untuk apa Kyuhyun di dapur bersama dengan Umma nya?

" Aigooo~ anak Umma baru bangun eoh? Ck, tidurmu benar-benar seperti kerbau " ejek Leeteuk yang membuat Ryeowook berlari kearahnya dan mencubit lengan sang Umma. " Ya! kenapa mencubit Umma? "

" Salah sendiri Umma mengataiku kerbau " di poutkan bibirnya imut.

" Apa? Memang begitu kan? buktinya kau tidur sangat lama sekali. Umma pikir kebiasaanmu yang tak bisa tidur di kamar orang lain masih melekat, ahh~ ternyata Umma salah. Kau begitu nyenyak tidur di kamar Kyuhyun "

Muka Ryeowook sudah bertransformasi menjadi semerah tomat matang saat mendnegar ocehan Umma nya. Uggh, disini kan masih ada Kyuhyun, seharusnya Ummanya itu tak boleh berbicara seperti itu. Ryeowook menggembungkan sebelah pipinya lucu, yang tentu saja membuat Leeteuk dan juga Kyuhyun tersenyum akan tingkah gadis mungil itu.

Leeteuk mengendus-ngendus seperti kucing ke badan Ryeowook. " Ck, kau belum membersihkan badanmu? Bau sekali " lagi-lagi sang Umma membuat Ryeowook tersipu malu. Hah~ terkadang memiliki Umma seperti Leeteuk benar-benar membuatnya harus rela menurunkan harga dirinya di hadapan mantan kekasihnya itu. " Umma~ aku kan baru bangun tidur ja— "

" —Sudah sana cepat mandi. Masakan Umma nanti tertular air liurmu dan bau mu itu " Leeteuk terkikik setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut. Dengan langkah yang di hentak-hentakkan, Ryeowook berjalan menjauh dari dapur, menyisakan Leeteuk dan juga Kyuhyun yang tertawa kecil.

.

Perasaan yang telah perlahan hampir memudar itu kini telah kembali tumbuh

Kau percaya pada takdir kan?

Ikuti saja jalan takdirmu dan berusalah agar mendapat kebaikan dalam takdirmu

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

.

.

Sungmin memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini. Tapi dari sorot matanya, bisa kita lihat dengan jelas bahwa mata itu menyiratkan keterpurukan dan kesedihan. " Apa yang harus ku lakukan? " bisiknya pada pantulan dirinya di cermin.

.

.

Ryeowook memutar-mutar dirinya di cermin. Wajahnya berulang kali cemberut—tersenyum—bibirnya maju kedepan—tersenyum—menggembungkan pipinya lucu—cemberut lagi—tersenyum dan selalu begitu berulang-ulang.

" Aiish! Bajunya terlalu besar. Aku jadi tak enak memakainya. Uhh, mana pundakku terlalu kecil lagi. Kan jadi sering melorot-melorot sendiri " kesalnya yang masih berdiri di depan cermin besar milik Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook membenahi bajunya yang melorot di pundak kiri. Dan berhasil. Namun sedetik kemudian pundak kanannya terlihat karena kini gantian yang melorot. Ryeowook cemberut.

CEKLEEEKK~

Ryeowook memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

" Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau asyik bercermin dan membuat kita semua kelaparan tahu " Oh, ternyata magnae evil kita lah yang telah membuka pintu itu.

" Mianhae. Kalian makan saja duluan. Aku akan menyusul nanti " jawab Ryeowook sembari menutup kedua pundaknya agar tak terlihat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, " Umma tak mau makan jika kau tak berada disana. Lagian kau ini, apa sih yang kau lakukan? " Kyuhyun bertanya penasaran dengan mendekati Ryeowook. tangan Ryeowook semakin mendekap tubuh mungilnya erat. " A-aku ha-hanya, enggg.."

" Apa? "

" Ba-bajunya Heechul Ahjumma terlalu besaaar. Jadi pundakku sering terlihat jika bajunya melorot " rengeknya manja dengan sedikit tersipu saat mengucapkannya. Hei, mereka ini kan mantan kekasih, jadi wajar kan kalau masih ada rasa malu atau pun canggung mengingat masalah mereka juga cukup serius.

Kyuhyun mmebuang muka sembari mendengus menahan tawa. Sungguh, ekspresi muka Ryeowook baru saja jarang sekali dilihat oleh Kyuhyun semenjak kehadiran Sungmin. Hah~ rindu sekali rasanya. Tak mau berlama-lama akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil membuat tawanya tak meledak dan kembali memandang Ryeowook. " Sudahlah, toh hanya untuk makan malam saja kan, tak ada orang lain. Jadi kau tak perlu malu "

Dengan sekali tarik Kyuhyun berhasil menyeret Ryeowook sampai di meja makan. " Ya! kau ini apa-apaan sih? Kenapa di kamar lama sekali? " sungut Leeteuk Umma Ryeowook.

" Sudahlah Teukie, mungkin Wookie kita yang manis ini masih berdandan agar Kyuhyun semakin mencintainya, iya kan Wookie chagy? " Heechul mengerlingkan sebelah matanya menggoda Ryeowook. jelas saja Ryeowook langsung terbatuk. " Uhukk..uhuk..uhukk.. "

Kyuhyun mengambil segelas air putih dan menyodorkannya pada Ryeowook. dengan sedikit mengelus punggung yeoja itu agar sedikit tenang. " Lain kali hati-hati " titah Kyuhyun lembut sembari tersenyum. Tidak, bukan senyum evil seperti biasa, melainkan ini adalah senyum lembut yang begitu menawan. Entah sadar atau tidak kini Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan. Mereka saling menatap dalam seolah-olah terbawa ilusi di dunia yang mana hanya ada mereka berdua.

" Ekhem, berpandangannya nanti saja dong. Kita kan kesini mau makan " deheman kecil Leeteuk berhasil menyadarkan kedua insan yang tenggelam dalam pemikiran mereka masing-masing.

Ryeowook tersenyum kikuk dan langsung menyantap makanan yang sudah tersedia di piringnya begitu pun dengan Kyuhyun. jantung keduanya seolah berpacu cepat. Rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka tak saling menatap dan memberi kehangatan seperti tadi. Rindu eoh? Ckckck.

.

Beri aku satu alasan kenapa aku tak mampu melupakanmu

Beri aku satu alasan kenapa hatiku selalu berdetak cepat saat memandangmu

Dan cukup berikan aku satu jawaban mengapa aku selalu memikirkanmu?

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

.

.

Pagi ini suasana di kediaman rumah Cho tampak ramai dan diselimuti rasa bahagia. Mengingat semalam Leeteuk memutuskan untuk menginap sementara di rumah kediaman Cho itu selama Heechul belum sembuh total. Dan dengan sedikit paksaan oleh Heechul, akhirnya Ryeowook pun terpaksa ikut andil dalam masa-masa menginap itu.

Ryeowook berdiri di gerbang depan rumah milik keluarga 'Cho' tersebut. Sepertinya dia menunggu seseorang. Tapi siapa?

Tiinn.. Tiin.. Tiinn..

Ryeowook menyingkir sedikit karena mobil milik Kyuhyun mau lewat. " Ayo! " ajak Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menggeleng. " Wae? Kita kan satu sekolah? "

" Yesung Oppa sudah berjanji akan menjemputku Kyu, kau pergilah dulu " ujarnya lembut.

Kyuhyun tertegun dan rahangnya mengeras. Tidak bisa apa untuk hari ini saja tak usah menyebut nama namja saingan beratnya itu. Ck, membuat mood nya rusak saja.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobilnya keras, dan menarik kasar tangan Ryeowook lalu mendorongnya untuk duduk di samping kemudinya. Ryeowook berontak tapi tak ditanggapi apa pun oleh Kyuhyun. di kuncinya pintu mobil tersebut agar Ryeowook tak macam-macam. Dengan sedikit kencang diinjaknya gas mobil tersebut dan melajukannya dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dibilang pelan.

" Kyuu~ aku sudah berjanji pada Yesung Oppa untuk menunggunya "

" ... "

" Kyu, berhenti! Yesung oppa sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumahmu "

" Aku tak peduli " jawabnya dingin.

" Ku bilang berhenti! " pekik Ryeowook yang tentu saja tetap tak di gubris oleh namja disebelahnya itu.

" Ya! berhenti sampai sini Tuan Cho " lagi, teriaknya yang dianggap angin lalu oleh Kyuhyun.

Merasa sia-sia, akhirnya Ryeowook pun hanya pasrah dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke jendela samping mobil untuk menatap keluar. Malas sekali rasanya berteriak pagi-pagi begini dengan manusia tuli seperti Kyuhyun.

" Aku tak akan membiarkanmu disentuh oleh namja lain selain aku "

Ryeowook menoleh, " Cih, kau sudah tak ada hubungannya denganku " desisnya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, " Tapi aku masih merasa ada hubungan denganmu bahkan sampai kapan pun itu "

" Kau egois "

" Ya, aku memang egois " jawab Kyuhyun santai.

.

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

.

.

Yesung tertidur di bangu taman sekolah tersebut dengan berbantalkan paha kecil Ryeowook untuk menopang kepalanya yang ekhem diatas rata-rata itu. Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan baginya selain keadaan yang seperti ini. Yeah, dengan begini dia bisa merasa sepenuhnya memiliki Ryeowook seutuhnya, tentunya tanpa Kyuhyun yang begitu egois ingin merebut kembali yeoja ini.

" Oppa~ apa Oppa tidak lapar? "

" Aniyaa, disaat seperti ini Oppa bahkan melupakan semuanya. Hanya kau yang Oppa ingat " Yesung menjawab dengan mata yang masih menutup rapat.

Ryeowook menyentuh dadanya, rasa sesak itu memenuhi hatinya. bagaimana mungkin bisa seperti ini? Kenapa Yesung selalu saja membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit?. Ah aniyaa, bukan Yesung. Melainkan ucapan Yesung. Ryeowook benar-benar merasa menjadi orang jahat di dunia ini. Seolah menjadikan Yesung pelarian.

.

Tidak ada yang terjadi tanpa alasan, semuanya itu saling berkaitan

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

.

.

" Apa lagi yang kau mau? " desisi Kyuhyun tajam memandang yeoja kelici itu.

" Kyunnie~ kau tak bisa memutuskan aku dan pergi meninggalkan aku begitu saja " ungkapnya dengan suara bergetar.

Kyuhyun berdecih, " Kenapa tidak? Kau dulu bahkan meninggalkan aku dengan keadaan yang jauh lebih menyakitkan di banding ini? "

Sungmin tertohok akan yang didengar. Ya! dulu ia memang yang meninggalkan Kyuhyun. tapi ia pergi untuk mengejar mimpinya. Dia ingin menjadi yang terbaik, dan bukan meninggalkan dirinya untuk orang lain. " Tapi pada akhirnya aku kembali lagi padamu Kyunnie! "

" Memang benar kau kembali lagi padaku. Tapi sayangnya semua sudah berubah. Aku sudah menemukan orang lain yang lebih baik dari dirimu. Ciih, bodohnya aku yang harus menyakiti dirinya hanya karena yeoja tak tahu diri sepertimu "

Nyuuuuutttttt~

Hati Sungmin remuk akan hinaan Kyuhyun. tak tahu diri?

" Ya kau benar. Aku memang tak tahu diri. Aku memang yeoja sialan. Aku memang yeoja pengecut yang hanya bisa menikam musuh dari belakang. Tapi asal kau tahu Kyunnie, aku melakukan ini semua karena aku terlalu mencintaimu, aku melakukan ini karena aku tak sanggup kehilangangmu, aku melakukan ini semua karena hanya memang aku yang berhak memilikimu " Sungmin jatuh berlutut di hadapan Kyuhyun. air mata itu merembes jatuh membasahi lantai atap yang terbuat dari marmer.

Kyuhyun yang selalu tak tega jika Sungminnya menangis kini telah berbanding terbalik. Tak ada belas kasihan sama sekali yang diberikan Kyuhyun untuk yeoja yang berlutut di hadapannya itu. Bahkan matanya berkilat mengobarkan kebencian yang mendalam. Yeah, Kyuhyun memang mengetahui semuanya. Dia sudah mendengar semuanya dari Key. Dan demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun benar-benar mengumpat nama Sungmin dengan kutukan dan sumpah serapahnya.

" Demi Tuhan Lee Sungmin. Aku benar-benar membencimu. Kau benar-benar iblis. Bisa-bisanya kau merencanakan ini semua. Kau hampir saja membuat Wookie mati membeku di taman karena kau membuatku lupa akan janji ku padanya "

" Kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Bukankah kau sendiri pun juga melupakannya? Seharusnya kau tak melupakannya " lirihnya lemah karena sudah tak mampu lagi berteriak. Tenggorokannya kering dan teramat sakit.

Kyuhyun diam mematung. Benar! Dia pun juga bersalah, dia memang melupakan Ryeowook saat itu. Tapi sungguh, jika saja Sungmin tak terus-terusan memohon dan memelas padanya mungkin kejadian ini tak akan terjadi.

" Ku mohon kembalilah padaku Kyunnie " isaknya pelan.

Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan isakan mau pun ucapan Sungmin. Dengan langkah panjang ia pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih berlutut sambil menangis.

Key yang melihat Kyuhyun pergi, langsung berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan memeluknya.

" Puas. Sudah puas kau mengkhianatiku hah? "

Key menggeleng, "Bukan begitu Minnia-ah. Aku hanya tak ingin kau jatuh terlalu dalam lagi "

" Semua tak akan seperti ini jika saja mulut brengsekmu itu tak membocorkan semuanya pada Kyuhyun "

Key tercekat akan nada dingin Sungmin. " Aku melakukan ini semua demi kamu Minnie-ah "

BRAAAKKK~ di hempaskannya tubuh kurus Key sampai terjatuh di lantai dengan kasar. Key meringis sakit pada pantatnya.

" Demi aku? Jika kau mengatakan ini semua demi aku, kau benar-benar bodoh Key. Demi Tuhan, kau sudah membuat Kyuhyun membenciku bahkan tak mau melihatku lagi "

" Tapi—"

" Jika kau memang sahabatku, seharusnya kau mendukungku. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau kau akan selalu mendukung keputusanku? Bahkan kau juga bilang bahwa beberapa hari yang lalu bahwa aku harus meneruskan semuanya. TAPI SEKRANG APA? KAU JUSTRU MENUSUKKU DARI BELAKANG " seru Sungmin keras.

Key mematung, tak tahu apa yang harus di ungkapkan lagi. Berbicara pada seseorang dalam keadaan genting seperti ini tak akan ada gunanya.

" Kenapa kau diam? Kau sudah sadar bahwa kau bersalah hah? "

Key menggeleng, " Tidak Minnie. Aku benar-benar melakukan ini untukmu. Aku tulus menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku. Aku tak ingin kau jatuh lebih dalam lagi sungguh "

Sungmin tertawa hambar. " Cihh, jangan sok baik dan pengertian. Ku pikir kau benar-benar temanku. Tapi nyatanya kau.." Sungmin menggantung kalimatnya dan berjalan mendekat pada Key, menjambak rambut yeoja bertubuh kurus itu kasar sehingga menghasilkan ringisan sakit dari Key. " ..Kau tak lebih dari seekor tikus jelek yang lebih pantas jika di musnahkan " berakhir dengan kata-kata barusan yang meluncur dari bibir M milik Sungmin, dengan sedikit kasar Sungmin menyuruh Key berdiri dengan menjambak rambutnya kasar. Key meringis kesakitan. Sungmin benar-benar tampak mengerikan.

BRUKKKK..

Lagi, Sungmin menjatuhkan Key ke lantai dengan amat tak manusiawi. Kakinya menendang-nendang wajah Key beberapa kali dengan amat keras sehingga membuat wajah mulus tanpa cacat milik yeoja kurus itu mulai memar dan keluar darah segar dari bibir tipisnya.

Buagghh.. Buagghh.. Buaagghh.. dengan amat lincah kaki itu terus menerus menendang apa saja dari bagian tubuh Key. Hati dan fikirannya bahkan sudah seperti hewan yang tak punya belas kasihan.

" Lebih baik kau mati saja tikus jelek " kali ini Sungmin menarik rambut Key lagi untuk berdiri. Key yang memang sudah lemah hanya bisa menurut. Tangan kanan Sungmin yang bebas mengepal kuat bersiap-siap memberikan bogem mentah untuk Key. Namun usahanya terhalang begitu sebuah tangan mendorong tubuhnya dan menampar pipi kirinya.

PLAAKKKK

" Kau! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KEY SUNBAE HAAHH? " seseorang tersebut berteriak kencang setelah mendaratkan tamparan yang cukup keras untuknya. Sungmin menggeram kesal dengan memegangi pipi kirinya yang terasa sangat panas. Menatap mengejek pada seorang yeoja yang menganggu kesenangannya bersama Key. Berdecih sebentar sebelum akhirnya berdiri dari jatuhnya yang secara sengaja di dorong oleh yeoja sok pemberani itu. " Senang bertemu denganmu Wookie-ah " sapa Sungmin sok manis dengan seringaian yang terbentuk sempurna di bibirnya.

" Jangan pernah berani menyebut namaku dengan bibir jalangmu itu " Ryeowook berucap dingin dengan menatap nyalang pada Sungmin. Matanya menyiratkan begitu kental akan kebencian pada yeoja kelinci itu. Aura membunuh masih bisa Key tangkap dalam diri Ryeowook. beginikah yeoja mungil itu jika sudah marah besar? Batin Key.

" Berani-beraninya kau— "

" Apa? Kau pikir aku tak berani dengan seorang pengecut jalang sepertimu hah? " tantangnya sangar yang semakin membuat rahang Sungmin mengeras. Yeoja mungil itu berani-beraninya memanggil dirinya jalang. Apa dia tak tahu bahwa Sungmin sedang berada dalam tahap buruk saat ini dan itu bisa berbahaya bagi dirinya. Sungmin sedikit kaget saat yeoja di hadapannya itu menyebut kata 'pengecut'. Mungkinkah dia tahu?

" Kau yang jalang. Kau merebut Kyuhyun dariku, membuatnya melupakanku dan lebih memilihmu "

Ryeowook mengangkat sebelah alisnya " Apa? Aku merebut Kyuhyun darimu? Apa tak salah? Ku pikir kaulah yang seperti itu. Ciih, berperilaku sok baik tapi hatimu busuk. Kau memiliki harga diri yang tak lebih mahal dari seorang pelacur murahan "

Demi Tuhan, Key maupun Sungmin tak menyangka bahwa gadis manja dan selalu bertutur kata lembut itu kini bisa mengeluarkan ucapan pedas dan begitu menusuk.

Sungmin mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan bersiap menampar wajah Ryeowook yang berdiri tegak di hadapannya, tapi terlambat. Ryeowook lebih dulu menangkis tangan tersebut dan..

PLAAKKK~ PLAKK~ PLAAKKK~

BRUUKK...

Damn it! Apa yang dilakukan oleh Ryeowook? yeoja itu dengan beraninya menampar pipi kanan dan kiri Sungmin secara bergantian lalu mendorong tubuh Sungmin hingga terhuyung kebelakang. Sungmin begitu terkejut akan perlakuan yeoja itu. Yeoja yang selalu ia anggap lemah dan tak berdaya itu menamparnya? Ingat! ME-NAM-PAR-NYA!

" Kau boleh menyakitiku, tapi tidak dengan orang-orang yang penting untukku. "

Ryeowook mendekati Key yang masih setia tengkurap pada posisinya awal, memapah tubuh kurus itu untuk pergi menjauh meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih diam dan memegangi pipinya yang memerah.

.

.

.

Ryeowook mengobati luka Key dengan hati-hati. Tak ada percakapan, hanya diam dan deru nafas mereka yang beradu yang mengiringi keheningan di antara mereka. Key bingung. Ia bingung harus berbuat bagaimana, sungguh ini benar-benar situasi yang tak mengenakkan. Banyak hal yang ingin dia ucapkan tapi semuanya tertelan begitu saja saat melihat wajah datar di depannya. Ryeowook yang seperti ini berbeda sekali dengan Ryeowook yang dikenal oleh orang lain. Dia tak banyak bicara bahkan diam saja semenjak terakhir mengucapkan kalimatnya pada Sungmin tadi. Key tak dapat menebak apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Tapi yang jelas Key mulai berfikir bahwa mungkin Ryeowook tadi sudah mendengar semuanya dan bisa jadi membencinya. Tidak masalah jika Ryeowook membencinya karena mendukung Sungmin, karena dia merasa pantas untuk di benci memang. Tapi Key sangat berharap bahwa gadis di depannya ini bisa kembali ke pelukan Kyuhyun dan memulai semuanya dari awal. Ia memang tak mengenal Kyuhyun maupun Ryeowook secara dekat, tapi ia faham betul akan hubungan keduanya.

" Gomawoyo " Key sedikit gugup saat mengucapkannya.

" Aku yang seharusnya mengucapkannya padamu Sunbae " jawabnya dengan masih mengobati luka Key di area sekitar pelipisnya.

" Ehh? "

Ryeowook menghela nafas berat dan mulai membersihkan peralatan-peralatan yang ia gunakan untuk mengobati luka Sunbaenya tersebut. " Terkadang di dunia ini banyak sekali hal-hal yang tak bisa diutarakan dengan kata-kata. Sama seperti perasaan Sunbae yang tulus pada Sungmin Sunbae. Aku tahu Sunbae melakukan itu semua demi meyelamatkan Sungmin Sunbae untuk tak melangkah terlalu jauh dalam kegelapan. Aku tahu Sunbae benar-benar memiliki hati yang tulus " senyum tipis ia berikan pada Key.

" Kau mengetahui semuanya? "

" Ya, Kibummie sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Oke awalnya aku memang marah padanya, tapi perlahan aku mulai menyadari akan tujuan Kibum yang menyembunyikan semuanya padaku. Perasahaan murni dalam ikatan persahabatan, perasaan ikut tersakiti saat melihat sahabatnya menangis, perasaan simpati ketika melihat orang yang sudah dianggap saudara. Aku tahu Kibum melakukan ini semua karena ia teramat menjaga perasaanku. Dia tak ingin melihatku menangis lagi. Dan aku hargai usahanya itu "

Key tersenyum memandang yeoja mungil itu. Kagum padanya karena gadis yang terkenal manja ini bisa menyikapi semuanya dengan kepala dingin.

.

Semua masalah pasti ada jalan keluarnya

.

.

.

Ryeowook berbalik memutar arah saat hendak berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun. hatinya masih belum siap, dan entah sampai kapan akan terus seperti ini. Semua yang dikatakan oleh Kibum perihal Sungmin membuatnya sedikit melunak. Ryeowook semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya saat merasa seseorang yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Oh Tuhan, tolong jangan biarkan Kyuhyun untuk dapat mengejar Ryeowook.

" Wookie-ah, ayo kita pulang bersama " ajak Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum yang sudah mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan gadisnya itu. Eh? Gadisnya?

" Tidak, aku bisa naik bis "

" Kenapa harus naik bis kalau ada aku? "

" Karena aku tak mau naik mobilmu "

" Kenapa? "

" Kau tahu jawabanku "

" Tidak " balas Kyuhyun singkat yang masih mengekor. Ryeowook memutar bola mata bosan, lebih baik diam dari pada meladeni ucapan Kyuhyun yang sudah seharian ini selalu membuatnya jengah karena terus-terusan mengajaknya berkencan. Ck, apa dia tak tahu bahwa kelakuannya itu benar-benar membuat dirinya kesal.

" Bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke kedai ice cream dulu? " tawarnya yang kini berjalan mundur di depan Ryeowook dengan tangan yang melipat di tengkuknya.

" Aku sedang tidak bernafsu untuk membeli ice cream "

" Aku yang akan menraktirmu? "

" Tidak per—Yesung Oppa! " Ryeowook tak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat melihat namja bernama Yesung yang kini sedang hampir masuk ke dalam mobil Audy merah miliknya. Yesung tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya membentuk isyarat agar gadis itu menghampirinya. Dengan gesit Ryeowook berlari kecil menuju Yesung. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut. Usahanya sia-sia untuk membujuk gadis itu kembali padanya. Ini terlalu sulit. Hah~ apa sebegitu bencinya dirimu padaku Wookie?

.

Bisakah kita kembali ke awal?

Kita mulai semuanya dari nol..

Dan aku berjanji tak akan membuatmu terluka sedalam ini

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan lemas menaiki tangga rumahnya untuk sampai di lantai dua. Pikirannya melayang pada hal-hal tentang Ryeowook. Dia cemburu pada Yesung, cemburu karena pada akhirnya apa yang dikatakannya waktu di UKS saat itu benar. Dirinya terlalu sombong sehingga tanpa sadar menyakiti gadis itu teramat dalam. Dia sadar saat ini bahwa rasa cinta seseorang bisa saja pudar meskipun sedalam lautan perasaan tersebut tapi jika terus disakiti pasti rasa itu akan hilang.

" Umma? " Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut saat mendapati sang Umma yang berada di kamarnya. Setahunya Umma nya itu jarang sekali masuk ke kamarnya, yeah kecuali jika Kyuhyun sangat sulit untuk di bangunkan pagi.

Heechul tersenyum dan menepuk sisi sampingnya mengisyaratkan sanga anak untuk duduk disampingnya. " Kau lelah hmm? " dibelainya surai ikal kecoklatan milik Kyuhyun saat dengan lemah Kyuhyun menidurkan kepalanya di pangkuan Heechul.

" Sangat " ucapnya lirih. Heechul tahu apa penyebab perubahan sikap anaknya akhir-akhir ini, tentu saja pasti berhubungan dengan malaikat kecil milik Leeteuk. " Dimana Wookie? Kau tak pulang dengannya? "

" Dia lebih memilih pulang bersama dengan Sunbae ku bernama Yesung " sangat ketus saat menyebut nama Yesung, membuat Heechul terkekeh akan kecemburuan anaknya ini. Hei, Umma nya itu sangat mengenal Kyuhyun, dia tahu bagaimana Kyuhyun jika sudah cemburu. Pasti akan sangat kacau dan marah-marah. Tapi sekarang dia lebih terlihat errrr frustasi mungkin.

" Kau tak berusaha menahannya? " Kyuhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban. " Kenapa kau tak mengejarnya? " tanya Heechul lagi dengan masih tetap mengelus rambut Kyuhyun.

" Aku tahu dia pasti akan tetap lebih memilih Sunbae ku itu di banding aku. Dari pada aku kehilangan muka di depan rival ku, lebih baik aku disini menangis yang hanya dilihat Umma "

Heechul benar-benar tak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya lagi kali ini. Sungguh, sifat anaknya kali ini benar-benar berbeda sekali. Sejak kapan anaknya yang sangat dingin dan selalu percaya diri bahwa semua yeoja akan memilihnya menjadi pesimis seperti ini? Dan Oh, jadi dia masih memikirkan gengsinya? Ck, benar-benar namja pabbo.

" Seharusnya kau mengejarnya. Kau tak perlu malu jika Ryeowookie menolakmu, tapi setidaknya kau sudah berusaha kan? lagi pula siapa yang tahu akan apa yang terjadi nanti? Ya kan? "

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sebentar, menimang-nimang ucapan Umma nya. Ya, Heechul benar. Kita memang tak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. " Aku akan mencobanya Umma "

Senyum sumringah pun terpatri di bibir kissable milik Heechul. Ah, rupanya anaknya yang tampan dan sedikit angkuh itu sekarang sedikit dewasa dengan memikirkan dan mencoba memakai saran orang lain.

.

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

.

.

" Ahjumma~ Umma kemana? " Ryeowook yang saat ini sedang membantu memasak Heechul menanyakan keberadaan Umma nya yang tak terlihat sejak kepulangannya dari sekolah tadi. " Ohh, tadi Umma mu ada urusan penting katanya dan akan pulang nanti larut malam, jadi dia tak bisa ikut makan malam bersama kita " terangnya. Ryeowook mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti. " Ohya, mungkin Ahjumma juga tidak bisa ikut kalian makan malam soalnya Ahjumma ada janji dengan dokter yang menangani kesehatan Ahjumma. Tak apa kan kalau kau makan malam hanya dengan anak nakal itu? " Heechul berucap dengan santai tak memperdulikan seseorang yang diajaknya berbincang kini tengah memasang muka keruh. Bersama Kyuhyuh? Oh..God! katakan ini hanya lelucon.

" Ne~ " Ryeowook menjawab setengah tidak rela.

.

.

Ryeowook mendesah berat saat berada di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun. ingin mengetuk tapi ragu, jika tidak mengetuk nanti dia makan malam dengan siapa? Dan lagi juga dia tak setega itu sampai membiarkan Kyuhyun tak makan malam. Hah~ dengan menarik nafas panjang tangannya mulai terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu tersebut.

Tokk.. Tokk..

Ryeowook mengernyit heran saat tak ada pintu terbuka atau pun sahutan panggilannya. Sekali lagi ia mencoba mengetuk pintu itu, tapi hasilnya tetap tak ada jawaban. Dengan sedikit tidak sabar, Ryeowook mulai membuka pintu itu.

Cekleekk~

" Eh? Tidak di kunci? " herannya.

Kaki-kaki kecilnya melangkah mendekati seseorang yang masih terbaring damai dalam gulungan selimut itu. Mata Ryeowook melebar saat mendapati 'KiKi'—boneka Jerapahnya di peluk erat oleh Kyuhyun. jantungnya berdegup kencang. Kenapa selalu saja seperti ini?

" Kyu~ ireona.. Kyuuu~ ireona " diguncangnya lembut tubuh Kyuhyun. sedikit ada pergerakan pada diri Kyuhyun. ah, Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan tanpa melepas pelukan eratnya pada boneka jerapah milik Ryeowook. senyum tipis terukir di bibir tipis milik Ryeowook. tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus rambut Kyuhyun yang ...ah entah sudah berapa lama tak ia sentuh. Ryeowook masih bisa merasakan bagaimana rambut ikal kecoklatan itu masih tetap sama terasa lembut dalam telapak tangannya.

DEG~

Jantungnya seakan ingin copot saat bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun yang baru saja membuka matanya dan langsung menatap intens pada bola mata coklat karamel miliknya. Hampir saja Ryeowook menurunkan tangannya tapi dicegah oleh Kyuhyun. " Jebaal~ lakukan itu lagi Wookie-ah " pintanya memelas dengan sorot mata yang memohon. Awalnya Ryeowook ingin menolak, tapi melihat bagaimana pandangan memohon Kyuhyun rasanya seperti tak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja. Ryeowook mengangguk dan mulai mengeluskan elusan lembutnya pada rambut milik namja yang kini tengah menutup matanya menikmati frasi bergerakan tangan mungil tersebut. Ah~ rasanya seperti kembali ke waktu itu. Waktu mereka masih tinggal satu atap.

" Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi "

Ryeowook memandang Kyuhyun bingung.

" Jangan acuhkan aku lagi "

Ryeowook semakin tak mengerti dengan namja yang masih setia menutup matanya tersebut.

" Aku..Kau jangan pernah mengabaikanku lagi Wookie-ah "

DEG..

Kembali jantungnya berpacu begitu cepat saat kedua mata itu saling memandang. Ryeowook tak mengerti apa yang diinginkan Kyuhyun. " Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu " tangannya kini digenggam hangat oleh Kyuhyun. " Maaf " gumamnya lagi yang semakin membuatnya tak mengerti.

" Maaf membuatmu menangis, maaf jika selama ini aku selalu mengabaikanmu, maaf karena selalu membentakmu setiap pagi, maafkan aku karena selalu tak bisa bersikap romantis padamu, dan maaf jika selama ini kau selalu terbebani akan perasaanku yang tak kau mengerti " Kyuhyun berucap lirih dengan tetap tak mengalihkan sepasang matanya pada karamel cerah milik Ryeowook. mata karamel itu kini terlihat berair. " Jangan menangis Wookie-ah, kau semakin membuatku merasa bersalah. Bencilah aku sesukamu tapi tolong jangan tinggalkan aku "

Ryeowook menggeleng. " Aku tahu, meskipun aku mengatakan ini mungkin kau sudah tak dapat percaya lagi padaku. Aku tahu kau sangat membenciku " ujar Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menggeleng lagi, " Aku tak pernah membencimu Kyu "

Kyuhyun langsung mendudukkan dirinya, menatap mata caramel itu mencoba mencari kebohongan disana, namun nihil. Mata itu justru memancarkan kehangatan tersendiri padanya, mata itu selalu bisa membuat dirinya seolah terjerat dalam dimensi gadis itu.

" Meskipun aku tahu bahwa selama ini aku pelarian, tapi apa dayaku saat itu? Aku memang mencintaimu dan mencintai juga harus berani tersakiti "

" Kau salah, aku tak pernah menjadikanmu pelarian " ungkapnya sembari menangkupkan tangannya membingkai wajah mungil nan imut gadis didepannya itu. Di usapnya lelehan liquid bening itu dari pipi sang gadis. Ini benar-benar menyakitkan.

" Saranghae~ "

DEG!

Satu kata itu, kata yang benar-benar membuat Ryeowook melayang jauh, kata yang selama ini selalu ia nantikan meluncur dari bibir namja di depannya kini. Ryeowook bingung harus menjawab apa, tapi satu hal yang ia tahu bahwa ia merasa bahagia dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

" Jangan pernah pergi dari ku Wookie-ah " pintanya.

Ryeowook diam, tak mengiyakan dan tak menjawab. Masih banyak hal yang harus ia bertimbangkan.

.

.

.

Makan malam di ruangan makan itu terasa begitu sunyi. Dua manusia yang sedang menikmati santapan malam mereka masing-masing diam begitu canggung. Sesekali mata mereka saling bertatapan dan berakhir dengan saling menunduk. Kyuhyun mendesah berat. Dia benci diabaikan apa lagi jika diabaikan oleh gadis di depannya ini.

" Wookie-ah! "

" Hmm? "

" Maaf "

Ryeowook menggeleng, " Jangan meminta maaf terus Kyu "

" Tidak! Aku akan terus meminta maaf sampai kau mau memaafkanku dan kembali padaku "

DREETT.. bunyi kursi yang di duduki Ryeowook brderit. Ryeowook bangkit dari duduknya dan membawa piringnya ke dapur untuk mencucinya. Sepertinya ia sudah usai makan dan lagi ia juga sudah tak mau membicarakan hal tersebut. Hatinya masih sakit dan belum mampu memberi jawaban.

Kyuhyun pun menghentikan makannya dan melangkah mengikuti Ryeowook.

" Kyu! Apa yang kau lakukan? Leppaskan akuu " pekiknya sembari melepas lengan kekar Kyuhyun yang kini memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Kyuhyun tak bergeming, bahkan ia menaruh dagunya di pundak kecil Ryeowook dan menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Ryeowook. " Mianhae " ucapnya pelan sembari mengecup lembut pipi Ryeowook. tangannya semakin erat memeluk pinggang gadis itu seolah tak akan pernah ia lepaskan lagi. Ryeowook memejamkan matanya, mencoba menahan air mata yang sudah mulai terasa mmenuhi pelupuk matanya. 'jebaal~ jangan menangis'

" Aku mencintaimu Wookie-ah " diciumnya tengkuk yeoja itu dengan menyesap harum yang menguar begitu menenangkan. " Aku akan merebutmu dari Yesung Sunbae " ujarnya lagi.

Tangan kecil Ryeowook perlahan menuju lengan kekar Kyuhyun, mengelusnya lembut saat merasakan air mata Kyuhyun jatuh di pundaknya. Ini pertama kalinya baginya melihat Kyuhyun menangis, terlebih karenanya. Hatinya sedikit bahagia saat mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun menangis untuknya. Tapi tidak! Ini tak boleh terjadi. Dia tak boleh luluh begitu saja. Dilepasnya lengan kekar tersebut, " Tolong jangan ganggu aku lagi, aku sudah lelah terus-terusan seperti ini Kyu. Hatiku sudah teramat lelah mencintaimu yang dulu tak kunjung kau sambut. Aku sudah lelah menangis untukmu bahkan aku sudah teramat lelah untuk mempertahankan perasaanku padamu "

TESS.. TESS.. TESS..

Air mata Kyuhyun meluncur begitu saja. Kyuhyun berlutut di kaki Ryeowook. menangis dan menggenggam sebelah tangan Ryeowook erat. Matanya menatap manik karamel hangat milik Ryeowook. sesak rasanya begitu sesak saat ucapan itu keluar dari bibir tipis gadis yang sudah ia sia-siakan dulu. " Beri aku kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya Wookie, aku..aku janji tak akan membuatmu menangis lagi. Jeball Wookie-ah " pintanya lemah.

Ryeowook menggeleng dengan bibir yang melafatkan kata 'Mianhae'. Di lepasnya tangan Kyuhyun dan mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan tak menghiraukan keadaan Kyuhyun yang benar-benar menyedihkan.

Bagaimana rasanya Kyu? Sakit kan saat seseorang yang kau cintai mengacuhkan bahkan membiarkanmu menangis sendirian? Yah, aku tahu itu sangat menyakitkan. Tapi kau salah jika sakit yang kau rasakan begitu berat, karena gadis mungil itu jauh lebih sakit dari yang kau rasakan.

.

Semua yang telah kau lakukan pasti akan selalu ada balasannya

Tuhan tak pernah tidur, dia selalu memantau anak-anaknya di dunia ini

Menyakiti salah satu anaknya sama dengan menyakiti dirinya

Tenanglah, Tuhan itu panjang sabar

Dia akan selalu memaafkanmu, hanya sedikit pelajaran darinya agar kau tak mengulanginya lagi tak apa kan?

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

.

.

.

Pagi itu Ryeowook datang terlalu pagi di sekolahnya. Sebenarnya salahnya juga sih yang memang berniat menghindari Kyuhyun dengan cara bernagkat pagi dengan Eunhyuk. Ryeowook mendesah berat di samping Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang tengah berciuman panas. Ck, mereka itu selalu saja memperlihatkan adegan seperti itu tanpa memikirkan Sikon. Ryeowook memutar bola mata bosan dan lebih memilih meninggalkan keduanya untuk pergi ke perpustakaan sekolah.

Dengan langkah yang terkesan kecil dirinya berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang masih tampak lenggang, hanya beberapa siswa saja sepertinya.

" Hoaammzz " menguap sedikit lebar dengan menutupinya menggunakan tangan kecilnya. Ryeowook benar-benar kurag tidur sepertinya. Semalam ia terus-terusan memikirkan Kyuhyun. berfikir cara bagaimana menghadapi Kyuhyun, bagaimana bicara dengannya atau bahkan bagaimana agar keduanya kembali seperti dulu! Eh, berpacaran maksudmu Wookie? Oppzzz!

SREETTT

" Ah " pekik Ryeowook tertahan saat bibirnya langsung di bungkam oleh seseorang dengan errrr bibir orang tersebut. Ryeowook membelalak seraya memukul-mukul dada orang tersebut. Sungguh, ini di luar dugaan. Orang tersebut tak menghiraukan pukulan Ryeowook dan lebih memfokuskan mencium bibir merah bak bunga mawar yang begitu memabukkan itu begitu seduktif. Matanya terpejam mencoba menyesapi bibir gadis itu. Tangannya perlahan menekan tengkuk Ryeowook untuk memperdalam ciumannya, dan tangan lainnya yang masih terbebas ia gunakan untuk menarik pinggan Ryeowook agar lebih menempel pada dirinya. Ah, Ryeowook rasanya benar-benar tak percaya dengan ini. Bagaimana bisa?

.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

Tadaaaaaa~ setelah mentelantarkan fict ini begitu lamaaaa rasanya saya seperti memiliki hutang yang begitu membuat saya susah tidur /plak/ *author alay* kekeke~

Ah, gamau banyak ngomong disini, yang pasti FF ini udah mendekati ending kok *Taburin Bunga*

Saya merasa sudah harus menyelesaikan Fict ini, mengingat masih ada NOTY yang juga bakalan bikin saya banyak memeras otak. Kekeke~

Oke, mendekati Ending! So, bersediakan anda untuk mengisi kotak review di bawah ini~ *pasang puppy eyes*

.

.

.

**Ryeowook's Wife ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Tittle : Past Or Future?**

**Chapter 14**

**Author : Choi Ryeosomnia**

**Rate : T**

**Cast :**

**_Kim Ryeowook ( yeoja )**

**_Cho Kyuhyun**

**_Kim Jong Woon aka Yesung**

**_Lee Sungmin**

**And Other Person**

**Pair : Kyuwook, Yewook, slight Kyumin**

**Summary :**

**Aku yang selalu mencintaimu tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya terhadapku..**

**Aku tak pernah tahu apakah kau benar-benar mencintaku atau tidak..**

**Tapi saat dia hadir diantara kita, itu membuatku merasa hancur..**

**Dan saat itu aku sadar, bahwa cinta ini tumbuh hanya dipihakku saja..**

**Saat ini rasanya ingin pergi saja dari dunia ini..**

**_Choi Ryeosomnia_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seseorang—namja itu kini semakin dalam memaksa Ryeowook untuk membalas ciumannya. Bahkan ia tak memberi kesempatan sedikit pun pada Ryeowook untuk sekedar bicara atau bernafas. Ia memang Egois melakukan ini, tapi ini bukan kemauannya, ia melakukan ini karena keadaan.

" Hmmpph..Lepphhas..Hmmpt " Ryeowook terus berontak dan memukul, menarik, dan segala macam apa pun itu hanya untuk melepas paksaan namja berambut coklat madu itu. Ia tak menyangka juga bahwa namja itu begitu tega melakukan pemaksaan ini kepadanya.

Merasa sudah kehabisan oksigen, akhirnya namja itu melepas tautan bibirnya sembari mengucapkan, " Saranghae~ jeongmal Saranghae Wookie-ah " mata teduh namja itu seolah menghipnotis pandangan Ryeowook.

Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Ryeowook saat itu, hingga akhirnya ia...

" Nado. Nado Saranghae Kyu " ucapan itu terlontar begitu lembut bersamaan dengan air mata yang meluncur keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Sebuah kata yang begitu berarti bagi namja di hadapannya yang kini tersenyum dengan menangis secara bersamaan.

Kyuhyun! namja itu bagaikan melayang menuju surga ketika 'kata' yang akhir-akhir ini ia nantikan keluar dari bibir mungil itu. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya membingkai wajah kecil yeoja itu, mencoba mencari ketulusan dan kehangatan yang dulu selalu ia dapatkan dari mata karamel itu. Dan ia menemukannya! Hatinya terenyuh. Berbunga seindah musim semi, hatinya menghangat seperti musim panas, dan hati yang terasa membeku seperti musin dingin itu seolah mencair hanya dengan kata 'Saranghae' dari Ryeowook.

Ia menutup matanya. Mencoba membuka semua memory yang dulu pernah ia alami dan lewati bersama Ryeowook. bahkan air mata itu kini ikut menetes bersama dengan kebahagiaan yang terasa begitu seperti keajaiban. Sungguh, ia sangat berterimakasih pada Tuhan. Ia berjanji akan menjaga Ryeowooknya, tak akan membuatnya menangis lagi, tak akan menyia-nyiakannya lagi, dan tak akan membiarkannya menangis dalam pelukan namja lain. Terimakasih Tuhan ^^

GREEEPP~

Kyuhyun membawa tubuh mungil yang begitu ia rindukan itu dalam pelukannya. Memberi dan membagi kehangatan bersama di pagi yang begitu cerah. Berkali-kali Kyuhyun mendaratkan kecupannya pada puncak kepala itu. Mengucapkan beribu-ribu kata 'Gomawo' dan 'Saranghae' berulang kali.

" Gomawo Wookie-ah, aku berjanji tak akan melukaimu lagi " ucapnya lembut.

Ryeowook mengangguk. " Aku percaya padamu Kyu~ "

Kyuhyun merenggangkan pelukannya, memberi sedikit jarak pada tubuh keduanya. kembali memegang dagu Ryeowook untuk mengecup bibir merah itu.

CHUU~

" Aku mencintaimu "

Ryeowook kembali mengangguk, " Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu "

" Tidak! Jangan mencintaiku lebih dari cintaku padamu. Aku lah yang paling mencintaimu "

" Aku bahkan selalu mencintaimu "

" Anii! Cintaku lebih besar dari cintamu "

" Bohong. Sudah jelas-jelas aku yang selama ini tetap mencintaimu "

" Maka dari itu, sekarang biarkan aku yang mencintaimu lebih dalam, kau cukup menerima besarnya cintaku "

" Ya! mana bisa seperti itu. Aku mencintaimu. Titik! "

" Tapi cintamu tak sebesar cintaku "

Keduanya saling beradu argument tentang cinta—siapa—yang—paling—besar.

Kkk~ mereka ini benar-benar pasangan aneh. Baru beberapa menit saling mengungkapkan cinta dan romantis tapi kembali lagi seperti kebiasaan yang dulu. Bertengkar, tak ada yang mau mengalah dan ahh~ kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana pasangan aneh ini.

Kyuhyun menarik pinggang langsing itu untuk merapatkan tubuhnya pada dirinya. Membuat Ryeowook langsung diam saat mendapati Kyuhyun yang tersenyum ganjil dan begitu errrrr..Mesum.

" A-apa? Ja-jangan macam-macam padaku ya " ancamnya. Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. " Kau mengancam Chagy? " alis Kyuhyun naik turun menggoda Ryeowook. issh.. rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka tak seperti ini. Melihat bagaimana raut wajah Ryeowook yang bersemu merah membuatnya gemas ingin sekali mencubit pipinya yang memerah itu.

Bibir Ryeowook maju beberapa centi. Kesal karena baru awal mereka baikan sudah harus seperti ini lagi. Terkadang ia juga bingung, bagaimana bisa ia jatuh cinta pada namja evil seperti dia.

CHUUU~

" Aku hanya bercanda. Aku mencintaimu " dengan sedikit mengerling ia kembali memagut bibir yang begitu membuatnya kecanduan. Jinjaa.. rasanya benar-benar membuatnya ingin lagi, lagi, dan lagi merasakannya. Kyuhyun merasa sudah akan gila.

" Kyu, hentikan! " pekik Ryeowook kesal. " Kau menciumku sudah berulang kali " lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Tertawa kecil karena merasa bodoh. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menepuk jidatnya, " Astagaaa~ aku melupakan sesuatu "

Ryeowook mendadak ikut bingung karena Kyuhyun lari begitu saja meninggalkannya. Mau mengejar tapi akhirnya ia urungkan. Mungkin Kyuhyun memiliki sesuatu hal yang harus ia selesaikan — pikirnya.

Langkah kecil kakinya berjalan menyusuri lantai koridor yang sudah agak sedikit ramai. Wajahnya mendadak berubah muram saat manik karamelnya menemukan seorang yeoja bernama Sungmin tengah berdiri di depan kelasnya. Rasa Was-was merasuk ke dalam benaknya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mencoba mempertahankan wajah angkuh dan dinginnya yang sudah ia pelajari dari Kyuhyun.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika tepat akan melewati Sungmin karena tangannya di tahan oleh yeoja tersebut. " Aku ingin bicara padamu " suaranya kecil namun masih terdengar oleh indra pendengar Ryeowook.

Menghela nafas berat. Dan mulai berjalan mengikuti arah langkah Sungmin yang membawanya ke taman belakang sekolah. Yeah, mungkin hanya ini tempat favorite para murid-murid yang ingin berbicara serius, melepas setres atau mungkin hanya sekedar menenangkan pikiran mereka.

" Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? " tak mau berbasa-basi Ryeowook dengan lugas mengucapkannya secara gamblang.

" Ck, tidak bisakah hanya berbasa-basi sebentar saja? "

" Maaf, aku tak punya banyak waktu. Dan aku juga merasa tak ada urusan lagi denganmu "

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia sadar akan ketidaknyamanan gadis ini akan kehadirannya. Ia tersenyum kecut ketika mengingat hal apa saja yang telah di lakukannya pada yeoja berpostur mungil di depannya ini. Semua perkataan Key saat itu telah ia buktikan. Semua hal yang sudah ia awali kini telah berakhir. Yah, berakhir dengan mengatakan pada dunia bahwa ia adalah seorang pecundang!

Hatinya miris ketika ia harus mengakui bahwa ia memang benar-benar seperti seorang pecundang, yang kalah karena merasa terkhianati oleh sahabatnya padahal ia kalah karena memang ini sudah takdir akan permainan yang telah ia buat sendiri.

" Mianhae "

Satu kata singkat yang keluar begitu saja dari bibir berbentuk 'M' itu membuat Ryeowook hampir saja kehilangan bola matanya karena terlalu shock. Apa? Mianhae?

" Aku tahu kau pasti sangat membenciku. Aku bersalah padamu, membuatmu terluka, menuduhmu merusak hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun dan masih banyak lagi "

Hah~ Sungmin menarik nafas panjang. " Tapi sekarang aku sadar bahwa ini semua tak lebih adalah karena kecerobohanku sendiri "

"..."

" Aku dibutakan oleh cinta. Aku selalu berfikir mengenai hal-hal yang seharusnya menjadi milikku tanpa tahu mana hal yang salah dan benar, aku minta maaf Wookie-ah " suaranya memelan. Ryeowook masih menatap datar Sungmin. Ia masih tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Membencinya pun tak akan ada hasilnya karena membenci itu sama saja dengan melukai diri sendiri. Bukankah membenci seseorang itu lebih sulit dari pada dibenci orang lain?

Ryeowook menatap iba Sungmin yang kini juga tengah memandangnya seolah ia memang butuh pemaafan. " Selama ini dengan caramu selalu mencari alasan untuk membuatnya berada disisimu dan melupakanku adalah hal yang salah "

" Aku tahu itu Wookie " jawabnya pelan dan lirih.

" Itu semua bukan karena kau begitu sayang kepadanya, bukan juga karena kau begitu mencintainya. Melainkan karena kau merasa iri dan ditinggalkan olehnya. Cinta tak seperti itu Sungmin-ssi. Bukan begitu. "

Sungmin menangis dalam diam mendengar perkataan Ryeowook. ia tak berusaha memotong atau mencela ucapan gadis mungil itu. Bahkan ia rela jika memang harus di tampar berulang kali asal Ryeowook dapat memaafkannya.

" Kau melakukan ini semua karena kau tak mau mengakui dan menerima kenyataan bahwa kau sangat terluka " Ryeowook berucap datar dengan wajah yang juga datar. Seperti bukan Ryeowook yang seperti biasa.

Sungmin membelalakkan kedua kelopak matanya.

" Luka yang kau fikir telah kau dapatkan dari Kyuhyun, yang kini malah dengan enteng memilih kebahagiaan bersamaku—tanpa memikirkan derita yang ia timbulkan padamu, kau tidak mau menerima semua itu sendirian. Kau tak mau terluka seorang diri "

Tak ada sanggahan yang keluar dari bibir Sungmin. Ia bahkan tak menyangka bahwa yeoja di depannya ini begitu detail dalam mendefinisikan dirinya yang sesungguhnya ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa ia bisa berbuat sejauh ini.

" Lalu dengan begitu kau menciptakan sebuah ilusi bahwa apa yang telah di lakukannya itu adalah sebuah keterpaksaan karena ia terikat perjodohan denganku. Kau membuat Kyuhyun menjadi dekat lagi dengamu dan seolah melupakanku. Kau melakukan itu karena kau hanya tak mau terluka sendirian Sungmin-ssi. Kau merasa bahwa aku berhak mendapatkan kesedihan yang sama dengamu. Tapi...tidakkan kau berfikir bahwa disini..Kyuhyun lah yang menderita? Apa kau tak senang melihatnya tersenyum lagi seperti dahulu kala? "

Sungmin membatu. Ia baru menyadari bahwa selama ini ia benar-benar bodoh. Ia tak memikirkan perasaan Kyuhyun, yang ia pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana agar ia bisa melukai Ryeowook. Sungmin tertegun, ia tak menyangka betapa piciknya dirinya. Membuat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook harus merasakan sakit yang telah ia buat, harus menderita akibat keegoisannya sendiri. Demi Tuhan, hatinya seperti di remas saat ini.

" Kau hanya tidak mau mengakui hatimu hancur. Sungguh tak masuk akal kau dapat menerima semua ini begitu saja. Bukankah semua yang aku katakan tentangmu adalah benar? " intonasi nadanya masih rendah tapi terdengar cukup tajam hingga membuat hati Sungmin bagai teriris.

Sungmin meneteskan air matanya. Ryeowook benar. Selama ini ia hanya tak mau disakiti. Selama ini ia tak sadar bahwa sesungguhnya ia lah yang telah menyakiti. Menyakiti dan disakiti? Semua seperti ilusi dalam benak Sungmin, hingga ia tak bisa membedakan siapa yang salah dan disalahkan.

BRUUKK~

Sungmin berlutut dihadapan Ryeowook. " Maafkan aku " sesalnya dengan mengenggam jemari Ryeowook erat. Ryeowook tampak kaget namun ia segera tersenyum. " Bangunlah, kau tak perlu seperti ini "

Sungmin menggeleng, " Tidak! Ku mohon maafkan aku. Aku bersalah padamu "

Ryeowook mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan menaruh kedua tangannya di pundak Sungmin. " Aku bahkan sudah memaafkanmu dari awal " bibir mungil itu menampilkan sebuah senyum tulus.

Sungmin terpanah akan senyum itu. " Jeongmal Mianhae "

" Memaafkanmu adalah hal yang sepatutnya ku lakukan, tetapi melupakan kesalahanmu merupakan hal yang mustahil bagiku "

"..."

" Setelah ini jadilah dirimu sendiri, jadikan ini sebuah pelajaran. Minta maaflah pada orang-orang yang kau sakiti, dan terakhir berdo'alah pada Tuhan, dan minta ampunan padanya. Dengan begitu semua akan kembali baik-baik saja "

Sedikit menepuk pundak Sungmin lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkannya yang masih merenungi semua ucapannya. Matanya masih melirik sekilas akan keadaan Sungmin yang sudah agak tenang. Senyum itu kembali merekah di bibirnya. Hah~ sekarang ia jadi sadar akan ucapan Key Sunbae. **" Kau tahu, air selalu menang dengan mengalah. Dia tak pernah menyerang, namun selalu menang pada akhir perjuangan. Kelak itu lah yang akan terjadi padamu. "**

Ryeowook tertawa kecil mengingat ucapan Key pada saat ia bertemu di halte bis waktu itu. Key benar, ia akan memenangkan ini semua. Tanpa menyerang terlebih dahulu.

.

Sisi buruk itu selalu ada dalam hati setiap orang, tanpa terkecuali.

Itu adalah... rasa cemburu yang membabi-buta yang bahkan tak sanggup membuatmu melihat mana yang terbaik bagi dirimu maupun pasanganmu

**[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]**

.

.

Ryeowook mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Kibum yang kini tengah membaca novel. Mengamati dengan seksama seorang Kibum yang bahkan tak mempedulikannya. Apa Ryeowook tak kesal? Kkk~ awalnya iya, tapi ia sudah terbiasa dengan Kibum yang seperti ini. Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya pada bangku belakangnya, dimana terdapat Taemin yang kini juga sedang melihatnya sambil tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi rapinya.

" Hai, Wookie-ah " sapa Taemin ceria seperti biasa.

Ryeowook mengkerutkan keningnya saat melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dari Taemin. " Kau sedang bahagia? "

Taemin mengangguk.

" Ada apa? " Ryeowook melengkan kepalanya menghadap Kibum, " Bummie, apa ada yang aku lewatkan? " tanyanya.

" Yeah, yang kau lewatkan adalah hal dimana seorang Lee Taemin telah menjalin hubungan dengan manusi kodok dari kelas sebelah " menjawab dengan masih fokus pada bukunya.

" Kodok? " bingungnya.

Taemin merengut dan sedikit menjambak rambut hitam Kibum. " Namanya Minho, Choi Minho. " saat melafalkan nama tersebut Taemin terlihat bersemu merah. Ryeowook akhirnya tertawa kecil. Dia tahu bahwa ternyata sekarang Taemin sudah berpacaran dengan namja yang diam-diam ia cintai eh?

" Jinja? Akkhh..selamat ne. Lalu kapan kau akan meneraktir kita? " godanya.

" Tunggu, kalau aku sudah punya uang. Sekarang tanggal tua, dan uang ku sudah habis tau " sungutnya.

" Ah, Bummie..lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan namja bermarga sama dengan Minho itu? " celetuk Taemin.

" Bermarga sama dengan Minho? Nugu? Kau memiliki namjacingu Bummie? " bingung Ryeowook.

Kibum tampak malu-malu saat mengungkapkannya. Issh, jarang sekali kan yeoja dingin seperti dia bisa tersenyum seperti ini. " A-aku sedang men-menjalaninya dengan Siwon Oppa" gugupnya. Jinjaa..bahkan seorang Kibum bisa gugup jika dihadapkan soal cinta eoh?

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya lucu. Lalu sedetik kemudian ia berteriak girang. " Kyaaa~ kalian jahat. Kenapa tak memberitahuku sih? "

" Kau terlalu sibuk dengan cinta segi empatmu sih "

" Mianhae " sesal Ryeowook. Taemin dan Kibum menepuk pundak Ryeowook, " Gwenchana, kita hanya bercanda. Dan lagi kita tak mau berbagi cerita bahagia kita saat keadaanmu yang tak baik "

" Nah, kalau begitu kalian harus meneraktirku besok, eothokke? " mata Ryeowook berbinar sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya berpose memohon agar mendapat makan gratis.

Taemin dan Kibum kini tertawa bersama. Hah~ Ryeowook merasa hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Kebahagiaannya terasa lengkap.

Semua terasa seperti kembang api di malam festival. Meskipun semua akan lenyap dalam sekejap tapi akan tetap meninggalkan jejak yang berbekas di hati setiap orang yang melihatnya. Begitu pun dengan kisah ini, mungkin semua bisa berakhir, tapi kenangan ini akan tetap menjadikan kisahnya seperti sebuah elegi yang tak lekang akan waktu dan masa.

.

Mulai sekarang, kita harus memikirkan hal yang membahagiakan

Karena itu akan membuat suasana hati kita lebih baik, bahagia dan tenang ^^

**[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan disinilah mereka. Di dalam ruangan music. Yesung, namja itu tengah duduk dengan di depannya terdapat grand piano. Matanya masih menatap lurus kedepan tak menghiraukan dan tak merasa terusik dengan kehadiran namja berwajah evil di sampingnya yang masih berdiri.

" Wookie, sudah menjadi milikku. Jadi ku minta pergilah dari kehidupannya. Jangan ganggu kehidupan kita "

Satu ucapan itu membuat Yesung mengangkat sebelah bibirnya, menyeringai tipis tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun. " Ryeowook tak pernah menyuruhku pergi dari kehidupannya, jadi kau tak berhak berbicara seperti itu "

" Tentu saja aku berhak, karena aku namjacingunya dan aku juga calon suaminya " ungkapnya dengan intonasi yang meninggi.

"..."

" Dia sudah memilih untuk kembali padaku, jadi tak ada alasan lagi untuk kau menjadi namjacingunya "

" Namjacingunya? " ulang Yesung.

" Ya! aku tahu, semua memang salahku. Aku membiarkannya terluka dan pada akhirnya ia menjalin hubungan bersamamu " suara Kyuhyun terdengar begitu rendah, seolah yang ia ucapkan merupakan kenangan yang buruk baginya.

Yesung hanya mampu tersenyum.

" Tolong lepaskan dia. Relakan dia untukku "

DEG!

Yesung menoleh cepat memandang Kyuhyun yang menundukkan kepalanya. Suara Kyuhyun yang berintonasi seperti memohon itu membuatnya kaget. Jinja.. seorang Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun yang angkuh itu? Memohon padanya?

" Jika aku tak mau? " tantangnya.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam Yesung. Memberi deathglare mematikannya. " Jika kau tak mau melepaskannya, maka aku yang akan melepaskannya "

" Benarkah? " alisnya terangkat sebelah.

" Jangan mempermainkan aku "

" Aku mencintainya. Dan sampai kapan pun aku tak akan melepaskannya untukmu "

" Kau... " Kyuhyun menggeram kesal, demi Tuhan, jika saja ia tak ingat bahwa kedatangannya disini untuk bicara baik-baik dengannya mungkin sudah sejak awal ia akan menonyor kepala besar Sunbae nya ini dengan kepalan tangannya yang sudah sedari tadi mengepal kuat.

" Apa-apaan kau ini. Ryeowook sudah memilihku, dan sudah sewajarnya kau yang mengaku mencintainya harus melepaskannya untuk bahagia bersamaku " tangannya menuding Yesung yang masih saja tetap stay cool seperti biasa.

" Kita masih belum tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya, lagi pula aku masih belum yakin bahwa kau akan membahagiakannya setelah berulang kali melukainya " dengan santainya ia berucap begitu.

Kyuhyun mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, rahangnya mengeras menahan gejolak dalam dadanya yang sudah melampaui batas. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menahan amarahnya yang sudah di ubun-ubun.

" Lagi pula permintaanmu sangatlah aneh. Cih, menyuruhku untuk melepaskannya? Haha "

"..." Kyuhyun masih diam. Dia merasa di permalukan dengan tawa Yesung yang seolah meremehkannya.

" BAGAIMANA BISA AKU MELEPASKANNYA? "

Kyuhyun terlonjak saat Yesung berteriak keras di depan wajahnya. Cukup, dia sudah tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi.

" Kalau kau memang tak bisa melepaskannya, biar aku yang akan membuatnya melepaskan—"

" SEDANGKAN AKU SENDIRI BAHKAN TAK PERNAH BISA MEMILIKINYA " Yesung kembali berteriak keras memotong ucapan Kyuhyun.

" KALAU BEGITU—eehh? " Kyuhyun tak meneruskan teriakannya, dan malah memandang Yesung yang kini sudah memerah entah menahan amarah atau menahan tangis. " Maksudmu? "

" Kau menang. Kau sudah menang dari awal "

"..." Tak ada tanggapan. Kyuhyun memilih diam mendengarkan Yesung.

" Aku tak pernah memilikinya. Sedetik pun aku tak pernah memiliknya " matanya memandang nyalang kepada Kyuhyun. mata yang menyiratkan guratan kesedihan. " Aku memang berusaha memiliknya waktu itu...tapi kau tahu apa yang ia lakukan? " Yesung memberi jeda sebentar pada ucapannya, " Ia tak memperbolehkanku masuk dalam hati dan kehidupannya. Meskipun hanya untuk sementara waktu saja. Aku memohon padanya, memohon dan setiap hari memohon, tapi jawaban yang aku jawabkan selalu sama. Ia menolakku " Yesung mengepalkan tangannya, matanya menutup rapat mengingat memory beberapa waktu yang lalu...

**~FlashBack~**

" Tetaplah diam dan cobalah untuk menyukaiku, dengan begitu kau tak akan membuat luka di hatiku " Yesung masih keras kepala untuk meyakinkan Ryeowook agar mau mencoba memulai hubungan dengannya.

" Aku...mianhae Oppa. Aku tak bisa " sesalnya.

Yesung menatap sedih pada caramel indah itu. " Aku tak bisa. Aku tak bisa belajar mencintaimu, karena cintaku hanya untuk Kyuhyun. oppa tahu itu " Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kenapa? Kenapa disaat –saat seperti ini Yesung mengucapkan kata-kata yang tak pernah ia duga?

" Gwenchana~ kau bisa berpura-pura mencintai Oppa Wookie-ah, setidaknya izinkan Oppa berada di hatimu meskipun itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan "

Ryeowook menggeleng. " Aku lelah Oppa. Aku lelah melakukan kebohongan lagi. Aku lelah membohongi semuanya bahwa aku baik-baik saja saat melihat Kyuhyun bersama Sungmin Sunbae, jadi ku mohon jangan membuatku melakukan kebohongan lagi. Ini menyakitkan! "

TES..

Air mata itu mengalir bagaikan anak sungai membasahi pipi Ryeowook. ia tak bisa membuat kebohongan lagi, ia tak mau melukai Yesung, tak melukai dirinya sendiri yang sudah terluka terlalu dalam.

" Maafkan aku Oppa " nada suaranya bergetar.

Yesung tersenyum, ia tahu bahwa akhirnya akan seperti ini. Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba pun akhirnya akan seperti ini. Ryeowook tak akan pernah bisa mencintainya. Cih, Yeoja itu sudah terlanjur mencintai Kyuhyun. yesung tahu betul soal itu, tapi dia hanya ingin mencoba. Dan salahkah? Jika ia mencoba?. Di hapusnya lelehan air mata itu lalu mengecup pipi chubby yang sekarang tak sechubby dulu.

" Oppa tahu itu. Oppa tak akan memaksamu Wookie " lembut...suara itu sungguh lembut terdengar ditelinga Ryeowook. semua terasa semakin menyesakkan bagi Ryeowook. bagaimana ini? Ia melukai Yesung oppa. Orang yang selama empat bulan ini selalu bersamanya saat ia sedih, senang, duka, bahagia dan apa pun itu. Ia merasa bersalah, tertekan dan ah~ masih banyak sekali. Rasanya seperti gadis tak tahu diri yang terkesan jahat.

" Jangan menangis, kau membuat Oppa merasa bersalah "

" Jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini Oppa, aku tak pantas mendapat perlakuan Oppa. Aku gadis jahat yang melukai Oppa. Mianhae Oppa, jeongmal mianhae " air mata itu semakin deras melanda wajah nan imut Ryeowook.

Yesung memeluk tubuh mungil itu dalam rengkuhannya. Mencoba menenangkannya dengan mengecup puncak kepalanya sayang, " Sssttt, kau tak bersalah. Uljima~ "

"..."

" Boleh Oppa minta sesuatu? "

Pertanyaan Yesung dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Ryeowook yang masih setia berdiam diri dalam dekapan hangatnya. " Bolehkah Oppa tetap mencintaimu? "

DEG!

Ryeowook tak habis pikir dengan yesung. Bagaimana bisa ia bicara seperti itu? Bukankah ia sudah melukainya? Tapi kenapa Yesung masih saja mencintainya? Ugghh~ kau gadis jahat Ryeowook-ah.

" Apa itu tak akan membuat Oppa semakin tersakiti? "

Yesung tertawa kecil, " Aniyaa~ asal kau ijinkan Oppa untuk tetap mencintaimu, maka Oppa akan baik-baik saja "

Ryeowook berfikir sebentar , sebelum akhirnya ia mengagguk menyetujui.

" Gomawo~ "

CHUUU~

Yesung mengecup kening Ryeowook sayang.

**~FlashBack Off~**

**.**

" Tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan lagi, kau memilikinya seutuhnya " kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan kedua obsidian itu kini terbuka sempurna. Kyuhyun tersenyum. " kau serius? "

" Kau mau aku menarik kata-kataku lagi? "

Kyuhyun sontak menggeleng cepat, " Tidak, tidak! Aku hanya ingin menegaskan saja. Jadi...kau melepaskannya? "

" Sudah ku bilang kan, kalau aku tak akan pernah melepaskannya "

Kyuhyun kembali naik darah.

" Karena aku tak pernah memilikinya " sambung Yesung cepat. Oh..kau lupa apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Yesung eoh?

Kyuhyun mengangguk. " Gomawo..jeongmal Gomawo "

Kyuhyun menepuk sekilas pundak Yesung sekilas dan berjalan meninggalkan Yesung seorang diri sembari mengucapkan, " Ku harap kau akan menemuka seseorang yang lebih baik dari Ryeowook, meskipun menurutku tak ada yang lebih baik lagi dari dia "

Yesung tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. " Ya! kau benar. Bahwa tak akan ada yang lebih baik lagi dari dia " gumamnya pelan. Yesung meremas dada kirinya. Ini pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama ia tak pernah merasakan sakit hati yang begitu menyesakkan seperti ini.

.

Kenyataan memang menyakitkan dan kamu hanya perlu menghadapinya dengan hati yang kuat

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan binar mata yang bahagia. Semua sudah jelas, tak ada yang perlu di ragukan lagi. Bahkan senyum itu mengembang membuat siswa-siswa yang melihatnya bersemu merah. Jarang sekali kan seorang Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum di depan umum?

" Jeongmal Gomawo " kata Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh dirinya sendiri. Entah itu sebuah terimakasih yang ditujukan kepada siapa, tapi yang jelas ia benar-benar berterimakasih. Hah~ hatinya seolah lega sekarang. Ia tak perlu takut bahwa Ryeowooknya akan meninggalkannya lagi. Hatinya begitu terenyuh saat Yesung membeberkan semuanya. Jadi, selama ini Ryeowook tak pernah menerima Yesung? Dan itu karenanya?. Oh Tuhan, terimakasih. Sungguh!

.

Tuhan memiliki waktu yang tepat. Tidak pernah terlalu awal, tidak pernah terlambat.

Memang dibutuhkan sedikit kesabaran, tapi itu sepadan dengan menunggu ^^

**[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]**

**.**

**.**

Seorang yeoja dengan tubuh kurusnya, bersandar pada pintu mobil Audy hitam yang menyangga tubuh rampingnya.

Dan sesosok yeoja bergigi kelinci terlihat dari kejauhan telah berlari sekuat tenaga menghampiri yeoja yang tadi bersandar di pintu mobil tersebut.

Dengan senyum tipis yang terpatri dibibirnya, Key menyambut kedatangan sahabatnya. " Apa sudah selesai? "

Yeoja bergigi kelinci bername tag 'Lee Sungmin' itu hanya diam dengan wajah yang acak-acakan. Matanya sembab, bahkan dikedua pipinya masih mengalir air matanya.

" Apa...aku bodoh Key? "

Key lagi-lagi hanya mampu mengumbar senyum manisnya. Kakinya berjalan menghampiri Sungmin yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya. Dan segeralah dipeluknya tubuh menggigil Sungmin yang lebih bisa dibilang bergetar itu. " Kau sudah melakukan hal baik Min, kau tidak melakukan kesalahan "

Tangis Sungmin seolah pecah mendengar penuturan Key. " Kau tahu semuanya tentangku Key. Banyak hal buruk tentangku, banyak hal egois yang melekat dalam diriku. Bahkan aku menjahatimu, tapi kau masih baik padaku, masih menganggapku sahabatmu. Aku...aku minta maaf Key "

Angin siang itu bersemilir perlahan, memainkan helaian rambut Sungmin dan Key yang berpadu dalam sebuah harmoni kehidupan.

Key memejamkan matanya. Sahabat...baginya Sungmin adalah orang pertama yang mengakui keberadaannya. Meskipun Sungmin telah melukainya, tapi ia tetaplah sahabat terbaiknya.

" Kau akan benar-benar pergi? " ucap Key memecah keheningan.

" Aku hanya akan menyelesaikan sekolahku di Jepang, setelah aku meraih impianku, aku akan kembali lagi kesini...menemuimu "

Keduanya saling tersenyum. Mengumbar bahagia bersama yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan berakhir karena perpisahan.

" Berjanjilah, kau akan menjadi Sungmin yang baik hati jangan biarkan sisi buruk hatimu menguasaimu kembali. Dan pulanglah bersama seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dari Kyuhyun lalu temui aku " titah Key panjang lebar.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya. " Dan berjanjilah bahwa kau pun akan menjadi seseorang yang kuat, carilah sahabat sebanyak mungkin. Dan setelah itu aku akan menemuimu setelah mendapatkan seseorang yang tepat untukku dan pastinya...kau juga sudah harus bersama seseorang yang mendampingimu "

Key tertawa kecil. Lalu keduanya kembali berpelukan. " Kajja, kita berangkat sebelum kau tertinggal pesawat "

Sungmin mengangguk.

.

.

Sahabat...?

Ya...kau adalah sahabatku. Dan selamanya akan begitu ^^

**[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]**

**.**

**.**

" Kau memaafkannya? " Taemin dan Kibum bertanya bersamaan.

Ryeowook tersenyum lembut, " Yah..ku pikir pemaafan itu perlu bagi setiap orang yang pernah melukai kita "

" Kau memiliki hati yang baik Wookie-ah, kau memaafkan seseorang yang sudah menyakitimu dengan begitu dalam " — Taemin.

" Dan kau tak pernah sedikit pun membencinya, itu yang membuatku begitu kagum pada kebaikan hatimu " — Kibum

" Apa untungnya bagiku untuk membencinya? Membenci seseorang lebih menyakitkan daripada dibenci " Ucapan Ryeowook membuat kedua sahabatnya itu kini turut tersenyum.

" Aku setuju padamu " ucap Kibum dan Taemin bebarengan yang membuat ketiga manusia itu tertawa. Seluruh murid di kelas itu pun ikut tersenyum menyaksikan persahabatan mereka. Selalu seperti itu... saat yang satu sedih maka yang lain ikut merasakan, saat yang satu bahagia maka semuanya pun ikut tersenyum.

Persahabatan mereka itu... ummhh~ seperti manifestasi dari apa yang mereka sebut cinta, yang mereka sebut sayang, yang mereka sebut berarti, dan yang mereka sebut **Segalanya.**

.

Persahabatan benar-benar menyatu dalam jiwa, dia bersimpati terhadap apa saja.

Seseorang tak akan bahagia tanpa yang lain, salah satu tidak bisa sedih sendirian.

Karena kita...adalah SAHABAT ^^

**[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]**

**.**

**.**

" Hae.. sebentar lagi kita akan naik ke kelas tiga? "

" Hmm? "

" Setelah itu kita akan lulus "

" Lalu? "

" Lalu...apa tujuanmu? "

Donghae tampak berfikir saat kata-kata 'tujuan' ditanyakan oleh kekasih yang sudah hampir 2 tahun ini menemaninya dalam setiap hembusan nafas suka, duka, sedih bahkan bahagia.

" Memang kau mau apa? "

Eunhyuk langsung memasang muka sebal saat ia bertanya tapi malah ditanya balik. " Issh, aku kan bertanya. Seharusnya kau menjawabnya " ketusnya yang membuat Donghae tertawa pelan.

" Aku..ummhh mungkin aku ingin selamanya bersamamu.

Yaaa.. selamanya bersamamu " lanjutnya yang memberi jeda sebentar pada perkataannya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum, " Aku pun begitu Hae "

.

Sebuah kisah cinta kecil yang ikut mewarnai jalan cerita Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. Sebuah kisah romantisme yang ikut andil dalam meramaikan cerita cinta dan persahabatan ini.

Kisah yang akan selalu berlanjut sampai mereka mendapatkan penerus untuk menyelesaikan kisah mereka dan membuka lembaran baru tiap detik, menit dan jam hingga masa memanggil ^^

**[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]**

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berdiri bersandar pada tembok dengan tangan yang melipat di dadanya serta kaki yang berdiri menyilang. Matanya terus mengamati tiap siswa yang keluar dari kelas tersebut, berharap seseorang yang dinantinya akan segera muncul di hadapannya.

Dan mata berpupil bulat itu kini memancarkan sinarnya saat yeoja—Ryeowook berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyum menawan yang selalu ia rindukan itu.

" Sudah siap? " tanya Kyuhyun.

" Ne~ kajja kita pulang " tangannya bergelayut manja pada lengan sang namjacingu. Bibirnya tak pernah lepas dari senyum.

" Kau sudah tak sabar untuk memberitahu semua orang di rumah bahwa kau sudah memiliku lagi eh? " godanya.

Ryeowook memasang wajah masam saat itu juga, " Bukannya kau yang begitu bahagia karena kau memiliku lagi eoh? "

" Tsk, selalu bisa membalikkan kata-kata " sedikit menyentil hidung bangir yeojacingunya.

" Issh, kau pun begitu "

" Ne~~ dan kau tetap mencintaiku "

" Tentu "

Kyuhyun melepaskan lengannya yang dijadikan pegangan oleh Ryeowook dan berganti memeluk pundak kecil itu hingga tubuh mereka berjalan beriringan begitu rapat seolah tak mau lepas. Dan Ryeowook pun kini memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun.

CHUU~

Kyuhyun mengecup pipinya gemas, " Jeongmal Saranghae~ "

.

Hari yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan setelah melewati saat-saat yang menakjubkan.

Lelah. Tapi bahagia.

**[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]**

.

.

" Kenapa harus pulang sekarang sih? Kita kan baru saja berbaikan? Aku bahkan belum merasakan tidur satu ranjang denganmu "

Ryeowook mendelik tajam memberikan deathglare mematikan pada Kyuhyun. tidur satu ranjang? Apa dia sudah tidak waras?

" Tidak bisa. Umma mu kan sudah sehat, dan lagi Appa mu juga akan pulang jadi sudah tak ada alasan lagi untuk aku menginap disini " mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun yang kini mendengus sebal.

" jangan mendengus dihadapanku, aku benci itu "

Kyuhyun langsung berhenti mendengus dan beralih memutar bola mata malas.

" Lagi pula kita bisa bertemu setiap hari disekolah kan? "

" Tapi tidak dengan hari minggu "

" Hei, apa enam hari belum cukup? " heran Ryeowook.

" Aku sudah terbiasa bersamamu setiap hari, mendengar teriakanmu, melihat kecerobohanmu dan rasanya akan kosong sekali saat tak bersamamu meskipun itu hanya sehari saja " keluh Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook membuang muka. Wajahnya pasti sudah memerah saat Kyuhyun dengan jujurnya membuka semua yang ada dalam otaknya.

" Bagaimana kalau kita tinggal di apartment seperti dulu? Huh? "

" Tidak mau! " tolaknya.

" Oh ayolaahh Chagy "

" Sudah ku bilang tidak mau ya tidak mau, jangan memaksa "

" Tsk, kalau begitu berikan aku.."

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

CHUUU~

Kyuhyun menyambar bibir Ryeowook. memberikan ciuman hangat dengan frase lama yang membuat Ryeowook pun mau tak mau juga hanyut dalam ciuman lembut itu. Lama..lama dan ciuman itu masih berlangsung. Hingga~

CEKLEEKK~  
" Omooo~ Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan CHO KYUHYUUUN? "

Teriakan seorang Heedictator aka Umma Kyuhyun aka Heechul langsung membuat Ryeowook mendorongnya hingga kepala Kyuhyun membentur tembok di belakangnya.

Kyuhyun meringis dan bertambah meringis lagi saat Heechul menjewer telinganya kasar.

" Aww Umma..leppas.. sakiit..sakiit " rengeknya yang tak dipedulikan oleh Heechul.

Ryeowook hanya mampu terkekeh kecil saat Heechul dan Kyuhyun sudah keluar dari kamar yang sebenarnya milik Kyuhyun.

.

Mencintai seseorang memang melelahkan dan menyakitkan, tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatku berhenti.

Dan sekarang aku tahu bahwa semua yang aku jalani selama ini telah membuahkan hasil.

Aku memilikimu seutuhnya ^^

**[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]**

**.**

**.**

Mobil mewah milik Kyuhyun itu berhenti tepat di depan rumah mewah kediaman keluarga 'KIM'. Wajah muram tergambar jelas dimukanya. Rasa tak mau pisah dengan yeoja mungil yang ada disampingnya sangat kental terasa meskipun ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengabaikannya. Matanya melirik sekilas pada yeoja yang begitu nyenyak tertidur dalam alam mimpinya.

" Bangunlah~ " suaranya lembut terdengar sampai bisa dijangkau oleh pendengaran sang yeoja.

" Eunggh " lenguhnya. Mata caramel itu membuka perlahan dan mengerjap-ngerjap lucu.

" Sudah sampai? " tanyanya sambil memandang ke jendela samping untuk memastikan bahwa itu rumahnya. " Kalau tak cepat turun maka aku akan membawamu pulang lagi ke rumah "

Mata Ryeowook membulat lucu, " Ya! jangan macam-macam " pekiknya membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh.

" Umma mu sudah sampai terlebih dahulu tadi "

Ryeowook mengangguk, " Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ne~ "

Baru saja tangannya akan membuka pintu mobil Kyuhyun tapi tangannya tertahan karena Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, " Cium aku " katanya yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah perintah.

Ryeowook memanyunkan bibirnya beberapa centi, CHUUU~~

" Sudah, sekarang biarkan aku pulang, aku sungguh mengantuk Kyu~ " melasnya.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, " Ya sudah. Cepat masuk, salam untuk Leeteuk Ahjumma ne~ "

CHUU~  
kyuhyun kembali mengecupnya, kali ini di keningnya.

Matanya mengikuti semua pergerakan Ryeowook hingga yeoja berbadan mungil itu memasuki pintu rumahnya. Hatinya lega kerena bisa memastikan bahwa yeoja nya akan baik-baik saja, setidaknya sampai esok pagi. Possessive eoh?

.

.

.

" Do you believe in happy ending? "

" Depends. Anything that you believe will end up happy then all will end happily "

" Do you believe in 'destiny' in your life? "

" Yes, i believe it. "

...

" So you believe that the destiny of your life is happy ending? "

—Silent

.

.

.

Masa-masa SMA yang membuat mereka bertumbuh dalam sebuah cerita yang mengesankan kini telah berakhir digantikan dengan masa yang dipenuhi dengan catatan tentang masa depan.

Masa-masa SMA, dimana sebuah cerita yang bermula dari sebuah kebetulan, membentuk cerita persahabatan yang mengesankan, terdapat konflik yang menguji kesabaran dan menguras air mata, bahkan harus membuat salah satu dari mereka tersakiti. Tapi inilah indahnya hidup, dimana kau bisa membuat cerita seindah mungkin, membuat moment termanis bersama teman, sahabat, kekasih bahkan musuh sekalipun. Semua cerita itu akan terangkum dalam sebuah buku kenangan.

.

**[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]**

.

Kyuhyun. hari-harinya kini telah banyak dihabiskan dengan tumpukan-tumpukan kertas dan dokumen yang berada di depan meja kerjanya. Dia kini tengah sibuk meniti karir cemerlang disalah satu anak perusahan Cho Corp, bisnis milik keluarga besarnya.

Di usianya yang menginjak 23 tahun memaksanya untuk berfikir matang akan masa depannya ke depan. Masa depan yang akan ia lalui bersama gadis yang sudah 7 tahun ini menemani kesehariannya. Gadis yang dulu sempat ia sia-siakan. Ia menepati janjinya, janji tak akan membuat yeoja itu menangis. Dan sekarang?

Kyuhyun tersenyum membayangkan gadis itu. Di sela-sela kegiatan bekerjanya, ia tak pernah lupa sedikit pun akan gadis itu. Tangannya mengambil smart phonenya dan menekan-nekan tombol touch screen itu lalu mendekatkannya pada telinganya. Ia sedang menghubungi seseorang yang teramat ia cintai.

Terdengar suara dari seberang sana —seseorang yang mengangkat telponnya.

" Aku merindukanmu Chagy~ " kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Ryeowook tersenyum di sebrang sana, ia hafal betul bahwa di jam-jam makan siang begini pasti namjanya itu akan menghubunginya. Mengucapkan kata rindu, mengumbar kata cinta, dan berakhir dengan desahan kesal karena harus mematikan ponselnya karena jam kerja berlanjut.

Ryeowook terkekeh geli mengingatnya, " Aku juga merindukanmu Kyu~ " balasnya manja.

" Kapan kau pulang hmm? Aku jemput? "

Ryeowook tersenyum kembali, inilah yang ia suka dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang sekarang, Cho Kyuhyun yang perhatian, selalu mengutamakannya, memperhatikan setiap hal kecil tentang dirinya, memastikan bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja. Ia menyukainya, dan selalu menyukai namja itu. Yah, Cho Kyuhyun yang kini sudah dewasa.

" Ne~ sekalian nanti kita mampir di butik tempat kita memesan baju pernikan ne~ "

Ryeowook bersemu merah saat mengucapkan kata 'pernikahan'. Jinjaaa... ia dulu sangat berharap bahwa ia akan menikah dengan seseorang yang ia cintai dan mempunyai keluarga yang bahagia.

" Baiklah, nanti aku menjemputmu. Jam pulangmu sama seperti biasa kan? "

Ryeowook mengangguk, " Ne~ "

" Ya sudah, aku harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Saranghae~ "

Pip. Sambungan itu terputus.

.

Semua hal yang terjadi telah memberikan arti kehidupan yang baru bagi semuanya ^^

**[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]**

.

.

Yeoja itu tersenyum lembut dengan menggendong seorang bayi bermata kelinci yang sama dengannya , ia bertutur lembut, " Sisi buruk itu selalu ada dalam hati setiap orang, tanpa terkecuali.

Itu adalah... rasa cemburu yang membabi-buta yang bahkan tak sanggup membuatmu melihat mana yang terbaik bagi dirimu maupun pasanganmu "

Dalam detik berikutnya seorang namja berstatus suaminya itu ikut mengelus rambut hitam anak semata wayangnya. " Terimakasih, telah memberikanku buah hati yang sangat menggemaskan sepertinya " Jungmo— nama namja itu mencium kening istrinya Lee Sungmin dengan sayang.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut menatap sang suami. " Besok adalah hari pernikahan Key dan Onew. Dan lusa Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun akan menyusul juga. Hah~ rasanya sangat bahagia saat mengetahui orang-orang itu kini sudah merajut kisah mereka " ucapnya tenang dengan masih membelai rambut sayang buah hatinya.

Jungmo kini juga ikut tersenyum, " Ya. besok aku akan memesankan gaun untukmu untuk menghadiri resepsi pernikahan mereka "

.

Semua berjalan sesuai takdir yang ditentukan oleh Tuhan

Yang telah membuat Sungmin kehilangan Kyuhyun adalah sisi buruk dalam hatinya sendiri,

Namun sekarang semua itu sudah tak penting lagi

Semua sudah berakhir berganti dengan lembaran baru yang indah

Tersenyum bahagia menyambut takdir yang begitu menyenangkan ^^

**[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]**

**.**

**.**

" Wookie-ah, aku sudah memberi cuti untukmu untuk mengurus segala persiapan pernikahanmu. Bersantai-santailah sejenak, agar kau tak jatuh sakit saat hari pernikahanmu nanti. Ck, jangan keras kepala. Kalau kau sakit, bisa-bisa Evil itu akan menjadikanku babi guling " Eunhyuk yang berstatus pemilik resto terkenal di seoul itu memberi wejangan(?) pada sang Koki handal yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya + Hoobaenya sendiri pada masa SMA dulu.

Ryeowook tertawa kecil. Issh, dia sangat bahagia sekali. Semua orang memperhatikannya. " Gomawo ne Eonnie. Dan jangan berlebihan begitu, aku akan menjaga tubuhku dengan baik kok " tersenyum lebar yang akhirnya membuat Eunhyuk menghela nafas berat.

Kepala Eunhyuk selalu terasa mau pecah jika sudah menyangkut Ryeowook. gadis itu amat keras kepala. Sudah cukup kepalanya pening mengurusi kedua anaknya yang amat nakal, dan juga sang Suami yang memiliki tingkat kemesuman yang amat tinggi membuatnya mau tak mau harus bisa membagi waktunya. Hah~ rasanya lelah sekali, tapi juga menyenangkan.

Ryeowook tersenyum saat namja yang sedari tadi ia tunggu akhirnya sampai di depan matanya. Namja itu mengecup sekilas keningnya. " Sudah lama menunggu? "

Ryeowook mengangguk. Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan seolah menyesal. " Mianhae~ pekerjaan di kantor sangat banyak, itu membuatku sedikit mengalami hambatan "

" Gwenchana, lagi pula aku disini juga senang. Karena ada Eunhyuk Eonnie dan dua little Lee yang mengajakku bermain " ungkapnya senang.

" Noona, gomawo ne sudah menjaga calon istriku " kata Kyuhyun ramah.

Bukankah sudah ku katakan bahwa Kyuhyun yang sekarang adalah Kyuhyun yang dewasa? Jadi jangan kaget jika kalian mendapati Kyuhyun yang sangat ramah. Kkk~

Eunhyuk menatap sebal Kyuhyun yang seenak jidatnya saja mencium bibir Ryeowook di depannya dan kedua anaknya. " Ekhem, kalian memberi tontonan tak senonoh pada bocah dibawah umur " cibir Eunhyuk yang membuat keduanya langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya.

Ryeowook menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mampu tersenyum kikuk. " Hehe, kalau begitu kita permisi pulang dulu ne Eonnie~ "

Memeluk Eunhyuk erat dan seolah mencurahkan rasa terimakasih yang teramat banyak karena sudah mau menjadikannya Koki handal di resto nya selama ini.

" Aku akan menemui kalian lagi di gereja tempat kalian mengucap janji " Eunhyuk mengerlingkan sebelah matanya, menggoda kedua pasangan yang terlihat amat serasi ini.

BLUSSHH~ wajah Ryeowook memerah padam. Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

" Sampaikan salam pada Donghae Hyung ya Noona kalau aku mampir kesini "

Eunhyuk mengangguk, " Nanti kalau dia sudah pulang dari kantor akan ku sampaikan " jawab Eunhyuk sambil berteriak keras dengan melambaikan tangannya membalas lambaian tangan Ryeowook.

.

Segala sesuatu dalam kehidupan ini diatur oleh goresan takdir

**[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]**

**.**

**.**

Seluruh jemaat yang menghadiri resepsi pernikahan yeoja dengan tubuh kurus yang berbalut gaun pernikahan mewah itu bertepuk tangan kala kedua mempelai telah sah menjadi sepasang suami istri. Key, dia tersenyum bahagia saat Onew mencium keningnya dengan sayang. Bulir-bulir air mata haru dan kebahagiaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari kedua mata sipitnya. Bahkan seseorang, akhh maksudku beberapa orang di bawah altar sana pun ikut meneteskan air matanya melihat sahabatnya kini tengah berhasil merajut cerita indah.

Key berjalan menemui tamu-tamu undangannya, tersenyum lembut kala berbagai do'a mereka torehkan untuk dirinya. Matanya tertuju pada sekumpulan orang—yang ia hafal betul siapa mereka. Senyumnya bertambah lebar saat sahabatnya itu berjalan kearahnya.

GREEPP~

" Chukkae~ " ucapnya saat Sungmin berhasil membawa tubuh kurus itu dalam pelukannya. Key mengelus punggung Sungmin lembut. " Aku menepati janjiku Min " tertawa kecil saat kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibirnya.

Sungmin pun ikut tertawa, " Ya, dan aku pun juga memenuhi janjiku padamu, nah ayo kita kesana " tunjuknya pada beberapa orang yang tersenyum kepadanya. Key mengangguk dan berjalan kearah mereka setelah sebelumnya ia menarik suaminya—Onew.

Disitu terdapat beberapa pasangan. Kibum dengan suaminya—Choi Siwon, Taemin dengan Choi Minho, Sungmin dengan Jungmo, pasangan HaeHyuk dan yang terakhir ada Ryeowook juga Kyuhyun. semuanya mengucapkan selamat kepadanya, Oh Tuhan betapa bahagianya ia saat seluruh orang-orang yang ia sayangi berkumpul dalam resepsi pernikahannya. Meskipun ia tak seberapa dekat dengan mereka, tapi setidaknya mereka adalah teman sekolahnya dulu kan?

Pesta pernikahan itu menjadi kenangan tersendiri bagi mereka semua. Berkumpul bersama menorehkan kisah yang indah, melupakan segala masalah yang dulu memicu mereka untuk saling bersinis. Dan malam ini, Tuhan telah memperlihatkan betapa indah takdir yang telah ia rancang.

.

Bila takdir terpeta, maka alur kehidupan pun akan bergerak ^^

**[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]**

**.**

**.**

**Several years later...**

" Yak! Berhenti bermain game terus menerus, kau mau membuat anakku menjadi maniak game sepertimu eoh? " yeoja bertubuh mungil itu memekik keras saat Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya adalah suaminya tengah asyik battle game dengan putra kecilnya yang berusia 7 tahun.

Kyuhyun dan Cho Ryeokyu tetap cuek seolah tak mendengar pekikan keras dari sang yeoja yang berada di belakang mereka. Ryeowook mendengus kesal saat merasa diabaikan oleh duo evil itu. " Ciih, anak dan Appa sama saja. Dasar menyebalkan " mendumel tak jelas sembari berlalu pergi menuju dapur untuk memasak makan siang.

Hah~ terkadang ia benar-benar merasa lelah sekali jika harus menghadapi kedua manusia yang sama-sama tak tahu diri itu. Seenaknya saja mencampakkannya, lalu melakukan hal baik untuk meminta maaf padanya. Dan well, jelas saja ia akan memaafkannya kan? mana bisa ia marah terlalu lama pada kedua namja yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya dengan teriakan-teriakan itu? Kkk~

Bibirnya tetap mengerucut imut sembari masih setia mengiris wortel didepannya. Issh, dia benar-benar sangat kesal jika harus seperti ini. Diabaikan oleh kedua orang itu, ia mau diperhatiakn terus, apa tidak bisa?

Lihatlah, bahkan diusianya yang sudah menginjak umur 32 tahun itu ia masih saja suka bermanja dan melakukan tingkah-tingkah seperti remaja labil yang mengalami cinta pertamanya.

Kyuhyun yang merasa tak mendengar teriakan lagi dari sang istri cerewetnya itu akhirnya sedikit khawatir juga. Tidak. Ia tak khawatir karena sang istri akan marah padanya, tapi yang ia khawatirkan adalah— bagaimana kalau nanti malam ini tak mendapat jatah? Apa Cho juniornya bisa bertahan? Kkk~

" hei, Ryeo. Appa mau menemani Umma mu untuk memasak di dapur saja ne, bermainnya disambung nanti saja, Umma nanti pasti akan marah dan membakar PSP kita " suara Kyuhyun kecil takut terdengar Ryeowook mungkin. Cho kecil itu mengangguk, lalu meletakkan PSP nya sembarangan dan mengikuti langkah sang Appa yang menuju dapur tempat Umma nya memasak.

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung, " Kau mau apa? " tanyanya pada sang anak.

" Aku? Aku juga mau menemani Umma " jawabnya polos. Issh, sifatnya benar-benar mirip dengan Umma nya. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, anaknya ternyata begitu menyayangi Umma nya.

" Baiklah, kkajja " ajaknya riang.

Sesampainya di dapur, Kyuhyun langsung berjalan menuju istrinya dan memeluk pinggang langsing istrinya dengan erat, refleks Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Kyuhyun.

PLETAKK~

" Aww, kenapa kau menjitakku Chagy? " ringisnya kesakitan sambil mengelus kepalanya yang mendapat jitakan gratis dari Ryeowook.

" Kau benar-benar Appa yang buruk, bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini didepan anakmu yang masih polos " Ryeowook melepas tautan tangan Kyuhyun dipinggangnya, namun gagal karena Kyuhyun malah mempererat pelukannya. Ryeowook memberi deathglate mematikan pada Kyuhyun yang tentu saja itu sama sekali tak membuatnya takut.

" Wae? Ia sudah 7 tahun " Kyuhyun menoleh pada sang anak yang saat ini tengah duduk dimeja makan dengan menopang dagu sambil memperhatikan kedua orang tuanya yang beradu mulut. " Ryeo, kau sudah memiliki kekasih kan? " tanyanya. Ryeokyu mengangguk imut, " Ne~ " jawabnya mantab.

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya lucu, " MWO? Yak! Sejak kapan kau memiliki kekasih? Kau itu masih kecil Ryeo, berhenti memikirkan hal-hal yang berbau dewasa " teriaknya yang membuat telinga Kyuhyun mendengung.

" Yaiissh, aku sudah dewasa Umma. Aku sudah berhak menentukan siapa yeojacinguku "

Ryeowook mendengus kesal. " Kau! Ini semua pasti karena kau Kyu! Apa yang kau ajarkan padanya? " tanyanya tajam. Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai, " Tidak ada, aku hanya memberinya beberapa tips untuk mendapatkan yeoja yang ia sukai, dan well, ternyata ia sudah pandai sayaaang. Tanpa aku mengajarinya lebih lanjut ia sudah bisa melanjutkannya sendiri " jawabnya santai yang sebenarnya membuat sebuah kedutan siku-siku nampak di dahi kecil istrinya.

Ryeowook menghela nafas berat. Jinjaa.. mereka berdua selalu saja membuat wajahnya dipenuhi dengan kerutan kesal karena perlikau mereka yang tak jauh beda. Demi Tuhan, bagaimana bisa Tuhan memberikannya anak yang sepenuhnya mewarisi watak sang Appa nya begitu menyebalkan.

" Ryeo, masuklah ke kamarmu, Appa dan Umma mau berbicara penting " ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai pada sang anak. Sang anak pun hanya memandang kedua orang tuanya secara bergantian, dan detik berikutnya ia menyeringai.

Ryeowook memijat pelipisnya yang tampak pusing karena melihat seringai mengerikan yang terdapat pada anaknya. Tuhan, salah apa dia hingga seringaiannya pun begitu persisi dengan Kyuhyun? hah~

Sepeninggalnya sang anak, kedua orangtua itu saling menatap. Ryeowook mendengus lalu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menyelesaikan kegiatan masaknya. Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya kedepan merasa diabaikan.

" Chagy? "

" Hm? "

SREETT~ dibaliknya secara kasar tubuh mungil yang berbalut celemek berwarna biru itu lalu dengan cepat menyambar bibir tipis itu dengan ganas. Bahkan ia tak memberi kesempatan pada Ryeowook untuk bernafas sedikit pun. Tangan kekar Kyuhyun perlahan memeluk pinggang ramping istrinya dengan possessive, mendekatkan tubuh mungil itu untuk lebih menempel pada dirinya. Ciuman itu semakin lama semakin ganas hingga akhirnya Ryeowook mendorong dada Kyuhyun kasar.

" Ya! dasar mesum " pekik Ryeowook keras yang hanya dibalas dengan seringaian iblis dari sang suami.

" Salah sendiri kau mengacuhkanku "

" Tadi kau juga mengacuhkanku " bibirnya mengerucut imut.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, " Aigooo~ berapa umurmu saat ini Wookie-ah? Berhentilah melakukan tingkah imut seperti itu " godanya. Ryeowook hanya memandang sinis suaminya yang menyebalkan itu. Melawannya juga percuma saja kan, ia akan tetap kalah.

.

.

Makan malam di kediaman rumah Cho itu terlihat sangat harmonis meskipun terkadang sang Umma selalu memekik kesal saat kedua namja evil itu saling melempar sayuran yang sudah susah payah ia buat. Kesal rasanya saat hasil kerjamu tak dihargai oleh orang lain.

Ryeowook menghela nafas berat. Bibirnya hampir saja terbuka untuk meneriaki kedua namja itu tapi digagalkan karena telphone rumah mereka berdering. Segera saja Ryeowook bangkit dari duduknya menuju telphone rumah tersebut lalu mengangkatnya.

" Yeobseyo " sapa Ryeowook ramah.

"..."

" Ah..jinja Oppa? "

"..."

" Akh ne, aku dan Kyuhyun pasti akan kesana "

"..."

" Ne, anyyeong "

Ryeowook menutup sambungan itu dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya. Orang itu...ah rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka tak bertemu. Bagaimana wajahnya saat ini?

Ryeowook kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi tempatnya tadi. Menyantap makanan yang berada dipiringnya dengan lahap, bahkan ia tak menyadari bahwa kedua namja yang berada di dekatnya telah mengamatinya dengan seksama. Bertanya-tanya pada diri mereka —ada sebenarnya dengan yeoja bertubuh mungil itu?

Kyuhyun berdehem sebentar sebelum memulai aksi bertanyanya pada sang istri. " Ehem "

Ryeowook tetap diam tak menyahut maupun memperhatikannya. Ia masih saja melahap makan malamnya tanpa ada perasaan terganggu sedikit pun. Akhh~ mungkin karena efek seseorang yang tadi menghubunginya.

" Wookie-ah "

Panggilan Kyuhyun akhirnya menyadarkan Ryeowook dari acara bahagianya. " Hm? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? " tanyanya secara bergantian menatap Kyuhyun dan juga anaknya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi, " Kau yang ada apa? Sedari tadi ku perhatikan kau senyum-senyum sendiri "

Ryeowook menggaruk sebelah pipinya yang tak gatal dengan cengiran lebar yang menghiasinya. " Haha, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang bahagia Kyu " jujurnya.

" Bahagia? Kenapa? "

" Yesung Oppa "

Wajah Kyuhyun yang tadi kebingungan mendadak muram karena mendengar nama Yesung disebut. Apa lagi dengan ekspresi muka bahagia istrinya semakin membuatnya seolah terbakar cemburu. Apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba Yesung sih? Batinnya kesal.

" Yesung Oppa? " Ryeokyu memiringkan kepalanya imut. Bingung dengan nama yang seolah asing di telinganya itu. Setahunya Umma nya hanya memanggil Oppa pada Donghae Ahjusshi,Minho Ahjussi, Siwon Ahjussi dan Jungmo Ahjussi. Jadi, siapa Yesung itu?

Ryeowook mengacak gemas rambut anak semata wayangnya itu. " Dia seseorang yang Umma sayangi, Ryeo " jawabnya,

Ryeokyu hanya manggut-manggut meskipun sebenarnya ia belum mengerti sama sekali. " Seperti apa Yesung Ahjussi itu, Umma? "

Mata Ryeowook menerawang keatas, mencoba mengingat-ngingat kembali akan wajah Yesung, kelakuannya, tutur katanya, senyumnya, dan—

" Yang pasti dia tak setampan Appa mu ini " Kyuhyun menimpali dengan cuek lalu menyendokkan nasi kedalam mulutnya.

Ryeowook memicingkan matanya tak suka. " Tapi dia berhati malaikat "

" Uhuk~ " Kyuhyun tersedak dan langsung meminum air di gelasnya yang disodorkan oleh Ryeokyu. " Appa kenapa? " tanyanya saat Kyuhyun sudah mulai bisa bernafas lega.

Mata Kyuhyun menatap tajam Ryeowook, " Apa maksudmu dia berhati malaikat? "

Ryeowook mengidikkan bahunya, " Well, dia orang yang baik dan menyenangkan, memberiku perhatian lebih dan selalu ada untukku "

Kyuhyun semakin menggencarkan deathglare andalannya saat istrinya itu terus-terusan memuji namja lain dihadapannya dan anaknya. Issh, apa kata anaknya nanti kalau tahu dulu dirinya pernah menyakiti Umma nya? Aissh, bisa runtuh image nya sebagai pria sejati dimata sang anak.

" Benarkah? Apa Yesung Ahjussi mau membelikanku PSP baru, Umma? "

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan saat mendengar pertanyaan Ryeokyu. " Kenapa selalu PSP sih yang ada di otakmu " desahnya frustasi.

" Untuk apa kau meminta pada orang lain kalau Appa masih mampu membelikannya "

" Tapi aku kan ingin mendapat PSP dari orang yang berhati malaikat, Appa "

" Appa juga berhati malaikat " bangganya.

" Tidak. Appa itu iblis, selalu mengganggu Umma, merusakkan PSP ku, dan masih banyak lagi hal-hal yang menunjukkan bahwa Appa adalah seorang iblis " Ryeokyu mengucapkannya dengan wajah polos yang membuat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook melongo. Jinja... anak berusia 7 tahun itu seolah mengejek teman sebayanya, padahal yang sedang bicara dengannya itu Appa nya. Kkk~

" Ya! apa yang kau bicarakan? " teriak Kyuhyun.

" Yaissh, kenapa kau membentaknya Kyu? " Ryeowook bangkit dari duduk dengan berkacak pinggang.

" Dia mengataiku Wookie-ah " adunya dengan intonasi suara yang masih tinggi.

" Itu kenyataan, kau tak bisa menyangkalnya " kali ini tangan Ryeowook yang awalnya berkacak pinggang menjadi bersendekap di depan dadanya. Memberi pose sok keren yang membuat Kyuhyun ingin sekali membanting tubuh mungil itu ke ranjangnya dan melakukan 'this and that' sampai pagi. Dasar mesum (/.\\)

" Apa? Hei, aku ini suamimu seharusnya kau membelaku "

" Kau menyebalkan jadi aku malas membelamu "

" Yaissh, apa-apaan itu, ka— "

" APPA! UMMA! BERHENTIII~ "

~ Hening~

Tak ada yang berani bersuara lagi ketika Cho kecil itu berteriak lantang menghentikan kedua orang tuanya yang benar-benar labil. " Hah~ Appa dan Umma selalu seperti anak kecil " ucapnya sok dewasa yang rasanya membuat Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun ingin sekali menjitak kepalanya.

" Ini semua karena kau Kyu " Ryeowook duduk dan melanjutkan makannya.

" Kau yang membuatku cemburu dengan memuji Yesung Hyung dihadapanku "

" Itu kenyataan "

" Tetap saja aku cemburu "

" Kau memang pencemburu "

" Itu memang aku "

Ryeokyu hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saja saat kedua orangtuanya masih saja beradu mulut.

" Jadi, ada apa sampai Yesung Hyung yang jarang sekali menghubungi kita tiba-tiba jadi menghubungimu? "

Ah~ Ryeowook lupa kalau ia tadi ingin memberikan kabar gembira itu pada kedua namja di depannya ini. " Anou, Yesung Oppa akan menikah satu minggu lagi Kyu "

Mata Kyuhyun membulat. " Apa? Jadi dia akan menikah? "

" Eungh "

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Hah~ akhirnya, namja yang selalu menghantui pikirannya itu menikah juga. Issh, meskipun ia sudah memiliki Ryeowook tapi tetap saja bayang-bayang Yesung yang akan merusak rumah tangga mereka selalu memenuhi pikirannya selama ini. Oh Kyu~ betapa bejatnya otakmu itu. Kekekeke~

" Dan kita diundang datang dalam pesta pernikahannya "

" Umma, apa aku boleh ikut? "

Ryeowook tertawa renyah, " Tentu sayang, kau memang harus ikut ne~ "

.

Semuanya telah diputuskan. Inilah jalan yang tersedia bagi mereka. Dan inilah jalan yang mereka inginkan ^^

**[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]**

.

.

Ryeowook, Kyuhyun beserta Ryeokyu telah sampai di pesta pernikahan Yesung yang memang diadakan besar-besaran. Pesta malam itu tak hanya diadakan didalam aula tapi juga outdoor. Para undangan pun tampak berdecak kagum akan pesta yang bisa dibilang sangat mewah ini. Tentu saja mewah, Yesung adalah pemilik perusahan tersohor di Seoul, jadi wajar jika pernikahannya pun akan nampak seperti pernikahan para Raja dan Ratu di negri dongeng.

Ryeokyu terlihat terpana dengan desain taman tempat pesta itu diadakan, berbagai lampu kerlap-kerlip yang berpijar temaram benar-benar membawa kesan romantis bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Mata namja berusia 7 tahun mengerjap-ngerjap imut saat manik karamel kelam miliknya menangkap sosok namja tinggi dengan dimple smile yang menghiasi wajahnya.

" Siwon Ahjussi "

Siwon menoleh begitupun dengan yeoja disampingnya. " Halo, anak manis " sapanya saat Ryeokyu berlari kecil menuju ketempatnya dan Kibum. Kibum tampak tersenyum manis. Akhh~ senyum yeoja berwajah dingin itu tetap sama, mempunya bakat untuk membunuh siapa saja yang melihat senyum itu.

" Wookie~ Aigooo, aku merindukanmu " Kibum memeluk erat tubuh sahabatnya itu yang telah lama tak bertemu. " Ck, kau tetap sama, tetap saja kurus "

Ryeowook tertawa, " Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini memang badanku " kedua yeoja itu kembali terkiki kecil dengan berbagai obrolan yang...errrr menjurus intim mungkin.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia lebih memilih berbincang-bincang dengan Siwon yang saat ini tengah dijaili oleh namja evil penerus Kyuhyun tersebut.

Saat mereka semua sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing dan tenggelam dalam obrolan yang mengasyikkan, Yesung datang dengan menggandeng seorang wanita yang memakai dress mini indah serta bermake up tipis, rambutnya yang terurai panjang tergerai indah mengikuti semilir angin malam itu. Kelima orang itu menoleh secara bersamaan, mata mereka tertuju penuh pada Yesung dengan yeoja yang berada disampingnya.

" Hmm, mianhae membuat kalian menunggu. Tamu didalam banyak sekali, dan kalian lebih memilij di luar " kata Yesung menyesal.

" Gwenchana Oppa " kata Ryeowook sambil tersenyum manis.

" Ah, perkenalkan. Dia Kim Ryeorin istriku yang ku nikahi 5 jam yang lalu " Yesung memperkenalkan wanita yang sudah sah menjadi pendampingnya itu dengan nada yang menggoda. Wanita bernama Ryeorin itu tersenyum malu dengan pipi yang sudah memerah padam. " A-annyeong " sapa wanita itu gugup.

.

Ini bukan akhir dari segalanya ^^

.

.

.

Yesung mengajak Ryeowook, Kibum, Kyuhyun, Siwon dan tentu saja jagoan kecil evil itu menuju suatu tempat. Tempat yang sudah ia rancang dengan sedemikian rupa yang memang ia persiapkan untuk orang-orang yang menempati tempat special dihatinya.

Saat ketujuh orang itu sudah sampai di tempat yang di maksud oleh Yesung, mata Kibum, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun dan Siwon langsung membelalak lebar. Bukan karena tempatnya, melainkan pada siapa saja yang telah berada disana terlebih dahulu.

Disana sudah ada Donghae dengan Eunhyuk serta kedua anaknya, Sungmin dan Jungmo, Taemin yang sedang mengandung anak pertama mereka bersama Minho, dan juga Key dengan suaminya Onew. Mereka tersenyum saling melempar senyum. Senyum kebahagiaan. Senyum yang dulu selalu mewarnai kehidupan mereka di masa-masa SMA.

" Halo semua " Donghae mengangkat sebelah tangannya pada orang-orang yang baru saja sampai ditempat tersebut.

Semua yang berada disitu saling menyapa dan berpelukan. Melepas rindu yang rasanya..akkhh sungguh tak tertahankan. Berkumpul bersama dengan orang-orang yang selama ini memberi arti kehidupan bagi setiap siapa saja yang menilai arti persahabatan, cinta, permasalahan dari segi perspektif yang benar.

Semua tersenyum malam itu, menampilkan rasa bahagia yang begitu membuncah.

Ryeowook duduk disamping Kyuhyun dengan Ryeokyu yang duduk sedikit lebih didepan dari mereka berdua. Saat semua sibuk menikmati suasana malam yang menyenangkan itu, tiba-tiba lampu-lampu taman tersebut mati dan digantikan dengan kembang api yang meledak memenuhi langit malam saat itu. Seketika mereka semua memandang kelangit dan mulai menutup mata. Menyeruakan suara hati mereka, membuat permohonan dibawah ledakan kembang api yang terus bermunculan secara terus-menerus. Mungkin kembang api bukanlah bintang jatuh, tapi setidaknya sekarang kembang api tersebut menjadi tontonan yang bahagia bagi kisah ini.

Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang ramping Ryeowook dengan erat, menyeruakkan wajahnya dilekukan leher sang istri, " Apa yang kau lakukan? "

Masih dengan menutup matanya, " Seseorang pernah bilang padaku, saat kau menyalakan kembang api dimalam hari maka saat itu para malaikat Tuhan tengah bersujud menyembah Tuhan, dan itulah saat yang tepat untuk kita membuat permohonan pada Tuhan, karena dengan bantuan para malaikat do'a kita akan tersampaikan pada Tuhan " jawabnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, wanitanya ini tak pernah berubah, selalu saja masih mempercayai dongeng di masa lalu.

" Lalu apa permohonanmu? " meskipun ia menertawai kelakuan istrinya, akhirnya ia pun kini penasaran dan bertanya..dan lagi...ia juga menutup matanya seolah mengutarakan permohonan kepada Tuhan.

" Aku.. aku hanya ingin kau terus bersamaku dengan menjadi suami serta Appa yang baik bagi anak-anak ku kelak dan...aku ingin semua orang yang ku sayangi bahagia " mata Ryeowook menelisik jauh memandang mata berpupil bulat itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. " Permohonanmu telah terkabul Chagy " kini Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan memeluk pinggang istrinya possessive. Detik berikutnya ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir sang istri yang masih tampak memerah sama seperti dulu. Semakin dekat dan... CHUU~

Ciuman itu berlangsung teramat lambat, keduanya sama-sama menikmati ciuman yang lembut seolah membawa mereka ke dimensi lain yang hanya terdapat mereka berdua.

" Umma! Appa! "

" Uhuk..Uhuk.. " Ryeowook terbatuk saat mendengar suara aegyanya yang memanggilnya dan Kyuhyun. " Umma dan Appa sedang apa? " tanyanya polos yang memang tadi tak seberapa jelas melihat kegiatan mesum kedua orangtuanya karena suasana begitu gelap.

" Tidak sayang, Umma dan Appa tidak sedang apa-apa " Kyuhyun menjawab lembut.

Ryeokyu mengangguk dan mendudukkan tubuhnya dipangkuan sang Umma, " Umma~ peluk aku " katanya manja. Dengan senang hati Ryeowook memeluk anak semata wayangnya itu dengan erat, membagi kehangatan dengan sang anak. Tak mau kalah, Kyuhyun pun akhirnya ikut andil yang akhirnya memeluk Ryeowook dari samping.

Kehangatan keluarga kecil itu begitu terasa. Kebahagiaan yang teramat sempurna telah mereka rasakan. Tak hanya keluarga 'Cho' yang saat ini tengah bahagia, tapi semua pasangan yang berada disitu pun bahagia. Tersenyum senang akan takdir yang berakhir dengan bahagia.

Mungkin memang benar bahwa 'Tak ada kehidupan yang sempurna' , karena cobaan dalam kehidupan selalu datang silih berganti, ledakan-ledakan yang seolah seperti bom itu siap menghancurkan kebahagiaan mereka. Namun bagi mereka, selama orang yang mereka sayangi berada disamping mereka, mereka semua yakin bahwa sebesar apapun badai mencoba menggoyahkan kebahagiaan mereka, mereka akan tetap bertahan, seberapa besar ledakan bom yang akan menimpa mereka, mereka akan selalu menghadapinya bersama-sama.

.

Ini bukan hanya kisah tentang mengenai Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun, tapi kisah ini adalah milik mereka, milik mereka yang sudah mengukir kisah mereka yang begitu manis dalam rangkaian cerita yang indah. Dan kisah ini tak hanya tentang cinta antara Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Yesung, tapi kisah ini juga sebuah kisah persahabatan yang begitu murni.

Sahabat?

Yeah, sahabat adalah ikatan persaudaraan tanpa darah.

Kau percaya itu?

.

Semua yang berada dalam kisah ini memiliki kisah mereka masing-masing dalam semua kejadian ini.

Apa yang telah mereka lewati dan pikirkan telah membuat mereka bertumbuh dewasa dengan seiring kisah yang mereka alami. Mereka memetik pelajaran dari setiap yang mereka alami. Dan dari kesemuanya...yang paling berarti adalah dimana mereka merasa begitu sempurna saat orang-orang yang mereka sayangi turut bahagia ketika salah satu dari mereka tersenyum ^^

**[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]**

.

" Kyu~ "

" Hm? "

" Choose me or your past? "

" Pabboya! Of course I choose you, because you're my future "

—Smiles ^_^

**[[ Choi Ryeosomnia ]]**

**.**

**.**

Seseorang dapat mencapai akhir kisah yang Happy Ending ketika ia dapat mengalahkan musuh terbesar dalam hidupnya sendiri—

—Sisi buruk dalam hatinya sendiri

.

" So you believe that the destiny of your life is happy ending? "

" Yes! My fate has a happy ending. Because you're my destiny Kyu~ "

.

.

—**FIN—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End Note :**

Woahh.. akhirnya kisah 'Choose me or your past' telah selesai \(^,^)/ yeaayy*

Saya benar-benar minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika Ending cerita ini benar-benar memakai alur yang kecepetan, saya tahu itu dan teramat memahami bahwa ini memang sangat tak bertanggung jawab :O

Jujur, saya sedikit kehilangan mood pada saat mengetik Chap ini. Jadi beginilah hasilnya jeongmal mianhae kalau bener-bener buruk banget endingnya, maklum saya ini bukan penulis yang handal, saya hanya seorang mahasiswa berusia 16 tahun yang masih labil. Kkk~

Mungkin ending ini sedikit membuat kalian kecewa!— ini pendapat pribadi saya ^^

Maaf jika endingnya tak sesuai dengan perkiraan, pikiran / ekspektasi kalian, yang pasti saya sudah sangat berusaha \(^O^)/

Semoga gak ada yang protes *lap ingus*

Oke, mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya tadi—siapa sih Kim Ryeorin itu?

Dan... itu adalah SAYA!

What the Fvck? *reader ngamuk-ngamuk sambil muntah-muntah ditempat* oke,oke! Calm down reader tersayang..kkk~

Sebenarnya nama korea saya itu 'Choi Ryeorin' , berhubung disini ceritanya saya menikah dengan Yesung, jadilah nama marga saya berubah menjadi 'KIM'. Kekekeke~

Tujuan saya menggunakan nama saya sebenarnya..umhhhh~ gak rela kalau Yesung jadi milik orang lain selain Ryeowook. karena disini itu Ryeowook jadi milik Kyuhyun, yaa terpaksa sayalah selaku istri simpanan Yesung yang nongol. Kekekeke~ yang gak rela saya nyempil di FF ini, bolehlah kalian bayangin aja kalau yang jadi istri Yesung itu kalian, semua bebas terserah kalian!

Oke *Tarik nafas dalem-dalem* yang terakhir saya ingin mengucapkan beribu-ribu terimakasih buat para reader yang sudah menemani, mereview, menyemangati, dan memberi saya banyak cinta dan kasih sayang(?) selama 4 bulan ini dalam menyelesaikan Fict gaje ini. :* kiiseu and hug

Maaf gak bisa sebutin satu-satu, yang pasti saya sangat menyayangi kalian semua ^^

.

Yosshhh \(^o^~) *sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan*

.

.

**Ryeowook's wife ^^**


End file.
